My Cheat Ability Came From Touhou
by levelgap
Summary: A typical Isekai story where a highschool girl acquired a cheat power to use the abilities , skills , and talents of all Touhou Characters. Read Summary inside.
1. Summary

**Hanagami Yume is a 16 year old highschool girl on a certain highschool. She have very few friends due to the fact that she is a game otaku. She is an avid fan of a game "Touhou Project" and because of this , She knew a lot about it.**

 **One day , Yume and her whole class were suddenly transported to another world with the king asking them to defeat the Demon King. Yume didn't want to become a hero and just wants to go back to her home.**

 **Yume's Ability "Eastern Dream" which is a collection of abilities , skills , and talents from all Touhou Characters which is pretty much broken. Though , She can't seem to use it at it's full potential because she have insufficient MP.**

 **She decided to become stronger and leaves her classmates without anyone noticing her.**

 **Along the way though , She will resolved incidents , defeat some villains , help some people , be revered without her noticing , and thwart some plans of some evil entities out there.**

 **A/N**

 **This is just the summary , Next is the prologue ...**

 **This story is somewhat of a Touhou x Isekai stories out there. This time , It's someone who can use the abilities of all Touhou Characters.**

 **While there are actions on this stories , This story will focused on some idle stuff.**

 **Oh right , I'll use the Japanese naming order which is surname first before given name. Of course , Non Japanese name will be written on standard naming order.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	2. Prologue

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

 _ **Beta Reader : erickkarver**_

* * *

 **Prologue : Another World And Rejecting To Become A Hero**

 **(Yume's POV)**

The sound of chatter can be heard all around me. Most of my classmates talking to each other, some playing games on their varying gadgets, others laughing, some girls are checking their faces with pocket mirrors, the rest are doing their own thing.

Me? ... I am on my desk, my head resting on my arms while looking at them.

My seat was positioned at the back of the room giving me a good vantage point to view the rest of the class.

Normally, an average highschool girl should have at least one or two friends to chat with but I sadly don't.

It's not like I am being bullied or something. It's just…I am being left alone.

No ... I am not scaring them or anything! ... They just don't get me due to my likes and hobbies.

I am a Touhou fan. I know some other games but Touhou is really up there on my list of favorites.

Though, because of this, I don't know what's trendy anymore. Well, it's not like I'm actually interested in those things so I didn't bother to learn about it.

I am a minor type of game otaku. Still, because I am an otaku, I don't have a lot of friends… I have some friends but all of them are internet friends.

Some foreigners would say that Japan is a paradise for otaku but that's nothing more than nonsense. It's quite the opposite.

Otakus are held in contempt to the major populace, mostly male otaku. It's either because they are a pest of society or they are just downright weird or creepy. Also, it seems like some Japanese people feel insulted when they heard the word otaku.

I can say that there is some truth to it but don't lump all otakus into that!

Anyway, that's the public opinion of the populace. Because they categorize me as an otaku, they just won't talk to me.

This is so depressing ... I have no friends ... I also left my phone on my house today...

How envious, those riajuu are crowding in front. I want to punch them! ... Our ikemen class president being crowded by girls... Can you please explode?

Where is the teacher!? ... Please come in already, I can't handle the sight of these people...

As those thoughts ran through my mind ...

"!?"  
"I can't see!"  
"What!?"

A bright light assaulted my eyes. I can hear my classmates' screams and surprised voices.

What's with this light!? ... so bright I'll go blind! I manage to quickly block my face with my arms.

"? ... Hah? , Where are we?" When I heard our class president's voice, I slowly lowered my arms and open my eyes...

"Wha-!?" And gasped at the changed of our environment.

Beautiful white walls and ceilings decorated with gold and some sort of shining jewelry, the ground covered in a large magic circle on it...with the class at the exact center.

"The summoning of heroes is a success!" Some old guy in some white garb and robe announced.

Looking around, I aside from my classmates there are some obviously foreign people at a first glance. They look like those blonde westerners.

But wait a minute, what did the old guy say again?

"Oi! Who the hell are you!?" Our class's troublemaker, Toshizou Araki, asked while glaring.

"Yeah! , Where is this!?"  
"What is happening here!"  
"Is this some sort of prank!?"

My classmates follow up.

Most of them are pretty confused while some are angry. There are three of my male classmates who are somehow grinning. I think I know why they are grinning though ... I am pretty much betting on reality but maybe it's really that...

Transportation to another world.

A very popular topic for most internet novels nowadays. In fact, it was such a running gag in web novels that it became its own genre.

It might sound weird but I also read some novels whenever I take a break from playing Touhou ...

Errr ... The weather sure is nice today...

While my mind is running away from reality, Our class president , Shinka Youto , spoke.

"Let's calm down for now!" The class immediately quietened down.

... How the heck did he managed to silence them all? ... What's that, "Charisma" of a riajuu ikemen?

Can you explode already please?

While I am thinking about that, Shinka turned to the man at our front, "Where are we? Who are you?"

Totally a perfect and sensible question! ... How blunt and simple!

"You're inside the Royal Palace of the Kingdom of Szheckt," a girl said moving forward. Stopping just in front of our class president.

She was beautiful, somewhat the same height as our president. Though based on her looks, she seems around the same age as us. She has long waist-length, blonde hair styled in ringlets just below said waist and emerald eyes. She was wearing a red dress screamed expensive.

"My name is Lia Rosewalt Szheckt , Second Princess of this kingdom. I am sure all of you are confused why we summoned you here but please ... May you hear our plea?" She asked us with her hands clasped together.

I think I know where is this going...

"May you please help us defeat the Demon King"

... As expected huh…

* * *

After some long drawn out exposition, We finally managed to learn about their circumstances.

To make it short...

The Demon King appeared and Humanity is cornered. The Demon Army is ridiculously strong. Said army has ancient and powerful beasts among their ranks; some idiotic nations want to conquer other countries in the middle of this world ending conflict, so they summoned heroes from another world because they felt the heroes would dig them out of this hopeless situation.

Those heroes are us.

A few additional details are, it seems like only the Arch Priestess can summon heroes from another world and it needed a lot of mana. The kingdom used magic stones and magic crystals just to summon us here and summoning us depleted all of their magic stones and crystals.

Anyway, As the princess said, an Arch Priestess summoned us but it seems like she fainted just before summoning finished so she was taken to another room to rest.

... So that's why we didn't manage to see her. Not like I care though, more like, I don't want to become a hero. I want to go home!

We were guided to the throne room while also explaining that we were each blessed with abilities to help us defeat the demon king.

In short, we have cheats! ... You know, the thing that was so common on isekai stories. Another thing was that we could see our status by willing it.

We finally arrived in the throne room but just I don't care, I don't want to be bothered by it right now. What I want now is to know what's on my status…

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 50**  
 **MP : 50**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

...Oh...I only have one unique skill. It seems like we can read the description of our skills by just mentally willing it. So I think of it like clicking on it with a mouse.

 **[Eastern Dream] (Unknown Type)**

 **Use the abilities , skills , and talents of everyone from that came from the fictional world "Touhou".**

...What kind of description is that!?

Wait , Did it just say Touhou? Does this mean I can use abilities like Reimu and the others are using!? Shooting magic bullets? ... I can make colorful patterns? ... Wait, wait, can I fly out of reality or mess with the boundaries of anything!?

...Wow, talk about a broken ability.

If it's real then...can I go back to my world!?

Thinking about using my abilities…there are a lot of options I need to choose. It seems like I need to choose the Character's name and what I want to use from them. Like if I want to use their talents, traits, or even skills and abilities themselves.

Of course I picked Yukari's name.

When I activated it, somehow I can see something with my eyes that should be pretty much impossible to comprehend but somehow I can. And somehow, I can confidently recognized this things as boundaries.

Though, it'll also disappear from my vision whenever I lose focus. It's like an imaginary image in your mind where it will suddenly vanish whenever you stop thinking deeply.

Anyway ... Let's go back home first ...

 **[Insufficient MP. Required MP : 1,000,000 MP]**

... Insufficient MP ...

Isn't that ridiculous though? I need a million MP just to go back on my world!?

"-hen , Will you help us?"  
"Of course , Leave it to us!"

"Huh what?" I don't know what happened but our class president decided help them. What did they talk about? I wasn't listening.

…Did he just comply to help them? ... To defeat a Demon King? ...

Nope…I don't want to! ... I don't want to become a hero!

Heroes are for masochists only!

I mean they those guys who go from one hardship to another. Going through pain, suffering and life and death situations when at the end of their journey, they will only be met by cheers and then given a pat in the back.

In short , Becoming an idiot who only knows how to save but won't acquire something at the end.

An unrewarding profession!

Only masochists would take those things ... And also idiots.

Well , Of course I won't say it out loud to the people here ... and wait ... Is the president sure of this? ... What if the people here are sly snakes who'll use us for their own interests and dispose of us if we have no use for them anymore?

I don't want that!

... Maybe they are good people?

Let's see... Ah right, Satori can use Mind Reading. I activated Satori's ability, oh thank goodness it didn't have MP consumption.

Let's see ...

 _[Hmph! , Now we have more pawns to us for our plans]_  
 _[If I could just brainwash one or two heroes, I can kill that shitty king and have my own reward]_  
 _[That girl was cute , I wanna mess her up]_

...Yep... Cunning bastards confirmed...

That's it , I won't help this kingdom!

Should I say anything to my classmates?

... Impossible ... I am too weak right now. Before someone trusts me, those scheming guys would immediately silence me.

Also, It seems like most of my skills are unusable because I lack MP. I'll come back once I am strong enough ... And also if I can go back to my world...

"Yes , I'll just become stronger"

Because there is levelling system here , I am sure I need to defeat or kill monsters to acquire exp right?

Right, I'll raise my level by grinding on the way.

I need to get out of here first. Become strong enough to go back to my world, and... Come back here to take all of my classmates back to our world.

... I am curious though, Why are only HP and MP displayed on the status?

Anyway , Gotta get out first ...

* * *

... Now this was weird ...

I am now outside of the palace but strangely no one noticed me. I mean, I walked right in front of the gate guards, they were chatting to themselves but they didn't even bat an eye.

It's like I'm thin air. Is this one of my cheat abilities?

Nah ... I'll think about it next time. Right now, I need to get out...

In Isekai stories, becoming an adventurer is a must but I don't want to become an adventurer here. Maybe somewhere else but not anywhere near this place. I might do something ridiculous without me noticing and they set their eyes on me because of that.

As I walked to the exit of this city somehow I felt… excited.

 ****End of Prologue****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 50**  
 **MP : 50**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Villager**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : EX+**_  
 _ **Vitality : SSS+++**_  
 _ **Agility : PH+++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : EX++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : SS+**_  
 _ **Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive)**_

 **A/N**

 **Hello , This is your lazy writer , Levelgap!~~**

 **So ... I made another story that might become inactive ... Again ...**

 **This story was created because whenever I am reading Isekai stories , I always thought of "What if the MC have Touhou Powers" ... So I created this story.**

 **I first planned to make the protagonist male but because it always ends on either being a revenge story , a harem , or a story where the protagonist is a jerk so I make it female. No ... There will be no reverse harem on this story so please be at ease.**

 **I hope you like this story!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**

 **EDIT : Let's welcome my beta reader , erickkarver!~~ ... He is the one who beta this chapter. Let's clap our hands!~~ (Claps)**

 **Thanks for correcting my mistakes!~~**


	3. Chapter 1

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

 _ **Beta Reader : erickkarver**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Trying To Beat Monsters To Level Up**

 **(Yume's POV)**

It was totally weird, no one noticed me at all.

Well, It was convenient to me so maybe I shouldn't complain anymore. Still, why can't they notice me? Someone from Touhou who can't be noticed no matter what she did ...

Ah, right! It's Koishi!

She is the character from Touhou who has control over the subconscious. One of the abilities that she unconsciously uses is her ability to be unnoticeable. Well, she was somewhat slipping out of anyone's perception because of her abilities.

... Am I using it now?

That solves that mystery. It seems like this also doesn't use MP...Well...It's convenient so I won't complain. I hope I can also disable this though. It would be scary if no one can notice me at all...

Anyway, Gotta go and leave this city ...

* * *

Outside of the city

"How do I fight?" I said to no one while thinking on to what to do. I can go back and pick some weapon there but, I feel like that's plain stealing ... So I didn't do it.

Right now, I am in the middle of the wilderness on some dirt road. The city where the palace is located was far behind me.

I want to acquire exp and level up but now that I think about it ... Can I really fight? What if I need to kill an enemy just to level up? Did I have the resolve to do it? I am pretty weak to gore.

Well , They are monsters right? I can kill it as long as it's a monster right?

Nah ... It would be better if the enemy does not spurt blood. Like a slime or maybe a flying object?

Scratch that , I don't want to see a flying object. That's pretty scary ...

Here is me hoping for an encounter with a slime ...

Sadly, it wasn't.

What I encountered is a monster with green skin, an ugly face, and a stature of a child. In short, a goblin. The common fodder of the fantasy genre, they are so common they can be likened to slimes.

But I don't have the heart to hurt it. Well , I know it's a monster but I am psychologically not ready!

Can I even beat it? What if I touch it , My concealment-like ability vanish? But no, what I am scared of is the blood! Also corpses ...

Well okay , I really need exp so I should just kill them ... I mean , This is a parallel world set in a medieval-like era so surely, killing is pretty much commonplace here.

Okay...Yep, I just need exp ... It's not a human I am killing ... It's just a monster...

"Yosh!"

After building my resolve , I first tried using abilities that will instantly kill the enemy.

Gap it to the sky?

 **[Insufficient MP. Required MP : 300 MP]**

Okay then , Induce death?

 **[Insufficient MP. Required MP : 2,500 MP]**

Err ... What should I use? I don't want to see blood ... That's scary!

Destroy its existence?

 **[Insufficient MP. Required MP : 10,000 MP]**

It needs more MP than Yuyuko's insta-kill ability, huh ...

"Uhmm ... Hmm ... Ah right!"

Poison! ... I can't see its blood as long as I use poison right? Well ... Maybe it will cough out blood during the poisoning... Anyway, that's the only thing I could think of! Okay, let's use poison on the goblin!

I activated Medicine's Ability and ... I use a simple shot on the enemy.

"Gieee!?" The goblin cried as it clutched its chest where I shot it. I look at my status and saw that ... It just uses 20 MP. It seems like you can pick all kinds of abilities of any individual characters of Touhou.

What I pick from Medicine's poison is a simple snake venom ... Though, I don't know what kind of snake it is but it has a fairly slow time of affecting a living organism. Based on the description that I got, which just suddenly appears in my mind when I activated her abilities.

Of course I don't want to see it dying, so I immediately get far away and closed my eyes... Sometimes peeking a little to see if it died.

 **[Level Up]**

Oh I leveled up?

I slowly peeked out and looked at the goblin.

"Oh ... It's is gone ..." I muttered to myself while looking at the position where I was sure it just died.

Thank goodness it was like that! It seems like monsters will disappear after death.

…Strange ... Why I felt calm?

While walking, I look at my status ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 2 (Next : 200)**

 **HP : 100**  
 **MP : 100**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

It seems like nothing changed except the value of my HP and MP.

While walking , I saw a group of goblins up ahead.

"Let's see ... Poison Mist" Using Medicine's poison, I spread it on the area where the goblins are. Of course there is no such skill as Poison Mist in Medicine's arsenal! …I just want to call it that! It uses 50 MP.

"Wait ... Wow!" Now I just discovered something new. It seems like my MP instantly regenerates. I mean, after a second, it became full again. Did I have instant MP Regen? ... Which character did it come from?

Now that I think about it, Can I also use Mokou's or Kaguya's immortality?

Wait a minute , Why am I thinking about becoming an immortal!? No...I must stop there. I don't want to become an immortal...yet.

Maybe in the future if I felt living forever? Can I disable my own immortality after activating it? I don't want to try it yet.

While thinking about it...

 **[Level Up]**

It seems like those two goblins died on the poison mist I invoke around them.

I again look at my status ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 3 (Next : 300)**

 **HP : 150**  
 **MP : 150**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

So it is really that. It seems like my HP and MP values raises from 50 every time I level up.

... It will be a long road before I can go back to my own world huh...

* * *

I am now on the side of the dirt road, on the upper part of a tree to rest for the evening. I just discovered something that was pretty much obvious in Gensokyo.

I can fly!

It uses 1 MP per second but who cares about that? , I have instant MP Regen! I also learn how to make gaps... though, the MP consumption is dependent on the size of the gap I will create and the distance from me to my target location.

I can create gap to go somewhere near me. Maybe if I become strong enough, I can use gap to anywhere I want?

Oh right, I defeated some goblins along the way here. It seems like no one noticed me while poisoning them. Though there are some who noticed me and tried to attack me but when I tried to flee, they just suddenly stopped in their tracks. It's like it forgot about me at all.

... Koishi's ability is totally broken!

Anyway , My level now is this ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 5 (Next : 200)**

 **HP : 250**  
 **MP : 250**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

I still don't have any abilities. It doesn't matter though, I have an ability that was so varied my status panel might not be able to display it all if it went into detail.

"Still, this is pretty inconvenient ... the modern world sure is more comfortable than this ..."

I said to myself while I push my body onto the tree bark. Mysteriously, I can balance myself on the tree branches and even sit on them perfectly, as if it was second nature. Maybe it's my ability again?

... Anyway, tomorrow, I hope I arrive at a city.

 ****End of Chapter 1****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 5 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 250**  
 **MP : 250**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Villager**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : EX+**_  
 _ **Vitality : SSS+++**_  
 _ **Agility : PH+++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : EX++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : SS+**_  
 _ **Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Active)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive)**_

 **A/N**

 **Hi again!~~ ... It was a short chapter I know but this is the start of the story so that's my excuse.**

 **Well ... This would be a collection of short chapters though ... I don't know if I can create a long chapter ... You know , I just got back to writing ...**

 **Anyway , Hope you like this story!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	4. Chapter 2

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

 **Beta Reader : erickkarver**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Saving A Peddler Family**

 **(Yume's POV)**

Morning...

"Aaah ~~ My second day in another world..."

I said to no one as I stretched before flying off the tree. I can just go and fly right? Walking is very tiring , Flying makes travel faster. Now I know why Reimu and the others don't like walking ... It really was slower if you just walk. I was flying at a fairly fast speed ... Maybe like that of a car?

I wonder where this dirt road will lead me...should I just go up to the sky, pick a direction and fly straight?

Nah... I don't want to... that'll just make me lost.

In the end, it would be better to follow the road. I don't want to move somewhere without any hints of civilization. I think my cheat will help me but I am not that confident. I don't want to be cocky just because I got the powers of my favorite characters.

I mean, What if I found myself flying into a monster's nest? What if in an unlikely stroke chance I meet one of those demon armies? ...What would I do?

What if there is a hidden bandit group there somewhere who somehow have enough ability to defeat me. I still didn't know the general power level of this world so I don't want to rush and think I am invincible.

I will slowly try and strengthen myself before I am confident enough to say I am strong. Let's see ... I'll go and try to achieve 1,000,000 MP? ... Maybe I should try and see if there is a level cap in this world?

"... Help ..."

I hear a faint voice asking for help. I slowed myself while looking at my surroundings.

"Help!"

And I heard it again. Looking further ahead, I see some people in the distance; also a carriage though it was unattended. The people in the distance are eight rough and burly looking guys, an old man, and a cute blonde haired girl.

Is she the one who is asking for help?

When I tried to get near them by flying slowly...

"Eeep!" I shrieked internally but I manage to close my mouth immediately.

There are two dead bodies of guys who might be the same age as me. Both lying in the pool of their own blood.

Now that I'm closer, those eight guys are surrounding this carriage, are they bandits?

Uuuh...the dead people ... I feel like vomiting. Like I said, I am pretty weak to gore.

"Please help me!"

I wanna run away! ... But I can't just leave this girl alone ...

I can defeat these guys right? they killed someone so should I also kill them?

...No... I can't kill a fellow human!

Waaah! ... I know this is another world but my peaceful mentality is totally ingrained to me!

Incapacitate then?

Wait a minute, I think Medicine can use paralytic venom? Or maybe not? Let's see…oh here it is! ... So I can use paralytic venom! Then here goes nothing…

"-ow then , Let's hav-ack!?"  
"Guoh!?"  
"Uegh!?"

The eight bandits fall one by one to my poison. But...

"Paralysis!?"

There is one who definitely looks like their boss who can still move. It seems like he's body is numbed because he was slumped over but he can still move if rather slow. He rapidly shifted his eyes around.

"Who is it!?" He brandished his blade as he looked around with a fierce gaze.

Scary! ... I'm glad he can't see me ...

It seems like they won't see me as long as they don't know my location. Though, when I tried it on a goblin who managed to see me and tried to attack me, I shot him in the face. Well...it was like I am air as long as I am not in front of their vision.

He kept moving his head, looking for me but his gaze passed over me a couple of times despite that he kept glancing elsewhere. At this point even the girl and the old man were looking around them.

Welp ... Anyway, I must stop standing here and help them. How can I defeat this guy here? Should I use stronger paralytic venom? But if the venom is strong enough, it can even stop the heart. No, I won't use it...also I think it should have strong MP consumption?

"Is it a monster! ... Dammit! ... Show yourself ya fuckin coward!"

Oh no ... He is swearing now ...

Let's see...Sleep…Stun?... Right! ... I have can use Meiling's talent.

I immediately activated Meiling's ability and then look at my enemy again. Somehow, I knew exactly where to hit him to let him sleep. So it is true! I can recognize all of his vital points. That the point just below the skull above his nape, if I hit that point he will immediately blackout and sleep for several hours.

... Okay! I crept behind him and quickly swipe my hand towards that point on his nape.

"Guah!?" And he fell like a sack of rice. His eyes rolling back into his skull.

Yep...Martial arts.

Oh, the old man and the girl are shivering there in fright...right, They can't see me.

"Ah ... Wait ..." I immediately try to focus on my abilities. It seems like I can let them see me without disabling Koishi's ability. I don't know how ... I just instinctively knew I can do it. Anyway…

"Ah!"

Oh...They are now looking at me with their eyes widened.

"Ah ... Hi?"

... This is totally awkward ...

* * *

After they finally calmed down, the old man and the blonde girl thanked me. Based on their explanation, they are travelling merchants. They just finished restocking and selling some of their old inventory in the capital city of Szheckt and are now travelling to the next city. The so-called peddler. While travelling, they were attacked by bandits. Their two escorts died in battle and after that, the rest is history.

Those two escorts were just adventurers who were hired by them.

It seemed like the first one who sees the dead bodies of adventurers will have the right to take their possessions. Well, there is something from the adventurers called a Status Plate that they need to take back to the Adventurer's Guild if they are found dead. They will be paid depending of the adventurer's rank.

There are a ranking system on the Adventurer's Guild. The order is G- , G , G+ , F- , F , F+ , and so on until the B+. The order beyond the B+ rank goes like this. A- , A , A+ , A++ , A+++ , A++++ , A+++++ , S- , S , S+ , S++ , S+++ , S++++ , S+++++ , SS- , SS , SS+ , SS++ , SS+++ , SS++++ , SS+++++ , And so on. After that the SSS+++++ Though, it will immediately jump to EX and then go straight to EX+ , The strongest known rank in the history of this world.

They said that adventurers are freemen so they must fend for themselves. They have no government support or anything at all.

About the merchants I just saved. The old guy's name is Soru while the blonde haired girl's name is Haria. Soru is an old guy who looks to be in the middle of his forties with his hair having signs of whitening. A wrinkled face and a well-toned build. Haria might be the same age as me or maybe somewhere near my age, she has blonde hair tied in ponytail and light green eyes. The two were father and daughter.

I also read their minds just to be sure if it was safe and yes, they only felt gratitude to me. It seems like they want the bandits dead but I immediately assured them that these guys were paralyze for at least awhile.

I mean really...Please don't kill someone in front of my eyes!

We buried the adventurers on the side of the road after taking their possessions. Well, I didn't take anything. The other two took their late guards' possessions.

Conveniently, the merchants had long and tight rope there to bind these bandits. Also, the carriage has plenty of space to put them there so I just did that. Strange, I have unnatural strength. I mean, I can somehow lift all of the bund bandits without feeling any weight, at all. It's like I am lifting a piece of paper. Whose strength is this? Suika? Yuugi?

"Wow , Yume-san is so strong!~" said Haria with an excited tone.

Right , I introduced myself to them with my given name only. It seemed like commoners have no surname. Using an nonexistent surname in this kingdom is a crime.

I don't want those devious nobles to track me just because I said my whole name carelessly. Are my classmates fine? Maybe the king and the others allowed them to use their surnames?

"Yume-san, may I ask you to escort us? Don't worry, we will pay you for escorting us," Soru, the father, asked of me with a nervous expression.

"I can do that but I am not an adventurer...is that okay?"

"Of course ... We're just requesting of you"

"Then...err...can I have some money. I mean, I am not carrying anything at all." I have my wallet but I am sure no one accepts Yen here right?

He stares at me, before he laughs and then said, "Leave it to me".

... Well, At least I can have some money there.

It seems like we're pretty close to the next city because after an hour we arrived. This city is called Nheria. It was somewhat near at the capital. Though it still needs a whole day just to come here by horse. In reality the trip needs two days or even three days if the horse is slow and also how they need to camp out when the sun sets.

It seems like in this world, They rest early and wake up early, since their activities always happened when the sun is still there. I don't know how similar this world is with mine. You know...about how many hours in a single day or how many months in a year ... Or if they knew what those are at all.

While travelling we encountered some monsters along the way. I defeated them all using poison. There is this monster called a Dire Wolf that we encountered. It was a 1 meter tall grey wolf that has this ferocious looking stare. I really felt some chills there ... It was also accompanied by five others of its kind. I managed to beat them all. Poison is pretty strong you know?

Some of them left either a part of their body or a little crystalline stone. It seems like monsters have a chance to drop something at their death. It depends on what kind of monster it is, in other words Loot.

The circular crystalline blue stone is called the magic stone. It can be used as a battery for magic tools or to help casting spells. Though maybe I was imagining it but the more monsters I defeated the drop rate became more and more frequent. I mean before we arrived when I defeated a Dire Wolf I got its full drops along with its magic stone.

... Is it one of my cheats or I am just that lucky?

Now... for my status ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 8 (Next : 400)**

 **HP : 400**  
 **MP : 400**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

…Yeah, I still have no new abilities. I just want something new to appear on my status. Oh right ...

"Ah .. Soru-san , Can I request something from you?"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well...can I have at least one or two set of clothes? If its okay for you that is..."

He looks at me from up and down before speaking again. "Ah ... Your right. You stick out like a sore thumb at those clothes."

"Then, let me do it!" Haria said with a happy expression.

"Oh okay... I'll be calling the local soldiers for our rewards," He said before stopping the carriage just in front of the gate.

Haria smiled before grabbing my hand and taking me inside the carriage. Of course, The bandits were kicked outside.

After awhile, I came out again with a new set of clothing. It was just a simple dirt green dress with something like a white apron on it. I was also wearing leather boots with black knee socks that I still didn't want to take off and a simple green and white shoal.

I look like cosplaying... But this is standard clothing for the commoners. The fabrics used are obviously low quality. I don't know why but I can somehow pinpoint the flaws of this clothing. I took off my glasses and strangely, my poor eyesight is gone. I'm sure it's because of my abilities...again. I also asked for some tools for sewing. Well, I have Alice's ability so maybe I can create dolls? ... Or I can just make some clothes?

"Thanks for waiting"

Soru said with some soldiers behind him. Those soldiers took the bound bandits and drag them to the guard post. One soldier gave a pouch to Soru before saying something and going out.

"Thanks for escorting us" Soru said as he counted ten silver coins and gave it to me.

I asked about it awhile ago, their currency is like how I thought, Copper, Silver, and Gold. Well, they have five types of coins, Stone, Copper, Silver, Gold, and Platinum Coins. There is also a mithril coin but they said only royalty holds those. the whole continent use this currency, calling it Noz. A Stone coin is 1 Noz and next tier is like multiplying it by 100.

In short , It's like this :

Stone Coin - 1 Noz  
Copper Coin - 100 Noz  
Silver Coin - 10,000 Noz  
Gold Coin - 1,000,000 Noz  
Platinum Coin - 100,000,000 Noz

It seems like they just called it as copper or silver or gold and don't actually use the word Noz with their currency. It was rarely used in this world.

Anyway, I took his payment and told him my thanks. I was about to go inside the city when.

"Ah right, Will you be staying at an inn somewhere here?" Soru asks. I nodded he smiled, "Then, why don't you stay with us? I'll pay for you."

What? "Ah no ... I am okay, I'll just go and find somewhere to stay"

"No. Please I insists. Think of this like our thanks to you" He still persisted. Even Haria was looking at me expectantly. But they paid me...isn't that enough?

"... Ah fine ... Okay , I'll be in your care"

"Yes , Leave it to me"

In the end, I complied and came along with them.

* * *

Evening ...

I flopped down on the room's bed, "Ah ... Finally!~~ ... A bed to sleep on!~~"

It's not the kind of bed with soft cushions or anything. It's just a simple bed with a pillow and blanket on it. The bed is pretty hard so it was somewhat uncomfortable to me who is used to the convenience of a modern life. Still this is an upgrade from sleeping in a tree.

"Now then ... Got to go and sleep," I muttered to myself before closing my eyes.

 ****End of Chapter 2****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 8 (Next : 400)**

 **HP : 400**  
 **MP : 400**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Villager**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : EX++**_  
 _ **Vitality : SSS+++++**_  
 _ **Agility : PH+++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : EX+++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : SS+**_  
 _ **Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Active)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive)**_

 **A/N**

 **Another chapter finish ...**

 **The story will mostly focused on her perspective so if someone is confused what is happening to the others , Just wait ... Maybe on the future chapters of this story , Other POVs of character will be seen.**

 **For now ... Enjoy her adventure ...**

 **Oh right , Sorry for the very bland plot. I am just writing this and posting this on the spot. There is no draft to this story so yeah ...**

 **Anyway , Hope you like this story!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	5. Chapter 3

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

 _ **Beta Reader : erickkarver**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : I Just Did Something Ridiculous While Sewing**

 **(Youto's POV)**

I am Shinka Youto , The class president of section 1-B from our highschool. The day before yesterday, we were transported to another world. The king of the Szheckt kingdom pleaded for us to help them defeat the Demon King. I am still confused at what is happening exactly but because they wanted us to help them so we will help them. We have some sort of powers they called Unique Abilities which they said was necessary to defeat to the Demon King , I immediately accepted to help them. Of course, there are those who protested but I managed to calm them down after a while.

The king promised us that they will take us back to our world when we defeated the Demon King. Thus, after that, we were guided to our own rooms to rest. Yesterday, we were introduced to the strongest knight of this kingdom, known as Gard Falenhart, to teach us.

He was a fairly old man, maybe around the mid-thirties. He still had a youthful face on him though his hair was white and his eyes, looking perpetually depressed, was blue. He always wore a serious expression and he was tall.

First, we were asked what our abilities were and then we were told to pick weapons that he recommended to us. It seems like we can see more in our status by using a special card called a "Status Plate." They said that it was created using the orb inside the reception area of the Adventurer's Guild.

My status on the Status Plate was displayed as so…

 **[Status]**

 **Shinka Youto ~ Level 1 (Next : 1)**

 **HP : 1,254**  
 **MP : 952**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Grand Hero**_  
 _ **Title : Otherworld Hero**_

 _ **Strength : A**_  
 _ **Vitality : A+**_  
 _ **Agility : A+**_  
 _ **Dexterity : B+**_  
 _ **Magic : S+**_  
 _ **Wisdom : B-**_  
 _ **Luck : C**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **Sword Mastery (Level 10)**  
 **Light Magic (Level 10)**  
 **HP Regeneration (Level 5)**  
 **MP Regeneration (Level 5)**  
 **Common Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Chant Omission (Level 10)**

 **[Unique]**

 **EXP Acquisition x500**  
 **Reduced EXP Required 1/500**  
 **Overpower**  
 **Ignore Defense**  
 **All Resistance**

Gard told me that I have an impressive amount of stats despite being a level 1. Looking at the others, yes , I am stronger than them. The knight told us that average folk only have 10 - 30 HP and MP at their first level. Some of the common folks don't have MP sometimes even. Their average parameters always goes from either G+ up to F.

By levelling up, one can raise their HP and MP only, raising other parameters was possible by training or studying though it didn't include HP and MP. Gard said that based on my stats, I can defeat even an elite knight. I also have my Unique Abilities. Four of my unique skills are self-explanatory. The other one though is...

 **[Overpower] (Hero Type)**

 **When used , All parameters will become EX rank immediately. Have a duration of one hour and a cool down of 24 hours.**

One of my strongest abilities, my ace in the hole. Gard said that EX rank is the strongest ranking known in the history. It has enough power to destroy the whole continent. A rank alone is known to have enough power to destroy a fortress wall. In short, I am too strong.

It seems like my classmates see me as the leader and as a Class President of the class, I must rise to their expectations.

After we defeat the Demon King, we will go back to our world. That's why we need this training! And today is the day we start the real training.

Gard said that we will be fighting goblins in the vicinity. We will be making groups of five and then try to defeat as many as we can around the city outskirts. He said that we needed to raise our levels first and also have a real combat experience to let us learn quickly.

We have a total of 30 students here…

I think someone is missing but maybe I am just imagining things?

* * *

 **(Yume's POV)**

"Achoo!" What!? ... Is someone talking about me somewhere? "Well ... Ah never mind" I said while walking along the dirt road.

After I woke up, I immediately said my farewells to Soru and Haria. They looked reluctant to let me leave but I managed to get out after I said that I will meet with them anyway. I told them that I wanted to get out of Szheckt so they don't ask me why I want to leave them.

It seems like even if they are peddlers, they only travel within this country's borders. The surrounding countries seem hostile to this nation. Not like I care. What I want is somewhere where I can peacefully grind levels to go back to my world.

... Oh right, why am I walking instead of flying? Because, I am busy sewing. I'm sure someone would ask "Why didn't you stop first?"

My answer would be ... I don't want to be in this country any longer than necessary. Then I should just fly right? That was reasonable but I can't seem to focus on sewing while I am flying. I can make myself slower but my speed will be the same as walking so I just walked. Also, this should be a good exercise.

Mysteriously, I can sew perfectly even while walking. What am I sewing? ... Why of course clothes! I need new clothes. I am making the same dress Alice has though. I mean, I want it to be cute but also appropriate for this era. Alice's clothes perfectly fit in this world. I also thought of a lolita dress but it was too frilly so I didn't do it. Of course, I plan on using in different colors.

"Hmm ... This is really pleasant ... Walking in the middle of the road without being disturbed at all," I said to myself while finishingg the final touches. There are some monsters I encountered along the way but they didn't notice because I always slip out of their perception.

Yes, I am being carefree because of Koishi's ability.

"... Now it's done...But...I felt it was unsatisfactory..." I said while looking at the dress I just finished sewing. Maybe because I am using poor materials? It was good enough if someone saw this as is but somehow I really felt that it was not good enough.

...Maybe, This is how Alice evaluates clothes? Is it like how I can see boundaries in my surroundings or how I can see the "Point" of existence of anything here?

Can I raise its quality?

The quality of fabric, how to raise it I wonder? ...Is there an ability that I can use to raise the quality. Using boundaries...Maybe? ...I'll try it. Let's see, The boundary between ... Pure and Impure?

Wait! ... I got a good idea. Junko's ability!

She can take off all kinds of impurities of anyone and anything right? I mean, she even made herself become the pure embodiment of hatred by purifying her anger right? Then using it on a fabric seems simple enough. Maybe, it'll just become a good quality fabric?

I immediately activated Junko's ability and then I saw…

Everything is impure.

I instinctively recognized the weird things everywhere around me as impurities. This is impurity? ...I can't explain how it looks. I can just tell it was...Impure?

That's the only explanation I can give for it. Now I really felt amazed how those characters from Touhou can understand these things and just how high their mental comprehension.

Anyway , Let's see ... I'll take off the impurities of this fabric! Oh...It seems that it uses 20 MP per every strand of impurities. I have a very fast MP regeneration so I can take off all of the impurities. "...Hmm...Hmm?"

...Wait what?

Somehow , I felt like I did something ridiculous…The good clothes made of poor quality fabric somehow began glittering like jewels. It looks smoother than silk. I have Rinnosuke's ability right? …Ah there I see it. I immediately activated Rinnosuke's ability and then looked at the dress.

 **[Primordial Pure Dress] (True Primordial Class)**

 **The dress woven and purified by Hanagami Yume. The fabric used in this dress was in its purest state, Making it something beyond the clothes worn by gods and primordial spirits. Effects while wearing this are "Unknown".**

... Crap...I really did something ridiculous ...

I look at my surroundings while opening a small gap before immediately throwing the dress inside I didn't do anything ... I am innocent...

Oh right, some of my stuff is also inside my gap. Even my uniform is inside it.

"... Right...I should totally remember not to purify something on a whim."

...I think I didn't need to take away all of the impurities...

...I'll just make do with poor quality clothes...Yep.

…I hope I didn't attract someone's attention because of this...

* * *

 **(Goddess? POV)**

I immediately felt it ... The presence of the True God.

I was idling in my domain, looking at the mortals to pass the time when suddenly I felt it. It was overwhelming but it immediately vanished after some seconds.

What is it!? Where is it!? I look all around the world using the my "Eyes" but I still didn't see where it came from.

... Is it a warning? ...Does the True God want to say something to us?

It's been a trillions of years since the True God made its presence known.

...I wonder ...What it was saying?

* * *

 **(God? POV)**

"My lord , What do you need of me?" Azarfuros, The Evil Deity of Ruin asked me, his creator.

My order was short and simple, "Find it."

"... What?"

"Find that…Thing! Find that and whatever happens, you must destroy it at all cost!"

"... As you wish my lord!" He bowed before immediately vanishing from this world full of twisted darkness.

I felt it...I felt the presence of that "Being."

It can't be...Does that thing want to kill me!? ... No...maybe it was merely its agents!?

No matter...I will destroy it! ... I won't let anyone interfere...

I will manifest in this plane of existence and rule over it once more!

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

A beautiful woman in a traditional dress reminiscent of an eastern priestess felt something. This something is... Pure...something untainted from the things surrounding this plane of existence.

This woman has noticeably sharp and long ears, clearly something more than human. Long platinum blond hair and her eyes like of the night sky. She has a slender figure like a sculpture by a great artist, a very alluring but divine aura surrounding her.

This woman is the Keeper of the World Tree, a high elven sage by the name of Alvearin Solduerin.

She was in the middle of her prayer when she suddenly felt the presence. Even the World Tree, the largest tree in the world and also the only tree connected to the origin of this world, sways its leaves and branches like it was saying that it also felt the purity as well,.

"What is it?" She asked to no one as she looked at the direction of the presence. It's not just her. There are others from this world who also feels that "Pure" essence. Not just on this world, even those beings outside of this world.

All of them curious, some scared, others thinking just what's the grand meaning of its appearance, never did it cross their minds that this was simply a highschool girl wanting to make better fabric…

 ****End of Chapter 3****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 8 (Next : 400)**

 **HP : 400**  
 **MP : 400**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Villager**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : EX++**_  
 _ **Vitality : EX+**_  
 _ **Agility : PH+++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : EX+++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : SSS+++**_  
 _ **Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Active)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the slow paced story. I am still trying to build up this world.**

 **There are some spelling errors and a lot of grammar errors ... I know , I just can't see it even though I am looking all over it three times.**

 **Oh right ... Thanks for the reviews! ... You all are the best!**

 **Thanks for the 12 follows and 9 favorites!**

 **I'll do my best!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	6. Chapter 4

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

 _ **Beta Reader : erickkarver**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Grinding While Flying And Defending A Town While At It**

 **(Yume's POV)**

After I finished creating three sets of clothes that was based on Alice's attire, I flew through the sky, still following the path where the dirt road leads and while flying ...

"Guee!?"  
"Gyaa!?"  
"Arff!?"

Cries of goblins and dire wolves could be heard from my surroundings. I just thought of shooting projectiles at them, like what Marisa said, "Doing it Gensokyo style!"

What I am shooting are poisonous projectiles. Those violet shard-shaped bullets Medicine used in TH9. Inside each shot was strong type of venom, enough to immediately defeat them. This type of venom is very volatile, quickly spreading through their veins. Corroding the blood and converting it to become a poisonous toxin. Each bullet consumes 100 MP.

I am really glad I have this insane MP Regen, though I still don't know who it came from. Maybe all Touhou characters have it?

 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**

"... Oh ... It's done ..." I hovered towards the ground after muttering those words before looking at the items dropped by the monsters.

All of them dropped wevery single piece of loot possible from them…yesterday was not like this ...

"Kuk kuk kuaack!"

I look at the side and saw some birds flying on the sky.

"Oh ... The sun will be setting soon ..." I said to myself before taking all of the drops, tossing it in the gap, and flying once again.

"My status ... Ah here ..."

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 10 (Next : 850)**

 **HP : 500**  
 **MP : 500**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

... Still nothing new huh? I know I have a very versatile ability but I want to see something new in my status!

Haaah...I don't care anymore.

"Gieee!"

And I encounter some goblins again ...

Am I not going to get any other another world-ish stuff here while I am levelling up? Am I going to have a blank ability in my status forever!?

"Gueee!?"

As I was thinking that, I spread death all around me. I am still not used to killing them, I still avert my gaze a little. I always felt uncomfortable while I am poisoning them...

Well, at least their bodies disappear whenever they die.

 **[Level Up]**

I leveled up again ...

"Hmm? ... Oh , A town!" Finally, I see a town. I took the drops of the enemies I defeated before going straight to the town.

* * *

This town is called Froa. It was a flourishing town in this kingdom. It was said that this town will become a city soon if it prospers even more. Though, The tax rate seems pretty high around here.

How did I know it? Mind reading of course. Satori's ability is truly useful in this situation. This is more useful than appraisal cheats commonly used on Isekai stuffs.

It's just before sunset so I need somewhere to stay. I don't want to travel at night and sleep on some tree out there. So I go to a fairly decent inn in this town to stay but just before I entered on the door...

 ***Clang Clang Clang***

The loud ringing of bell resounded throughout this whole town.

What is happening?

I tried reading the mind of someone near me ...

 _[Is it a Monster Storm?]_

Monster storm? ... Is it like some of those isekai stuff where a horde of monsters swarms a town and village?

I read his mind to confirm and ... Yep , It really is like that!

Hmm ... I want to go inside the inn and sleep. I can just leave this to the local soldiers right? ... I mean, I'm sure they experience dealing with this kind of thing right? I might be raising flags now ... I think I should at least...

"There is no such thing as flags in reality!" Is what I am sure someone would say to me but I believe in those sorts of things. I mean, I just raised some awhile ago. Like the "Save the merchant's daughter flag" or even the "Crap! I did something ridiculous" flag. I am sure for whatever reason; an unnaturally strong monster that definitely should not be there would appear right? ...It always happens in those Isekai stories and because this is another world ...Yeah, It's like that right?

...I need to see for myself.

* * *

I fly through the sky to look outside the town. No one can notice me so I can do this without a care.

"Hmm ... Ahh ... As expected huh," I sighed while looking at the ground.

There is a swarm of goblins and orcs, a two meter humanoid creature with a fat body and a pigs face, marching towards the front gate of this town. But there is someone among the orcs who looks really different than the others. Unlike the other orcs who have a yellowish skin color, This orc has deep green skin and its eyes are red. Oh… and It's face looks like those of a wild boars instead of a domesticated pig.

...Is it their leader?

I flew near the soldiers in the watchtower and read their minds to see if they knew what kind of orc is it. Let's see ... Oh, only one of them saw the orc in the middle of their horde. He recognized this orc as a Noble Orc.

Noble Orcs are rated B Class as their danger rating. It seems like this world uses letter ranking system to determine how dangerous or strong a monster is. Normal Orcs are rated C while goblins are ranked F- Class. It seems like orcs are pretty strong to the inhabitants of this world.

This is my first time encountering one. I don't know if my poisons are strong enough.

It seems like the soldiers here are panicking. Based on what I read from their minds, they are planning to either wait for some A Class adventurer to arrive from somewhere or just abandon this town. It was hopeless in short.

... I should just try right?

I look at the swarm of monsters on the distance. There are a lot of them.

I look at my status ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 11 (Next : 900)**

 **HP : 550**  
 **MP : 550**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

Yep ... I only have 550 MP. I can use some of my abilities but I can't do it in a larger scale because my MP is not enough. So something on a scale that is just enough for my MP. I would use the thing I always use while fighting, Poison! I first used a wide area attack on them with a strong poison ...

"Guaaaa!?"  
"Raaaa!?"

 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**

And the goblins died. It seems like orcs are still alive though. It seems like my poison is weak if I focus on its AoE only. Then should I go and focus on lethality? But the AoE and range of my poison would get smaller if I did.

... It seems like orcs have a very strong vitality.

Based on what I read in the soldiers minds, A group of knights are needed just to defeat a single one. It seems like beheading or destroying its heart will ensure death because orcs are very tenacious. Also, Orcs have a strong body...well; they have enough strength to pluck a tree from of the roots just to use it as their club.

Scary!? ...when did orcs become this strong!? ... even web novel versions of orcs are weaker than this! Also, there is the Noble Orc there which is said to be stronger than regular orcs and more tenacious.

Then, what should I do? I don't want to see them raining blood, I might faint. But I don't have any other options. I can only rain destructive spells on them. Maybe use Master Spark or something? Why is my MP so low!? ... If I can somehow use the boundaries of my status... It's also impossible to scare them away because orcs are stupid and battle maniac monsters.

"Uwaa! ... They are getting closer!" I need to be quick! ... Think think!

Should I just rain death on them!? ... I am bad with gore but if I left this as is, this town will be overrun by this horde. There are a hundred of them! If somehow I spread my poison like a disease without using MP then...Wait!

Disease! I immediately look at my abilities and activated Kurodani Yamame's ability. She has the ability to use illness…or more like, she can create diseases in the form of viral infections and influenzas.

Someone might say that poison and disease are the same but nope ... Poisons come from glands and liquids inside of those poisonous reptiles, insects, and animals. Diseases came from bad bacteria surrounding our environment. It can be contracted orally or breathing or sometimes contact only.

Anyway, I need to spread a disease, a deadly disease that will spread to others just via contact. What kind of disease...one that can cause coma and heart failure? Also that will affects only orcs?

 **[Insufficient MP. Required MP : 1,500 MP]**

...Well, at least I tried...

Then! A lethal disease for the orcs but was enough for my MP? I think I can use it ...

My whole MP pool was consumed but it instantly regenerated after a moment.

It was a single shot loaded with a type of disease that can kill pigs. I don't know what it's called; I just know that the effects simply stated that they will feel excruciating pain before tumors appear on their body. It was infectious for the pigs only though its meat can't be eaten because of this. It seems like eating the meat of the infected pigs will cause rashes and cysts to the body. If not cured, it will spread throughout the body, causing benign tumors to appear all over and if left alone will make all of it malignant and…rupture and death.

I don't know why but I can accurately tell the symptoms that they will acquire by just using this type of disease!...I am not a microbiologist or any of the sort!...I mean, I didn't even know where those words came from!

Some sort of doctor maybe? Anyway, I heard an unintelligible scream from the pi-I mean orcs.

Oh right, as I said it was infectious and the effects on the body (Of a pig) persists until the hosts dies. The lethality rate is a whopping 99% ... A very deadly disease in short! It's more like I used a biological weapon instead of a simple disease ...

...Ah...somehow, sorry?

While feeling guilty and closing my eyes at the sight of the screaming orcs...

 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**

I leveled up ten more times ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 25 (Next : 1,700)**

 **HP : 1,250**  
 **MP : 1,250**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

Haaah…Still no new skills huh ...

"GRAAAAAAA!" A booming roar suddenly resounded.

I look in the distance and saw the Noble Orc suddenly rushing through the wall with a crazed expression. It was coughing blood while rushing though...

I have a thousand MP and it's just a single orc so I can something to defeat it right?

Because it was alone, I can focus all my poison to it! I don't want to use Yamame's ability for awhile. I heard something horrible while using it. So poison it is!

I use 1,000 MP and then shoot a single shot laced with very toxic venom with speed that can't be seen by the naked eye.

Yet ...

"... What!?"

It dodged by just tilting its head a little. Though it was now weak, evident from the fact that it's body is slumping, is somehow getting paler and paler and also the blood and some sort of bumps now surrounding it's body, it was still rushing towards the wall at a running pace.

... Crap!... I didn't know it will dodge!

I shoot another focused poisonous shot at it faster than the earlier but it also dodged it by just swaying its body. I shoot it again but it uses its club to block my shot.

"Then ... I'll use poison mist!"

I immediately tried that but...it jumped! Even though it was being tormented by the deadly disease inside it's body, It can still move like that. It seems like Noble Orcs are really more tenacious than regular orcs. Also, they seem to have a very sharp battle instinct.

"... Oi! ... Kill it! ... Kill it now!" I heard the soldiers on my back barking orders their surroundings.

... Oh right , I forgot about them.

Now that I think about it , Why am I protecting this town? ... Did I become one of those idiotic protagonists who save someone for no reward?

No no...I don't want to be like that guy who summons swords out of nowhere!

Well...At least what I know is that if this town is overrun by monsters I will surely feel guilty about it and also regret it.

... Aaah...I am this soft huh...

Anyway, I need to destroy this monster...something to use... anything!

"Hurraaaah!"

"... Oh! ... What the heck are you all doing!?" I screamed internally when I saw some soldiers rushing to the crazed Noble Orc.

They won't be affected by the disease as long as they don't orally get in contact with its body but ... The orc still looks strong. It's blood is also contaminated now so if they somehow get it in their mouth, they will suffer from rashes and cysts.

Well, it's minor one but it was still a disease! Should I just burn it!? ... Freeze it!? ... Use thunder!? ...

Aaah!

The orc suddenly became faster and appeared just in front of those soldiers. Its club raised and just for moment, I can see the soldier being squash by it. Without me noticing, my body moves on its own and with a quick palm strike to the gut...

"Guee!?"

It tried to dodge but I hit it and suddenly the Noble Orc was blown away from the outskirts with subsonic speed. Trees fell and a large dust bowl occurred just after some time.

 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**

... It just happened...

I look around and saw that all of the soldiers are looking at me...no, they are looking past me. I am glad they didn't notice me. Still, when did I get this unnatural speed and strength? My thought process was alos very fast at that time...

I look at the direction where the monsters died and saw all of their drops. I am really glad that their body doesn't remain after they die. It seems like all of their drops are there though. Every single one of them.

... How high is my item acquisition rate?

While thinking that, I quickly took some and go back quickly to the town.

I also took some parts of the Noble orc that I defeated It seems like when they died, their drops are not affected by the diseases. So their meat is safe. The blood also vanished when they died.

... As to why I didn't take everything? The soldiers might get confused at who took it all so I just take a minimum amount of it.

Now then, Gotta go and stay in an inn!

* * *

 **(A Certain Froa Soldier's POV)**

It was a simple day at that time when I saw a monster storm approaching. I immediately sounded the bell indicating the crisis. Some soldiers volunteered to evacuate the residents of this area while we were tasked here to defend the town. We also called the adventurers to help us but it seems like the higher ranked adventurers of this town are busy doing a request that came from a noble.

Damn shitty nobles!

But I can't think of it right now...A despairing scene was approaching us.

"Oh my god! ... A horde of orcs!?"

It was common for a monster storm to have orcs in it but...This is just an unnatural amount. There are just too many of them! One or two orcs will already take some numbers from us but what's this!?...They are almost in the three digits! Even worse is that Noble Orc.

B Class threats are monsters who can destroy an entire army on its own. They are on a level that can solo a town like this! Even though this town was pretty close to the center of this country, the public security was poor and those shitty nobles just take anything for granted.

They didn't even try to make some request to subjugate monsters on a daily basis. They just go and give requests just so they can acquire some good materials. Damn those fat pigs!

And those attention-grabbing adventurers! They just took requests from nobles just to sell their name to the public. They don't take the quests of those who need it! Damn shitty attention grabbers!

What I am saying is, there are a lot of bandits and monsters in the whole country because of this. Even near the capital, there are bandits lurking there. Still, even if the public security is bad ... Isn't this just worse!?

"All of you, defend this fort while Viscount Mortem is escaping! ... You all must buy time! ...You all will be given a bonus if you survive this"

Fuck you captain! ... Fuck those nobles!

The captain also passed the command off to someone else before immediately running away. We can't just run at this though. If we run here, our families living inside the walls of this town will be killed. I don't want my wife and my daughter to die!

Damn this shit! ...why must nobles be prioritized first!?

In the middle of this despairing scenery ... We saw an unbelievable event.

"What's that!?" One of my comrades shrieked in surprise as he pointed at the monsters.

Out of nowhere, a large purple mist appeared in front of the monsters. Is it magic? ...Who did it?

All the goblins died! What is this!? ... Is that mist poisonous!? They said that creating fog is already high class magic. Then what kind of magic is this!?

"Aaah! ... The orcs are still moving!" One of the guys near us yelled. Even with this strong spell , The orcs tenaciousness still saves them. Suddenly, The purple mist vanishes and then ...

"Aah!?" The orcs suddenly let an earsplitting noise. They screamed in total agony as they clutched their body. Some try to move forward but after a few seconds, they all fall over, Dead.

...What just happened?

"GRAAAAAAA!" The Noble Orc who was just standing at the back lines suddenly roared with a crazed look and it immediately tried to rush through the wall.

"I am now in command again!...What are you all doing , Get moving!" The captain suddenly came back and just ordered us like that.

Fuck! ... What now? ... Did he see that only the Noble Orc remained so he came back? Damn this shitty captain. He just wants to take all the credit! Though, I can't complain because of some stupid military rules. I immediately come down from the watchtower and go to front of the gate.

Fast!

It's too fast!

There is a purple mist that suddenly appeared though now it has deeper violet tint and it only takes up small area. But just before the mist fully appears, The Noble Orc jumped to the sky already. Fast! They said that Noble Orcs are a hundred times more dangerous than a simple orc but I didn't think they are this dangerous!

"... Oi! ... Kill it! ... Kill it now!"

I can hear that shitty captain barking orders on top of the wall in the watchtower. Damn you! ... Barking orders while your just there in a safe place! Still, we need to help whoever is helping us!

"Hurraaaah!" I made a war cry and charge forward. The soldiers seems like they also thought the same. We need to at least give time to that mysterious mage who is helping us to kill this Noble Orc.

Suddenly the world seemed to slow down. Looking upwards, I saw a club approaching my face.

I'm dead!

My life flashed before my eyes before that club slowly fell towards me.

... There's no pain?

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a large dust cloud in distance.

... What just happened?

Silence conquered my surroundings.

... Maybe it's not a mage who is helping us? ... Maybe it's a goddess?

That was my only thought at the time...

 ****End of Chapter 4****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 27 (Next : 2,000)**

 **HP : 1,350**  
 **MP : 1,350**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Villager**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : EX++**_  
 _ **Vitality : EX**_  
 _ **Agility : PH+++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : EX++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : OR+**_  
 _ **Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Active)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_

 _ **Explanation to the ranking system :**_

 _ **G - This indicates people who have below average strength or those who have the same strength as a normal human child.**_

 _ **F - Average human strength. They are those who can do pretty much what an average human does.**_

 _ **E - This is those who have enough strength to fight and kill. They have a fair talent for weapons or magics. They are more faster than an average human and they can quickly think what they should do next. Soldiers mostly have this rank.**_

 _ **D - Those who have strength enough to destroy a rock with his bare hand , Have a speed and reactions that can be considered superhuman , a quick wit. They can defeat a group of soldiers by their own.**_

 _ **C - A very strong person who can destroy a concrete wall , Can take a falling tree on by using their body only , Fast enough to not be seen by the naked eye , Intelligent enough that they can create plans after plans , and anything that seems not normal to a simple human even if trained. Only professional adventurers have this rank.**_

 _ **B - They can destroy a whole town by their lonesome. They are fast enough they can outrun a racing car. They also have a very fast thought process their world seems like it was in slow motion. Only well-known adventurers and leader of elite knights have this.**_

 _ **A - This is in a level of a disaster. They can destroy a fortress wall by just their own strength , Fast enough that only afterimages will remain on them. They have very strong and quick thought process that they can have a lot of spare time in the middle of the battle. Their strong enough to destroy a whole city. Popular adventurers and those popular figure on the history are known to have this.**_

 _ **S - A stuff of legends. They have enough strength to fight a whole region on their. Their strong enough to leave a large gaping hole on the ground by just their strength alone. It was like they are akin to a moving bomb. Legendary adventurers are said to have it.**_

 _ **SS - Only known from legend. They have enough strength to cause natural disasters and destroy a whole country. Monsters who have this title are only ancient beasts.**_

 _ **SSS - Only known from myths. Those have this ranking are either ancient beings , a deity , or someone on the level of a multiple disasters.**_

 _ **EX - They are beings only on legends. They have enough power to destroy the whole continent and possibly , Change the world. Heroes from another world and Demon Kings are only known to have it. Apostles of gods also have this ranking or even ancient dragons.**_

 _ **UL (Ultimatum) - A rank only known to gods. In fact , It was a rank only gods can acquire. Enough ability to rule a certain concept.**_

 _ **OR (Origin) - A rank only the highest seat of god can acquire. The creator of this world have this status.**_

 _ **CR (Creation) - A rank unknown to this plane of existence. Only the beings who lived on the dawn of time or those who created existence have this status.**_

 _ **PH (Phantasmal) - Unknown rank. Those who have this rank can be said to be someone "Out of this dimension".**_

 _ **Overlimit - Unknown. It can be said that it transcends over all of the things known by anyone.**_

 **A/N**

 **So there ... Done!**

 **Sorry for the slow paced story.**

 **Thanks for the comments and for reading this!**

 **Oh god! ... Thanks for the 16 favs and 22 follows!~~**

 **I love you all my readers!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comment are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	7. Chapter 5

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

 _ **Beta Reader : erickkarver**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Idle Stuffs Are Good Sometimes**

 **(Yume's POV)**

Morning ...

I immediately stand up and get out of town. This is still in the middle of the corrupted country; I don't want to stay here any longer.

Oh right, I can make someone notice me while keeping Koishi's ability up for other people so I manage to talk with the receptionist and stay on this inn. Though, because this is a fairly decent inn, it was somewhat expensive, one silver just to stay in it. I don't have much capital. Should I just go on cheaper inns?

... Maybe, I should sell some clothes while travelling?

Okay, I just need some additional cash to stay at a fine inn with a soft bed and some good meals. Talking about meals, the staple food of the whole continent is bread, more specifically , Loaf bread.

It's not like I hate bread or anything, I want some food. I just felt sad that there is no rice around. I read everyone's mind and not one of them knew of its existence. While thinking of that, I encountered some goblins which I immediately defeated.

...Hmm, What should I do with my abilities though?

I still didn't activate all of them at the same time. I don't know...I just felt that it was a bad idea. I've been thinking about this for awhile now but maybe I can combine some of the things I can do? Like freezing anyone with a poison on it? Or a Master spark that can freeze enemies? Maybe I using boundary and the back door world at the same time?

Hmm...maybe I dance while also playing drums and eating dangos to greatly strengthen myself?

Or just use both Kaguya and Mokou's immortality...wait, their immortality both comes from the same elixir. Okay that's out, also I don't want to activate both of them...I might not be able to disable it if I did.

"Guaaa!?"

 **[Level Up]**

... Oh I leveled up...I'll think about it next time ...

* * *

When I came to the next town, I immediately went to an inn that has good meals and a soft bed.

Inside the room, I am now making some clothes, not for myself but for selling. It seems like I can make silk when I activated Yamame's ability. Is it her racial trait or something? ... I she's not a Tsuchigumo though...anyway, I am using that silk and some of the fabric I still have left over to create some clothes. I also take off some of the impurities of the fabric I am using. It seems like I can control how many impurities I can take out of it. Now it's just a high-class fabric!

I won't be making the same mistake again. I noticed though, I am pretty fast at sewing. I mean, It's too unnatural. I can create clothes from scratch in minutes!?...did my hands become sewing machines or something? After I made some random designs for the clothes, I went to sell them.

...Clothes huh... Now that I think about it, I haven't bathed in a while. Baths are monopolized to the rich people here like big merchants or the obviously nobles. I also want to wash myself but there are no baths to the inn. I can use Nitori's ability to make some water and heat it with Yuki's flame magic but I don't want to wash myself inside a room I just rented to stay in. I'll just make the floor wet. I also don't want to wash in the middle of the forest...I don't want to become an exhibitionist!

So, I'll first try going to another country before making a house for myself. I really don't like this nation.

Though I am not washing myself, I don't smell. There are a lot of things I could use but what I am using now is Junko's ability. Yep, taking off the dirt (Impurities) from my body.

... That might be one of the more creative ways of using Junko's ability but I am sure anyone could think of it, but it's inefficient because it costs 100 MP for each piece of impurities taken out. Now if I can just enchant my clothes to become perpetually clean and smell nice, I would really love it! ...Maybe Patchouli or Alice has a spell like that? ... Well, Not that I know right now...

I'll try it next time...

I finally came to the clothing store that I learned about by reading the citizen's minds.

"Hello, What can I do for you," The receptionist welcomed me with a smile on her face. Oh right, I let her notice me before entering here so that's how she manage to greet me.

"Are you buying clothes?" She continues to which I shake my head. "Hmm...so you want to sell some clothes?"

"Ah yes ... here," I handed the clothes I made. It's just five sets of clothing so it's alright.

"Wow! All of these are good! How much will you sell it for?"

Ha? What is she talking about? Won't she ask me where I got it or something?

"How much will you pay for it?" I ask. I don't know why but those words just smoothly came out of my mouth.

"I'll buy it at 10,000 Gold! ... Those clothes are really good!"

Oi! Scary! What the hell is happening here!? Isn't that price exaggerated!?

I appraise the clothes using Rinnosuke's ability.

 **[High Quality Dress Of Dolls] (High Class Item)**

 **A high quality dress created by an excellent seamstress. It was intended to be used as a dress for dolls but due to its size, It can also be used by a persom. This dress can increase the charisma of the wearer of it.**

There is nothing weird in the clothes though when I appraised it awhile ago and the description was the same. Does she really want to buy these clothes?

"Well ... How about 10 silver for each of it?" I offer.

"Okay!"

What a quick answer ...

She immediately took a pouch of money there and handed it to me, "Here!"

I took the pouch of money and look at it to confirm. Somehow I could immediately count all of it by just looking at the pouch. There is some excess money inside the pouch. Like...why are there gold coins and a platinum coin inside it!?

"Ah...Miss...Is this really your payment?" When she heard me asked that , She just nodded at me.

... Hah?

I tried reading her mind ...

 _[Even though she has these kinds of clothes, She's selling this? ...How pitiful, maybe she going through a hard time in her life? .. I am glad I gave her a lot of my money. I hope that helps her.]_

How did she manage to jump to that conclusion!?

I immediately take out some gold coins and the platinum coin and place it on her desk before immediately going out. Of course she didn't notice me because I slipped it outside of her perception.

I wonder why she jumped to that conclusion. Is it one of my abilities or is she just someone who quickly makes those conjectures?

...Nah, I don't care anymore…at least I have some money to stay at some fine inn while going out of this country!

* * *

The next morning ...

After I woke up, I immediately continue my travels. I already paid the inn.

While flying at the sky, I encounter some goblins and dire wolves. I also encountered a moving plant with sharp teeth on its closed petals. I remembered on one of the adventurer's memories that these monsters are called Man Eaters. True to its name, It ate humans, well anyone humanoid enough in appearance. Though it won't eat non-organic humanoid shaped creatures.

Well ... I defeated all of them. My favorite enemy is the Man Eater because even with its creepy looks, it at least didn't look something that would spurt blood or anything. Killing it is like plucking plants in my household garden.

I tried somemore of my abilities whenever I met with a Man Eater like Patchouli's spells, Iku's thunder, and of course, Yuuka's plant manipulation.

It seemed like it would immediately become docile when I activated Yuuka's ability. Not just the Man Eater though. When I tried to activate Yuuka's ability and disabled Koishi's cognitive inhibition, they immediately run away like their lives depended on it.

Is it that? ...Yuuka's aura? ...Am I releasing some sort of dangerous air that warns their primal instincts or something?

I did this for a whole day and found the next town to rest in. I leveled up 5 times this day. Besides that, nothing out of ordinary happened.

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Khieros, an Arch Demon working for the Demon Archduke Ragdaolas, was tasked to look for that "Something" that appeared in this forest.

This forest is near the city of Nheira from the path going to the town of Froa. It seems like that "Something" manifested here. Their god, Azarfuros, Told the archduke to find "Something" and told him if they find it to destroy it and he will be manifesting to this world just to help them defeat it.

All the demons from the Azarfuros sect felt that higher existence. It was too overwhelming that they felt like suffocating at that time. It was so untainted to the things surrounding this world. It was something pure that they can't comprehend at all.

Though in reality, It's just clothing , Not a living being.

"We can't find any trace of it but it surely manifested here," His subordinate told him with a grim expression.

"Impossible! ... We need to find it! ... Can't you find even some clues as to where it goes or something!"

"I-I am sorry Khieros-sama! ... We can't find any more traces of its essence no matter what we did!" His subordinate, a Greater Demon, said with a nervous expression.

There is a hierarchy in demon society and those below must obey the higher ups. Their ranking in their hierarchy will be decided on what type of demon they are. Lesser Demons are like the slaves in the human society. Middle Class Demons are like commoners and the Greater Demon are like soldiers. Arch Demons are akin to knights and next to them are the Demon Nobles and Demon Royalties.

Their rank indicates how strong are they so it can be said that those on the top are too strong for the lower ones. Of course, Lesser Demons are classified as C Class monsters on the human society. Middle Class Demons are B Class while Greater Demons are A Class. Arch Demons are ranked as S Class and so on ... Until the Demon Emperor which is ranked near UL.

Even the Demon King that the humans thought of as a threat is just a petty noble in the circle of the demon hierarchy. Khieros can even fight the Demon King equally. That's how weak the Demon King is for them. This is also how strong demons are to humans. The Greater Demon was of course obedient to Khieros because those in the higher echelons of Demon Society hold their lives in their hands. They can kill and no one would complain. That's just how the hierarchy of the demons works.

But Khieros won't do that...he can understand his subordinates because he is not the only group that came here. There are other demons from other households that also came to find that "Something".

That's how much they needed to find it that they didn't have time to punish their subordinates or anything.

"... Khieros-sama ... Not trying to be rude but ... What if we look at the next town? ... We might find something?" A beautiful subordinate of him told him with an anxious look.

"Hmm...Yes...We are not finding anything here. Even with our inherent sensitivity to the essence can't detect anything at all...Okay...Well look at that town!...If we're somehow lucky , We might get some bonus with our go," Khieros said with a wide grin on his face.

He noticed that the others are just wasting their time here so he will try searching somewhere.

'Heh! ...Just waste your time here you blockheads, I will be the first one to find it and ... If I could defeat it, I wonder what would be my rewards are? .. Maybe I would be promoted to become noble? ...Hehehe! ...I am looking forward to it!~~'

He thought while looking mockingly at the other demon household agents as they teleported out of this place.

 ****End of Chapter 5****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 33 (Next : 2,600)**

 **HP : 1,650**  
 **MP : 1,650**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Villager**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : OR++**_  
 _ **Vitality : UL++++**_  
 _ **Agility : PH+++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : UL+**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : OR+**_  
 _ **Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Active)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive)**_

 **A/N**

 **Hi all!~~ ... Hope you like this chapter!**

 **Now as you can see ... There are some traits and abilities that will automatically activates when she is doing something. She is not aware of this so she didn't know that she just managed to have a lot of money because of this. I'm sure you know how she got a lot of money by just reading the activated traits on her ability right?**

 **Hmm? ... Beta reader? ... Well I am considering that but ... I don't want to try it right now because I don't know if this story will continue or not. You know ... I always abruptly loses motivation and hits a writer's block. Maybe after one week on the release of this story and I am still uploading chapters ... I'll think about it?**

 **I also don't know how to use the beta reader or how can I make someone beta read my drafts? ... If someone can just teach me ...**

 **Anyway ...**

 **Thanks for the 18 favs and 23 follows!~~**

 **I'll try to do my best!~~**

 **I really love reading your reviews ... Also , Thanks for your warm acceptance to this story!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**

 **EDIT : I have a beta reader now so ignore what I write at the top xD  
**


	8. Chapter 6

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Making Medicines**

 **(Yume's POV)**

"I miss internet ..."

I said while frowning as I fly.

I want to see if there are any updates to Touhou! ... I want to see if there are new Doujin Games about Touhou! ...

Aaah! , I still didn't finish the Labyrinth of Touhou 2!

Are there new videos about Touhou? ... I wanna watch on Nico again ...

What happened next to FS? ... I miss Touhou mangas ...

While thinking about that ...

"-aaaah!"

I heard a loud scream on the distance.

I flew through the direction where I heard it and saw , A girl being surrounded by a pack of dire wolves.

... Yes ... So , What the heck is she doing here?

This is outside the wilderness where monsters lurks everywhere.

Why is a girl that looks obviously like those elementary schoolers is doing here?

Well , I got to help her ...

Oh right , It seems like I can use some fairly powerful magic because of my increased mana pool.

That's why ... I'll use a fairly strong type of attack. Well , It's more like a cheap attack.

I'll poison them directly on their body!

It seems like I can instantly poison organic creatures by using a large amount of MP. Well , It's 1,500 MP only.

Like this , Without making fogs or shooting poisonous projectiles , I can just cause poison to them without lifting a finger.

Instantaneous attacks seems like it needed large amounts of MP just to be use.

Well anyway ...

I use poison on them one-by-one , Making them convulsed before dying ...

... It seems like the girl became confuse when she saw the wolves collapsing suddenly.

Before I let her notice me , I'll let her notice me.

I read her mind and saw why is she here ...

... Oh ... It seems like her mother is sick but because medicine is expensive , She wanted to harvest some herbs on this forest.

Though ... It seems like she didn't know how to make a medicine though.

Oh ... And also , It seems like no one can help her buy a medicine for her mother because they needed to go to town where they can buy a medicine.

Ah ... Yep , She is a villager and it seems like her village is just nearby.

Oh ... Her name? ... She is called Lani.

... Hmm ... Let's see ... Is this the part where I should say "Don't worry , I'll help you".

... Well ... Maybe I can help her? ... I can also try Eirin's ability to see if I can make some good medicines.

Okay ... That's decided then!

I immediately take off my concealment and let her see me.

"Are you okay? ... Don't worry , I am not someone suspicious"

I told her while going on her front.

Lani is a girl with a short stature , Maybe she's at least 11 or 12 years old , With short brown hair and green colored eyes. She is wearing a simple but poor clothing with some stitches visible on it.

She was looking at me with a dazed expression but she somehow manage to nod her head.

"Great , Then let's go"

I told her as I pat her head.

"... B-but ... I need to get some herbs to save mom"

So she said with a reluctant expression.

"Hm? ... Don't worry , I'll make the medicine for her"

I said with a smile on her face.

I hope she trusts me ... Well , I mean my words are really suspicious if someone heard of it.

"... Mmm"

She nodded her head as she hold my hand.

I am curious though , She easily trusted me.

I have some herbs inside my gap. Well , I took some along my way.

I mean , Somehow , I got interested at the wild herbs and some plants and always stop a little just to take some.

So yeah ... That's why I have some herbs.

I also felt excited when I thought of what kind of stuffs I can do with this herbs though.

... I think I still didn't activate Eirin's ability so ... Who is interested with anything pharmaceutic aside from her? ... Maybe Reisen? ... But I still didn't activate her.

... Or maybe some of my abilities are being activated without me noticing?

Oh right , I activated Yuuka's ability so maybe Yuuka is interested at herbs too?

I go to the town with Lani while thinking about it.

* * *

This is the village of Rufan. This village was located somewhere near the next territory.

It seems like nobles holds territories to manage on their own and one territory directly managed by the royalty.

Right now , I am still at the territory those royalty manages. The next one where I'll be going next is the territory of Duke Falenhart.

This family of dukes is at first , A family of knights but their family built up fame and achievements until the king gave them the title of the duke.

It seems like the current generation of Falenhart , Gard Falenhart , Is the strongest one on their lineage. They said that he acquire the strength of legends through his rigorous training.

Why am I saying it like it's my problem?

Well ... I found out something while reading some people's mind on my way.

Gard Falenhart is the combat instructor of my classmates!

I manage to read the mind of some noble while I am passing by.

It seems like they'll be having a frequent report about the growth of my classmates.

And based on the latest report that noble got whose mind I read , It seems like the most promising one is our Class President.

I mean , His level is already at the three digits.

Oi! ... How the heck can he level up so fast like that!?

Even me is only Level 33 and that's me travelling from places to places!

Also , Aren't they're a lot of them!

Surely , Their sharing exp as they kill monsters!

What are they hunting!? ... Dragons!? ... Or did they find a metal slime somewhere!?

... Welp ... I hope that combat instructor of them is good though. Even if I didn't have any friends amongst my classmates , I didn't wish something bad happens to them.

... Also , I want to take them back home if I can. Their still someone on the same world as me and I am sure their parents are worried sick about their situation.

Talking about parents ... I miss my family ...

I still have an elder brother and a little sister. My mother was a mangaka and my father is her assistant.

Though I said mangaka but they only work on circles.

My brother is our true source of income. Well ... He works as a programmer so he have a lot of pay as long as he have some contracts ... Though , He is always not at home ...

I want to go back and meet my family. That's why I want to go back on my world.

... Now ... I am just getting sidetracked ...

This village of Rufan is a farming village. Being a farming village , Obviously there are a lot of farmers here.

Lani leads me to her house.

Though before we can walk inside her house ...

"Lani! ... So your here! ... Just where did you go!?"

"Hiii!?"

A very large guy with bulging muscles came rushing here and immediately hugs Lani.

... Who is this guy?

I read his mind and learned that he is Lani's father , Ron.

It seems like he was worried sick because his daughter just suddenly vanished.

After the scene , He finally looks at me.

Oh right , I disabled Koishi's ability. I don't want them to look at Lani and ask "Who are you talking to?" when she talks to me.

"Hello , My name is Yume. I am here to help her mother"

"... Ah ... Yes , My name is Ron. I am Lani's father"

Hmm? ... Why did he pause when he looks at me?

Well ... Maybe Japanese looks are uncommon to this world?

When I look at my surroundings , I saw some villagers who are also looking at me with a dazed look.

Hmmm?

Let's try reading their minds.

 _[She looks so ... Divine ... Is she really a human?]_  
 _[Who is she? , She looks extraordinarily cute]_  
 _[Is she a goddess? ... Just by her bearings , She can't be anything but a goddess!]_

... Hah? ... I tried looking at their minds on how they see me and ... Saw myself.

... Who is this!?

She looks like me ... Yes! ... But I can feel that image is pretty much beautified!

My eyes looks like it can read through anything and ... Wait ... Why my eyes are purple!?

My black shoulder length looks glossy and it shines in the sunlight.

Even my body lines became somewhat slimmer. Though , My facial expression have a slight smile on it.

... What? ... Is this me?

I still didn't try to look at myself after I came to this world. I have no time for that.

Now that I see myself ... I felt that a lot of things changed.

I mean ... Why did I look so beautiful!? ... I am too average and nerdy looking as far as I can remember!

I mean , I always look at myself on the mirror but compare to right now , The change is just too much!

... Even me can say that I look divine when looking at myself.

I'll look at myself after this ...

* * *

Inside the house , I immediately look at Lani's mother.

Her mother's name is Mari. She have some same features from her daughter but she have long hair and have a nice body figure.

"Okay , I'll make a medicine for her right now!"

I said as I go to their kitchen.

They told me that I can do what I want. Though , I am not threatening them or anything ... They just let me move independently because they don't know what to do.

Oh right , They asked me awhile ago if I have the medicine and I said I'll make it on their house.

I can use my ability to instantly heal her but ... I don't want to be seen as some miracle deity or something ... So I will let them see me as an excellent doctor.

Now about the tools , I don't need any at all. All I need is a container.

I needed glass containers but it seems like there are no such things as glassworks on this world.

Well ... It seems like they still didn't know how to manufacture glasses.

That's why , I will make my own glass!

First , I activated a lot of my activities.

For the formula and things needed for glass working , I activated Yumemi's ability.

Then , To create the needed materials , I used Suwako and Tenshi's ability.

Why did I use those? ... Well ...

First , I need the exact materials I needed to make a high quality glass. Well , Even if it's not the materials I needed , I can just use Junko's ability to make it higher quality.

Second , There is the needed formula to create a glass that is not brittle and fragile. Making glasses doesn't mean just baking the sand.

Third , I needed sand but I don't know if there is any characters who uses sand itself ... So , I go with the earth users! ... Well , Sand is still dirt right?

Oh ... And I also activated Yuki's ability to bake the materials. Again , I don't want to activate Mokou's ability ... Yet ...

Oh , And I activated Cirno's ability to quickly chill the glass.

It seems like I can use Cirno's ability without the inherent fairy immortality. Though on Mokou's case , By just activating her ability , I'll immediately got her immortality.

I instinctively knew it will happen.

First of all , I made sand out of dirt and burn them on Yuki's flame. Of course I am shaping it using my hands.

... It seems like I am not affected by the flames ...

When I recognized that it was enough , I immediately put it on the side and cool it down.

It seems like I can't instantly cool it down because it will break if I do it. So I will cool it down moderately.

Still ... It only takes me a few minutes to create one glass container.

It looks like those circular potion containers you always see on those MMOs.

Anyway , I'll just call this potion containers.

I also created some potion containers before finally , I stop.

Why I created more? ... Well , For emergency purposes of course.

I need to have some potions at me at all times. I can also make some magical flasks to throw at the enemies like what Marisa is doing.

Now then , I already have an idea what is her mother's sickness. In fact it's just so common.

It's a strong fever ...

It seems like she was afflicted by a minor disease that causes a strong nausea and her body being very sluggish.

The cure is pretty simple though.

How will I make it? ... Well , Of course I'll use some herbs but it seems like you also needed some magic power to create an antidote for disease.

Well , I'll just replace the magic power with poison.

It's more effective than using some primitive compounding skills.

The poison I will use is not deadly. It's just a liquid that can kill the foreign cells causing the fever inside her.

The herb is just there to replace the replace the dead cells with the new good cells.

Well ... They said that poison can become a medicine. I confirmed it with this.

Maybe there is something like this on our world? ... Not like I know of any.

Anyway , After I am done creating the medicine , I immediately came back and gave them the potion I made.

It's not the magical kind of potion though ...

"Ah ... Thanks , Well immediately try it"

Ron said as he goes to his wife.

"Ah! ... Thank you!"

Lani also thanked me as she bowed her head.

It's not the 90 degree bow , It's just her head lowering a little.

"Ah ... No problem"

I said while smiling at her.

After awhile ...

"She's healed!"

I heard Ron's shout on the other side of the room.

"Now then , I got to go"

I said my farewells to her as I walk to the entrance of their house.

Well ... My business is finish here and because the sun is still there , I can still go and fly a little more.

"Ah! ... Yes ..."

She looks sad when she said that but she didn't try to stop me.

Well ... I know they want to properly thank me for helping them but I want to quickly get out of this nation.

I just came here to see if I can make a medicine!

So nope ... I won't stay here ...

As I just get outside of their house ...

"Please also help us!"  
"My son is also sick , Please at least heal my son!"  
"We will be forever grateful if you help us!"

... Err ... The entrance suddenly got crowded.

... I want to get out but ... Reading their minds let me see that they are in a desperate situation ...

The town needs a day just go there and the medicines sold there are expensive.

It seems like a lot of people from this village was sick.

Some of those sick people are among the ones who are asking me to give them medicine.

Haaaa ... I can't just leave them like this. I would feel guilty if I did it.

Still ... Why most of them are sick? ... Are other villages also affected like this?

Haaah ... Okay , I'll help them. I don't want regrets on my life.

Also ... While I am at it , I'll try to see if there is a source of their sickness.

* * *

Evening ...

"So this is the source huh ..."

I am now looking at the river connecting to this village.

It seems like this river is contaminated.

This is intentional ... I don't know who would do this but I think they want to destroy this village.

No ... Not just the village , This river is connected to all villages , some towns , and some cities of this whole nation.

I know because I read the minds of the people I passed living on this kingdom.

It was not noticeable on the cities and towns because there are apothecaries there but on villages , It was very noticeable.

... I want to leave this alone but I would feel bad if someone died just because I didn't do something to prevent it.

So I'll clean the river.

Or more , I'll clean one of the main waterways of this kingdom.

I feel slightly pissed because I felt like I am helping this kingdom but ... Lives are at stake so it can't be help.

I activated Nitori's ability and created a lot of clean water and at the same time , I also made a poison that will kill the cause of the disease and this poison is obviously harmless to anyone except the virus. Well , It's just a type of virus that can live on water though.

The poison I use can quickly spread on water and effectively kill those viruses. Well , The poison will be diluted by the clean water I am pouring on the river until it vanishes so the water will be safe.

After an hour , I finally felt satisfied and go back to the village.

In the end , I stayed at the village of Rufan.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

Unknown to Yume , Lani followed her and is now seeing what she is doing.

"It's a miracle!"

She said with an amazed look.

The villagers knew that the river is contaminated but even if they knew , There are no water source nearby so they can only use it.

There is a well on their village but it's water came from the river so it is also contaminated.

"I must tell this to my father!"

She said with a giddy expression as she rushed back to the village.

* * *

Somewhere on the Demon King's Territory ...

"So ... The report?"

A two meter humanoid being clad in black armor asked the demon kneeling in front of him.

"Yes , I have successfully created a disease that is not noticeable at the start. Though it was slow acting , It surely was a good plan to reduce their production rate and their potion stocks fufufu ..."

The demon kneeling at the being said with an ecstatic expression.

This demon kneeling at the large humanoid being is a demon serving the demon king. The 4th General of the Demon Army , Murzas.

Murzas is a Greater Demon. His focus is on infiltration and secret maneuvers so he is weak on direct combat.

The one on his front who is sitting on a throne made of the high quality jewelries and luxurious treasures is the Demon King , Azarix.

"Is that so ... How is that strain?"

"It is wonderful my lord , Even if weak , It can't be cured by any known magic on this world"

"Hmph! ... Then , Can you make it more deadly?"

"Of course , I swear on my name as the General of your glorious army"

The Demon King nodded before dismissing him.

Murzas's specialty is disease. He can create disease by making a fog or contaminating the water.

But before the Demon King recruited him , His disease is very straightforward. Quick and deadly.

Still , When the Demon King taught him how to use his disease , He saw the magnificence of this man and immediately swear loyalty to him.

Their plan now is to make a very strong infectious disease that can't be cured by any magic or potions.

The Demon King have an ultimate goal inside his mind. He didn't care about the humans , What his real target is ...

"Our lord , We will surely give you the Demon World"

Murzas grinned as he muttered that.

Yes ... They are accumulating forces and different kinds of weapons like the disease to one day conquer the Demon World.

And their final goal is to make the Demon King become the new Demon God.

 ****End of Chapter 6****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 33 (Next : 1,850)**

 **HP : 1,650**  
 **MP : 1,650**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Villager**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : OR++  
Vitality : OR+++  
Agility : PH+++  
Dexterity : UL+++  
Magic : Overlimit  
Wisdom : OR+++  
Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)  
Cirno (Active)  
Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)  
Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)  
Hong Meiling (Passive)  
Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)  
Ibuki Suika (Passive)  
Inaba Tewi (Passive)  
Junko (Passive/Active)  
Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)  
Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)  
Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)  
Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)  
Konpaku Youmu (Passive)  
Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)  
Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)  
Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)  
Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)  
Nagae Iku (Active)  
Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)  
Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)  
Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)  
Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)  
Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)  
Yorigami Jo'on (Passive)  
Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Hello! ... Sorry for the delay.**

 **Hope you also like this chapter!~~**

 **Thanks for the 22 favs and 27 follows!~~**

 **I really love reading your reviews so I was really grateful! ... Hope there are more reviews!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	9. Chapter 7

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : The Plot Is Getting Bigger But The Protagonist Is Still At Her Own Pace**

 **(Youto's POV)**

"Guaaa!"

With the death throes of the goblin , It collapsed to the ground before finally vanishing.

"Oh , Now it dropped it's fang"

Shino said as she take the fang of the goblin.

She is Tamari Shino , The vice president of my class. She is also a childhood friend of mine.

She is a girl with a brown curly short hair , Brownish black eyes , Have a height that was just below my jaw , a slim figure , and small breasts. She is also wearing a red hairpin.

"But ... When is it before we arrived at the next city?"

Kiri asked with a fed up look.

She is also my classmate , Tanagaki Kiri. She is a top ranker from the track and field club.

She was a girl with shoulder length black hair , Black colored eyes , An energetic facial expression , She was slightly taller than Shino , have a fit and slim body , and a large breasts.

"Don't be like that Kiri-san , Look ... Even our president looking at us wryly"

Hikari said with a teasing tone.

This girl is Kawakuri Hikari. She is also my childhood friend since middle school.

She was a girl with a long glossy hair that smoothly fell on her back , Slightly slanted black eyes , Nearly at my height , A slim figure , and a more larger breasts than Kiri.

There is also a girl on our back who is silently reading on the carriage.

This girl is Kushina Harumi. She was also my friend but she likes reading book. She will talk to me when I talk to her but If I am not , She'll just go back to her reading.

She was a girl who wears glasses. She have long black hair braided by a ribbon , Sleepy looking black eyes , Have a baby looking on her face , have a short height like that of an early teenager , And she is flat.

... Oops , She's looking at me coldly.

Anyway ... This girls here are my party members. Well , They came to me when I invited them to join my group.

Right now , All of us have been tasked to go the city of Nheria to go to a dungeon.

There is a nearby dungeon on Nheria that can be used to train us more.

It's not just us , Our other classmates are also tasked to go to a dungeon on another city.

It seems like our task is to conquer the dungeon.

They said that this is to train us for our survival. There are a lot of traps and monsters inside a dungeon. Also , We were separated because Gard said that each group can learn different things at the same time.

After were finish conquering a dungeon , We need to go back to the capital to report to him.

As for our status ...

 **[Status]**

 **Shinka Youto ~ Level 374 (Next : 24)**

 **HP : 12,736**  
 **MP : 10,027**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Grand Hero**_  
 _ **Title : Otherworld Hero**_

 _ **Strength : A**_  
 _ **Vitality : A+**_  
 _ **Agility : A+**_  
 _ **Dexterity : B+**_  
 _ **Magic : S+**_  
 _ **Wisdom : B-**_  
 _ **Luck : C**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **Sword Mastery (Level 10)**  
 **Bow Mastery (Level 2)**  
 **Unarmed Combat Mastery (Level 2)**  
 **Fire Magic (Level 3)**  
 **Water Magic (Level 3)**  
 **Earth Magic (Level 3)**  
 **Wind Magic (Level 3)**  
 **Ice Magic (Level 1)**  
 **Thunder Magic (Level 1)**  
 **Light Magic (Level 10)**  
 **HP Regeneration (Level 6)**  
 **MP Regeneration (Level 6)**  
 **Common Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Fighting Spirit (Level 2)**  
 **Danger Perception (Level 2)**  
 **Chant Omission (Level 10)**

 **[Unique]**

 **EXP Acquisition x500**  
 **Reduced EXP Required 1/500**  
 **Overpower**  
 **Ignore Defense**  
 **All Resistance**

 **[Status]**

 **Tamari Shino ~ Level 17 (Next : 850)**

 **HP : 1,365**  
 **MP : 122**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Blade Master**_  
 _ **Title : Otherworld Hero**_

 _ **Strength : A+++**_  
 _ **Vitality : B+**_  
 _ **Agility : A+++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : S**_  
 _ **Magic : E-**_  
 _ **Wisdom : E**_  
 _ **Luck : B**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **Sword Mastery (Level 10)**  
 **Dual Blade Mastery (Level 10)**  
 **HP Regeneration (Level 5)**  
 **Common Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Fighting Spirit (Level 10)**  
 **Danger Perception (Level 5)**

 **[Unique]**

 **True Mind's Eye**  
 **Damage Stacking**  
 **All Resistance**

 **[Status]**

 **Tanagaki Kiri ~ Level 12 (Next : 250)**

 **HP : 556**  
 **MP : 189**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Grand Magic Ranger**_  
 _ **Title : Otherworld Hero**_

 _ **Strength : D-**_  
 _ **Vitality : D**_  
 _ **Agility : A++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : A**_  
 _ **Magic : E-**_  
 _ **Wisdom : D-**_  
 _ **Luck : S**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **Bow Mastery (Level 10)**  
 **HP Regeneration (Level 5)**  
 **MP Regeneration (Level 5)**  
 **Common Magic (Level 10)**

 **[Unique]**

 **Absolute Hit**  
 **Detect Enemy**  
 **Proximity Alarm**  
 **All Resistance**

 **[Status]**

 **Kawakuri Hikari ~ Level 10 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 175**  
 **MP : 1,254**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Grand Saint**_  
 _ **Title : Otherworld Hero**_

 _ **Strength : E**_  
 _ **Vitality : C-**_  
 _ **Agility : D-**_  
 _ **Dexterity : E**_  
 _ **Magic : A+++++**_  
 _ **Wisdom : A+++++**_  
 _ **Luck : C**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **Rod Mastery (Level 10)**  
 **Light Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Sacred Magic (Level 10)**  
 **HP Regeneration (Level 5)**  
 **MP Regeneration (Level 10)**  
 **Common Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Chant Omission (Level 10)**  
 **MP Cost Reduction (Level 10)**

 **[Unique]**

 **Allies Regeneration**  
 **Auto Barrier**  
 **Reincarnation**  
 **All Resistance**

 **[Status]**

 **Kushina Harumi ~ Level 19 (Next : 1,300)**

 **HP : 226**  
 **MP : Infinite**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Grand Sage**_  
 _ **Title : Otherworld Hero**_

 _ **Strength : F**_  
 _ **Vitality : F**_  
 _ **Agility : D-**_  
 _ **Dexterity : E+**_  
 _ **Magic : SS**_  
 _ **Wisdom : A++**_  
 _ **Luck : D+**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **Staff Mastery (Level 10)**  
 **Fire Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Water Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Earth Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Wind Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Ice Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Thunder Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Light Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Dark Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Life Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Death Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Spirit Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Time-Space Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Common Magic (Level 10)**

 **[Unique]**

 **Unlimited MP**  
 **Multi-Cast**  
 **No Chant**  
 **All Resistance**

... That's all of our status.

I learned a lot of new skills thanks for my friends.

Their levels are still low because my Unique Ability can't be shared by the party.

Only me have my exp multiplied.

"Okay girls , Let's get back to the carriage and get moving"

I immediately said as I walk to the carriage.

But just before we could go inside the carriage ...

"!? ... Look out!"

Kiri yelled to me ...

I also felt the danger on my back and believing my instinct , I quickly draw my sword and blocked the strike on my back.

But ...

"Woah!?"

My body was pushed a little bit strongly but I managed to recover my posture.

I immediately turn my body and using the momentum , I swing the sword to my back.

And I felt the familiar feeling of cutting a flesh.

"Guoo!? ... Hohoho ... To think that not only dodging , But you could leave a wound to my body ... What an interesting bunch"

That man jumped back to gain distance from us.

His wound immediately recovered just before landing on the ground.

The man have a clear western features. He have white long hair and sharp looking violet eyes. He wears a black poncho-like clothing and inside it is a jacket-like clothing that is also made of black. He was very tall and he have a good build but what's peculiar on him is his slitted irises , his pair of curved horns , and his pointed ears along with his unnatural pale skin.

I don't know why but my instinct is telling me he is dangerous!

" **[Appraisal]** "

I muttered as I cast the Common Magic , Appraisal.

But ...

 **[Appraisal Failed]**

"Hmm? ... Did you just casts appraisal at me? ... Well , Try that next time if your strong enough!"

The guy said with a mocking tone.

Who the heck is he!?

" **[Ground Zero]** "

Multiple large explosions suddenly occurred at his position.

Harumi used one of the high class fire magic. It was a spell that was like an artillery shot but was five times stronger than it.

"It's not finish yet!"

Kiri suddenly yelled at us as she shoot some arrows at that direction.

"Hmph! ... It seems like I underestimated you all ... Even though I am just having some fun ..."

I suddenly heard his disappointed voice as the smoke suddenly cleared with a gust of wind.

"What!?"

The arrows that was shot by him are nowhere to be found and there is not even a scratch on his body.

"Anyway , I can't make a large commotion here ... But , I would like to know your names first so that we could meet again"

This guy is looking down on us!

Damn it!

"Don't underestimate us!"

This guy didn't even see us as his enemy!

This is so frustrating!

"Hoh!~ ... Quite energetic isn't it?"

" **[Time Stop]** "

"!? ... What!?"

His smirk immediately vanished before suddenly , The world turned monochrome.

It seems like Harumi uses one of the legendary magic of this world.

Time-space magic.

It was a type of magic that only she can use. It can use time and space itself.

Though , It seems like even with this magic , She can't take us back to our world.

"Harumi , Thanks!"

I said my thanks as I rushed at this guy. I raised my sword and cut him in half.

" **[Enchant Weapon : Holy] [Hundred Slashes]** "

I immediately used my spell and slashes him a hundred times in a split second.

Then ... Color returns on the world.

"Aarrrrgh!"

"Wha-!?"

""""Youto!""""

I immediately flew out of him. I felt an invisible force that just push me out of him.

I immediately recovered my posture and glared at him.

"Dammit! ... I underestimated you! ... You just got lucky dammit! ... Reme-"

"Time S-"

"-mber ... Shut up you fucking bitch!"

"-to-Guoh!"

"Harumi!?"

Suddenly , Harumi's body flew in the air without any of us even knowing how it happened.

I immediately catch her body and saw that she have a gaping hole on her stomach.

"Damn you!"

"... Hmph! ... It's her fault for trying to interrupt my speech"

I immediately tried to move but ...

"What!?"

I can't move!

"Now better ... As I was saying ... I will come back next time so remember me , The Arch Demon Ruftas!"

He said before instantly , He vanished.

""""Guaah!?""""

I can finally move ... No , It seems like even the others can't move before that Ruftas bastard vanished.

But I have no time to think about it right now!

"Harumi! ... Wake up!"

I tried shaking her up but she is not opening her eyes at all!

"Youto! ... Heal her quickly!"

"Ah! ... Right! **[Greater Heal]** "

I immediately tried using my light magic to heal her wounds.

Hikari can't help because she have low MP. She can't even use her job exclusive magic "Sacred Magic" because of the lack of her MP.

The gaping hole on Harumi's stomach finally was restored but she is still pale.

"Youto! ... She losses a lot of blood! ... We need to find somewhere she can rest comfortably!"

"... Shino , Are we near Nheria!?"

"Ahh? ... Ah yes! ... We only need an hour before we came there"

"Then ..."

I carried Harumi's body with my arms and look at the direction of the dirt road.

"I'll take her there myself"

I immediately run after saying that.

I can hear them saying to wait for them but this is not the time for that!

Harumi needs to rest!

Dammit! ... I am still weak!

That guy ... He might be a part of that demon army.

No matter , I will kill him the next time I meet him!

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

"You did an unnecessary thing , Ruftas"

"I am sorry milord! ... It won't happen again!"

Ruftas , An arch demon who managed to singlehandedly defeat the hero party was kneeling with his head touching the ground at the person on his front.

This person is one of the demons tasked to find the "Something" on the vicinity of this area.

His name is Darg. He was a Demon Baron on his territory.

"... It doesn't matter. I can understand that most demons here are getting bored already ... Just don't repeat this again"

"Yes!"

Ruftas said with a loud voice.

"Then , You are dismissed"

"Thanks!"

Ruftas said before immediately straightening himself and then he vanished.

"... Still ... It seems like we are wasting time on this place. That Khieros from the Ragdaolas household already pull back from this place ... Hmm , What if that Something is on another place? ... I need to look into it"

He said before he also vanished.

* * *

 **(Yume's POV)**

 _(Going back some time ...)_

While I am flying in the border of Falenhart's territory , The world turned into black and white.

... Hmm?

"Did someone stop the time?"

I asked to myself with a tilt of my head.

After awhile , The time moves once again and the color of the surroundings came back.

... Oh right ...

"I still didn't try stopping the time right? ... Let's see ... Ah here!"

I activated Sakuya's ability and tried to stop the time.

 **[Insufficient MP. Required MP : 50,000 MP]**

... Yeah ... It seems like it really uses a lot of MP.

Then ... Just who the heck stopped the time!?

Maybe some mage who have a lot of time on their hands just stop the time for fun?

As I was thinking that , I flew through the sky while occasionally defeating monsters I encounter with poison.

 ****End of Chapter 7****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 35 (Next : 2,950)**

 **HP : 1,750**  
 **MP : 1,750**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Villager**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : OR++  
Vitality : OR+++  
Agility : PH+++  
Dexterity : UL+++  
Magic : Overlimit  
Wisdom : OR+++++  
Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)  
Cirno (Active)  
Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)  
Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)  
Hong Meiling (Passive)  
Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)  
Ibuki Suika (Passive)  
Inaba Tewi (Passive)  
Izayoi Sakuya (Passive)  
Junko (Passive/Active)  
Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)  
Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)  
Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)  
Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)  
Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)  
Konpaku Youmu (Passive)  
Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)  
Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)  
Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)  
Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)  
Nagae Iku (Active)  
Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)  
Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)  
Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)  
Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)  
Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)  
Yorigami Jo'on (Passive)  
Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Hi all once again!~~**

 **Because I can't think of anything to progress the story , I make it focus on Youto's POV to make some progress.**

 **Well ... At least I manage to continue the story. I almost got a writer's block there xD**

 **Hmm ... Yume's name? ... Yes , Her name means Flower God Dream. You know , Her name sounds Touhou-ish right?**

 **Anyway , I didn't think of others name so if you know how to translate their names into English , You'll see that most of it make no sense at all. I just use Japanese Name at my own convenience xD**

 **So yeah ... I only thought of Yume's name carefully. Her name can be written into three kanji. The word for Flower (Hana) , God (Gami/Kami) , and Yume (Dream).**

 **Sorry ... I can't write Japanese words on my tablet ... Well , It's not like I know how to write those kanji :c**

 **Anyway ... Thanks the 22 favs and 27 follows!~~**

 **Also , for the reviews!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	10. Chapter 8

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Slavery And Financial Ruin**

 **(Yume's POV)**

It's evening when I came to a town.

This town is known as Ashir. It's a town with a good economy.

Well ... That's all based on what I read on their minds.

Truthfully , I found something that makes me frown.

Slaves ...

I forgot that slaves are one of the cliches of Isekai series!

Haaah ... Anyway , It seems like slavery is legal on this country.

Though , There are only a few slaves because there aren't a lot of demi-humans.

Yes ... There are demi-humans. You know , The kemonomimis , elves , and dwarves.

It seems like racial discrimination is very strong on this world.

Well ... There are also human slaves but they are fewer than Demi-human slaves.

I already know the existence of slavery of this world but seeing it in person really feels unpleasant.

I am just looking at an inn when my gaze stops at this particular place.

Yep ... Right now , I am looking at the so called Slave Firm.

The firm is called Harron's Slave Firm. A pretty straightforward shop name if I may say so.

Still ... This is too unpleasant ...

Of course , I plan not to get involve with it.

That was originally what I planned to do but ...

 _[I wanna see my mom! ... I want to eat her cooking again! ... I don't want to be here!]_

There is a silver haired girl with wolf ears and a fluffy wolf tail sitting as a display on the store with lifeless eyes.

... I would really feel guilty and regret if I leave her here and forget about this. I hate feeling guilty and I hate feeling regret. If I could do something about it , I should do it right?

Then ... I tried reading her memories ...

Oh ... How pitiful ...

It seems like she was kidnapped by the humans when she just went out for a stroll just slightly far at their territory.

Though it might be her fault because she go out on her own , That territory is still owned by her tribe so humans are clearly the intruders there.

I read the minds of the other displayed slaves in front of the store and also learned that they were also kidnapped at their territory by the humans.

All of them want to go back home. There are some of them who wants to kill the slave trader and their kidnappers but I don't care.

I will just help them but anything that will happen to them next will be their own responsibility. I don't want to become an errand girl of them who will take them back home or help them kill who they want to kill.

I am not some protagonist out there! ... I won't try to become a hero for everyone!

Well ... I will at least help some who can't do anything though.

I am pretty strong. I can see that clearly.

Now if I just got an unlimited MP , I would really become an absurdly broken character.

Anyway ... Hmmm ... Right , I'll just use that ability to cause this despicable business to go down.

* * *

Morning ...

When I came out of the inn , I immediately go the slave firm and saw ... It's downfall!

How does the firm fell? ... Well , I activated the ability of Jo'on. Her ability to leech off their financial assets.

Yesterday , I came inside this slavery firm and produced fake papers to let him give me money.

How much money I took at him? ... Well , Two times the amount of his own asset.

The fake papers I made looks too genuine no one can say it was fake at all.

No one would suspect me because this is just how Joon's ability works.

It seems like no one would notice that it was fake. They won't even know that they were tricked by me.

Anyway , Because the owner of this firm have a lot of debt from me , I'll take everything he have.

... Well ... Not his men of course.

Oh right ... I read his mind and felt very disgusted at him.

He is the one who requested adventurers to hunt demi-humans for him to sell.

Sometimes , He even contacted some bandits that he was friends with to have more slaves.

... It seems like demi-humans are treated as capture or subjugation targets like how they think of monsters.

What a bunch of jerks ...

What I find more unforgivable to him is that ... He is the one who reports their location whenever he finds a demi-human's nest just so he can take the leftovers to sell.

Again ... They treat demi-humans like how they treat monsters.

There are a lot of slave firms out there but ... I am not a superhero so I won't be going and saving every single slaves in this kingdom. That would be stupid.

Anyway ... I go inside the firm and saw the chubby guy who owns this Slave Firm standing there , Obviously to wait for me.

"You should know why I came here"

Oh right , I take off my cognitive inhibition. That's why he can see me.

He is gritting his teeth but he still gave me the parchment indicating the ownership of this firm.

The paper manufacturing in this world is pretty low. They still use leather and goatskin as their writing medium.

Of course , The fake papers that I use to make him give me money is also a parchment.

"Hmm ... Then , Your out of here"

I said , Shooing him away of this firm.

He was crying tears and biting his lips but he just walked out of this place.

... Joon's ability is terrifying. He didn't even protest when I am taking the ownership papers of this firm.

Anyway , In one day , I already destroyed his business.

I also make him fire his men so there are no more caretaker of this place rather than me.

Now ... What to do about the slaves?

* * *

 **(Feir's POV)**

I am Feir , A silver wolf kin.

 _(Note : Yes I know ... It's a big reference of a certain WN)_

I was captured by the humans when I was strolling the forest near our village.

I was taken here and was enslaved by the humans of this place.

It's been two months since I saw my mother.

I miss her! ... I don't want to be here!

I first tried to be hostile but the collar they forcefully place on my neck is choking me whenever I tried to rebel , So I lost strength to do so.

I want to kill that man! ... He took me to my village!

One day , While I am looking at the outside while feeling gloomy , I saw a beautiful who entered this damned place.

She was a girl with a glossy shoulder length black hair with golden eyes that looks like she knows everything. A knowing smirk is plastered on her face though it just emphasize her beautiful face instead of ruining it. She have a healthy white skin and fragile looking limbs , A perfect figure that have no excess meat or thin , and she was somehow emitting an aura that looks untainted.

She looks like a goddess poorly disguising herself as a human.

Though ... It might be my imagination but her eye colors are changing every time she blinks.

Please don't come here! ... You shouldn't place your eyes on this vulgar place!

Is what I am thinking as I look at her.

Still , She came inside this firm.

Still , When I was called to the servicing room to appeal to the customer , I saw her again.

She was a customer of this shop?

... Is her magnificence I am feeling at her just a farce? ... Is she like any other humans out there?

While feeling crestfallen at that thought ...

"Mr. Harron , I am sorry to say this but , This just won't do. All of them are still not enough to pay your debts"

... Heh? ... What?

"B-but ...!"

"And let's see ... Here"

She said before taking a parchment from her pocket and placing it on the desk.

"Another debt for trying to bribe me"

"W-wait! ... This is unreasonable!"

"Hmm? ... Then what would it be? ... Pay or life imprisonment? ... I got the right to drag you to prison right now because of your long debt"

"B-but ... I don't know about it!"

"Hmph! ... But the proof is here you see?"

"... I ... I can't remember you at all!"

"Ara~ ... You can't remember your debt? ... Isn't that pretty natural for people to forget their debt? ... Well , Anyway ... It seems like you aren't planning to pay anything at all so ... Prison it is"

"W-wait!? ... Okay ... I will pay!"

W-wha!? ... How did that happen!?

But the papers are all official. They even have the signatures of her and this fat guy.

This guy was in debt?

"T-then ... How about this! ... We'll have a lifelong business contract! ... You'll have ... 40% prices of each slaves sold. Isn't that good!?"

She just looks at him when she said that before she sighed and take yet , Another parchment on her pocket before placing it on the desk.

"Another debt ... For bribing me of course ~"

"What!?"

What!? ... I can't believe what I am hearing!

"Your just digging your grave because of this ~~ ... Isn't it simple to just pay and be done with it? ~~"

Scary ... Her smile is scary!

Also ... Her eyes seems like it became crimson without me noticing.

"... Ah! ... Okay! ... I'll pay! ..."

He finally gave up.

But I am curious ... Why did he quickly gives up?

Maybe ... He knew that he can't win on this girl?

I don't know what is happening anymore.

* * *

Then ... Tomorrow ...

"All of you are now free"

She said that as she undid the collar on our necks using the keys needed for it.

This girl called herself Yume , Though a commoner , She just destroyed this whole slavery business by using words and documents only.

"Are we really free?"  
"Can we really go home?"  
"I can see my family again!"

Other slaves ... I mean former slaves like me asked her with their voices growing in excitement.

"Of course you can ... I'll give you something to help you"

She said before suddenly , A line on space appeared and became an eye-shape hole.

... What is that!?

"It's just my item box ... Don't tell anyone okay"

She said that with her finger on her lips as she looks at us.

We immediately nodded before she took a lot of things on the gap.

"Let's see ... Oh ... Here you go!"

A lot of dresses and cloaks were taken out of her item box.

"Waaah! ... Pretty!~"  
"This is so cute"  
"It's shiny"

"I'm glad you're satisfied ... Now then , Please wear it"

Heh? ... We can wear this?

"Hmm? ... Of course you all can wear this. I didn't take it out of my gap ... I mean item box to just let you stare at it"

She said with a wry smile on her face.

Then she looks at me ...

"Your home is pretty close right? ... I'll guide you there"

She said with a gentle smile on her face.

"T-thanks!"

She's so kind-hearted ...

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

While Yume is busy helping the slaves ...

On the former silver wolf kin territory ...

"Khieros-sama ... We killed all the witnesses"

His Greater Demon subordinate said , Their hands dyed in blood.

There are countless human corpses on the whole vicinity. This humans are some bandits who are hoping to catch any remaining silver wolf kin staying here.

It seems like this territory were raided by adventurers and a lot of silver wolf kin died while some who survived were taken as slaves.

It seems like they were hoping for a chance to capture any silver wolf kin that got luckily survived.

Though , They were unfortunate to meet with an arch demon.

"What should we do Khieros-sama? ... That 'Something' is also not here"

Another subordinate of him , A female Greater Demon , Told him.

"Hmm ... Then let's go to that town of Ashir. We might find something there"

He said before all of them teleported to the town.

 ****End of Chapter 8****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 35 (Next : 2,500)**

 **HP : 1,750**  
 **MP : 1,750**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Villager**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : OR++  
Vitality : OR+++  
Agility : PH+++  
Dexterity : UL+++  
Magic : Overlimit  
Wisdom : OR+++++  
Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)  
Cirno (Active)  
Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)  
Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)  
Hong Meiling (Passive)  
Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)  
Ibuki Suika (Passive)  
Inaba Tewi (Passive)  
Izayoi Sakuya (Passive)  
Junko (Passive/Active)  
Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)  
Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)  
Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)  
Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)  
Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)  
Konpaku Youmu (Passive)  
Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)  
Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)  
Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)  
Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)  
Nagae Iku (Active)  
Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)  
Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)  
Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)  
Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)  
Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)  
Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)  
Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **So yeah ... That's my depiction of Joon's ability.**

 **Though I didn't managed to portray it properly ... Basically , I make it that the one she leeching off can't see that they were being scammed by her. Also ... No one can proved that she is scamming because she have "Official Papers" or so what they would think.**

 **So right ... Though ... I am sure flames might rain upon me because of the wrong interpretation if Joon's ability but ... I don't know how she does her own agenda so yeah ... Sorry ... T_T**

 **Next chapter might be a large scale battle ... Or maybe not because Yume have a cognitive inhibition (By Koishi) so I don't know ... Let's just see it on the next chapter?**

 **... Oh ... There are no new favs or follows ... Well , I am glad that there are a lot of new reviews though :D**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**

 _ **EDIT : It seems like I forgot to include Tenshi's name there despite being activated on the sixth chapter. I edited the Chapter 6 , 7 , and 8. Tell me if I miss some infos or anything at all ... Sorry once again ^^""**_


	11. Chapter 9

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Demon Goddess Yume**

 **(Yume's POV)**

"""""Wooow!~~""""""

The girls looked at me in amazement as I shaped weapons using Suwako's ability.

When I activated Suwako's ability , I immediately learned that I own the "Earth".

"Earth" meaning that I can do anything I want to anything that is earth. You know , Like summoning magmas , Minerals , and promoting the growth of plants instantly.

Also ... It seems like I'll get stronger when someone revered me. Simple things like making a prayer to my name , Just plain revering me , or even going as far as to make a religion about me.

... At least I am not totally an immortal right? , I am not totally an immortal right? ... It's important so I need to say it twice!

Anyway ... It seems like I became a living god ...

Will I have my own Go-Shintai?

While thinking about that , I was making weapons for this girls.

... Yeah ... All the slaves being sold there are females.

And I thought they were hiding some male slaves there. I planned on making them protect these girls as they go back to their home.

Haaaah ... In the end , I will be the one to take them back home.

As to where we were , We are on the middle of the forest , Just not that far on Ashir.

How did we get out? ... Well , I activated the abilities of the fairy trio.

Though , Star Sapphire's ability is unnecessary because I only need to conceal ourselves , I still activated it because ... I just felt like it.

I can use Koishi's ability to make the people not notice them but it seems like it needs MP to do so and because there are a lot of them , I can't use cognitive inhibition to all of them due to a lack of MP.

That's why , I activated the abilities of the three fairies.

Well ... Why am I making weapons? ... To give to them of course!

Truthfully , My plan is to give them a weapon and some items before I leave but ... Because there are no male slaves among them so I was worried.

Also ... I can't conceal them without being near me so I really need to come with them so they could go home safely.

I am converting the earth as pure iron and I was shaping it to become a weapon.

I asked them what weapon they prefer and most of them pick bow and arrows while some are spears and swords.

Feir , The silver wolf kin girl and the first slave I met on that slave firm , Prefers Clawed gauntlets.

Though I said pure iron but based on Junko's perception , It is still too impure to be called a pure iron.

So ... I took off some of it's impurities while I am at it.

While I am doing that ... I felt someone appearing nearby ...

And I felt they are looking at us ...

I stop making objects and stand up.

And then ... I activated Sunny Milk's and Luna Child's invisibility and sound suppression.

Oh right ... Star Sapphire's ability was always activated so that's how I manage to detect that someone is nearby us.

I also want to use Koishi's cognitive inhibition but once again ... I lack MP to conceal all of us.

I can conceal myself because I didn't need MP if it's only me but there are 50+ girls on my side and it needs 100 MP per second to each people I concealed.

... Please , Whoever that is ... Just get out of here!

While I am thinking that ... I felt that those people on the distance are looking at us.

"Let's get out of here"

I said as I urge them to go forward.

All of them nodded silently and immediately and immediately tried to stand up but ...

I felt a distortion on boundaries!

Someone is using a spatial movement to come instantly at our front.

... Oh ... It seems like my thought process became too fast once again because I felt the world stop as I look at the area where that someone will appear.

Then ... I'll immediately cancel it!

Even though the world felt like it stopped due to my absurdly fast thought process , I can still move my body normally on this seemingly suspended world.

I point my finger at the "Boundary" between each points that someone was using to cross through here and ...

I cut it!

The boundary fluctuated a little on my vision before it became stable again.

It's really like that huh ... That someone who appeared nearby us can detect us ...

"Stop"

I said before activating an ability.

Hakure Reimu's ability on!

Reimu's specialty are a lot. Flight , Aura , Barriers , and prayers. She was also good at almost anything as long as she make an effort on it.

A natural genius!

And right now , I am using the ability of the Main Protagonist of Touhou which is her , Hakurei Reimu!

What I want to use is her barrier!

Yukari might have it but I knew that it uses boundaries which costs a lot of MP.

Even that simple thing where I disabled the teleportation costs 1,500 MP already! ... And that's only for one teleportation!

There are also some characters I can use but barriers is Reimu's specialty so I'll be using her ability.

First ...

I immediately make a lot of amulets appear on the surroundings and let it stick to the trees and the ground surrounding the girls.

This is a Demon Warding Barrier.

Well ... Those amulets indicate the divine words that demons hated.

Though ... The demons I am talking about are yokais.

Why Demon Warding? ... Well , I detected their scent as those of a demon.

Yes ... Somehow , I manage to learn their race by just smelling them.

Next ...

I make a barrier to prevent physical and magical projectiles to pass through and a no entry barrier.

Though , I also want to create more barriers but it seems like my whole MP will only be focused to the barrier's maintenance , Making me useless on the battle.

Even though I have an instant MP Regen , My mana pool is still not enough to use multiple barriers at once.

The barrier's maintenance is 1,500 MP per second. I can only fight with 250 MP as my maximum!

Well ... Whoever is this demon , I'll just poison it and be done with this!

I am also worried at these girls so this much protection is acceptable right?

While thinking about it , I saw their figure on the distance approaching here by walking.

Hoh ... They are confident huh? ... Even though I manage to cancel the teleportation of one of them , They are still walking leisurely huh ...

I tried reading my mind ...

And I froze ...

 _[W-we must come and apologize to him! ... I-I j-just need to calm down!]_  
 _[We incur the wrath of a Demon God! ... We need to kneel our heads to the ground]_  
 _[Aaah!~~ ... So this is the presence of a Demon God ~~ ... It's so wonderful!~~]_

... Huh ... What?

They finally managed to come five meters in distance to me and ...

"""We apologize to our impudence!"""

"... Heeeeee?"

I let out a confused voice.

* * *

Finally , Everything calmed down.

So basically , This is what happened.

They are trying to find this "Something" on the town of Ashir. This "Something" was someone on the level beyond the gods themselves.

Though ... When I read their minds , It seems like I have an inkling what they are looking for though.

Anyway , When they came just outside the walls of Ashir , They felt my presence.

Or more like , They felt an immense presence that by just feeling it , They thought they would die.

This presence was familiar to them but was more stronger than the one they remembered feeling.

They called this ... The Demon God's Presence.

A little chuuni and uncreative I know but that's how they called it.

And they thought I was a Demon God!

Well ... It seems like when they saw me as a girl though , They immediately felt that they have sinned too much.

That's why they thought they would die.

It seems like Demon Gods can read the minds of anyone at their presence so they thought I know what they are thinking.

Well ... I really knew what they are thinking so somehow ... Sorry?

This guy named Khieros tried to teleport to my position to greet me but because I cancelled his teleportation , He thought that he displeased me and came here to personally apologize.

... Uhmm ... I forgot to activate Cognitive Inhibition huh ... Well , I want the girls to notice me so I disable it.

Well ... I mean , I just forgot about it!

I already activated my cognitive inhibition so it's alright now.

I should activate Akyu's ability so I can avoid forgetting things later on ...

Let's see ... Oh here ... Enable ... Yes ... Now that's done.

... I just remembered a lot of things ...

Anyway , I let them see the cloth I almost purified to it's primal state to see if it's the one they are looking for.

Of course , I let them see it inside my gap.

And well ... It was the one!

"As expected of the Demon Goddess!"

Khieros said with an amazed expression

Khieros is the guy with a long red hair and curved horns , Red reptilian sharp eyes , A facial expression that looks easygoing , He is tall and have a nice body build , He wears a black jacket-like clothes like those clothes of classic detectives , and he have an unnatural pale skin.

He said that he was an Arch Demon.

The other two is his subordinates. Though they have no name.

It seems like before I notice it , I am already branded as a Demon Goddess.

The girls I saved awhile ago are also here , Hearing what we were talking.

They are all looking at me with their eyes shining brightly.

... Eh? ... Is this that event flag? ... The "They saw me as a god" flag or something?

Noooo! ... I hate those cliches!

Can I delete their memories? .. No! , Please let me erase their memories my cheat!

... Well ... I won't do that though ...

Haaaah ... I should just give up and let them worship me all they want.

Oh right , I told them my name. Well ... I didn't gave them my whole name though.

"Yume-sama! ... Please let us serve under you!"

Or so what Khieros pleaded to me.

... Well ... I don't know why they are looking at me like I am a demon god. I didn't activate Hecatia or Shinki's ability as far as I can remember though ...

Nah ... It doesn't matter. Because I have some help so I'll take their help gratefully.

I don't understand why those Isekai protagonists don't accept the help of those who want to help them. If they want to help then let them help! ... That'll make your work lesser!

Which is what I am doing right now.

"Please take them back to their territory"

""'We will do so , Our Goddess!"""

The three of them said before they quickly take the girls I saved back to their homes.

Though ... Khieros is still here.

"Uhmm , Ou-"

"Okay I understand"

I immediately knew what he was going to say when I read his mind

The silver wolf tribe where Feir lives ... Was wiped out.

It seems like everyone except her have a home to go back.

... This is ... Saddening ...

"The one who did th-"

"Okay okay ... I read your mind so don't explain it"

I immediately cut him off.

It seems like he also knew who destroyed their tribe.

It's a large bandit organization.

Though , It seems like that group is just a puppet of the 4th Demon General , Murzas.

... Err ... It seems like their faction , The Azarfuros sect , Have a wide range of information on everyone living in this world.

Heck , They even knew my classmates status right now.

There are also eight other sects for other Demon Gods , Making it a total of nine.

Though , Azarfuros was said to be the strongest Demon God known to this world.

Anyway , It seems like Khieros categorized me as the tenth demon god. Though , He didn't know what concept am I ruling.

Well ... I am just a human though ... Also ... I am not ruling any concepts or anything ... It's just my cheat.

Anyway , I am glad that those girls I saved to that slave firm didn't want to come me. I don't want a lot of people to go along with me.

But I'll take this three demons who swears their fealty to me. They really revered me so much it's like a joke.

Oh right ... I also gave them the weapons I am making awhile ago. Well , I already made it so might as well finish it right?

After all of that , We took Feir to the former territory of the Silver Wolf tribe.

And she cried ...

Of course I let her cry all she got.

It seems like she wants to take revenge ...

I don't want to do it though ... Well , They are bandits but still ...

But I am sure she was very frustrated right now. Also , I am not that peaceful minded to say that revenge is not the answer.

Idiots would only say that. I mean , You'll let the one who destroyed or killed something or someone important to you? ... Maybe if it was something that can be fix but what if it's irreversible? , Would you try and still forgive that person?

I don't know about others but for me ... Of course not!

So ...

"Just let her achieve her revenge ... Though , Don't kill unnecessarily. Revenge is different from just mindless anger. You need to have a clear target first ... It's also up to you if you want that person to live or to die. Other than that , Killing anyone is not revenge , But just a senseless murder. Remember it okay?"

When did I learned those speeches!? ... I am not some philosopher!

Well , I won't stop her though.

"A wonderful speech our goddess! , We will guide her to her enemy and help her with the best we can!"

Khieros said with a respectful look on his face.

... Errr ... Okay?

Anyway , I let them do their revenge or whatever it is. I won't be coming with them though.

Ah right ...

"You can teleport anywhere in this world right? ... Can you take me somewhere with a lot of monsters? ... Also , I need that place to be near a human city that is not of this country"

I told him my request while hoping that he didn't ask me why shouldn't I just do it.

"Of course our goddess"

Thank goodness he didn't ask me why I requested it. I can't say that I am lacking MP.

It seems like all demons can use spatial movement.

Now then ... I finally manage to get out of that country!

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

"Where did Khieros go to? ... I can't sense him anymore!"

Ragdaolas said with an angered look.

Ragdaolas looks like an old man with a two meter muscular body , A very Kong grayish hair that touches the ground , A very long beard that also touched the ground , and wears a black unbuttoned tailcoat with black long pants and a pair of black shoes.

He was a Demon Archduke , One of the strongest demon that have enough power the world is just a plaything to him.

He was called the Archduke of Destruction because his ability is a "Concept of Destruction".

This ability was of course blessed by him by their sect's god , Azarfuros.

Right now , He was looking at the essence of Khieros , One of his favorite slave.

But he can't see it anywhere. It's like , He just vanished.

"Did he die? ... Or ... Did he change his sect!?"

Yes ... He can only sense Khieros because he is at the same sect as him. They revere the same god.

On the demon society , A demon working at a higher demon than him can be sensed by that higher one.

Changing sects mean his authority as Khieros leader is also gone.

"Grrr! ... I don't know but if I just see you alive ... I will crush you"

Ragdaolas said with a very angry expression.

He is very possessive. Those who tried to get out of him will be met by a gruesome punishment.

He hated it when something he owns left him or was taken by him.

He also fights those higher ones than him because of this trait. Though , He always loses.

"Anything that is mine , Must only stay with me"

He said with gritted teeth with his eyes burning in rage.

 ****End of Chapter 9****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 35 (Next : 2,500)**

 **HP : 1,750**  
 **MP : 1,750**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Villager**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : CR+**_  
 _ **Vitality : CR++**_  
 _ **Agility : PH++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : OR+++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : CR++**_  
 _ **Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 ** _(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)_**

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **And done!**

 **As I said on one of my author's note ... Her ability automatically activates when she is doing something. Well , It'll also activate if something happens to her.**

 **I mean look , She is unaware that three abilities were activated to let the demons obey her.**

 **So what do you think of this chapter? ... Hope you like this!~~**

 **Thanks for the 24 favs and 29 follows!~~**

 **Also ... Thanks for a lot of reviews! ... I hope to read more xD**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	12. Chapter 10

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Building A House While A Girl Is Fulfilling Her Revenge**

 **(Feir's POV)**

"... Are you sure about this?"

Yume-sama asked me.

I don't know why she is asking me though ... Maybe she is worried about me?

She is really so kind!

But ... I can't sleep peacefully if I didn't do this!

That's why , I nodded at her.

She sighs when I nodded at her before she finally let me go.

"Then ... Here. I strengthen them just for you"

She said with a gentle smile as she handed the clawed gauntlets to me.

It is beautiful!

The gauntlet part is made of a an unknown green mineral with an ornate design and each of it have four shining silver claws.

"Wha-!? ... Our goddess , Forgive me for asking this but ... Did you bless this object?"

A demon who calls himself as Khieros asked with a trembling voice.

They call her a Demon Goddess but I think she doesn't look the part. She looks more divine!

"Hmm? ... Ah right ... I pur-I mean , I blessed it of course"

She answered them calmly. Though I think I heard her stutter but maybe it's just my imagination?

"Oh right , Let me also ... Bless your clothing ..."

She said as she place her hand on my clothes.

Her eyes became the color of deep red when she touch my clothes. Then ... I felt the clothes I am wearing became more comfortable.

"There ... That's good enough"

Yume-sama said with a satisfied expression.

"Hmm? ... You three also want something like this? ... Well , When you came back , I'll give you your rewards"

She said when she look at the three demons.

The three of them became silent for a moment before ...

"""We will do our best , Our goddess!"""

The three demons said in unison with an ecstatic look.

I don't understand what they want.

"Oh ... Well ... Just come back safe ... Well , See you next time ..."

She said while looking at me with a worried look.

"Yes , Thank you ... Yume-sama!~~"

... I waved my hand at her before one of the demons grab my hand and we teleported out of here.

I'll come back immediately! ... I just need to take this feeling out!

* * *

 **(Yume's POV)**

... This is depressing ...

I can just stop her on that revenge but I can't.

I am not the one who was affected , She was!

I have no right to say "Revenge is not an option" to another people when me myself didn't know what it feels to have that experience.

Well ... I am just giving excuses again ...

What I want to say is , I won't stop what the others want. I didn't own their lives. I am not their parent.

Oh right ... I created that clawed gauntlet I gave to her with Suwako's ability then take off some of it's impurity using Junko's ability.

What is the result? ... Well , It's like this ...

 **[Feir's Silver Clawed Jade Gauntlet] (Divine Class Item)**

 **A gauntlet with claws attached created by a human(?) and was given to Feir. It was purified to the point that it became a divine construct. It was now made of Pure Divine Jade and Pure Holy Silver due to it's purification and it's based purity when first created. Wearing this gauntlet increases the speed of the wearers hand movements and the claws of this gauntlet have a drastic effect when used by Vampires , Undeads , and Demons.**

Yes ... I learned that it became a Divine Class Item.

Even items are ranked by classes. I learned this at Khieros's mind.

The item classes are :

Low , Common , Good , Medium , High , Treasure , Artifact , Epic , Legendary/Mythological , Divine , World , Esoteric/Conceptual , and Primordial.

It seems like they didn't know about the True Primordial Class.

Also , It seems like there are other item ranks there that are tied on the rankings.

I also upgraded all of her clothing to become Divine Class.

I know that Divine Class items are very rare and only gods can create it. Well , I read Khieros's mind so I know.

Still , I created it because ... Errr ... I don't know? ... I felt worried at that child ...

Maybe because she looks like a middle schooler that I felt worried at her safety? ... Or maybe I am just being weird?

I can just go along with her revenge but again , I am not good at gore ... Am I still?

... I don't know ... Lately , I felt like I am getting used to killing monsters.

I know it's not like killing humans or any intelligent races who looks like human but ... I just came here one week and some days. I know I can get use to it when I did it repeatedly but ... Isn't this too fast?

I mean ... Just now , I am planning to use some abilities that is not poison!

Like ... I want to try burning my enemies or I want to freeze them. Sometimes , I have an urge to use a Wakizashi and slash them even though I didn't have any at all. There are also times when I want to punch them or even take their attacks and see if they can hurt me.

Not just my hesitation to kill. Even some of my traits became weird.

I also felt like sleeping a lot sometimes but I also felt waking up and doing some housework. Sometimes , I want to create some dolls or just read books and sit all day on some cozy room.

There are also some weird urges coming from me like I felt like I want to hop like a frog , Play with someone by fighting , Swim on the clouds , and some other things that are weird.

I mean , Yesterday , After I take off the barriers I erected because Khieros and the others are not an enemy , I felt like not doing at all and lazing around somewhere.

There are also some cases when I was on the city , I felt like I hate everyone so much but at the same time , I also didn't hate them and want to be friends with them.

That's just how weird I am feeling right now.

I manage to suppress it all and still do what I want.

Anyway ... It seems like my ability is affecting even my personality?

I am not an idiot to not notice it. I knew who I am and I'll know if some changes occurs to me as long as it's drastic.

Oh ... And I also notice that I always have a lot of time to monologue inside my mind.

... Even though when I am on my world , I am not monologuing much inside my mind.

Well ... At least I didn't change to something very different. I only have urges and feelings , I can choose to ignore it.

What am I doing right now? ... Well , I am building my own house!

I am now in a country called Rushia Kingdom. I'm on the territory of Duke Halkius , Nearby the city of Renhrade.

Specifically , I am located at the mountain in the middle of the forest just near Renhrade city.

Based on what I got on Khieros's mind , There is a dungeon here where strong monster lurks and there are a lot of them.

Even the first floor is flooded with a large amount of monsters.

Well ... It's perfect for me but ... I felt like puking ...

The monsters on that dungeon are Undeads.

It is okay to see a moving skeleton even if it's creepy. I can just destroy it without feeling much about it.

What's making me hesitate to go inside ... Are the zombies and other Undeads who have horrid figures!

I learned it inside Khieros's mind and truthfully , I almost screamed and fainted when I saw those in his mind.

In 2D , It was still okay but seeing it that realistically ... It was a nightmare!

I mean , What would you do if you found a moving mounds of flesh in real life? ... Or maybe a meaty humanoid figure with a lot of skinned faces sticking to it's stomach? ... For me , I am sure if I am still a normal human , I will just scream!

Still ... I want to level up and it seems like this is the only strong dungeon which is not on that Shekt ... Or whatever it's name nation ... And this is also near a city.

Oh right ... This kingdom have no racial discrimination. That's why I want to stay here while I am levelling up.

Only those who are very confident that they are strong go inside the dungeon. It seems like a lot of people don't want to enter though because there are too much enemies inside. Also , The treasures inside the dungeon are very scarce. Another reason why adventurers rarely come here , Even if they are high ranked.

As to why I am making my own house? ... Well , Again ... The baths are pretty much monopolized by the nobles.

Well , Based on the info I got on those demon's mind , This nation have a public bath for commoners.

Still ... I want my own bath!

So that's why I am making my own house.

Someone might retort "What a shallow reason!" But for me , It was important!

I'll also create some room for those three demons , Feir , and some extra room for possible visitors or new comrades in the future. I'll also create a kitchen to cook our food , A guestroom obviously for guests , and some other stuffs needed on a house.

Still ... The bath is important!

I always felt disgusted at myself whenever I woke up and remember I am still not washing myself.

I'll also create a toilet ... Well , I need to do something that is better not said anymore.

... Anyway ...

I am creating the house using the common knowledge I learned at school , Some of my Touhou Characters who knew construction , and some helpful abilities like Suwako's ability.

I also activated Rika's power because ... Well , She is good at engineering right? ... Extraordinarily good based on Touhou 2.

Though it seems like it was unnecessary because I'll be building my house using my power. I'll just use their knowledge to see if the foundation of the house is good.

I can't create a house instantly for obvious reasons.

... I hope I have a way to increase my MP permanently.

... I wonder how are Feir and those demons doing?

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Forest of Klarr ...

This forest is near the town of Froa which is inside the nation of Szheckt. It was a forest infested with monsters.

Though ... The hidden truth deep in this forest is ... It was a hideout of a large underground organization.

These organization was known to the officials of this kingdom.

The organization is called "Substitute" ...

Though , The real reason it was called like that is ...

"This is the puppet group of that weak demon general"

So said Khieros as he leads Feir deep in the forest.

Yes ... The whole organization is being controlled by the demons.

The officials of this kingdom only know that these organization is called as Substitute but they didn't know why it was called like that.

The organization was called Substitute because they are the substitute for their plans when the demons from the Demon Army can't get inside this country.

The so-called reserves ...

In exchange of cooperating with the demons , The people inside this group acquires rare demonic items and a lot of riches. Also , High quality slaves.

"We're here Khieros-sama!"

The female Greater Demon said as they stop.

Feir looks at her front and saw the organization that caused her to become a slave and also the one who destroyed her tribe.

Though , There are still no evidence that her mother is among the casualties at that raid due to the fact that there are still some survivors who were currently enslaved because of this organization , She still wanted to strike the enemy back.

She just can't forgive them for unreasonably taking their peaceful life away. She just can't.

"Can we kill anyone here?"

Feir asks with a cold tone as she look at the humans dressed as bandits patrolling the whole perimeter.

Even though Feir is still at the age of 12 , She already knew how to kill.

She was taught by her tribe how to fight and defend herself. She lives in the forest where her family always take her along in their hunts to let her learn how to survive and also fight.

Though , She only have 2 years of real combat experience. This is because on their tribe , Their family will take their children along with their hunting when they turned 10 years old. Females are not an exception.

Their reasoning being that they must become strong to live on.

This is why , She can calmly say that she can kill someone.

Of course , This would be her second time fighting humans. Her first time is when she was being captured by them and she lost because there are too many of them.

Normally , A girl her age should be hesitating to kill a person with a humanoid appearance , Even if they are trained to fight on a daily basis. In her case though , She only looks at them as like those monsters she hunts along with her mother.

"We can't do that Feir-san ... Our goddess told us not to kill unnecessarily"

Khieros told her with a polite tone.

He is using a polite tone because he thought Feir is very close to Yume. He though Feir is Yume's friend , Which is pretty close than just being a servant.

Though in truth , Yume just felt pity on her and just took her in because Feir have no home to stay.

"... Ah! ... Sorry ..."

Feir said with an apologetic tone though she is still looking coldly at the building on their front.

"No ... Please don't apologize to this lowly servant. We're here because it was our goddess's request"

Khieros said before looking at the building the bandits are patrolling.

"I am curious ... Why a structure like that is still not discovered?"

"It is because this forest is monster infested. The demons controlling that organization are kicking out these monsters , Making the monsters fear to come on this place"

Khieros answered Feir's question while all of them are looking at the building.

The building looks more like a warehouse building though , It was made of concrete. Concrete that is clearly not known to this world but was too common on earth.

Cement ...

Yes , The majority of this building is made of cement. The roof is even made of metal wrappings.

Khieros and the others knew that these materials came from the Demon King's Army but they didn't know how did they manage to make this.

What they knew is that when Azarix became the new Demon King , A lot of things changed at the Demon Territory.

"I'll use an invisibility spell ... Let's go inside and find who you are looking for"

Khieros said before making themselves invisible without chanting the spell.

"... Are we really invisible? ... I can still see you all"

"Feir-san ... Of course we are now invisible. This spell is called **[Group Invisibility]** ... It is a spell where the group affected will still see each other while anyone can't"

Khieros explained. After explaining it , He casts another group concealment magic like life essence hiding , magic essence hiding , sound suppression , soul concealment , alarm prevention , and detect prevention.

"Then ... Let's go"

They all come inside the building after that.

Feir have a clear picture of her target in her mind.

It's her captors!

Khieros said that after capturing her along with some of her kind who are also strolling out of their village , They are the one who told the kingdom about the location of their village.

Even though they are working as a bandit group , They can go inside and outside of the city because they have their own connections.

And those bandit group are members of Substitute.

Khieros and his subordinates didn't know the faces of everyone who attacked the silver wolf kin tribe. All they know is that they are here.

But Feir remembered every single one of their faces.

That's why , They unhesitatingly roam inside this base.

As they walk , They can see that everything have a peculiar look. Even the lamps with perpetual lights seems not fit on this place even though it was common on high class places of this world.

The doors are made of thick metal.

There are a lot of people on the surroundings but not one manage to notice them.

Demons controlled this organization so surely , There must be some countermeasures for intruders coming here stealthily.

But ... An Arch Demon , Someone on the level of the Demon King known to the humans , Are not part of this countermeasure.

And Khieros is someone who is good at infiltration. When he was with Ragdaolas , He frequently do stealth and info gathering missions.

That's why , It was impossible for the detection and alarm traps to detect them.

When they are walking , Feir stopped and she sniff the air for a little before she looks sharply at somewhere.

"I found them"

She said with a sharp tone.

Beast men Demi-humans have a strong sense of smell. This is more sharper for wolf kin.

"Where?"

"... There"

Feir pointed at a certain direction.

"Then let's go!"

He said before they rushed to that area.

This whole place nullified spatial manipulation , Therefore they can't teleport directly to that direction.

That's why they are going there by walking.

They stop in front of a metal door.

Feir sniffed the air again before sharply looking at her surroundings.

"All of them are here"

"... How fortunate. It seems like fate was smiling within us"

Khieros said with a smirk as he slowly opened the metal door.

Even though there is a high chance that their targets are separated , All of them are now inside a single room.

The guys inside the room heard the creaking sound of the door.

"Oi! ... Who ta heckin-Guaah!?"  
"Bufoouh!"  
"Shi-gah!?"

All of them immediately fell when Feir and the two greater demons strike them to incapacitate them.

"... Let me show myself to them"

Feir told them her request as she look coldly at the people on her front.

"As you wish"

When Khieros said that , The scums on her front gasped while looking at her direction.

Khieros only revealed her figure to them. Feir can still see the three demons even if her invisibility is gone though.

The female Greater Demon also casted a strong sound prevention to the whole room so that no one can hear them.

"Shit! ... An intruder!"  
"Dammit! ... Why the alarms doesn't ring!?"  
"Who is she!?"

All of them yelled with a surprised and scared tone on them.

"Nice to meet you again ... It's me ... The silver wolf kin you kidnap and sold to the slave trader"

"Hah!? ... Do I care?"

The guy on the most front yelled at her with a glare.

"Help! ... An intruder appeared!"

Another guy shouted.

It seems like they are hoping for reinforcements to come.

But ... It's impossible.

"No one can hear you all. It'll only be you all and just me"

Feir said as she looks at them with a cold look.

Her anger ... She can't really forgive them as she looks at them.

She wanted to kill them but she also want them to suffer very much.

"Hmph! ... So what! ... Ya'think you so amazin' ya'll have yer revenge huh! ... What a baby!"

But the leader is not fazed and even provoked her.

The leader immediately know that she is here on revenge when he saw that she is a silver wolf kin.

This is because , They are the one who wipe out their tribe on this kingdom.

Still , He didn't know who is she. They took some silver wolf kin who are just far enough on their village , To make them a slave and also to have some extra money.

Feir is confuse though. She didn't know why the guy provoking her is not scared at her.

Even though the others are scared , This guy isn't.

She immediately became wary.

"You ... Are you not scared? ... I could have killed you if I want to"

Feir threatened with a monotone as she release her bloodlust.

"""""Hii!?"""""

The others internally screamed but ...

"Hahahaha ... Funny joke kid! ... Yer threat so old! Ya thought that's scary!? ... Ha! Try again!"

Feir gritted her teeth before she raised her hand.

And scratch his whole body with her claws.

"Aaagh!? ... Hehe ... Now lady ... Yer dead!"

The guy who is provoking her said with a large smile on his face as he fell to the ground.

"Huh?"

"Damn!"

While Feir became confuse at it , Khieros clicked his tongue.

"I didn't notice! ... He have it of course!"

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUu-*

The sound of horns indicating an emergency emerge not just on this room but on the whole place.

Yes ... Khieros and the two demons didn't manage to notice that he have an alarm device inside his body.

This is because it wasn't made of magic.

It was made of machine.

Khieros doesn't know the existence of this thing. This is because the demons from the Demon King's Army manage to hide this info well.

"Yes! ... If you don't want to die! ... Let us live!"

One guy , Who is the one who shouted for help awhile ago , yelled at Feir.

Feir panicked but she immediately calmed down.

"Feir-san calm down! ... You are wearing Divine Class Items! ... No one can hurt you with that on you"

Khieros told him with a serious tone.

"Yes ... Thanks"

She said before looking at the guys on her front.

"Feir-san , Please decide now. Do you want to kill them or just do something to them! ... Quickly!"

Khieros urged her to hurry as he stare at the entrance to this room.

Feir felt frustrated. She didn't thought that guy would do this.

She can't understand why that guy let himself get killed just to alarm the people of this place.

But she can't just stand in daze here so she look at the people at her front.

Even though she wants to just kill them and be done with it , She still remembered what Yume told her.

Also , She still didn't know if her family is dead or a slave somewhere out there.

She just wants to go back to her family and live peacefully again. She just felt anger because she was unreasonably captured to become a slave , Her mother might be dead or a slave somewhere , And her home along with her tribe were wiped out.

She bit her lips in frustration before looking at the people on her front.

"... I won't kill you all ..."

She said with a low voice.

The bandits didn't hear it though and they are still looking fearfully at her.

Khieros and the others heard her though.

"Are you sure Feir-san? ..."

Khieros asked with a confused look.

"Yes ... But ..."

She glared at the people on her front.

"I'll make them suffer!"

* * *

After several hours ...

A subordinate of Murzas came to the Substitute when he learned that there is some sort of group that invaded there.

Even though this is just a disposable group for the demons , This is still an important place for them to infiltrate this kingdom.

That's why , There is a demon managing this place.

This is one of it.

His name is Rukan , A Doppelganger.

"What is happening here!?"

He asked with his expression clearly indicating that he is in a bad mood.

He is in a bad mood because he was told to hurry here even though he is having a great time on his slaves.

"Boss ... This ..."

One guy said as he points him at the room there.

He goes there with a grunt and opened the door before ...

"... Who did this ..."

He asked as he look at the people on his back.

This is because some of their men , The ones who wiped out the silver wolf tribe along with those from the kingdom they called , Are now losing their eyes , ears , and tongue.

It was a gruesome and a disturbing sight.

Though he wasn't that scared. He was shaken.

"We don't know boss ... We can't find anyone boss ..."

One guy told him with a stiff expression.

"Tch! ... Seems like I need to report this"

Rukan said with a clicked of his tongue. Though , He is clearly shaken at this scene.

Not because of those guys being brutally left like that , But because that unknown party managed to infiltrate on this place which is highly protected to infiltration and stealth skills and magics. Even the Demon Generals can't completely sneak around this place without being detected.

Well ... Even with their alarm that was inserted inside the bodies of some individuals here , They still didn't manage to learn just who the culprit is.

Also , The witnesses , Which are now just a lump of useless people , were totally disabled by that culprit.

He didn't know the existence of the Demon Community and the Nine Demon God Sectors. Only Demon Generals and the Demon King himself who knew about this info.

This is why he is shaken. He felt that he might be the next target. He needs to report this immediately to make countermeasures immediately.

* * *

 **(Yume's POV)**

"Okay! ... Stop!"

I immediately yelled when Feir tried to tell me what she did there.

... I'm glad I can stop my mind reading unlike Satori.

Though ... I glimpsed a disturbing scene there ... I am still not fast enough to disable it ...

"Still ... Uhmm ... Are you okay?"

I asked while feeling worried at her.

"... Yes!"

Oh ... She smiled beautifully there ...

Though ... Why is she smiling like that after that gruesome experience!?

Is it that? ... Another world logic?

I don't want to learn about it.

 ****End of Chapter 10****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 35 (Next : 2,500)**

 **HP : 1,750**  
 **MP : 1,750**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human?**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Villager**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : CR+**_  
 _ **Vitality : CR++**_  
 _ **Agility : PH++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : OR+++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : CR++**_  
 _ **Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **[Reveal Some Info]**

 **Boundary Perception : Yakumo Yukari**  
 **Null Perception : Komeiji Koishi**  
 **Absolute Acausality : Izayoi Sakuya , Kitashirakawa Chiyuri**  
 **8000% Success on Negotiating : Yorigami Jo'on , Inaba Tewi , Yakumo Yukari , Yagokoro Eirin**  
 **God-like Swordsmanship : Konpaku Youmu , Konngara , Hinanawi Tenshi , Cirno**  
 **Future Prediction/Hyper Precognition : Konpaku Youmu , Hakurei Reimu , Yakumo Yukari , Yagokoro Eirin , Kazami Yuuka**  
 **Blank Mind : Komeiji Koishi**  
 **Multiple Personality (Urges/Feelings) : All Activated Characters**  
 **"Impurity" Perception : Junko**  
 **Great Demon Goddess Presence : Hecatia Lapislazuli , Shinki , Konngara , Ibuki Suika , Hoshiguma Yuugi**  
 **Light Speed : Konpaku Youmu**  
 **Reality-Defying Strength : Ibuki Suika , Hoshiguma Yuugi , Kazami Yuuka**  
 **Unnaturally Highest Native God Essence : Moriya Suwako , Shinki , Hecatia Lapislazuli , Junko , Yorigami Jo'on**  
 **Pure Essence : Junko**  
 **Unrestricted Immaculate Grace/Beauty : Saigyouji Yuyuko , Yakumo Yukari , Junko , Shinki , Nagae Iku**  
 **Psuedo-Immortality/Death Immunity : Saigyouji Yuyuko , Yakumo Yukari , Shinki , Cirno , Junko , Hecatia Lapislazuli , Moriya Suwako , Yorigami Jo'on , Sunny Milk , Luna Child , Star Sapphire**  
 **Flight (Variance) : All Activated Characters**  
 **Anatomy Correction/Biological Restructuring : All Activated Characters**

 **A/N**

 **Where is the chapter 10?**

 **It's here! ... Sorry for the very long delay!**

 **I hit a writer's block and then lost my motivation. Though , When I look at the comments , I manage to come back on my feet and ... Yep , I manage to continue this.**

 **Though ... I am scared what would be your response to this chapter. This might be ... An unsatisfying and maybe horrible chapter to you. You know ... Revenge and stuffs ... And Yume just leaving it to them.**

 **Though she gave her reason (Which is also my reason) , I think it is still unjustifiable to you ... So I don't know if this dropped the quality of this fic ...**

 **So once again ... I am sorry T_T**

 **The reveal some info section is just some info that contains some of the things that Yume acquired , learned , or even some changes to her traits and form itself. Of course , It's still not all of it.**

 **Though ... I don't know what I would be adding on the reveal some info next time. This is all I can write for now.**

 **... Her classmates? ... Yes , She will meet them sometime. It was her main plan before going back to her world. I mean , She won't become a prick and leave them alone.**

 **She just wants to acquire 1,000,000 MP before she meets them again. Also , She trusts that nothing happens to them because they have their own cheats so she can level up leisurely at her own pace.**

 **Of course she won't slack off on levelling up. She wants to come back on her world immediately.**

 **... Use Toyohime's ability or Matara's ability? ... Maybe she will do it sometime? ... Of course it have high MP cost though ... This is a different universe , Not a different world , so crossing back to her world needs a Million MP.**

 **... What did I forgot? ... Ah right!**

 **Thanks for the 39 Favs and 43 Follows!~~**

 **I like all the reviews I read since this whole week ^w^**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	13. Chapter 11

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 : Demon Promotion And First Dungeon Dive**

 **(Yume's POV)**

"Our goddess ..."

Khieros called me while I am cooking some food.

Hmm? ... Why is he ... Oh right , The reward.

"Ah ... Wait , Let me finish this first"

I said before turning my gaze to the kitchen again.

We were now on my newly built house. I just finished this yesterday. Well ... Yesterday is when I build this though so we can say I finish this within a day.

After the revenge ... Well ... I let them rest on my newly created house.

Though the three demons tried to decline but I forced them to comply. I mean , I would feel bad if I just let them stay outside.

They swear their fealty to me and because I accepted them to work for me , It's my duty to take care of them.

... Wow ... An unpopular loner girl like me can say something like that huh ...

Anyway , I promised them that I'll give them a reward when they came back.

So now then ... What reward should I give them?

* * *

After eating our meal , I am now standing right in front if the three demons.

I am sitting on the sofa that I personally made. It was made of fibers ... You know , Grass and tree fibers that is almost everywhere in this place.

The pillows are made of silk from Yamame's racial trait and furs and skins that I got on the monster drops.

The three are kneeling on my front. Though I tried to tell them not to do it ... Well , They just won't budge so I just let them be.

Let's see ... What reward should I give them?

It seems like they wanted to be promoted to become a demon noble. If possible , Make them a demon royalty.

It seems like Demon Gods of this world can make the demons revering them to become more stronger whenever they want. Demons becoming stronger will become a higher ranked demon.

Though nothing will change on their outer appearance but ... Their atmosphere and power will change drastically.

Oh right , It seems like the abilities they will acquire is dependent on whose god promoted them.

Like for example , Azarfuros is the Demon God of Ruins. He owns the concept of "Ruin" so ... Everyone that he promoted will have abilities that have some semblance of his authorized concept like destruction or devastation.

Because I am a demon goddess who have no followers but have an unimaginable essence that surpasses those demon gods , It seems like Khieros thought that he got a jackpot.

... Though ... I don't own any concepts!

How did those gods even do the promotion! ... All I see on their memories is that they only need to pray , The demon god will declare their promotion , and then it's done.

If I do that and nothing happens ... What should I do?

Maybe I can fight them? ... But I hate to kill ... I mean , I didn't try to go inside the dungeon yesterday because I felt sick whenever I remembered that there are humanoid creatures that have human features on them that are crawling inside there.

... Haaaah ... Should I just wing it? ... Do something different to them unlike the Demon Gods?

Then what? ... Hmm ... Ah right ... Maybe give them a weapon?

Nah ... They are expecting to be promoted.

"... O-our goddess ... Are we not worthy enough yet to be promoted? ... Should we still prove our worth to you?"

God no! ... Aaah ... Khieros and the others are now feeling anxious.

I just met them three days ago but I don't want to say "Ah right ... Maybe we can do this next time?" And act like nothing happened at all.

That's just being rude!

Then ... What if I just purified them? ... Wait ... Maybe they will die if I do that?

... No wait , Taking off impurities doesn't have any connection to those holy stuffs!

Then ... Taking off their impurities it is!

I can make them a pure demonic being right?

Nope ... That might be bad.

Well ... Then take off some of their impurities? ... That might make them slightly stronger.

I don't want to make them strong too much. I still don't trust them to handle that much power. They might attack or destroy some place out there.

If I am sure that they won't do those things ... Maybe I'll make them too strong that I can confidently say that they are my best bodyguards.

Well ... Okay ... Taking off some of their impurities.

"I will now bestow you new powers to aide you on your duties"

Kyaaah! ... What kind of chuuni speech I am making!

Well ... At least they are not feeling anxious anymore.

I have low MP so I'll do this one-by-one.

"Khieros , Move one step forward"

As I said that , He immediately did it and kneeled again.

"Khieros , I now promote you to become a ... Stronger demon"

Oh ... He became confused a little but he didn't say something.

Haaah ... Here goes nothing ...

I take off some of his impurities. I don't know what impurities I am taking because there are different kinds of impurities but all I know is , I am taking some of it.

I immediately stop after a few seconds.

"Oooooh! ... I feel strength flowing through me!"

... It seems like it was a success.

I made a victory pose internally.

"Then , You ... Move forward"

Next , I called the Male Greater Demon on the side.

He immediately kneeled at me after he come closer to me.

... It's to call him like that. Let's give him a name while I am at it.

"I am now bestowing you the name of Yamiouji , Use that name with pride"

"Y-yes!"

Waaah! ... The heck is with my chuuni speech! ... It's so embarrassing!

Also ... He is feeling ecstatic.

Oh ... Khieros and that Female Greater Demon is looking at him enviously.

Sorry ... Well ... I know that name is pretty chuuni ... I'm glad this is another world.

Anyway , I also take off some of the impurities on him before calling the female demon.

"I am now bestowing you the name of Yamioujo , Use that name with pride"

... Okay ... That's pretty uncreative ... Well , I can't think of any name to give her.

Well , She is a demon so this name is okay right?

... Haa ... It seems like Khieros is looking at them enviously. Well , He have a name and giving him another feels wrong to me.

So yeah ... Sorry?

* * *

 **(Khieros's POV)**

This power ... It's amazing!

Awhile ago , Our goddess promoted us.

But ... This is not a normal promotion ... She gave us new strength!

After our promotion , Our goddess goes through the dungeon.

Though , I think she was fidgeting while walking towards the dungeon. Maybe it's just my imagination.

I immediately used the **[Greater Appraisal]** on myself. This spell won't just let you see the visible status , It'll also let's you see the hidden status of the one targeted.

In case of items , This spell can identify it's effects and it's creator and even it's history unlike the appraisal spell which only let's you see the item's name and it's item class.

Anyway , I smiled when I saw my status ...

 **[Status]**

 **Khieros ~ Level 2,545 (Next : 152,850)**

 **HP : 152,872**  
 **MP : 182,768**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Lesser Evil Arch Deity**_  
 _ **Age : 1,098**_  
 _ **Job : Shadow Assassin**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Devout Believer**_

 _ **Strength : SS+++**_  
 _ **Vitality : S++**_  
 _ **Agility : SSS**_  
 _ **Dexterity : S+++++**_  
 _ **Magic : EX+**_  
 _ **Wisdom : EX+**_  
 _ **Luck : A**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **Sword Mastery (Level 5)**  
 **Fire Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Dark Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Shadow Magic (Level 10)**  
 **HP Regeneration (Level 10)**  
 **MP Regeneration (Level 10)**  
 **Common Magic (Level 10)**  
 **MP cost Reduction (Level 10)**  
 **Chant Omission (Level 10)**  
 **All Concealment (Level 10)**  
 **All Perception (Level 8)**  
 **Spatial Manipulation (Level 10)**  
 **Greater Magic Resistance (Level 10)**  
 **Physical Resistance (Level 10)**  
 **Greater Spiritual Resistance (Level 2)**  
 **Assassination (Level 10)**  
 **Charisma (Level 4)**  
 **Metamorphosis (Level 10)**

 **[Unique]**

 **Calamity "Fire"**  
 **Twisted Divinity "Fire"**  
 **Mind Reading**  
 **Ailment Immunity**  
 **Mental Immunity**  
 **Time-Space Immunity**

I acquired a divinity! ... And also , It have an elemental concept attached to it!

My first concept when I am still on Azarfuros sect is "Darkness" and I still didn't have the unique ability "Calamity" at that time. Also , It's not divinity , It's called Lesser Inheritance. Now , I got a new concept , Even though it's only one of the four basic elements , It still is a concept.

So ... She is the Demon Goddess of Fire?

But when I look at the two , Now named Yamiouji and Yamioujo ...

 **[Status]**

 **Yamiouji ~ Level 1,354 (Next : 102,700)**

 **HP : 77,102**  
 **MP : 8,512**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Lesser Evil Deity**_  
 _ **Age : 787**_  
 _ **Job : Dark Berserker**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Devout Believer**_

 _ **Strength : SSS+++**_  
 _ **Vitality : SS+**_  
 _ **Agility : S-**_  
 _ **Dexterity : A++**_  
 _ **Magic : A+**_  
 _ **Wisdom : A+**_  
 _ **Luck : C+**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **Unarmed Combat Mastery (Level 5)**  
 **Wind Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Dark Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Shadow Magic (Level 5)**  
 **HP Regeneration (Level 10)**  
 **MP Regeneration (Level 10)**  
 **Common Magic (Level 10)**  
 **All Perception (Level 3)**  
 **Spatial Manipulation (Level 10)**  
 **Magic Resistance (Level 10)**  
 **Greater Physical Resistance (Level 10)**  
 **Spiritual Resistance (Level 5)**  
 **Berserk (Level 10)**  
 **Charisma (Level 2)**  
 **Metamorphosis (Level 10)**

 **[Unique]**

 **Calamity "Wind"**  
 **Twisted Divinity "Wind"**  
 **Mind Reading**  
 **Ailment Immunity**  
 **Mental Immunity**  
 **Time-Space Immunity**

 **[Status]**

 **Yamioujo ~ Level 1,021 (Next : 54,900)**

 **HP : 22,253**  
 **MP : 19,928**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Lesser Evil Deity**_  
 _ **Age : 712**_  
 _ **Job : Dark Assassin**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Devout Believer**_

 _ **Strength : A+**_  
 _ **Vitality : B+**_  
 _ **Agility : SS++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : A+++++**_  
 _ **Magic : S+**_  
 _ **Wisdom : S+**_  
 _ **Luck : A+++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **Knife Mastery (Level 5)**  
 **Ice Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Dark Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Shadow Magic (Level 7)**  
 **HP Regeneration (Level 10)**  
 **MP Regeneration (Level 10)**  
 **Common Magic (Level 10)**  
 **MP cost Reduction (Level 10)**  
 **Chant Omission (Level 10)**  
 **All Concealment (Level 5)**  
 **All Perception (Level 4)**  
 **Spatial Manipulation (Level 10)**  
 **Magic Resistance (Level 10)**  
 **Physical Resistance (Level 10)**  
 **Spiritual Resistance (Level 10)**  
 **Assassination (Level 10)**  
 **Charisma (Level 10)**

 **[Unique]**

 **Calamity "Ice"**  
 **Twisted Divinity "Ice"**  
 **Mind Reading**  
 **Ailment Immunity**  
 **Mental Immunity**  
 **Time-Space Immunity**

It seems like even them have an elemental concept different to mine.

So ... Is Goddess Yume's Concept is "Element" ...?

I don't know what it is but I very thankful for her.

Now I know , I did the right thing to swear my loyalty to her.

* * *

 **(Yume's POV)**

Undead Tomb ... Is what they called this dungeon ...

I told them not to follow me and just stay on my home. Well , I want to get used to this already.

Also , I don't want to share some EXP to them. I want to level up fast.

... Or maybe I don't want them to see me screaming when I see zombies or any moving fleshes out there ...

But ...

"... This is impossible for me ..."

This place is dim. Even though there are torches placed on these dungeon , All of it are very far apart on each other , Making most parts of these dungeon become very dim.

The whole place have white walls with engravings of some sort of undead and humans fighting and random curvy lines.

It might depict something but I don't have any interest about it.

Mysteriously , I can see clearly even though this place is dim.

It's also like this whenever it got dark. I can see clearly in the darkness like it's daylight.

... Is it that? ... The youkai stuffs?

Well ... I am not scared of this kind of places but ... I am scared about what's inside here.

"... I hope skeletons appeared ..."

I said to myself while walking forward slowly.

I know moving skeletons are scary but it's more better than moving fleshes.

... I really need to get used to this if I want to have 1,000,000 MP.

* * *

"Kyaaah! ... Impossible impossible impossible!"

This is so scary!

Just as I got bored walking , I encountered a skeleton , A moving one.

That might be okay ... Though my heart stopped a moment there when I see it moving.

But what's scary? ... It's ... A lot of Undeads appeared on it's back!

Well ... They didn't notice me. They are just there , Walking in groups aimlessly like an idiot.

Still ... I really felt like puking ...

Also , It seems like some of them can still think but ... I regretted reading it.

I heard a lot of suffering and pain and also animosity and malice on their minds. It was sickening.

Anyway , I need to calm down ... Yep ... Inhale and exhale ...

"Hup ... Haa ... Hup ... Haa ... Aaaah ... I can't really do this"

This is ... Yep ... Too much for me ...

"Uuuuoooaaah ..."

... Eww ... Some of those moving corpses have drools falling.

... Should I use poison? ... No , That's a stupid choice. They are Undeads.

... Fire? ... That was a popular way to kill Undeads along with the holy stuffs ... But ... I am not good on burnt corpses ...

Then ... Something that can kill Undeads? ... Holy power of course!

I used amulets. It seems like I can create amulets out of nowhere.

I thought Reimu needs to make it first before she uses this? ... Is it really true that she can create amulets out of nowhere? ... Or wait , Maybe this amulet creation came from other characters?

I don't know ... But this is convenient to me.

Anyway , Amulets can be considered holy right? ... I mean , It can kill them without any of those splatter fest or even leave those horrid stenches.

... Well ... They smelled incredibly bad ... And I felt like puking ... Still , I don't want to add more horrid scene while killing these Undeads.

So yeah ... Amulets it is!

Monsters also disappeared when they died so that's a plus too!

Anyway , I first throw a simple amulet to a skeleton.

... Oh ... It move frantically for a moment before it turns into dusts.

... Yep ... One hit.

I tried using it on a zombie.

"Ooouah!?"

Oh ... It suddenly burst into flames before it turns to ashes.

... I didn't smell any burnt flesh ... Even though it was burnt ... Should I try using fire?

I tried using Yuki's fire ...

Oh ... Now I smelled a very unpleasant smell. It just strengthened their already strong horrid scent.

"... Oh ... It stinks ..."

I said while pinching my nose and also averting my eyes.

... It seems like they still didn't notice me so it's okay to do some trial and error.

... Oh right , I should also not use too much fire inside a dungeon. They said that there are less breathable air inside a cave or a dungeon and using fire causes it to depletes more , Causing a lack of air to breathe.

Anyway ... It seems like if I use holy stuffs those skeletons turned to dusts when they died while zombies or any undeads which are moving mounds of fleshes burst into flames before dying.

Still ... I can't understand why fire leaves a scent to them while them bursting onto flames doesn't? ... Maybe because it's fantasy? ... Well , I can't really make any explanations there ...

While thinking useless stuffs like that , I rained amulets to them.

It seems like shooting amulets out of nowhere costs 10 MP each.

... I really like my MP Regen now ...

* * *

It really is true. There really are a lot of Undeads.

I mean ... Just after I encountered those horde of moving corpses , It doesn't end anymore.

Every time I move , I encountered clumps of grotesque fleshes and creepy creatures made of bones.

And all of them are getting more and more crowded as I progress through this dungeon.

I encountered a lot of types of Undeads.

Skeletons , Skeletons with different kinds of weapons , Skeletons with burning head , Skeletal wolves , Skeletal birds , Skeletal centipedes , some sort of skeletal amalgamations , and many more skeletons.

... The mounds of fleshes and zombies? ... Well , I always avert my eyes on them so I don't know what type of monsters I encountered.

As I was moving inside this dungeon.

 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**

Along with this level up , I totally leveled up thirteen times when I came here.

My level right now is like this ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 48 (Next : 3,750)**

 **HP : 2,400**  
 **MP : 2,400**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

... Still , I felt somewhat dissatisfied while looking at it.

I can't see any changes inside it.

It seems like there are hidden status on the status window and to see it , Someone needs to use **[Greater Appraisal]** or just used a perfect appraisal tool like those cards adventurers used.

I learned all about this information on Khieros.

Oh right ... On the time before we go on Feir's village , I asked Khieros to look at my status but ... It failed.

It seems like he is carrying some unused adventurer cards so I tried to use it.

It seems like used adventurer cards can only be used by it's owner. When the owner died , The adventurer guild can take off it's record , Making it usable to others again.

Anyway ... When I tried it , It broke.

That's why , I still don't know what is my true status.

They said that because I am goddess , My status are beyond EX?

... Though I don't believe it because I can't do stuffs like destroying a mountain with a single strike or moving at lightning speed ... No , I still didn't see myself doing it ...

Wait ... Maybe I moved like that on my fight on that orc?

... Nah ... That's just my imagination! ... There is no way I could do those things.

 **[Level Up]**

Oh ... While I am absentmindedly thinking about that , I already wiped out the Undeads on this area and took their loots.

Though ... It seems like this dungeon have an insane monster respawn rate.

I mean , Looking at my back , I can see a lot of Undeads there even though I cleared it awhile ago.

... Now I know why only strong people came here. This place is literally a place to train and level up yourself.

I learned at Khieros's mind that levelling up only raised HP and MP while doing specific actions like training or learning more things increases the parameters hidden on the status screen.

Anyway ... All I want is to increase my MP cap so I don't care about my hidden parameters. Well ... I want to see it ...

Anyway , I need to acquire level 20,000 to have that 1,000,000 MP ... And then , I'll go back to my classmates and we'll go back to our world.

 **[Level Up]**

That's what I am thinking as I moved through this dungeon.

* * *

After some time of wandering , I finally arrived at the boss room.

It seems like each floor have it's boss.

Thanks to Akyu's ability , I can remember the path I walked awhile ago.

Though ... Because of this ability also that I can't forget a lot of gore stuffs I encountered.

I leveled up twenty one times more before I came here. I can really farm a lot of exp on this place because of the crowded monsters.

Including my two level ups awhile ago , My status is now like this ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 71 (Next : 2,900)**

 **HP : 3,550**  
 **MP : 3,550**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

"Anyway , I'll fight the boss then and go back after this"

I said to myself before opening the large thick iron door with a lot of curvy and circular engravings on it.

When I walk inside the room , I saw that it was a large dome-shaped room with a large magical circle of some sort engraved on the ground.

As I take a few step forward , The door shuts.

And I flinched ...

I mean , That was scary! ... The door being shut suddenly! ... Well , I already knew it based on Khieros's mind but still ... Experiencing it personally is scary to me ...

While thinking about that ...

"Kiraaaaaaaph!"

A fifteen ... No , Seventeen meter locust-like skeletal creature with a pointed draconic-like skull with a four pairs of red oblate eyes like rubies landed on the ground with a roar as it's bones clatters on each other.

... It also have a lot of skeletal appendages lined up in pairs , Making it look like a locust-like centipede rip off amalgamate that it looks like a joke.

Though it have it's creepy factor but because I defeated a lot of skeleton monsters awhile ago so I am not that scared anymore.

Well ... I am a bit frightened at it's look but well ... It's a moving skeleton monster that I need to destroy for my exp. I'll just think of this as a game and defeat it quickly.

It looks at it's surroundings but it didn't notice me.

Even though based on Khieros's mind , Undeads are very sensitive to the life essence and can perceive it even if their concealed.

Though Undeads have no brains due to them being dead , How can they still not notice me? ... I mean , I thought Koishi's ability affects the mind?

Well ... I'll just think about it next time.

Because it's a skeleton , I'll use another type of attack.

No ... I am not a psycho! ... I just want to use a new ability. It's not like I want that skeleton to suffer or spray it's bones everywhere ...

My MP is over three thousand. I want to try using Yuyuko's death inducement. Maybe the undead will die if I use this?

... Nah ... This undead won't die by giving it death! ... It's already dead!

While I am having fun on my thoughts , I still tried it because I felt like it.

 ***Thud* *Clack***

And it fell before becoming a dust.

And a lot of it's loot replaced it's dust.

 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**

... That's ... Totally unexpected ...

... Maybe they aren't dead at all? ... Well ... Yuyuko's ability affected them after all ...

"... Ah ... I'll retire for today ..."

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

On Rufan Village ...

"It is now done!"

Said the village chief as he look at the small stone statue enshrined on a wooden altar with some clay fixed on it.

The stone statue resembles a girl wearing a beautiful doll-like dress with a shoal. She have shoulder length hair , A bewitching smile and a look that feels like she knows anything.

Though it have some minor mistakes , It was definitely Yume with most of her form dramatized.

Right ... After Yume leaves the village , They immediately made a stone statue of her.

Though , The villagers are getting restless because they want to make prayers and devote her quickly so they made this small enshrined statue just to do it.

"Goddess Yume , Once again , Thanks for gracing this village with your presence and also saving this land with your holy miracle! ... We were grateful for your benevolence!"

So said the Village Chief as he kneeled at the enshrined statue.

All of the villagers are gathered here and are also kneeling on the ground. Even the children are kneeling in respect for her.

"Let us celebrate the founding of the new religion!"

As the Village Chief said that , Cheers erupted on the whole village.

Lani , The girl living on this village that Yume saved on a monster on the forest and also the girl who saw Yume did her work on cleaning the water , Was smiling ear to ear.

Unknown to Yume , It seems like a religion just for her was made.

 ****End of Chapter 11****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 73 (Next : 6,900)**

 **HP : 3,650**  
 **MP : 3,650**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human?**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : CR+**_  
 _ **Vitality : CR++**_  
 _ **Agility : PH++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : OR+++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : CR++**_  
 _ **Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **[Reveal Some Info]**

 **Object Appraisal : Morichika Rinnosuke**

 **Emotional Reading : Komeiji Satori**

 **Mind Reading : Komeiji Satori**

 **Absolute Primal Fear Aura : Kazami Yuuka , Yakumo Yukari , Yagokoro Eirin , Shinki , Konngara , Kurodani Yamame , Hoshiguma Yuugi , Ibuki Suika , Flandre Scarlet**

 **Finesse Regulation : Hong Meiling , Konpaku Youmu , Hakurei Reimu , Alice Margatroid**

 **Primordial Heavenly Divine Aura : Junko , Hinanawi Tenshi , Moriya Suwako**

 **Master Puppetry : Alice Margatroid**

 **Millennium Mental Capacity : Yagokoro Eirin , Hieda no Akyu , Yakumo Yukari , Shinki , Okazaki Yumemi**

 **[Ability Info]**

 **Null Perception**

 _ **\- Ability acquired from Komeiji Koishi passively. Blocks everyone's perception about Yume. They can remember her but they can't perceive her.**_  
 _ **\- For example , Even if someone have detect presence or detect life presence or magical essence , They won't notice her presence or essence at all because they can't perceive due to them "Unconsciously" not noticing it.**_

 **Boundary Perception**

 _ **\- An ability acquired by Yakumo Yukari. Yume can perceived the boundaries and also comprehend it.**_  
 _ **\- Boundaries cannot be explained fully but to better understand it , Think of it as a random line or shapes on the surroundings and it have different kinds of colors and each of these indicated two or more concepts.**_

 **Anatomy Correction/Biological Restructuring**

 _ **\- Acquired by just activating any of the characters from Yume's ability. Changed her body depending on her true figure and the activated character's figure.**_  
 _ **\- Because a lot of characters stacked on each other , The ability takes off anything that won't give her any benefit and changed her cells to a more compatible and perfect match to her , Making her figure look more perfect. The body and also the traits of the physical body are taken from the activated character's traits that won't make her uncomfortable.**_

 **A/N**

 **So hello again ... It's me Levelgap!**

 **... So yeah ... Things escalated that quickly xD**

 **... Hmm ... Well , Yume is still a loner girl on a peaceful Japan so of course her mentality isn't still set on this kind of world.**

 **Hope you like this chapter!~~**

 **Thanks for the 45 favs and 49 follows!~~**

 **Also , Thanks for the reviews ... It really gave me the drive to continue this!~~**


	14. Chapter 12

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : Racial Status Upgrade And Yume's Religion**

 **(Yume's POV)**

When I woke up on my bed ...

 **[Racial Status Upgraded]**

... Huh? ... What? ...

I immediately look at my status ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 73 (Next : 6,900)**

 **HP : 7,300**  
 **MP : 7,300**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

"... Woah!"

I yelp in surprised.

"What is it our goddess! ... Is it an enemy!?"

Khieros asked as he abruptly opens the door and look at the surroundings of my room with narrowed eyes.

Yamiouji also rushed to this room.

Even Feir rushed through here with the gauntlet I gifted her on her hands though she was still on her pink pajamas that I created for her.

"... Ah ... No , I am okay! ... I just fall on my bed!"

I immediately made an excuse while waving my hands.

"Is that so ... Should we make your bed more wider?"

Khieros asked while looking at my bed.

... What the heck he is thinking!? ... Oh God , He's thinking that the bed is at fault!?

"Ah no ... It's okay. This bed is good enough for me"

"Is that so ..."

"Anyway , Please get out now ... I need to change myself"

I said to them , Shooing them away on my room.

They all nodded in unison before they closed the door slowly.

"... Phew ... At least that went well"

I said to myself while still thinking about my status.

I look at it again ... Yes ... It really doubled huh ...

... What is happening I wonder?

* * *

"Oh ... We are running low on ingredients ..."

I said to myself with a frown.

"Yume-san , I'll buy it!"

Feir immediately raised her hand with her tail wagging.

Oh right , She wants to add -sama to my name but I told her not to do it. So she is only adding -san.

"Ah okay ... Here you go"

I gave her a gold coin. It was a gold coin with a symbol of this country.

It seems like Feir have at least a basic knowledge about calculating and also reading. That's why I can entrust this to her.

I can understand what they are saying but I can't read their language. Though I can use Kosuzu's ability but ... I think it won't help me because her ability is only deciphering Youma books based on what I know on the manga.

... Well ... I'll try it if I have time. Maybe if I want to laze for a day or two. I mean , I can't just go on the dungeon everyday like it was some sort of work. I also need some breaks.

Oh ... And because this kingdom doesn't discriminate on demi-humans like her so I'll let her buy it.

"... Ah right , Yamiouji ... Escort her"

I said to the male demon subordinate of Khieros.

He bowed at me before vanishing.

... Haaah ... It seems like I am still worried at her.

Yamioujo , The female demon subordinate of Khieros , Is out somewhere , Looking for Feir's mother if they are still alive.

We still don't know if she's one of the casualties or she just became one of the slaves.

I hope she's alive ... Or even her body is still intact.

Maybe I can revive her using someone's ability? ... If there is a soul somewhere , I really can.

I have a lot of MP right now so maybe I could do it?

"Khieros ... Tell them I go to the dungeon when they get back"

I told him before opening a gap and walking through there.

"Yes , My Goddess"

He said with an elegant bow before I finally passed through the gap.

* * *

 **(Nagi's POV)**

I am Kamiya Nagi , A highschool student from Japan.

We came from this world two weeks ago.

Though , Those stupid protagonists from web novels always want to go back on Earth , I am not like that.

I love this world! ... I can be what I can't on that world!

Who wants to go and live on that shitty world? ... I can live on this fantasy world and made all my dreams come true!

To those idiots who wants to go back on their world? ... Sucks to be them!

I'll make my own harem and do what I want on this world.

I have my cheats! ... No one can beat me when I have this.

I have my own group but I ditched them on the first day of our journey.

I want beautiful girls as my party. I don't want those guys sticking to me.

So I am travelling alone with a horse that I take on our carriage when I ditched them.

How did I learn to ride a horse? ... Well , That's because of my cheats.

 **[Status]**

 **Kamiya Nagi ~ Level 28 (Next : 1,250)**

 **HP : 772**  
 **MP : 673**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Super Soldier**_  
 _ **Title : Otherworld Hero**_

 _ **Strength : B+**_  
 _ **Vitality : C**_  
 _ **Agility : A**_  
 _ **Dexterity : S++**_  
 _ **Magic : E**_  
 _ **Wisdom : E+**_  
 _ **Luck : S-**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **HP Regeneration (Level 2)**  
 **MP Regeneration (Level 2)**  
 **Common Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Chant Omission (Level 10)**

 **[Unique]**

 **Protection From Projectiles**  
 **Weapon Creation**  
 **All Talent Max**  
 **All Resistance**

Yes! ... My abilities are all strong!

My first cheat ability makes projectile attacks avoid me. Even if that projectile is a stray one , It will still stray out of me.

My second cheat ability enables me to create all kinds of weapon. Whether it's modern firearms , fantasy weapons , Or even bombs or weaponized vehicles , I can create all of it without any MP Cost!

And my third cheat ability just makes me more stronger. All kinds of talents are on max value! ... In short , I can do almost anything with no effort at all.

I am riding a horse because I don't want to be conspicuous.

I am running away to this country. Though I can use aircrafts to get out of here quickly but there are dragons on this world ... I might die because of it.

They said the dragons can't be killed with a normal weapon. We need weapons made from those fantasy metals just to wound it.

Not like I care ...

That ikemen bastard wants to go and play hero! ... Hah! ... Sucks to be him!

"Giiie!"

 ***Pang***

"Guah!?"

A single headshot to my Desert Eagle killed it.

 _(Note : Don't asked me what type of Desert Eagle is this. I am not knowledgeable to this kind of stuffs)_

I stopped and look at where it died.

"... Damn ... No loots huh ..."

I said to myself before letting the horse to move again.

As I was moving , I saw that there is a village on the vicinity.

"Heh ... Let's take a look at it. There might be a cute girl there"

I said with a smirk as I make the horse go faster.

* * *

After some time , I finally arrived at the village.

The villagers are looking at me curiously.

What's this? ... No cute girls anywhere? ... What a bummer!

"Welcome to our village"

A large guy with a lot of muscles greeted me with a smile on his face.

Tch! ... I don't have a time to talk with these guys!

Well , It seems like the sun is still high so I'll just buy some food here and then get out immediately.

"Ah right ... Is there a shop here that sells food?"

"Hmm? ... No. This is a farming village kid"

Damn ... Just my luck ...

"But if you ask the Village Chief , We might sell you some"

He said with a large smile on his face.

"Ah ... Can you take me there"

"Of course kid!"

Tch! ... Calling me a kid. I already felt irritated at him.

While we are walking ... I saw a stone statue inside a small wooden altar.

What's that? ... Is that their local deity?

There are religions on this world. I learned some of the well-known gods of this world when I am still on the capital.

Still ... That statue is beautiful.

"Oh ... You curious to Yume's Statue?"

The guy asked me with a smile on his face.

Ah ... It seems like I stopped my feet and stare at it without me noticing it.

Wait a minute? ... Yume?

"Uhmm ... Your local deity's name is Yume?"

"Yes! ... And no , She is not just a simple deity! ... She is a living goddess!"

... Hah?

"I'll tell you kid. A week ago , She came to this village and help all of the sick villagers. She made a lot of medicine just for us. Also , She purified the water and make it clean again. I mean look , Even our plants that are dying because of that contaminated water became lively again! ... It seems like we'll have a successful harvest on the next harvest season!"

... Wait ... She came here one week ago?

"Uhmm ... What did she look ... I mean , Her hair color and her eye color?"

I immediately asked. I felt like that Yume is one of my classmate.

"Hmm? ... She have a very glossy shoulder length obsidian hair and amethyst colored eyes. Why is it kid? ... Wanna give your faith to her?"

"Ah! ... No , Nothing. I just got curious"

So it is not ...

The only classmate that I remembered with the name Yume is Hanagami Yume.

She is a game nerd wearing glasses and have a plain look. Also , She looks like she don't care about her appearance. There are some bed hair on her head and she doesn't even use any make-up. Also , There is no Japanese people who have those amethyst-like eyes.

I look at the statue again. It really doesn't resemble her.

"Her full name?"

"It's only Yume"

That's it. Because she have no surname so she can't be that nerdy girl right?

"Anyway ... Do you want to go on the village chief or not?"

"Hm? ... Lead the way then"

I said and then followed him again.

Still ... This Yume is a living goddess huh? ... Maybe I can make her a part of my harem?

Well ... I might meet her sometime. It always happens on those isekai stories where the protagonist will encounter the characters that he learned on his way.

Hmm ... I'll just make her one of my harem. I'm sure she'll be impress if she sees weapons from another world.

* * *

 **(Yume's POV)**

"... Nnngg!?"

I immediately felt a shiver down my spines.

What is it!? ... Is someone targeting me!?

While thinking like that ...

 **[Level Up]**

"Oh ... Well , Never mind then"

I'll just ignore that and move on.

Amulets , amulets , amulets , and more amulets.

 **[Level Up]**

Oh ... I leveled up again.

There really is a lot of Undeads here. I can acquire 10,000 exp by just raining amulets to a horde of them.

It's like an inexhaustible exo farm.

"More amulets"

I nonchalantly said that while shooting more amulets.

"Guooo ..."  
"Gaa ..."  
"Ooouuuh ..."

And all of them turns to ashes.

[Level Up]

... Yep ... Another level up.

"Oh ... I am on the boss room"

I said while looking at the large door.

I am farming exp on the first floor. I still didn't go to the second floor.

Well ... They said that monsters are stronger on the lower floors. I don't want to be cocky and think "Because I can one hit them , I'll just continue as it is" ... It always ends up as a death flag.

Anyway , I go inside the boss room. That large locust skeletal randomness appeared.

And ... I used instant death to it.

 **[Level Up]**

Winning like a boss!

... Okay ... Enough with the references.

I also leveled up five times awhile ago while going here so adding the other level ups awhile ago , I leveled up nine times.

My total level now is like this ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 82 (Next : 5,250)**

 **HP : 8,200**  
 **MP : 8,200**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

So yeah ... It seems like after that weird message of racial upgrade , My HP and MP growth became 100.

Hmm? ... I wonder just how did it happen. I would really love to know it?

Hmm ... Maybe someone is giving their faith to me? ... I don't know ... I mean that's the only possible thing I could think of.

I use gap to go back to my house while thinking about it.

* * *

"You guys ... Are hopeless"

"I am sorry Yume-san!"

"""We felt ashamed to ourselves"""

Feir , Khieros , Yamiouji , and Yamioujo who just came back recently bowed their heads to me with a pitiful expression.

... Well , It's like this ...

No one knows how to cook on them.

After Feir bought everything I told her to buy , She came here and ... Well , She tried to cook and failed miserably.

Of course , The two male demons also tried to cook just to show off to her but ... Well , The kitchen became a mess.

And when Yamioujo came back , They asked her to cook.

Being a female , Even though she is a demon , She tried to do it with a proud expression.

As a result? ... Well , This food that resembles an eldritch horror appeared ... Also , I think I can see an aura of darkness and also madness surrounding it.

So when I see it , I immediately burned it , freeze it , use thunder on it , squash it , and destroy it's very existence!

Hah ... I thought it was a sacrifice for that evil sheep.

That was scary ...

Anyway ... What I meant is ... They don't know how to cook!

Oh ... And they wasted a lot of ingredients that Feir recently bought.

Well , They didn't meant to do it so ...

"Haaahh ... I'll cook for you guys ..."

It seems like I am the one who knows how to cook here.

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Divine Realm.

The realm where the gods of this world lives.

It was an incomprehensible realm full of flying lands made of unknown minerals and a perpetual daylight that can be seen normally without closing the eyes.

On a certain part of this realm , There is a certain goddess who is looking at the mortal world.

This goddess is known as Acilia. She is the goddess of water.

After the purest and untainted existence made it's presence to this world , The gods , goddesses , and their familiar spirits all became shaken. They are now frantically looking for it in hopes to see if it's their creator.

Though , Acilia was curious at another thing.

There is a new religion that appeared on the mortal world. This religion is all about the mysterious girl that visits the village of Rufan.

Though Acilia can't detect this mysterious girl on this world.

Still , She wants to find her. She is curious about the existence who created a blue and clean water just like her.

And also , This mysterious girl is also the one who purified the contaminated water.

She don't know how it happened , She only knew that there is something that mysterious girl did to the river along with pouring a lot of blue fresh water.

"I want to find her. I want to thanked her for cleaning a part of my domain"

Yes ... This goddess , One of the four basic elemental gods , Was feeling thankful to Yume.

She wants to give her thanks to Yume. Though , She didn't know just where is she.

She doesn't care about the pure and untainted existence that appeared some days ago. She just want to find Yume.

Also ... She wants to asks for help.

This is because ... Her domain which is the water is being dirtied by the Demon King's Army.

"Please find this mysterious girl"

She asked her familiar spirits to find her.

The familiar spirits only have a form of a ball of light. Though , They can create their own physical body when going to the mortal world.

The familiar spirits flew through the horizon as the goddess waited , Full of expectations.

 ****End of Chapter 12****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 82 (Next : 5,250)**

 **HP : 8,200**  
 **MP : 8,200**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human?**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : CR+**_  
 _ **Vitality : CR++**_  
 _ **Agility : PH++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : OR+++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : CR++**_  
 _ **Luck : PH+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **[Reveal Some Info]**

 **Hakurei Amulet , Needle , and Orb Creation : Hakurei Reimu**

 **Boundary Manipulation : Yakumo Yukari**

 **"Impurity" Deletion : Junko**

 **Godly Creation : Shinki**

 **Cosmic Mind : Yagokoro Eirin , Hinanawi Tenshi , Yakumo Yukari , Shinki , Moriya Suwako , Hecatia Lapislazuli , Nagae Iku**

 **Scientific and Technological Knowledge : Yakumo Yukari , Kawashiro Nitori , Okazaki Yumemi , Kitashirakawa Yumemi , Rika**

 **Ailment and Poison Manipulation : Kurodani Yamame , Medicine Melancholy**

 **Pharmaceutical Knowledge : Yagokoro Eirin , Okazaki Yumemi**

 **Cooking (Variance) : All Activated Characters**

 **[Ability Info]**

 **Blank Mind**

 _ **\- An ability acquired from Koishi's trait. The users mind is blank.**_  
 _ **\- Though on the original , Koishi's mind is totally blank. Yume's case isn't like that. Those who tried to read her mind can't read her mind because it was filled with nothing while in truth , She can still think normally. It's like a cover for those who wants to read her mind or control her mind and memories.**_

 **Multiple Personality (Urges/Feelings)**

 _ **\- All traits , hobbies , and actions of the activated characters will manifest on Yume's whole self. Though , It's only in the form of urges and feelings and sometimes , Unconscious actions.**_  
 _ **\- Though not drastic , She will have slight changes to her personality , thought judgements , actions , form of speech , and anything about her feelings and thoughts.**_

 **Flight (Variance)**

 _ **\- An ability taken from all activated characters. Their flying styles and types are acquired.**_  
 _ **\- She'll unconsciously uses a flying styles of some characters. In case of those who have wings , Without her noticing , She'll form those wings on her back though it's just an imaginary image and is not real.**_

 **A/N**

 **And another chapter done!**

 **Thanks for the great support on this story! ... I love you all readers!**

 **... Yes , Youto is an idiot. He is one of the definition of an idiot protagonist. He didn't even try to understand his classmate's feelings or even tried to think for a little if this guys on the kingdom are good or not.**

 **Yume ... Might do something after she achieved her goal which is acquiring 1,000,000 MP.**

 **... Hmm ... Yume ... Will surely become red in embarrassment because of this new religion. She is a normal loner girl xD**

 **So then ... Once again , Thanks for reading this!~~**

 **I still don't know on what direction this story will go but I hope you wait patiently and also hope that I don't lose motivation because ... Yeah , Life ...**

 **Thanks for the 45 Favs and 50 follows.**

 **Oh my god! ... Thanks for the 51 reviews!~~**

 **Also , Thanks for the 4,300+ views!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	15. Chapter 13

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 : Treasure Chest and Second Floor**

 **(Yume's POV)**

 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**

"... Okay ... Now I explored the whole first floor. Maybe I should go to the second floor?"

I said to myself while looking at my status.

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 84 (Next : 2,300)**

 **HP : 8,400**  
 **MP : 8,400**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

Well ... I just came inside this dungeon.

I have a lot of time so maybe I should go and also map out the second floor until dinner?

I immediately used a gap to go straight to the boss room.

I am slightly getting used to it. Though , I am still averting my gaze to those amalgamated fleshes.

The boss room which looks like some sort of locust immediately died when I use instant death.

It uses 5,000 MP by the way.

Even though when I tried to use it on a goblin , The required MP is 2,500 ... Maybe because goblins are weak and this skeletal locust is strong?

 **[Level Up]**

Anyway ... I finally defeated it and because I mapped out this floor , I should try the second floor right?

Of course , I'll immediately escape if the enemies inside are too strong.

I take all of it's loots and throw it on my gap before walking forward to the stairs going downwards.

... Ugh ... There is no lightings on this place. Though , It seems like I can still see clearly on this place.

Hmm? ... I felt like my vision suddenly became more sharper and clearer? ... Maybe some sort of optical ability?

Well , It helps so I shouldn't think much about it.

While thinking about it , I encountered a lot of skeletons with burning red eyes.

Though ... All of them aren't looking at me. They all are wandering aimlessly.

... Well ... Good! ... It seems like the monsters of this floor can't also notice me.

Thank you Koishi! ... I'll vote you on the next Touhou poll when I came back! ~

While thinking about it , I shoot a lot of amulets at them.

And well ... All of them burst into dusts.

 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**

... Haha ... What an overpowered amulet ...

While thinking about it , I took all the loots on the ground and move forward.

... Ah ... There really is no lighting to this floor ...

What's with this dungeon? ... It's like the difficulty spike is too much!

Though , It was easy for me because I have my cheat. I can understand why the adventurers don't want to come here.

Oh ... Another group of skeletons.

There is one peculiar skeleton amongst them. It wears a robe and wields an ornate iron staff.

... Hmm? ... A mage skeleton? ... Or maybe that popular skeleton mage on MMOs , The Lich?

Anyway , I'll just shoot some amulets to that group.

I showered them some amulets and ...

 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**

Oh ... One hit. Each of them only needs one amulet to be killed.

Really? ... Just how overpowered am I?

While thinking about it , I encountered more monsters.

Well ... Here goes ...

* * *

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 98 (Next : 4,550)**

 **HP : 9,800**  
 **MP : 9,800**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

After some time defeating countless skeletons , I look at my status.

It seems like the monsters on this floor are only skeletons.

Ah ... Dinner time is near. I need to go back soon to cook for those guys ...

While thinking about that ..

"... Hmm?"

I found a wooden chest with iron pads on it.

The so called treasure chest.

"... Wow! ... Isn't this a good find? ... It looks like those chests from RPGs!"

I said with a smile but I immediately look at it seriously.

I can't just go and open it like an idiot. As always , I need to be careful.

I throw an amulet to that chest and suddenly ...

"Kuwaaaaah!"

It screams in pain , Bouncing up and down. The treasure chest open and close , It's sharp teeth and it's long tongue can be seen inside it.

Yep ... As expected , It's a mimic.

He he ... Don't underestimate a game otaku like me! ... Even though I devote myself to Touhou , I still know a lot of RPG common sense!

Though ... I am also curious why there are no traps in this dungeon ...

I still didn't encounter any as long as I remembered.

 **[Level Up]**

Anyway ... It seems like it died and wow ... It gives a lot of exp huh ...

I look at my status ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 99 (Next : 9,450)**

 **HP : 9,900**  
 **MP : 9,900**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

... I might look on more mimics. I won't feel much guilty on killing it because it's just a moving chest with sharp teeth and a long tongue.

Anyway , The chest didn't vanish.

I tried throwing an amulet to it and there is no response.

It seems like mimics will turn into chest when it died.

That was good for me.

I move at it first before poking it.

... Yes ... There is no trap.

I slowly opened it ... Still no trap ...

When I look inside , There are a lot of jewelries and gold coins with no symbol inside it. There is also a dagger inside it.

I appraise the dagger ...

 **[Mithril Dagger] (High Class Item)**

 **A dagger made of mithril. It originates on the Undeads Tomb. Very light but it can cut through steel. Also have a high conductivity on magic power.**

... Oh ... It's a dagger made of mithril huh ...

Fantasy metal got!

I immediately throw it on my gap and I also throw the chest inside it.

"Hm!?"

Oh ... The chest automatically opens and depletes all of what it contains before it suddenly vanish with a poof.

... It seems like I can't take the chest along with me ...

"Ah right , I need to go back now ... I'll just continue this next time ..."

I said to myself before opening a gap and hop on it.

* * *

Tomorrow morning ...

I used a gap and go to the point where I stopped yesterday.

Now then , I need to find that boss room.

I walk to the area where I still didn't explore. I also defeated the Undeads along the way.

While raining amulets at the Undeads on my surroundings ...

 **[Level Up]**

... I am now level 100 ...

I immediately look at my status.

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 100 (Next : 9,800)**

 **HP : 10,000**  
 **MP : 10,000**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

... Oh ... I finally manage to acquire the five digit MP. That was an achievement for me.

But really ... I kept repeating this but I am really amaze how much exp I can take on this dungeon.

Also , I have a lot of stamina. I can walk and shoot amulets all day if I want to.

Oh right , I already cooked lunch at them before going on the dungeon.

Those guys ... They really are hopeless ...

Demons don't need to eat to live but it seems like they love the food I am making so they are also eating along with Feir.

 **[Level Up]**

Okay okay ... Let's focus on the battle for now.

While I am moving on this dungeon , I encountered another chest.

Well , It was a mimic of course. I throw an amulet at it and it immediately hops frantically before it stops and became a normal chest.

 **[Level Up]**

And another level up ...

I am still showering a lot of amulets while going to that treasure chest.

I opened it and saw a lot of jewelries and golds inside it. There is also a Mithril Staff there.

... This is a lot ...

I immediately throw it all on my gap before proceeding.

Of course , While I am defeating the Undeads , I always took their loots.

I encountered some mimics along the way.

It seems like all the chests in this dungeon are mimics.

Though , I am curious. Whenever I opened the treasure chest , There are a lot of jewelries and gold coins inside it along with a single piece of mithril weapon. I even got a mithril ingot and an armor of it!

Is it that? ... My mysterious looting success rate?

Anyway ... I look around on this floor , Looking for the boss room.

* * *

"Finally ... I manage to make it here before dinner"

I said to myself with a turned voice.

This is too much. There are a lot of Undeads on the way. There are also some mimics that I encountered along the way.

I got some Elixirs on the chests along the way. Elixirs can heal all wounds , ailments , stamina , and also magic power in an instant when it was drank.

... Based on what I got on Khieros's mind , Elixirs are very rare. Even on the Demon Society , Demon Nobles owns 10+ of it.

... Am I amazing? ... Or maybe it's because of my cheat?

Nah ... I'll think about it next time.

I opened the door to the boss room and slowly step forward.

And ... It immediately shut.

... I am not that scared anymore. I only flinched a little but that's just that.

The room is dark but I can see very clearly in this place like there are lights everywhere in this place.

A skeleton with a dark academic robe manifest in the middle of the circle. It was very tall , It have an intimidating glare with it's red dot on it's creepy skull. It's wielding a beautiful gold staff on it's hand.

Hmm ... It is a Lich? ... No ... Maybe the upgraded version of it? ... The Elder Lich?

While thinking about it , It just look at it's front , Not moving at all.

... It seems like it also can't sense me ...

"... Well , That was convenient to me"

I said before throwing an amulet to it.

It just stand there and take it. After my amulet hits it ... It crumbles into ashes ...

 **[Level Up]**

... Wow ... One hit ... Again ...

I don't know. I felt disappointed.

Is this how that bald hero always feel when defeating his enemy?

While thinking like that , I look at it's loot.

It drops it's academic gown , It's beautiful gold staff , and a lot of jewelries along with a fistful size of crimson magic stone.

Yes ... It have a crimson magic stone.

"Hahaha ... My drop rate seems like it's too ridiculous .."

I said to myself with a dry laugh.

... Now I know ... My ability is truly a cheat ...

I picked the academic gown and appraised it ...

 **[Dark Gown of the Elder Lich] (Treasure Class Item)**

 **An academic gown worn by the Elder Lich. Gives the wearer strong resistance to elemental magics and immunity to darkness. Also strengthen the users magic and shorten the chanting time of the user and increase the MP regeneration of the wearer. Originated on the second floor of the Undeads Tomb.**

... Oh ... A treasure class huh ...

Next , I took the golden staff ...

 **[Ornate Orihalcum Staff] (Treasure Class)**

 **A staff wielded by an Elder Lich. Greatly strengthens the magic casting and chanting speed of the user. This also greatly increases the MP regen of the user. Originated at the second floor of the Undeads Tomb.**

... Wow ... It's also a treasure class item ...

"Totally a cheat item acquisition"

I said while feeling weird at my own cheat.

I don't know ... This is just too ridiculous ...

I quickly throw it all on my gap along with all the loots on the ground.

Haaah ... I need a rest for now ...

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

In a certain place from the Demon King's territory ...

Rukan is walking through the hallways of this underground facility.

After some walking , He stops on an iron door and he knocks twice on it.

"Who's there?"

"It's Rukan my lord"

"... Come in"

He twists the knob of the door and push it softly before entering the room and gently closing the door.

"What is it? ... I am pretty busy right now"

Inside the room is an irritated Murzas. He is looking at the papers on his hand with his brows scrunched.

"I-I ... This is my report"

He immediately bowed his head as he raised the papers to the front.

Murzas took it and then skim through it's contents before his frown grows deeper.

"... Is this real?"

"... Yes my lord. An intruder managed to bypass all of our alarms and traps on that experimental base"

"... Hmm ... Well , That's good enough"

Rukan became confused when he heard his boss said it without a care.

"Now if your finish , Get out"

Murzas immediately told him to get out , Stopping him on asking a question about it.

"... Yes my lord"

He immediately retreated to the door and go outside.

Now alone on the room , Murzas bit his lips with an irritated look.

"That experimental did it's job well. Still , This one ..."

He said while looking at the report paper that he was looking with an irritated look awhile ago.

Rukan's report is already expected. They are just waiting for the demons to move on that base to see if the defense mechanisms there will work on the demons or not.

What he is looking now is another report.

It's a report about his experimental disease that can only be cured by an expensive anti-disease potion.

This viral disease was all over the water , Contaminating the whole Szheckt Kingdom's water source.

But this report , This report said that the whole water source on the kingdom was suddenly clean again.

His subordinates in the scene tried to pour the remaining experimental disease via chemicals but all of it were quickly neutralize when it touched the clean water.

It's like somehow , Those viral disease where being killed.

"... This cannot be ... Does those demons knows about viruses or ... The heroes summoned on this world?"

He asked to no one with a grim and serious expression.

He have some info about the heroes from another world. When the Demon King learned about the hero summoning , He said that there is a high possibility that those humans knew about viruses and other things only their Demon King knows.

"Someone from them might have done something to counteract it"

He said with a serious tone.

The Demon King told them to do what they want. Whether they will kill those heroes or not is up to the generals.

Unless their plans might get affected negatively , They can do anything they want.

"I have decided. Those heroes are a hindrance to our glorious goal. I shall kill them personally"

He said with a dark tone while glaring sharply on the air.

 ****End of Chapter 13****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 108 (Next : 4,500)**

 **HP : 10,800**  
 **MP : 10,800**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : CR+++++**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH**_  
 _ **Agility : PH+++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR+**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **[Reveal Some Info]**

 **Mind Derailing Extortion : Yorigami Jo'on , Inaba Tewi**

 **Godly Elemental Manipulation : Patchouli Knowledge , Moriya Suwako , Kawashiro Nitori , Yuki , Kazami Yuuka , Sunny Milk , Star Sapphire , Luna Child , Cirno , Nagae Iku , Hinanawi Tenshi , Flandre Scarlet , Shinki , Rumia , Mima**  
 **Reality Warping : Yakumo Yukari , Remilia Scarlet , Shinki , Okazaki Yumemi**

 **Temporal Space Manipulation : Izayoi Sakuya , Kitashirakawa Chiyuri , Yakumo Yukari**

 **[Ability Info]**

 **Unrestricted Immaculate Grace/Beauty**

 _ **\- Due to the beauty of the activated characters stacked on each other , The character have an otherworldly appearance. Appearance that can be mistaken as a goddess.**_  
 _ **\- The atmosphere , poise , aura , and charm of the characters are inherited. Because all of it didn't counteract but just stacked and add only the positive thing on each other , Yume can bewitched anyone and let them do her bidding. Whenever someone see her , They will be bewitched already. Even gods , Women or men alike , would have a hard time resisting her charm.**_

 **Pseudo-Immortality/Death Immunity**

 _ **\- An ability taken from characters who have ultra fast regeneration , multiple bodies , or just can't die without taking off a certain concept. Though she can still die if all requirements were successfully done , Yume is basically immortal.**_  
 _ **\- Yume can still die if all the requirements are done. These requirements are ; Destruction of all natural concepts , Physical body deletion , spiritual body deletion , history deletion about herself , All bodies destroyed at the same time , and existence deletion. If one of this is not done in time , Yume will only come back in a split second. This will become more stronger when Mokou and Kaguya's ability were activated.**_

 **Reality-Defying Strength**

 _ **\- An ability taken from Suika , Yuugi , and Yuuka. This strength is enough to shake the fabric of reality.**_  
 _ **\- Because the strength of these characters were stacked on each other , Yume can basically break anything , Even the world. This will become stronger if Yume activated all the characters.**_

 **Future Prediction/Hyper Precognition**

 _ **\- Normally , It should only be a precognition but due to the stacked traits of the characters , It becomes an intense precognition closed to predicting the future.**_  
 _ **\- In a split second , Yume can immediately simulate millions of ways of how the battle will go , the results , and other possibilities with just the barest information she can have.**_

 **Light Speed**

 _ **\- Ability acquired from Konpaku Youmu. Can move at the speed of light.**_  
 _ **\- If Yume have a high enough focus that the world looks like it was stopped by her view , She can move at light speed. If Aya's ability is activated , This ability will be upgraded.**_

 **Absolute Acausality**

 _ **\- An ability taken from Izayoi Sakuya and Kitashirakawa Chiyuri. Yume cannot be affected by paradoxes.**_  
 _ **\- This ability can become more stronger if Keine is activated.**_

 **A/N**

 **Hi all!~~**

 **It seems like there is a big reveal there on the ability info section.**

 **Yes ... Yume didn't know but she can't die anymore unless all those requirements were done at the same time.**

 **... Hmm ... When will Yume get angry? ... That might be on the future? ... Let's just wait and see ...**

 **Oh right , Yume know this. I just keep forgetting on writing this.**

 **Yume made a major blunder on this world. What is it? ... Well , It's ... Getting acquainted to an inhabitant of this world.**

 **Yes ... She'll have a hard time going back to her world when she have a friend on this world.**

 **It was too late for her but she'll just think about it when the time comes that she go back to her world.**

 **And also ... Yes ... Her ability automatically activated itself ... Again ...**

 **Anyway ...**

 **Thanks for the 47 favs , 51 follows , 55 reviews , and 4,500+ views!**

 **Hope you like this chapter!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	16. Chapter 14

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 : Visiting The City Of Renhrade**

 **(Yume's POV)**

"Let's go to Renhrade"

I immediately said while cooking some breakfast for us.

I think I need a break this time. I don't know ... I just felt like it?

"Yes Yume-san!"

"We will escort you both!"

Feir said as she quickly stands and looks at me , Her tail is wagging. Khieros also followed.

Yamiouji? ... He is just there standing alone.

Yamioujo goes out again to find about Feir's mother's whereabouts.

Again , We still don't know if she's still alive.

Anyway ...

"Ah right , Yamiouji ... Please look out for the house okay?"

"... Yes our goddess!"

After I said that , Me along with Feir and Khieros goes on the city.

Khieros is the most intelligent one amongst the three demons so I want him to come with us.

Though if Yamioujo is here , I would surely take her instead of Khieros.

You know , Girls only!

Why I let Khieros come with us? ... Well , This demons just can't stay still when I am not near them so I always let one escort me.

The exception is when I go to the dungeon. It seems like these people thought that I am making some sort of ritual or I'm just blowing off some steam.

... Yeah ... I can't just break their image of me and said "Oh right , I am not like what you think" with a carefree manner.

Anyway ... I wanna see personally the places on the city. I only know it on their minds , I still didn't go down and visit there.

Well then ... Here goes ...

* * *

Wow ... So this is the city of Renhrade ...

The city is prospering and it seems like a lot of people here are happy.

We are now just in front of the city gate. I am wearing a new set of dress. Of course , I am the one who sewn this.

Well , I don't want to explain in long detail so I'll make this short. This dress have the same look as Yukari's.

Though ... Does this suit me? ... Well , Maybe I am just over thinking this because Feir and Khieros still sees me as a beautiful divine goddess ... Or maybe demon goddess ...

I didn't disable Koishi's ability. I don't want to make the same mistake again. You know , Getting noticed by someone I don't know ...

"Yume-san ... We can go inside now!~"

Feir said while looking at me

In this kingdom of Rushia , To go inside a city or a town , We need to either become a citizen of that town or city or pay a fee.

Well , Because they can't see me so Feir only paid for two people.

One silver per person if paying for the fee.

Should I let the guard see me? ... I felt bad on not paying at all ...

I immediately let him see me.

"I am along with them"

I said to him.

Oh ... He was looking at me with a dazed expression.

"Anyway ... Here's my payment"

I said while putting a silver coin on the counter before going inside the city.

... I also take slip out of his perception after that.

... Haaah ... Why all of them always see me like I am some sort of deity!?

I can't understand at all ...

"Yume-san ... Where should we go?"

"Hm? ... Let's buy some food ingredients first"

I replied to Feir before we move forward

There are a lot of demi-humans on this city. Most of the demi-humans on this place are cat kin and dog kin .

It seems like a lot of beast demi-humans are living on this kingdom. Elves and dwarves are pretty rare on this nation.

Of course there are also humans. They aren't the discriminative type of humans.

"Yume-san ... Were here"

Feir told me while I am absentmindedly looking at the populace and also reading their minds.

"Then ... Let's buy something"

* * *

After some time ...

We bought a lot of stuffs. Like vegetables and meats. Though ... There is still no rice.

Eggs are expensive but I still buy it in bulk.

Of course , I personally buy it all. I showed myself to them.

I am also reading their mind while talking to the shopkeepers and dare I say , I embarrassed.

... I look beautiful they say?

... I look like a goddess?

... Someone even thought I am a goddess and tried to bow his head to me. I manage to stop him of course.

Really ... What happened to my body?

Even me feels weird while looking at myself on the mirror.

We were now on the plaza square , Sitting on a fountain while eating a grilled meat.

"Mmm ... Yume-san's food is more better than this"

"I agreed with you , Feir-san"

The two of them said while eating their grilled meats.

Well , It was delicious to me though. It's just too oily and was burnt a little but it was good.

We bought this on as stall which is just near on this plaza.

Oh right ... I want to sell the loots I got on the dungeon ... And also all the stuffs I got on my way here when I am still on the kingdom of Szheckt? ... Is it Szheckt? ... Anyway , That kingdom.

It seems like I can't sell this on the adventurer's guild without registering there. I can't also sell this on the merchant's guild because I also need to become a member on it.

Hmm ... Ah right ... Auctions.

"Khieros , After this , Sell this items to the auction"

I said to him while showing him the mithril dagger that I took on my gap.

"Yes , My Goddess"

He immediately understood why I told him to sell this.

Well ... I can't go on the auction market and say "Can you please sell this?" ... Khieros is pretty good at this so I'll leave this to him.

Well ... I am just shy ... I don't want to go an auction market.

I think I don't know how can I explain them.

I don't know if explaining "It came from the Undeads Tomb" with a carefree tone will make them more suspicious of me.

I also don't want to be conspicuous.

Oh right ... I can't sell all of the treasures I got in a single day. They'll get suspicious how I got it all.

It seems like everything I got have a very low chance of dropping.

So yeah ... It's bad for me if I sell it in bulk.

"Khieros ... Do your best"

I said to him with a smile on my face.

"I will do so My Goddess!"

He said with a stiff tone.

... Oh ... He thinks my smile is divinely cute.

There is no word as divinely cute and also ... He got fallen on my smile?

... Ahh ... Well , I am reading his mind but still ...

* * *

While we were strolling on this city ...

 _[It seems like a war will happen soon]_

I heard a disturbing content on that guy's mind.

Oh , It seems like he is a soldier of this country.

Khieros is not here now because he goes to the auction market to sell my items.

Well , I am sure he'll come back soon.

Anyway ... It seems like I knew who this country will fight.

That corrupted kingdom of Szheckt!

This kingdom was facing the northeast side of that corrupted kingdom.

Again , That kingdom have a large discrimination for demi-humans unlike this nation of Rushia which is a nation full of demi-humans.

I read on Khieros's mind that the two nation , Szheckt and Rushia , Are fighting for a long time.

It seems like they stopped for awhile because there is the threat of the Demon King's Army but ... Does that corrupted kingdom still wants to attack this kingdom?

Even though their the one who said bad things about those nations attacking another nation while the threat of Demon King is here ... Aren't they being too much of a hypocrite?

Aaaah ... I hope they don't use my classmates.

I need to get stronger fast.

"Feir ... We'll go home after Khieros came back"

"Okay Yume-san"

Oh ... She said that with a smile.

I really need to get strong fast ... I am getting worried about my classmates ...

Haaah ... Well ... I am not that worried. I am just feeling slightly bothered about them.

I wonder ... Are they having an easy time like me? ... They also have cheat abilities right?

While thinking like that , Khieros finally came back.

"The auction will start five days from now"

"Oh ... Thanks. Now then , Let's go home"

I said to them before we normally goes out of the city.

Well , Of course I used a gap to go back quickly when were outside of the walls of the city.

* * *

 **(Youto's POV)**

"Haaaaah!"

"Kieee!?"

The large spider collapsed on the ground after I slashed it.

It's body vanished , Being replaced by a magic stone.

"Let's go"

I immediately said as I move forward.

"Wait ... Youto!"

Shino shouted while keeping up with me.

"We don't have time , We must get more stronger"

"Youto ... You do know that just levelling up won't make you stronger right? ... Also , Your rushing too much! ... Can't we rest like for now?"

Shino chided me with an angry tone.

What's wrong with her?

"We can't ... We need to get stronger fast so that ... What happened at that time doesn't happen again ..."

Yes ... I don't want that to happen again.

I need to level up fast so I can see that bastard's status.

"What are you saying Youto? ... That's not your fault. Also ... This is just pushing it , I mean can't you see that were tired already. We've been on this damp dungeon for hours and we're still not resting or even eating at all"

She said with a frown on her face.

"What not my fault! ... If only I am more stronger at that time ... Harumi wouldn't even be like that!"

I yelled at her with a trembling voice.

Yes ... After Harumi recovered , She pushed us out of the room , Rejecting to go out of the room.

She is now at the inn , Rejecting any of us. She is staying at the room and still didn't want to go out of there.

But I felt pathetic ... I am the one at fault ... She clearly said it to me ...

She just came with us because she thought she is safer when she's nearby us.

She truly wants to go back on our world.

And I betrayed her expectations ...

Tch! ... I am still not strong enough ... I need to be much more stronger!

"Youto ..."

"You all can rest if you want to ... For me , I'll beat this dungeon alone!"

I said before turning my back on them again.

They can't understand. Shouldn't they also strive to become more stronger to protect everyone and prevent what they don't want to happen.

"... Aaah! ... Your really an idiot!"

Shino yelled at me but she still followed me.

Kiri and Hikari just sighed before moving forward again.

That's right ... We have no time to laze around here.

We must become stronger quickly!

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Theo Rosewalt Szheckt , The current king of the kingdom if Szheckt is hearing the reports of his aides.

"Hmm ... So you still didn't locate that Kamiya huh ... And that Kushina ... She isn't doing anything at all ..."

He said after he heard all of the reports of his aides.

"What should we do with the Grand Sage , Your Highness?"

The aide asked while kneeling at him.

"If she still didn't move for awhile ... Abduct her. Drug her or torture her. You can even use the slave collar just to make her obey"

"Yes , Your Highness!"

The aide said before he immediately stands and walks out.

"... Lia ... You know what to do when they came back"

Lia , Who just entered the throne room , Looks at her father and then grinned.

"Of course father ... Everything is now set. All we need to do is wait for them"

She said with a small laugh.

"Good"

He simply said before looking at the air.

"Hehehe , Using their powers , I will conquer everything!"

He muttered to himself with his eyes glinting with madness.

* * *

On the underground prison of the castle of Szheckt ...

"... Help ..."

A woman wearing rags and a slave collar said very weakly.

She was a woman with a voluptuous figure. She have platinum blonde hair that was now dirtied by dirt and a cloudy liquid , and emerald green eyes that was now lifeless and hollow.

This woman here is the Arch Priestess of the Church of Tamril , The God Law and Light.

Truthfully , She was the one who summoned the students from another world.

It was a forced action because of the slave collar.

She was reduced to this state because the Cardinal of the Tamril Theocracy sold her out to this kingdom in exchange of some territories that the kingdom of Szheckt will conquer in the future.

All the higher ups on that theocracy are greedy for more believers. This is because having more believers will make them have more source of income.

This girl is one of the few who truly believes at the teachings of her god.

But now ... It was like this ...

The collar she is wearing is the extreme kind. It's the collar that can make it's wearer obey everything the owner told the wearer.

Like her ... Her mind was locked , Making her thought process dull and her actions are all commanded by her "Master" ...

But still ... Deep inside her heart ... Her soul that is screaming ... She is pleading for help.

 ***Creak***

Two men who are clearly the guards of this basement goes inside this cell and approached her.

"Okay then bitch! ... Let's have some fun!"

One guy said with a vulgar smile on his face ...

She only nodded weakly even though she didn't meant it ...

"... Someone ... Help ..."

She muttered very weakly that no one heard it at all.

 ****End of Chapter 14****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 108 (Next : 4,500)**

 **HP : 10,800**  
 **MP : 10,800**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : CR+++++**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH**_  
 _ **Agility : PH+++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR+**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **[Reveal Some Info]**

 **[Upgrade] Absolute Negotiation Success : Yorigami Jo'on , Inaba Tewi , Yakumo Yukari , Yagokoro Eirin , Remilia Scarlet**

 **[Upgrade] The Ultimate Demon Goddess Presence : Shinki , Hecatia Lapislazuli , Remilia Scarlet , Flandre Scarlet , Mima , Kazami Yuuka , Konngara , Ibuki Suika , Hoshiguma Yuugi**

 **Going With The Flow : Hakurei Reimu , Hong Meiling , Konpaku Youmu**

 **Dark Vision : All Activated Youkai Characters**

 **[Ability Info]**

 **God-like Swordsmanship**

 _ **\- An ability taken from characters who have knowledge of sword.**_  
 _ **\- All experience and knowledge , No matter how meagre , Are inherited. Yume can do incredible swordsmanship because of this.**_

 **Absolute Primal Fear Aura**

 _ **\- An aura that by being in the presence of others , All of them will immediately feel fear and try to get out. Even imaginary entities will freeze because of this aura.**_  
 _ **\- This will only activate if Yume's state of mind became unstable , Like becoming furious or becoming hostile to someone. She can choose who won't be subjected to this aura.**_

 **Millennium Mental Capacity**

 _ **\- Have a very large mental capacity and processing faculties. This ability enables Yume to remember every single details that she encountered no matter how significant or small it is.**_  
 _ **\- This ability can comprehend something out of the human comprehension.**_

 **A/N**

 **Hello ... This is me Levelgap!~~**

 **I am now looking for beta readers though ... How to use it?**

 **... Yes! , I like that comment! ... She might become very bored and lazy if she become too strong ... She might even troll someone out there xD**

 **... Well ... Yeah ... She just doesn't know that her ridiculous drop rate is because of Tewi and other characters who are too lucky ...**

 **Anyway ... As you can see .. Some abilities are evolving because of the added activated characters.**

 **Also , Some of the activities from the reveal info seems like it have the same effect but truthfully , All of it are different.**

 **She just got a lot of auras and presences xD**

 **Thank you very much for reading this story!~~**

 **Thanks for the 50 favs , 54 follows , 60 reviews , and 5,000+ views!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	17. Chapter 15

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 : Heimdall Auction House And Multiple Conflict**

 **(Yume's POV)**

Four days later ...

"Level up!"

 **[Level Up]**

I made a victory pose as I defeated the Elder Lich for the nth time.

What? ... I just want to do this ... Well , I have a lot of time on my hands ...

Anyway , I explored and farmed exp on this floor for four days and now my status is like this ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 155 (Next : 12,900)**

 **HP : 15,500**  
 **MP : 15,500**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

Well ... Yeah ... I leveled up a lot.

Going on this dungeon really gave me a lot of exp.

"Now then ... It seems like it's time to go on the third floor. I hope skeletons are the enemies there"

I said ... Hoping to not encounter any moving mounds of fleshes.

* * *

A moment later ...

"Kyaah!"

I screamed ... But I manage to close my mouth immediately.

It seems like no one noticed me.

Still ... Eww ... This place is totally gross ...

The whole place were full of fleshes of unknown origins.

I don't know ... Some of it are pulsing ...

"... Uuuu ... I felt sick ..."

I can't do this!

I immediately go back to my house.

* * *

Tomorrow morning ...

"Yume-san ... The auction will start soon ... Would you like to see it?"

Feir asked me with a curious look.

... Ah right ... The auction ...

"Okay , I'll come there sooner"

I said before standing up.

Though , I can also go to the dungeon and farm levels there but ... Well , I felt like I can't go there today ... That bloody place and it's horrid stench ... I still can't forget it ...

Not like I can ever forget it ...

It seems like I can't disable Akyu's ability ...

Haaaah ... Anyway , Because I always remember it like I am there , I'll try and get used to it before going inside the dungeon again ...

We approached Khieros as I thought of that.

"Khieros , We'll also come"

"Of course My Goddess ... Though , Might I ask. Won't you conceal your face?"

Hmmm ... Well , I can just use Koishi's ability ... No ... I also want to be noticed sometimes ...

Hmm ... Maybe I'll wear a mask?

But how can I hide my overwhelming presence?

... Hmmm ... Maybe I can limit my inhibition to my presence? ... Maybe by doing that , They won't feel overwhelmed by me?

Okay , I'll do it!

I limited my inhibition to my presences only. With this , Demons and some other beings won't notice me.

Why did I just think of this now!?

While thinking about it ... I created masks made of clay using Suwako's ability. Well , It's light so it's okay. The mask is just too plain. It looks like those masks from opera.

Then , I took the stylish brown cloaks I made some days ago and wears it.

I also gave Feir one with a masks.

"What do you think?"

"... My Goddess ... So you can also hide your presence without hiding your appearance"

"... Errr ... Yeah , Anyway ... Am I not conspicuous?"

"Yes My Goddess! ... You won't stand out by wearing those ..."

"Ah ... Thanks"

I said my thanks before I opened a gap.

"Now then , Let us go"

I said before we hopped on the gap.

Oh right , Yamioujo is out once again to obviously search for information about Feir's mother. It seems like she can't find any clues about her.

Well ... I hope she find something ... Feir always thought about her mother from time to time. I mean , I always leave my mind reading to automatic so I always read what she is thinking whenever my gaze passed through her.

... Yamiouji will stay on this house. Well , For guarding purposes of course.

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Heimdall Auction House.

It was a very popular auction house on Duke Halkius's Territory.

Also , This is not like those illegal organizations who made private auctions. This one is for public and were sponsored by the duke and the kingdom itself.

Of course , There are no slaves or illegal stuffs being auctioned here.

Why the auction house is here when they only put legal stuffs for bidding?

This is because there are some items that can't be sold normally on the public shops. These items are like those elixirs , artifacts , and other stuffs that can't be bought normally.

This Auction House was popular because every month , It always have new and exotic items (That are not legal) on display for bidding.

Most of the items being displayed here are being sold by famous adventurers of this kingdom.

Of course , The one who will do the auctioning are the staffs of this company. Those who gave the item will acquire 90% of the price the winning bidder paid while the remaining 10% goes to the company.

Because this place is for those who have a lot of money , Those who wants to participate the auction needs to leave the amount of money they want to use on the bid. It's like their maximum quota.

The minimum money needed to participate is 10 gold coins.

Non-participants , Or those who can't pay that amount can't enter.

Khieros along with Yume and Feir who was now wearing a high quality stylish brown coat and a clay mask came through the entrance.

The counter guy saw them and he immediately recognized Khieros's face.

Right now , Khieros is only seen as a horned Demi-Human. No one knew that he was a demon. Not like he will say it.

"Khieros-dono , Are those two ladies your escort?"

"What a jest. This ladies your talking about are my superiors"

"Ah ... My apologise ..."

The guy at the counter quickly apologizes to them with a practiced polite gesture.

"No problem"

Yume replied while waving her hand , Indicating that he shouldn't worry.

That soft voice permeates through his ears , Making him lose focus at the moment.

Yume immediately notice it so she shuts up and nudge Khieros to let them in.

"... Anyway , Here is our payment for the entrance and this ... This is our bidding money"

Khieros immediately place the entrance fee which is 1 gold coin for each person , Before he placed a sack full of gold coins.

The guy at the counter gaped at the sack that obviously have a large amount of money inside it due to it's loud clinking noises.

"... You would be also participate on the auction?"

"Not me. It's them ... I am only here for the payment on the items and also to guard My G-(Coughs) ... I mean , My two superiors"

Though unnoticeable , Yume glance at Khieros with her eyes half-open while thinking "Really Khieros?"

"Ah ... I understand. We will immediately count it"

The guy at the counter said before he called the staffs in-charge of money.

While the three of them are waiting for their participant ID , The other people who were lining up on the other receptionists are looking at them curiously.

"Whose house are they?"  
"Are they higher nobles?"  
"They might be daughters of a marquis or an earl?"

Various people , Rich merchants and nobles , Are curious at them.

Yume looks at them and also reads their mind. She sighs in relief though she became nervous at their gazes.

'Uhh ... At least they are not thinking something stupid like those nobles on that kingdom. Though ... I would like it if they don't stare at us too much. Should I use Koishi's ability?'

She thought while fidgeting at her spot. Of course she didn't do it. She's also tired of not being glanced at the whole time.

She noticed that even though they are all nobles and rich merchants , Most of them are demi-humans while few are the only humans.

"... I guess this kingdom is really good ..."

"What is it Yume-san?"

"Ah ... Nothing"

After awhile ...

"Here is your ID. Don't lost it while your inside the room"

"Yes , Thank you"

Feir is the one who took the card. Yume just want to stay quiet.

She noticed that even her voice became beautiful and it somewhat charms those who hears it , Even if it's only a mild effect.

The counter guy only gave them a single ID. This is because they are on a single group.

"Please follow me"

A female staff told them as she gestured for the three to follow her.

The three nodded before following her.

* * *

Inside the bidding room ...

There are a lot of well-known persons inside the room.

One of those well-known person here is the first daughter of Duke Halkius , Eldegrade Halkius.

She was a girl with golden blonde waist length hair , amber-colored eyes with an unusual golden reptilian irises , A slim figure , fair skin , fragile looking limbs , a pair of fluffy golden fox ears , and three fluffy golden and white colored fox tails. She also wears a beautiful white dress with many frills on it , Some layers of it are slightly transparent , it have a white rose on it's upper part between her collarbone , have a pair of white long lace arm gloves , and she wore crystal-like white colored high heels.

This girl is a half human , half fox kin.

Along with her is her guard who is a very large guy with a very bulky muscles. He have a glaring-like gaze with his black eyes and also a clean cut hair that almost makes his face looks like a vertical slightly stretched square. He have a pair of horns of a bull.

This guy is one of the strongest knight of this territory who is also the personal guard of Eldegrade , Baran.

She was along with her childhood friend who is a daughter of a marquis , Diora Fhule.

Diora is a beautiful human girl with brown hair which is braided to one side , Green colored eyes , have a fair skin though not as white as Eldegrade , a slim body though her bust is not as big as Eldegrade , and a slightly smaller height than Eldegrade. She wears a white buttoned blouse with a black butler-like sash , black shoal , green skirt , a pair of black socks with brown thick leather boots , a pair of black fingerless gloves , and a green painter's beret with a black bow on it's side.

Diora also have her two guards. Though , They are just plain knights unlike Baran.

Both of them are here because they are curious about the new stuffs that they will see on this auction.

There are also others who are pretty well-known but Eldegrade is the most well-known person in this place.

"El ... Do you think there is some interesting item that will appear?"

Diora asked her while calling her with her nickname.

"I don't know Diora ... If there is an elixir here , I might get excited"

"... You know that's impossible right? ... Elixir is pretty much impossible to acquire on this day. It's been a decade since someone from this kingdom manage to acquire a single one of it"

"... Haaah ... Well , I just want to see some very good stuffs. I am bored on those high grade potions or those weapons that those adventurers always wants to sell ... They can't even take a mithril or an orihalcum ingot"

Eldegrade said with a pouting expression.

Then , The door opened and they saw that three people entered this room.

The two nobles just glance a little before they came back to talking to each other.

They thought that the three who entered are just another random noble on this kingdom.

This three people are obviously Yume and her friends ... Or the one is just a subordinate.

While the two nobles are talking to each , Yume looks at her surroundings.

"Oh ... There are a lot of big shots on our surroundings"

Yume said while looking at the people of this room.

There are some who aren't sitting and just standing there on the back.

This people who are standing on the back are the ones who gave the items that is now being auctioned here.

Originally , Khieros should be also standing there but because he said that he was along with Yume who wants to participate on the auction , He was also along with Yume.

There are also some bidders who are also the ones who gave the items here to be auctioned.

Yume participated here because she was curious about the items here. Also , Because she believes on flags , She thought that she might find something good on this auction.

Well , She read the mind of the auctioneer and actually find something she was interested in.

"Now then ladies and gentlemen , We will now start the auction"

A guy with a refreshing look entered and said that while using a rod-like thingy on his mouth.

Yume looks at it and muttered to herself "Is it like the mic?" Without anyone hearing it.

"We will start with this item! ... A pack of high-class potions! ... The starting price are 1 gold. Anyone interested?"

The auctioneer said while two beautiful women placed six bottle of potions on the pedestal on the stage.

"2 golds!"  
"4 golds!"  
"5 golds!"  
"I go for 10 gold coins!"

And so on ...

A lot of people from this place are bidding for this pack of potions.

This is because a single High Class Potion costs ten gold coins.

High Class Potions can cure even a severed limb. That's just how strong this potion is ... Therefore , They want to acquire it with that kind of cost.

But it seems like the price went up and up.

"72 Gold Coins!"

A man raised his hand and then said his bid.

Even though it went over the original price , He still do it.

This is because even though there are High Class Potions that can be bought on a shop , It's very hard to create it and the market always sold out whenever a potion like that was displayed.

"72 Gold Coins! ... Is there someone who would like to raise the price? ... Anyone?"

The auctioneer asked while looking at everyone.

After waiting for awhile , The auctioneer closed the deal.

Yume look at the man who wins.

"Hmm ... So it seems like they can either take their reward now or take it later huh ..."

Yume muttered before she turned her gaze back at the stage.

If the participant wins and they want to take their rewards , They will be lead to a certain room with the one who really owns the item and the winning bidder will give the price he declared when he wins. The owner of the item on the bid will take 90% of their price and he/she will give the 10% to the staff who is also there along with the two. After that , They will write their signature on the document to seal the deal.

This is how it always happens on the auctions of this country.

* * *

After several minutes ...

"And now ... The next item is! ... A Single Claw Of An Ancient Dragon! ... This item came from one of the strongest adventurer team of our kingdom , The Six Blades! ... This claw have variety of uses ..."

The auctioneer went on with his explanation. All the crowds , Even the duke's daughter got their eyes taken by this very rare item.

It was indeed an item worthy to be called an artifact.

A single claw of an ancient dragon could be used for a lot of things. If they forge something on this , They could create a weapon that can cut through mithril and orihalcum. If they use it as a reagent for magical uses like medicine or tools , They could acquire immense magical power or they can acquire limited draconic strength for this.

Yume is also interested but for a more different reason.

"If I did it right , I can increase my MP capacity!"

She said with a glint on her eyes.

She set her eyes on this item since the start of the bid.

The organizers of this auction displayed this first before Yume's items. This is because this claw is still unrefined and it was raw. Also , Only dwarves or elves knew how to manufacture something from a part of a dragon. Because there are few dwarves and elves living on this nation , add to the fact that they needed a master dwarven blacksmith or a master elven compounder , The one who can bid on this might just make this a decoration on their house.

The claw is two meters tall and it have a black luster into it.

Even though the majority of the people here can't even use it , They still want to bid for this item because this is the first time they see something like this being auctioned.

Parts of a dragon is already rare to begin with. Seeing a part of an ancient dragon is more rarer than those. This is why they are interested to have it.

"The price will start at 1,000 Gold Coins!"

"1,500 Gold!"  
"1,600 Gold!"  
"2,300 Gold!"  
"Damn you! ... 3,000 Gold Coins!"

The people became frantic and tried to raise the bid with the highest amount they could on their bidding quota.

While a lot of people are raising their hands and declaring their prices ...

"20,000 gold coins!"

Eldegrade suddenly raised her hand and declared her bid.

The people on the surroundings became quite.

No one can bid that high. Almost all of them immediately gave up.

There are some who trued to raised the bid.

"20,100 Gold!"

Eldegrade just smiled before she raised her hand again.

"30,000 Gold Coins"

She said now with a calm tone.

Those who still wants to raise the bid awhile ago immediately stops and pull out.

No one can defeat the house of the duke. Also , Eldegrade is known to always take the items she likes by pouring money from it.

Though , All of this are just her allowance. She is not taking any money from her own territory so she can spend it whenever she likes.

"The bidding price is now on 30,000 Golds! ... Someone wants to bid more? ... Anyone? ... Then ... The winner of th-"

"100,000 Gold Coins"

A soft and beautiful voice resounded on the whole room.

All of them glance at their back and saw that a masked girl wearing a high quality brown cloak raised her hand.

They know she is a girl because it was obvious from her curves and figure that was slightly emphasize by her cloak.

Yume flinched momentarily but she immediately composed herself.

Eldegrade and her friend Diora are staring at Yume with a surprised and curious expression.

Of course , Eldegrade still can raise the bid but if she indeed raise it and win , She can't bid for the next items that will appear. Well , She'll lose almost all of the bidding money she placed if she fought with that ridiculous amount.

That's why ...

"I'll just let her take it ..."

Eldegrade said with a sad expression. She's only interested on the claw but she's not an idiot to pour all of her bidding money for an item she most likely will not use.

"The winner of the bid is number 235!"

The auctioneer said before the two women staffs take the dragon claw and take it to a certain room.

Yume stands up after that.

"Khieros , We'll be taking our rewards now. Please take care of our items"

"Yes , My G-(Coughs) ... Milady"

"Oi ... Is that intentional or what?"

"N-no My G-(Coughs) ... I mean Milady! ... I am sorry for my blunder"

"... Haaaah ... Okay okay. I'll leave it to you"

"Yes My Go-Milady"

Yume felt a sweat dropped on her cheeks as she looks at Khieros who was sweating profusely because of his multiple mistakes.

"Anyway ... Let's go Feir"

"... Fuaaah~~ ... Hmm? ... Is it over?"

Yume wakes up Feir. It seems like Feir fell asleep during the bid.

"Yes ... Let's go over there"

She said before holding Feir's hand.

A staff saw that Yume is leaving so she leads Yume to the direction of the room where her prize is waiting.

While Yume and Feir are walking , The people on the surroundings are still gazing at them , Not hearing the auctioneer who is somehow taking their attention back to him.

Eldegrade also stare at her for a long while until she can't see her.

"Who is she? ... Did you know her Diora?"

"Not as long as I remember El"

The two of them just talk at each other briefly before they take their focus back at the auction.

"And the next one is the Mithril Dagger ..."

The whole crowd looks at it with their mouth wide open.

* * *

 **(Yume's POV)**

 _(Going back to Yume)_

The leader of the adventurer team of Six Blades , Askarim , Is now on my front.

We were passed our bidding money that we put on the counter awhile ago and then we gave it to the man on our front.

They made this system of setting the money we will use to bid because there is this time when the people who just goes on the auction uses their family treasures to pay on the auction. This system of putting a set amount of money is to prevent this from happening.

Oh right , I set a million gold coins as my bidding money on the counter awhile ago. It seems like 90% of the remaining bidding money will be reclaimed by us while the remaining 10% will be taken by the company.

Though that might be unfair but for me , It might be alright. I mean , This auction is more forgiving than those I know who takes 60% to 70% of the final bidding price.

Askarim is a wolf kin (Not a silver wolf kin) with grayish hair and blue eyes. He have a fit and buffed body and he was tall. He only wears a hood with a wolf's head on it , A white fur scarf rolled on his neck , yellowish brown pants like those seen in martial arts movie with a black belt , a pair of two black shoes with white soles , and two pairs of axe-like winter-colored swords are strapped on his back in an X-shaped.

I read his mind and it seems like he is also curious at me. Though , He is not that rude as to forcefully learn about me.

After we finished all the procedures , Feir takes the large dragon claw and carries it.

I also took my remaining bidding money.

"We'll be going now"

"Ah right. Hope to see you again"

Askarim said to me with a charming smile.

Not like I am charmed though.

I only nodded at him before me and Feir goes to the exit.

But just before we step through the exit ...

The world lost it's color. Everything is at a standstill.

"... Someone stopped the time again huh ... Hm?"

I felt something bad. It's like there is something bad happening somewhere.

My gut feeling is screaming at me to go somewhere.

What is happening!?

I really have a bad feeling about this ...

I immediately activated Koishi's ability.

Just as I activated it , The time moves once again ...

I look grab Feir and immediately , I opened a gap before I hopped there along with her.

"Huh!?"

Feir was surprised but I don't care anymore.

We gapped ourselves to my house. It seems like Yamiouji was surprised at our sudden appearance.

"Feir ... I have no time! ... I'll be going somewhere so stay here and be a good child okay!"

I said to her with a strong tone as I gaze at her eyes.

"Y-Yume ... San ... Aah , Yes ..."

She said with her voice trembling.

Oh ... She is getting scared at my stare.

But I have no time now ...

"Yamiouji , Protect her. If the other two came back , Tell them I went somewhere"

"Our Go-"

"And no ... I don't need any escorts! , Do you understand?"

I immediately rejected him while releasing a silent pressure to him.

"... Y-yes ... M-m-my goddess ..."

He said with his voice getting weaker.

"Good ... Now I'm out"

I immediately go out using my gap.

I don't know why ... I felt my heart skipped a beat there.

No , There are a lot of warning bells ringing inside my head.

Like a bad foreshadowing. Like something I will surely not like will happen.

I need to hurry!

That's all I can think of as I go through kingdom that I didn't like , The Szheckt Kingdom.

* * *

 **(Harumi's POV)**

 _(Going back a little ...)_

I don't want to die. I want to go home!

Why did I go along with that guy? ... This is the worst!

What am I even doing here! ... I am scared!

I look at my surroundings and saw that I am still in a room of an inn.

Ah ... Why did I come along with them?

... Right ... Because Youto have a lot of praise by those guys from the capital and even the captain , I thought he is the best choice to get along with just so I could raise my chance of survival on this world.

I only like to read books. I like to read only. I am not someone special.

Even though I have an unlimited amount of MP with all kinds of magic on it , I still can't use my one ability "No Chant" to it's fullest potential.

I still need to say it first before I could clearly image the spell. I can't activate it without saying anything because I can't imagine it clearly.

It's okay if there is no distraction but we were on the middle of the battle. I need to cast something quickly instead of focusing my mind on one image without saying it. That'll delay my casting.

I don't want to go out anymore. I'll just leave it to them and wait here.

I am hoping that what the king said is true. I don't want to stay in this dangerous world anymore!

I felt suspicious at those guys but what can we do? ... They might really know the way back to our world?

That's the only thing I am hoping for. I don't know what I should do if it's not true.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

Someone knocks on the door but I ignored it.

I don't want to see anyone for now.

 ***Bang***

Suddenly the door opened and ...

A guy covered in white clothing from head to toe looks at me.

Scary! ... His gaze is scary!

He is carrying a short fat curved black blade with some red markings on it.

He immediately rushed through me without saying any word.

"T-time stop!"

I blurted that out in panic.

The world turned monochrome.

Everything stopped moving. There is nothing in motion.

The guy was just several inches closer to me.

"I-I n-need to escape! ... Teleportation!"

I use one of the time space magic to quickly get out of this place.

I teleported outside of the walls of this city.

My time stop finally expires and the world return it's colors.

"Acceleration! , Quick Speed! , Tail Wind!"

I used the three quickening spells that I only knew and immediately run to the dirt road I can see.

As I was running ...

"!? Gahak!?"

I felt something hard hits my stomach.

Without me noticing , I was blown to a tree and felt a crushing pain on my back as I hit on a tree.

IT HURTS!

"... Haa ... Haa ..."

I heard the sound of footsteps approaching me.

I barely look up and the only thing I see is the soles of a shoe.

Then I only see darkness ...

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

Hidden White Order.

They are a secret group working at the Szheckt Kingdom.

They do all the dark and dirty works of the kingdom without questioning it.

They aren't questioning it because they are already brainwashed by the kingdom since their infancy.

They were trained rigorously and also their body augmented by an underground laboratory of this kingdom.

They are what can be called as the secret elite forces of this kingdom.

They were ordered to abduct the Grand Sage and brainwash her by any means.

Because they knew that she can use legendary magics like it was nothing , They made a lot of counteracts on it.

They secured the whole perimeter of the whole city and even outside of this city. They also wears a lot of accessories that are resistant to a lot of ailments and debuffs.

Because there is no Time Resistance known to history , They just secured the whole five kilometer perimeter just outside of this city. They knew that even time stop have it's own limit.

Of course they also take into consideration that she might repeatedly use this spell so they spread themselves in all directions , Leaving no angle missing. This is to incapacitate her quickly when they see her.

Because they are confident on their speed and reflexes and because there is no other way to catch a magician who can stop the time than doing this so this is their only best bet.

Also , Because they got her status info , They knew that Harumi's physical statistics are like those soldiers only which is no big deal for them.

They succeeded in capturing her. They are now preparing to take her to a secret facility when ...

They heard a sharp whistling sound on the air and trusting on their instincts , All of them jumped out of their position.

"Woah there ... That girl your carrying is my prey"

Ruftas , The arch demon who defeated Youto's whole group said with a carefree expression.

The members of the order looked at each other before they nodded at each other.

One immediately made a rhythmic whistle while the others immediately run away while carrying Harumi's body.

"I won't let you"

He said with a smile before flicking his fingers.

The whole area suddenly froze.

All of them felt something is restraining their body.

"He is using his pressure!"

One of them spat out.

Demonic Pressure.

From what these people knew , The higher the ranked of the demon is , The stronger their pressure amongst the others.

This pressure can stop people on their tracks or in case of the weaker ones , Collapsed on the ground and fumes.

Though , Because this people here are obviously not weak so they can still move , Albeit barely.

One guy tried to strike him with sluggish hands but Ruftas just ignored him.

His slash didn't even leave a scratch on him.

"Hey Ruftas ... Let us in on that fun!"

Other demons also appeared out of nowhere.

All of them are Arch Demons. One of them is a Demon Noble. There are also countless greater demons on the surroundings.

This Demon Noble is Darg. Ruftas's Superior.

"Darg-sama ... I am sorry for rushing here on my own"

"That's okay Ruftas. We'll be leaving here anyway so let's have some fun before leaving"

Darg replied before looking at the Hidden White Order members.

"... Oi ... Aren't those high ranking demons!"  
"Their on the disaster class!"  
"Where is our reinforcements!?"

The secret forces of Szheckt are getting panicked.

They didn't know that they'll encounter a lot of high ranking demons inside their country just near the city which is also near at the capital.

Darg looks at them before chuckling.

"Are these the reinforcements that you are looking for?"

He said before flicking his fingers.

Then , A lot of guys covered in their own blood appeared on the air. All of them are dead.

What Darg did is just a spatial manipulation. Though , Because he was a higher class demon than the arch demons so he can take all of them and place them on one location.

"We saw them loitering around the area where we were so ... We just accidentally kill them ... Sorry?"

Darg said with a sadistic smile on his face.

The Hidden White Order members looks at it in horror before ...

"Uuuuuwaaaaaahhh!"

One of them screamed in horror.

All of them immediately tried to run away but because of the pressure , Their legs are shaking and they can only move groggily.

"Darg-sama , Please leave that girl to me. I was pretty interested with her"

Ruftas said with a grin on his face.

"... Hmph! ... Do what you want"

Darg gave his consent , Making Ruftas's grin widens.

"Thank you my lord"

Ruftas said with a bow before gently approaching the unconscious body of Harumi.

"Okay guys ... Play all you want! ... We're leaving soon after this!"

""""""Uuuuoooohh!"""""

All of the demons cheered when Darg said it before all of them pounces at the trembling humans.

Darg and his subordinates are totally bored and fed up on this place. They just finally acquired the orders to come back so , Because they are coming back soon anyway , They thought they should have some fun and take some souvenirs while at it.

Ruftas reached his hands on Harumi's body , Thinking all the gruesome things he could do to this girl when ...

"Take your hands off of her!"

A swift slash on his hand and a blow to his stomach.

And Ruftas without being conscious of it , He was already blown away , Flying like a rag doll while hitting countless trees on the surroundings.

Darg and the others stopped.

The screaming members of the Hidden White Order also quietened.

All of them stared at where Harumi's body is located.

From there , Is the most beautiful girl they saw in the world.

But even if beautiful , She might also be the scariest person they ever met.

She is looking at them with a cold gaze. Her eyes crimson red. She was carrying Harumi's body while standing there.

 ****End of Chapter 15****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 155 (Next : 12,900)**

 **HP : 15,500**  
 **MP : 15,500**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : CR+++++**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH**_  
 _ **Agility : PH+++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR+**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **[Reveal Some Info]**

 **Pinpoint Intuition : Hakurei Reimu , Yagokoro Eirin , Yakumo Yukari**

 **Danger Perception (Variance) : All Activated Characters**

 **[Ability Info]**

 **Finesse Regulation**

 _ **\- An ability to control the flow of power and speed. Mainly used for holding back or just calming the mind.**_  
 _ **\- This enables Yume to do things without her physical capabilities hindering her daily life. Her steps won't become catastrophic and her movements are normal instead of utter ridiculousness that no one could see her even if she is just walking.**_

 **Cosmic Mind**

 _ **\- Can comprehend the universe. No matter how incomprehensible it is , Yume can still see it or even think of it without being driven to madness.**_  
 _ **\- Yume can comprehend higher dimensions and higher entities. She can comprehend up to Eleventh Dimension.**_

 **Godly Creation :**

 _ **\- An ability taken from Shinki. She can create a world from nothing. She can even create life.**_  
 _ **\- Yume can create life whenever she likes. She can even create her own world if she wants too. Though , This world is more akin to an imaginary world (A realm inside a planet) so it's more appropriate to say she can create another world inside a planet.**_

 **A/N**

 **Hello ... That's all for this chapter ...**

 **About the Imaginary World. Imaginary World is a realm inside a planet. The example of it is Heaven , Hell , Purgatory , Afterlife , and all fictional worlds that are located inside a planet but cannot be seen nor be visited normally.**

 **Now that I answer it ... Let's go to the story ...**

 **Yep ... Yume's intuition which came from Reimu by the way , Was activated.**

 **I think this is pretty much rushed but I can't help it. Sorry for the the story suddenly becoming fast paced.**

 **... Hmm , Yes ... Again , Youto is an idiot. We already know it xD**

 **I don't know what would be your response to this chapter ... Hope it was good ... My mind just kept having a lot of plot bunnies ... Sorry ...**

 **Thanks for the 57 favs , 59 follows , 63 reviews , and 5,700+ views. I love you all my readers!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	18. Chapter 16

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Misunderstandings**

 **(Yume's POV)**

I first gapped on the forest near the Village of Rufan.

I immediately activated Momiji's ability to see clearly at the far distance.

It seems like I can also read their minds while doing this.

I didn't though Momiji and Satori's ability can combine like this.

... I am feeling slightly excited at doing some combinations but there is no time for that!

Let's see ...

"Hmm ... No , It seems like they are still okay but ... What are they doing!? ... My religion!?"

I felt like I am wasting my time here ... Well , I am glad the villagers are okay.

I thought the villagers are the one in trouble ...

Then let's see ... I only knew some place because I didn't explore this whole kingdom.

Well , I got a lot of places where I can go thanks to the memories of those three demons. I can go on the places they knew with my gap as long as my MP can handle it.

Oh right ... Coming on this village costs 2,300 MP. It was pretty low if I may say so.

Hmm ... Wait a minute. Based on Khieros's memories , A lot of demons are near the city of Nheria.

I was acquainted by two people there but those two are a peddler family. I am sure they are not there anymore.

... Wait a minute. Are my classmates in danger?

The city of Nheria is pretty close to the capital. Also , I think I read from one of the nobles of this kingdom that they plan to separate them.

Maybe one of them are staying on Nheria and was being attacked by those demons?

... Aaah ... I still felt shy meeting my classmates when I still didn't have enough MP to take them back.

They also have cheats so I am sure they can take care of themselves ...

That is not what my heart is saying. I can feel it ... Something I didn't like will definitely happen and it's on this kingdom.

I also have a strong feeling that there really is something happening there on the roads between the town of Froa and the city of Nheria.

I need to look into it.

I immediately opened a gap and hopped on it.

* * *

When I landed on one of the trees and closes the gap , I felt a lot of demonic presences along with human presences.

Glancing to the side , I saw a lot of demons there surrounding a group of human covered in white like their some sort of ninjas.

I immediately scanned their surroundings , Looking for someone I can recognize and finally , I found her.

She was lying on the ground , Unconscious.

Her glasses that I always saw on her are not present. Her hair was now unbraided , making flow freely on her unconscious body. She was slightly pale but I can see that she is still breathing. She is wearing her brown school uniform with her green skirt , A pair of black knee-socks with a pair of brown leather standard school shoes. Along with it is the dark cloak commonly seen on magicians and a dark witch hat that is now lying besides her.

Though it was somewhat different , I can remember her ...

That girl is Kushina Harumi. She is one of my classmate. She is a frequent visitor to our school's library. Even though there exists the internet and E-Books , She prefers reading on a book.

I saw a demon approaching her and I first read his mind.

... He is going to toy with her!?

Now that I look at it , All of them are planning to kill the humans.

I read those guys who are covered in white and immediately felt like killing them.

They are going to do something horrible to Kushina that shouldn't be said anymore.

... This ... Is pissing me off.

I don't care about the demons. What I am angry at are those guys on this kingdom.

So because Kushina-san is not moving like they want , They're going to force her huh ...

Are you kidding us!? ... We were forced to come on this world where there are no any relatives or something for us here , Forced us to beat the demon king on their convenience and then when we don't do things they planned for , Their going to force us by any means?

This is totally unpleasing ... I totally want to destroy this kingdom now ...

Well , I won't do that though.

There are some people living on this kingdom who are not that bad. Not all inhabitants of this kingdom are like those corrupt royalties.

Oh ... It seems like my thought process is accelerated at an absurd speed.

I am thinking for awhile now but that demon guy still didn't reach Kushina-san.

The world is very slow at my perception. It looks like the time is suspended.

Anyway , That demon guy is thinking about doing some horrible things to Kushina-san so ...

"Get your hands off of her!"

I yelled before placing my foot on the branch and using it as my foothold , I jumped towards him.

I cut his arm with my hand and when I landed on the ground , I reach his stomach and lightly push it.

He flew to the distance at subsonic speed , Crashing to a lot of trees while spinning on the air.

And , I carried Kushina's body with my arms.

All of this happened in an instant.

Though for me , It was a short moment.

Ughh ... I cut an arm but somehow , I am calm ... That was weird ... I am not even disturb by a slightest ...

I'll just think about this next time.

I take off my cognitive inhibition and show myself to them.

And I tried scaring them off with a little bit of my bloodlust.

Yes ... Somehow , I can use my bloodlust like it was normal.

I don't want to kill them. My heart is not ready yet to kill people.

Well ... I am not an idiot to just let them do what they want though. If push comes to shove , I will be force to fight back ... And I might kill them.

"A demon goddess ..."

Oh , The demon who seems like the one leading the demon group muttered while he is looking at me nervously.

I read all of their minds at the same time.

... Hmm ... Somehow , I felt like I can also hear some of their deepest desires ... I wonder why? ... Even though I still didn't activate Miko's ability.

The demons only came to have some fun before they go back to their society. It seems like they want to at least have something fun to do because they were totally bored staying on this place , Looking for something that they don't know if it's still here and just going back empty-handed.

Their desires? ... Well , Most of them wants incredible power.

As to these humans. Their thoughts just makes me frown.

They thought I didn't know what their going to do to Kushina-san. They also think I am one of the heroes.

Well ... They are right for me being one of the heroes but they are wrong for thinking I am their ally.

Now then ... How to go about this ... Hm?

"Oh ... So the Demon Goddess is intervening huh ..."

Darg , The guy who is leading these demons , said while forcing a smile on his face.

Ah ... They are trembling on their knees.

But hey ... He is thinking something weird ...

"But I know your a fake! ... Your just using an Esoteric Class Item to mask your presence! ... You aren't a demon!"

... What the heck is he thinking?

Well ... It seems like he thought I am using some sort of Esoteric Class Item to make this kind of demonic presence.

Even though I don't know how I am doing this. I just have this presence without me even knowing ...

"There is no way any Demon God would manifest themselves just to intervene with us! ... I don't know what kind of Esoteric are you using but playtimes over!"

He said before he stretched his hand towards me and clenched it.

I felt a slight movement to the boundaries. It seems like he is crushing the space where I am standing.

Hmm ... Then , Let's stop it.

I stretched my hand towards the boundaries that are compressing itself towards me and put them all to their former place.

I only use one hand because my other arm is carrying Kushina-san.

I got an urge to throw Kushina-san to the gap but ... It seems like she have a lot of internal injuries. By just feeling her body with my arms , I can tell that she have some broken ribs.

I can't move her body too much. Her injuries and internal wounds might become worse if I did so.

Anyway ... I stop the spatial compression instantly.

"... W-what? ... Tch! ... Again!"

"Come on , Shouldn't we stop this now"

I don't want to fight! ... Can't they just flee at me! ... I don't want to kill someone!

... Should I incapacitate them?

While thinking like that , I punch that spatial compression towards me.

 ***Booooooom***

An ear-shattering explosion resounded on the whole surroundings.

The clouds on the sky vanished and a strong gust of wind spreads through the whole surroundings.

"Guuu!?"  
"Wha!?"

Both humans and demons are surprised at what I did.

"If you strike me once more , I'll really beat you all up!"

I threatened them while staring at them with my coldest stare I could muster.

"""""Hiiiiiii!?"""""

Oh ... All of the demons shrieked in fear.

Most of the guys covered in white finally collapsed on the ground , Their eyes showing it's white.

Darg take a step back for a moment before he shakes his head and points his finger at me.

"Damn it! ... Don't get scared! ... She's just using the power of an artifact! ... Kill her!"

Haaah ... Why these demons are so persistent. Aren't they being idiots?

What is it? ... Pride? ... I think they are just here to have some fun so why are they being this persistent!?

I look at their minds while all the demons are still hesitating to attack me.

... Ah right ... That Darg is thinking something weird towards me like awhile ago.

He thought I am a part of another Demon Society. It seems like each sects are rivals and they tend to fight when they see each other.

He thought I am an outcast from a Demon Society and stole an Esoteric Class Item there.

There are some cases when a demon became an outcast because they did something to that society. Most cases of this are demons stealing a treasure on their sector.

And again , Because on his common sense , A demon god won't manifest itself without any reason at all , Me being here is just plain absurdity.

Really huh? ... He thought I am holding something and he wants to steal it to me.

... He really is a demon ... But well , I don't know why he was so persistent about this.

If he thinks about this for awhile , He would learn that all of it is a misunderstanding. I mean , What is an outcast doing here alone , Saving a girl when there are a lot of demons on the vicinity.

If he thought that for a moment , This won't happen.

... This world is totally stupid. They always go to their own conclusions!

But this is weird. I thought it would be like how Khieros got scared at me.

I mean , He immediately swears his loyalty to me when he approaches me , Abandoning his faith to that demon god called Azarfuros.

Well , I knew that he just swear his loyalty because he saw me as the stronger one than the god he formerly follows and because he thought he'll also get stronger if he comes to me.

I read on Khieros that he wants to become strong so that he can have his own freedom.

The demon society values power. That's why , He wants to become strong so he can also have the freedom the strong only got.

Of course , The demons here are also like that.

Oh right , It seems like Darg is the only one who thought that I am not a demon god. All of the demons he is leading are hesitating to attack me because their instincts are screaming that they would die if they did so.

Well ... It seems like inside their mind , All of them thought I am a demon god.

As to why Darg is not believing me ... Hmm let's see ... Oh here ...

Well , Again ... This is because demon gods won't manifest itself without a reason. Arch Demons and below don't know about this but from Demon Nobles to the higher ones , They were always given a notice by their sector's god before manifesting. Also , The demon god won't come outside with a physical mortal form , They will manifest with a high spiritual form. And also , Demon Gods were always escorted by a lot of Demon Nobles and All Demon Royalties.

In short , I am a scam.

... Haaaaah ... What's with that convenient explanation? ... It seems like this event is forcing me to fight them.

This is like a badly written novel full of random ideas ...

"What are you getting scared for? ... She's just an outcast! ... She's not a demon god!"

Oh ... He is forcing his subordinates to attack me. It seems like he got scared at attacking me directly because of what I demonstrated awhile ago.

"... Haaah ... This is getting nowhere"

I said with a sigh before placing Kushina's body gently on the ground and placing a lot of amulets around her.

"I'll heal you soon. I'll just take care of this guys"

I said before looking at them.

They aren't scared at me even when I look at them with the coldest look I can do. Then , I'll just incapacitate them.

The demons looked at each other before they finally decided to attack me.

They are trying to take off their instinctual fear of me.

Really ... What I want to deal with are those humans targeting Kushina-san.

I have no time for this.

"Sleep"

I said that with a low tone while staring at the demon.

All of them suddenly fell to their knees.

I used Satori's hypnotic ability.

Well ... She can make enemies fall unconscious by doing this. It was even demonstrated at the official games.

I am now showing them their happiest memories inside their mind. It'll turn into a nightmare though.

I can also use Reisen's ability but ... Meh , I'll just use it next time.

... Hm? ... It seems like that Darg is still awake.

"How did you-!?"

"I told you to stop ... Why are you still trying to attack me? ... This is nonsense you know? ... This battle doesn't benefit you unless if you just want to have some fun as to what your planning for the whole time. This doesn't make sense because if you just want to have some fun and you see that your at a disadvantage , You should be retreating now right? ... I thought your superiors told you to get back now isn't it?"

I said all of that to him with a deadpanned expression.

I don't care about how he sees me as an outcast demon who somehow manage to steal an Esoteric , But this is just being stupid.

"!? ... You can read my mind!? ... That means-!?"

"Okay okay ... Think whatever you want! Now , just get out of here!"

I interrupted him with a loud voice. I am getting irritated at this event.

He was looking at me dumbfounded , His mouth opening and closing repeatedly.

Oh finally ... He thinks that he made a major mistake. He was sweating bullets now.

"I-I ... I'm sorry!"

He screamed before he vanished by teleporting himself , Leaving his unconscious subordinates.

What a bad superior ... Leaving his subordinates alone while he fled for his life.

... Well , I know where's their society is located. Khieros have it in his mind so I can go there as long as I have enough MP for it's distance.

I'll take them all back ... After I take Kushina-san to my house.

Even though I don't like this kingdom (Due to it's first impression to me) , But because my classmates are here , I need to take the demons out of this kingdom.

I can't just leave them and regret it later when I found out my classmates became their victims just because I leave them alone.

I can also just kill them to ensure that they won't make any troubles later but ... I still didn't have the courage to do so.

I am still okay , Even if reluctant , When it's monsters but killing a creature who have a close resemblance to a human even if there are some additional parts on them ... I might not be able to sleep peacefully because of this.

Of course , I am not an idiot to just throw them away and be finished with that. I specifically let them sleep to have nightmares about me. That would make them to fear about me. I am not killing them , I am just making them scared of me ... Well , And also scared of this place.

I really need to have the resolve to kill someone ... I will need it in this world ... I am sure that sometime , I need to resort to pure violence.

This is how it works on this world. Isekai are not all flowers and butterflies , It was brutal and unforgiving.

... But even though it's like that ... I can't seem to have the courage to do it on a human-like person ...

Haaaah ... Well ... If it really came to it , I'll do it even if I don't like it.

Even though this is just an idiotic move , I can't just go and think "Well , Because it's efficient , I'll kill them" ... I can't do that extreme thinking.

So yeah ... I'll just do it if I am forced ... If I can defeat them without killing them then I would do so. Killing is always not the answer.

Now then , I first need to take Kushina-san to safety before dealing with those wannabe ninjas.

... Hm? ... Someone is approaching ...

I immediately stopped myself on trying to carry Kushina's body and look at my side.

From there ...

"Stop right there!"

Is the familiar face of my classmates.

The president of my class , Shinka Youto as far as I can remember , Shouted at me while pointing his finger at me.

"What are you doing with Harumi!?"

Tamari Shino shouted at me as she brandished her twin blades.

"Back off or we will strike you!"

Tanagaki Kiri threatened me as she pointed her bow at me.

"How dare you do this to them!"

Kawakuri Hikari glared at me as she said that. She was beside the people who targeted Harumi.

... What is this? ... This is too much for a coincidence! ... It's like I raised a flag somewhere but I don't know when!

The four of them are glaring daggers at me.

"Ah ... Hi?"

That's the only response I could make.

* * *

 **(Youto's POV)**

While we were going back to Nheria ...

We heard a large explosion on the distance. Looking at it , We saw a large dust bowl rising through the air.

"What is that!?"

I shouted while looking at it with a surprised expression.

Then ... I remembered about that demon bastard ...

"Let's see what's going on!"

I immediately said to the three of them.

They only nodded at me with a serious expression before we rushed through there.

While we were rushing through there , The clouds on the sky suddenly vanished and a strong gust of wind slaps through us.

But ... Thanks to Hikari's Auto Barrier , We weren't affected by this.

Auto Barrier automatically creates a protective barrier to Hikari and her allies. This barrier can negate any damages to it's outside. The barrier's durability and it's defensive capabilities is dependent on Hikari's MP and level.

"Thanks Hikari!"

Still , I need to thank her for this even if it's her Unique Ability.

"Don't worry about it. It's just my skill"

She said with her face reddening a little.

What is wrong with her I wonder?

We took a minute just to go there and when we did , We saw a gruesome sight.

A large amount of dead bodies on the side of the demons , Guys covered in white collapsed on the ground , Demons who are also collapsed on the ground , A large row of destroyed trees going until the far distance ...

And a beautiful black haired girl wearing a white dress full of frills , a violet chinese-style tabard , and a white mob cap with a red ribbon tied in there.

Besides her is the fallen body of Harumi with a lot of shrine amulets on her body.

I am stunned at her beauty. She is too beautiful ... She might be the most beautiful girl I ever met.

But ... There is no such human who have that kind of appearance.

She might have charmed anyone , But not me!

She stops reaching her arms on Harumi and moves her gaze towards us.

She really is the most beautiful girl I ever met. Even her eyes which is like the color of the night is very charming.

But she ... Is totally not human. I don't know what she wants with Harumi but ... I won't let her.

"Stop right there!"

So I yelled at her as I point my arms towards her. My other hand is already grasping my sword tightly.

My three friends were also stunned when they see the scenery but they immediately made their stance for a battle.

Hikari is besides the collapsed peoples covered in white.

"What are you doing with Harumi!?"

"Back off or we will strike you!"

"How dare you do this to them!"

It seems like those guys covered in white are humans like us. Hikari is now healing them while glaring at the mysterious girl.

"Ah ... Hi?"

... What?

What is she playing here!? ... Is she mocking us!?

"Woah wait there! ... Can't you remember me!? ... It's me your classmate!"

She said with both of her hands raised , Indicating that we should stop.

Classmate?

"Nice try but you can't fool us! ... I know all the faces of my classmates and your surely not one of them!"

Kiri rebutted her with a sharp tone.

I think I saw her slumped her shoulders with a sigh but that might be my imagination ... She is looking at us with a smirk on her face and a look like she already knew anything.

"Come on guys ... I know my appearance changed but ... This is me , Hanagami Yume from Class 1-B of the Shiroutsuki High from Yokohama!"

 _(Note : Don't search this school name. It didn't exist in the real world. Well ... I can't find any senior high school names with a brown uniform on it so ... I made a fictional school for the convenience of this story. We'll ... This just means that her Earth is not the same as ours ... Sorry for the long note ...)_

What!? ... Hanagami Yume ... Impossible! ... She doesn't look like her at all!

"Wait ... Your ... Yume? ... But we didn't see you at the gathering! ... Your a fake! ... Who told you about her! , Did you do something to her!"

I immediately denied her claim.

This is just impossible. She can't be Yume! ... Yume is a shy girl wearing glasses and always like to isolate herself!

Wait a minute ... I thought she was also there when we were summoned on this world ... But she suddenly disappears after it ... That means ...

"You! ... You killed her!"

I now know! ... When we were transported to this world , She was not present anymore.

This girl might have something to do with that.

"Gaaaah! ... How did you come up with that kind of conclusion! ... That's just too much of a leap!"

She yelled at us with a frustrated tone as she grabbed her head with her hands.

"It makes sense ... Yume is with us when we were on that room but she just suddenly vanishes ..."

"You! ... You killed her!?"

"I won't forgive you for killing our classmate!"

Shino , Kiri , and Hikari shouted at her in anger.

"Even the three of you!?"

She quickly retorted with her face that looks like it's about to cry but she immediately composes herself.

"This is getting out of hand. Just believe in me!"

While she was saying that with a strong tone , A guy who I clearly remembered appeared on the distance just on the side of the demons.

"You!"

That is the demon bastard Ruftas. He was bloodied all over his body and he was weakly standing up there.

The beautiful girl glances at the demon bastard.

"You ... Are retreating huh ... You know what will happen if you came back here right?"

She said that as she stares at the demon bastard.

That bastard Ruftas flinched before he bowed his head and ... He vanished along with all the demons on the surroundings.

The only ones remaining here are us , The guys covered in white clothing , Other guys covered in white clothing who were clumped on each other and bathing in their blood , and that mysterious girl.

I knew it!

"I knew it! ... You are his accomplice!"

"Hey there ... Didn't you see that I scared him off ... How did I became his accomplice!? ... Ah okay okay ... It seems like all of you are thinking that all I would say is just an excuse just to trick you. What the hell ... Even though I said I am your classmate ..."

She said with a shout before the latter half became a mutter.

"This is the end!"

I immediately used speed boost and rushed towards her.

Shino also rushed alongside me like she was just waiting for me to do so while Kiri shoot her arrows towards this Yume-wannabe.

"Hey that's rude! ... I am really Yume! ... Also , Why aren't you trusting me!? ... Those guys you are protecting are the ones targeting Kushina-san!"

She is saying that as she casually dodges the arrows shot by Kiri before suddenly , A large blue square barrier with a symbol reminiscent of a Shinto shrine's amulet appeared on our front and Kiri's strike was negated by it. My strike cuts through the barrier but when I thought her arms became a blur , My sword is not on my hands anymore.

My sword flies on the sky.

"What!?"

I was shocked when I see that absurdity but I immediately jumped back and stare at her seriously.

"Let's calm down first before ... Tch!"

She immediately create another set of barriers on her surroundings.

Suddenly , A lot of knifes fell on her.

Then , A lot of guys covered in white appeared out of nowhere.

"We were here to help!"

"Who are you!?"

"One of the kingdom's secret forces"

I asked the guy who told us they will help and he answered me with a serious flat tone.

Then ... They are allies!

"That girl ... We were trying to retrieve her whe-!?"

Suddenly , All of them fell unconscious.

""""What!?""""

All four of us were shocked at this.

"They are going to spout some nonsense like I am here to kidnap Harumi and they are trying to retrieve her to me. Isn't that funny? ... They are saying they want to retrieve her ... For what? ... Of course to brainwash her"

That Yume-wannabe said with a derisive tone.

What kind of nonsense she is talking about!?

"That's what I want to say to you ... What kind of nonsense are you thinking about? ... Why are you helping this kingdom when all they want is to use us? ... Can't you see? ... Or are you just blind and can't think for yourself? ... Come on! ... They don't have the way to take us back to our world! ... I can do that! ... I have the ability to do so ... I just need to acquire 1,000,000 MP and were good to go! ... Can't we just end this farce? ... I mean , I want to still level up and achieve that kind of MP before meeting you all but ... It seems like all of you are in danger because of those idiots ... I didn't even thought that even with your cheats , They can still fool you all to this extent!"

This girl! ... She's saying we were being fooled by the kingdom! ... I saw how their pleading us just to save them. The tears of that princess as she tells her sorrows about the well-being of her citizens. The hardships of the officials as they tried to help the poor peoples! ... All of it can't be fake!

"... You all are ... Being fooled to this extent huh ... Hmm ... It seems like a lot of people will come soon. Even though I want you all to come with me so that I'll be more relieve to see all of you are not in danger ... But it seems like I can't take you all with me"

She said that with a sad expression before she approached the unconscious body of Harumi.

"Stop it!"

I activated my Overpower and felt an immense energy flowing through me.

I charged at her , Destroying all of the barriers laid by her.

She glances at me for a moment before she waves her hand.

"Youto look out!"

Kiri warned me but ...

Without me noticing , I am already at the top of the tree.

"... It seems like your Ignore Defense really is a cheat ability. It can even destroy Reimu's barrier like it was nothing ..."

That Yume-wannabe said as she carries Harumi's body.

"Wait! ... What are you going to do with her!?"

Shino asked as she points one of her blade towards that Yume-wannabe.

"Can you stop calling me Yume-wannabe!? ... Oh ... And what am I going to do with her? ... Well , Healing her of course! ... I can't entrust her to you all because it seems like you really don't know what is happening ..."

She said to us before an eye-shaped hole on reality appeared on her back.

"This is my advice to you all , Don't trust those king and that princess ... And everyone along with them ... All of then wanted to use you all"

She said to us as she step back repeatedly , Slowly coming to that hole in reality.

"I won't let you!"

I immediately run at her with my fastest speed I could muster.

With my EX ranked status , I immediately managed to close in on her front.

"And for you Youto ..."

I think I heard her say that while staring at my eyes.

Then suddenly , My world spins out as I felt a hot crushing pain on my cheeks.

I think I heard her say something like this before I lose consciousness ...

"That's for being an idiot!"

* * *

 **(Yume's POV)**

Shinka Youto , The president of our class who is also smart and athletic , Is surprisingly a total idiot!

I mean , I even admired him sometimes and at times I got jealous at the girls who are going near him.

He is that dreamy for me ... Before I came to this world ...

Now that I can read minds and emotions , I saw it.

I can't help but swear ... I mean really ... That damn idiot!

He thought I am trying to hurt Harumi? ... Not even trying to listen to me? ... But he readily trusted those upper echelons of this damned nation more easily because of some sugarcoated words? ... Isn't that an irritating piece of crap!?

And these three girls ... I thought they are the colorful bunch who have a lot of personality on them. Oh my god , Just how wrong am I!?

They are like the "Harem Girl A , B , and C" put together just for this idiot Youto!

I mean , They are freaking believing him because they love him!? ... What a load of bullcrap!

I don't usually swears even inside my monologue but geez ... This just hit my patience!

Youto can't understand Harumi's feelings. She wants to freaking come back to our world! ... She didn't want to go and play hero to the masses she didn't even know!

What's worse are those three! ... Instead of being saddened because of Harumi's breakdown , They instead were satisfied because there is "One less competition" for Youto!

What a bunch of psychos! ... What are they!? , Anime Characters!?

Though , I am trying to just leave them alone because there are a lot of people coming to this place due to the large commotion we made here , Because Youto still tried to pursue me with his sheer speed and stupid tenacity ... I snapped!

Based on what I read on Youto's memories , His cheat skill Overpower makes all of his parameters became EX rank immediately.

Because it's like that , I slapped him with one of my hand. It's a backhand slap by the way.

I did it lightly you know? ... I don't know how strong I am but I instinctively knew that his body would be obliterated if I seriously slap him.

I also want to beat him up due to his sheer stupidity but because I have no time anymore , I'll just retreat for now.

... I'll still come back to them and take them back to our world.

I think I also need to protect my other classmates. The king is moving and it seems like he will brainwash my classmates who aren't doing what he wants through horrible means.

I can forcefully let the four idiots sleep and take them back to my house but ... Feir and the three demons might kill them because they might say something stupid.

I can also change their memories using Reisen and Satori's ability but ... Well , That just felt wrong.

I mean , It would be like "I'll change your memories because it's convenient for me" ... That's so wrong in many ways ...

That's why I'll come back to them next time ...

Should I order Khieros and Yamiouji to look out for my classmates? ... Well , I already told them that I was acquainted to them so surely they would understand.

But that's only two of them ... I can't just call Yamioujo because she was busy with Feir's mother's whereabouts.

... Maybe I should recruit some more demons? ... Or maybe I should just create something by myself?

I have Shinki's ability and Shinki have the ability to create her own world along with anything that is in that world , Including living things.

Well ... I'll think about it while healing Kushina-san.

While thinking about that , I think I heard those three idiot girls screams.

Well ... Even though Youto was slapped lightly by me Z He still flew through the trees , Crashing through a lot of it within a few kilometers in subsonic speed.

... Well ... He is still okay because he have EX rank parameters ... He is okay right? ... No , Please make him okay!

While praying that I didn't accidentally killed him , I finally got back at my home on my room using 2,900 MP.

Well ... It seems like Nheria is more distant to my house than the Rufan Village so the MP cost is like that?

"Yume-san!? ... What happened!?"

Feir suddenly slammed the door to my room and rushed towards me with a near-crying look.

"My Goddess!? ... Are you alright!?"

Khieros also rushed through this room and fell to his knees as he looks at me.

Yamiouji is also there though he didn't speak. Well , It seems like he was also worried at me. I am reading his mind.

"I am alright! ... Well ... We have no more elixirs right? ... I need potions or some sort of first aid. An antibiotic gel and some other stuffs! ... I need to save Kushina-san's life!"

I said with a strong tone. I need to treat her wounds first.

Ah! ... If I just didn't sell all of my elixirs back then! ... I could have save her quickly!

"Uhmm ... My Goddess ... I'm not trying to be rude but ... I still have one more elixir on my pocket"

Khieros said that while he meekly take an elixir on his dimensional pocket.

Wait what? ... I read his mind and saw that he was pocketing this one because I told him to sell anything he wants to the items I gave him , Meaning he can also keep it if he wants to.

Well ... It seems like the elixir is the only thing he pocketed though ... He thought that I am giving him a trial to see if he will get greedy with the items I gave him or not.

... I felt like I am doing something bad on him but I need that elixir now so I'll take it. I'll give him a new set of elixirs next time.

"Thanks Khieros , Your a big help!"

"It's my honor to serve you , My Goddess"

He said with a bow before standing up and stepping back a little.

Feir also stands back a little.

Oh right ... It seems like the auction is still not done but Khieros immediately rushed on the house when he learned from Yamiouji that I go out somewhere with a serious expression.

I emptied the bottle of elixir by letting Kushina-san forcefully drink it.

To not let any of it spill out ... I closed her mouth with my two hands.

... What? ... I should do it mouth-to-mouth to not let her spill it? ... What am I? ... An anime character doing a Yuri fanservice for perverted guys out there!? ... Heh ... Sorry but I have my own shame ... So shame on you!

What I might be doing might also be called a sexual harassment ... If I am a guy that is. I am a girl so forcing her to drink this elixir and closing her mouth with my hands is not in any way a harassment.

Well ... After those random thoughts inside my mind , Her breathing which is pretty abnormal awhile ago became stable and her complexion returns to normal.

Oh ... And she opens her eyes.

"Oh hello Kushina-san ... Are you okay?"

I asked with the gentlest smile I could manage to do.

She look around with her eyes before finally placing her gaze at me and she asks with an innocent tilt of her head ...

"Is this heaven?"

... Eh?

 ****End of Chapter 16****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 155 (Next : 12,900)**

 **HP : 15,500**  
 **MP : 15,500**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : CR+++++**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH**_  
 _ **Agility : PH+++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momiji (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Toyosatomimi no Miko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **[Reveal Some Info]**

 **Phantasmal Luck : Inaba Tewi , Remilia Scarlet , Toyosatomimi no Miko , Saigyouji Yuyuko , Yorigami Jo'on**

 **Financial Pestilence : Yorigami Jo'on**

 **Dominating Hypnotism : Komeiji Satori , Saigyouji Yuyuko , Remilia Scarlet , Izayoi Sakuya**

 **[Ability Info]**

 **Hakurei Amulet , Needle , and Orb Creation**

 _ **\- An ability only known by the Hakurei Clan. Yume can create amulets , orbs , and needles using spiritual , divine , and life essences.**_  
 _ **\- This have strong effect to incorporeal and evil beings and entities. The amulets , orbs , and needles have various effects depending on what Yume chose for it to do. This is mostly the case for the amulet where it can spread itself or chase it's enemies with differing effects like paralysis , sealing , and other shrine maiden stuffs.**_

 **"Impurity" Deletion**

 _ **\- Deletes the impurities of an "Aspect" so that it became pure.**_  
 _ **\- In short , This ability destroy it's present state and return it to it's most primal and base state or on how the others called it , It's godly status. The example of this is deleting the name of that aspect which makes it impure.**_

 **Emotional Reading**

 _ **\- Read the emotions and the true words of the heart of a person.**_  
 _ **\- Yume can read their emotions and even their deepest desires from their heart.**_

 **Mind Reading**

 _ **\- Reads the memories and the thoughts of the person that Yume is looking at.**_  
 _ **\- Yume can read minds and even their memories.**_

 **Object Appraisal**

 _ **\- The main ability of Morichika Rinnosuke. This ability enables Yume to learn all about an object and it's function/uses.**_  
 _ **\- Yume needs to touch or stare at it closely first before she managed to appraise an object. Any object can be appraised as long as Yume's mind can comprehend it.**_

 **Master Puppetry**

 _ **\- Alice's main talent. Controlling millions of dolls with precise and individual motions is still easy like breathing.**_  
 _ **\- Yume can control dolls with precise movements that it seems like she's not the one controlling them at all. This ability also makes Yume's mind to multi-task and also , She became very good at sewing because of this ability.**_

 **A/N**

 **Finally! ... Finally I finished this chapter!**

 **Oh god! ... This is so long!**

 **I planned on uploading this yesterday but I got a stomachache so I stop and rest for awhile.**

 **I don't know how you will respond to this chapter ... I think I made a lot of unnecessary and confusing scenes here ... Sorry if I did that ... :c**

 **As you can see , Unlike Yume who is still hesitating to kill human-like creatures (Which is I think pretty normal for a peaceful loner girl I think?) ... Youto and the others are already used to this. If your curious why ... Well ... Remember that they were trained at the capital first to kill lots of monsters right? ... Well ... I forgot to write this scene but they also killed some bandits along with it ... Because I don't know where I should put it on the earlier chapter and we mostly focused on Yume's POV so yeah ... Sorry ...**

 **... Stupid and normie ... Hahaha xD**

 **Thanks for the 65 favs , 69 follows , 71 reviews , and 7,000+ views!~~ ... I'll do my best!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome , and thanks for reading this!~~**


	19. Chapter 17

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17 : Creation Of The God Beasts And Dream Eating And Creating**

 **(Yume's POV)**

"Is this heaven?"

... Eh?

What is she talking about ... Oh ... She thought she is dead.

It seems like she remembered what happened to her before she lost consciousness.

... Her state of mind is still unstable ... I need to make things clear for her first.

But before I could even utter a word ...

"Are you ... A goddess?"

She asked me that as she slowly raised her body on the bed.

"No! ... Of course not! ... I am a human! ... Anyway Kushina-san ... Are you alright? ... Oh wait sorry. I am your classmate by the way"

I immediately said that while scratching my head.

"Classmate?"

"Yes!"

"... Who?"

"... Hanagami Yume"

I answered her while smiling at her.

"... M-my goddess ... Is a human?"

"Khieros ... Shut up"

I immediately shut him down but ...

"Ah I see! ... So your disguising as a human!"

... Khieros ... I really wanna smack him now ...

"Your Hanagami-san?"

Oh? ... Kushina-san is staring at me.

"Hm? ... Yes ... Why?"

When I said that , She looks at me with a dumbfounded expression. Then , She looks at her surroundings before finally she looks at me again.

... Oh ... She is remembering about her assailants ...

"Don't worry about those ninja-wannabes , They can't reach you here"

"... Yes ..."

She said with a relieved expression.

... Hm? ... She won't asks me anything?

I look at her mind and read it ... Oh ... It seems like she somehow feels safe near me.

I also read her heart and it seems like she was calm for now.

"My Goddess ... I'll be returning to the Auction House"

Khieros told me when some seconds of silence passed and he bowed at me before he vanishes.

"Uhmm ... Yume-san ... Here"

Feir said as she handed me my cloak and my mask.

... Wait ... Did I forgot about this two?

"Uhmm ... When you are hurrying , I don't know why but you suddenly took off your cloak and mask before jumping on your portal ..."

Feir told me with a meek tone.

... Wait ... I don't remember it ... No ... I think I did it before I hopped to the gap and go to the Rufan Village. I mean , I was so focused on what I am feeling at that time that I don't know what I am doing.

... Maybe I took off my cloak and my mask unconsciously?

"Ah ... Thanks Feir"

I said before I take it and throw it on the gap.

"Ah!"

Hm? ... Why is Kushina-san became surprised? ... Oh , It seems like this is the first time she saw Yukari's gap.

Kushina-san have knowledge about dimensional pockets due to her having it with her list of spells. Still , This is the first time she saw an eye-shaped pocket dimension with a lot of eyes inside of it.

"Don't worry ... This is just my pocket dimension"

I don't know how to explain it to her that she can understand so I just called it a pocket dimension. I mean , It was close right?

"Ah ..."

She let out that voice while still looking at my gap.

Well ... At least she understands ...

"Oh right Kushina-san ... If you want , You can stay at my house"

"Hm? ... This is your house?"

"Yes! ... I made this myself"

I said with a casual and gentle tone.

... Oh ... She was shock. Even though her eyes only widened but her face still looks unimpressed , Her mind is totally shock.

"... If your wondering how I made this all ... Well , Let's say it's just my cheat"

"... Mhm ..."

She slowly nodded at my words.

"Hm? ... Don't worry. I can read your mind so you can just think about your questions and I'll answer it ... Oh ... Mind reading is also my cheat"

I told her with a smile on my face.

I need to be gentle with her. It seems like even if she's calm , She was pretty scared at anyone.

"Ah wait a minute ... Feir , Yamiouji ... Please leave us alone"

I told the two of them who are still standing there on the side and staring at Kushina-san.

"... Yes My Goddess"

"... Okay ..."

Yamiouji and Feir agreed though they have a reluctant expression to it. Well , They slowly go out of my room before shutting the door close.

"Now then ... Tell me all of your questions"

* * *

After several hours ...

It was evening when I finally explained to her everything.

Well ... I can trust her completely because she is not like those four idiots and she was my classmate.

What I explained is ... What I did when they were busy on the king , My journey , Some shenanigans that happened along the way , and some miscellaneous stuffs that I did.

... Well ... I just told her that my cheat ability made me this way. She didn't know Touhou Project Series so she won't understand if I said "All of my abilities came from Touhou Characters" ...

Oh right ... I also gave her my glasses while I am answering her questions. It seems like her glasses is lost and even if she can see without it ... She still needs a glasses because she can't see that clearly.

 ***Gurururuuu***

"Oh your hungry? ... I'm gonna cook some food quickly ... Wait for a moment!"

I told her with a wry smile on my face before I quickly stand up and go out of the room.

I won't say how she became embarrassed and averted her face to me because of that. No ... I am not that insensitive!

... Oh right ... When I told her that I fought Youto and the others , She was surprised that I can defeat the demons and those targeting her singlehandedly. She was also surprised when I managed to deal with something impossible.

I mean ... Kiri's shots can't miss no matter how she shoots it. Even if she just throw her arrows , It will still hit her target no matter what happens.

How did I dodge it? ... Well , I saw that the arrows "Are fated to hit when it was shot" so ... I controlled the fate using Remilia's ability.

That's how I casually dodge it without any effort.

Oh right ... Doing that costs 15,000 MP and that's for a single sure-hit arrow to miss.

It seems like when I tried to control fate to make them believe me ... I didn't have the sufficient MP.

Fate also needs a lot of MP just to be used huh ...

Why is it? ... Inducing Death costs less MP than changing a fate? ... I wonder why is that?

Thanks to my MP Regen that I still don't know who it came from , I manage to change my fate of being hit to making those arrows being dodged.

It's easy to defend at Shino's attacks. I mean ... She can destroy my barrier using her Damage Stacking but I can create a lot of barriers instantly so she was easy for me. Also ... It seems like her True Mind's Eye let her see that it was impossible to attack me so she didn't move after she strikes me.

Youto ... Is also troublesome. His Ignore Defense literally ignores any defense!

It seems like instead of calling it Ignore Defense , It was more appropriate to call it Pierce Anything. I mean , If he kicks the ground , He won't feel any resistance because all his attacks can pierce through any obstacles. That's how I read his ability is when I read his mind. It seems like he was being careful to discern whether what he is doing is "Attacking" or not.

And now I know how can Youto's level rises quickly.

It's because of his two cheats.

Not just his level ... It even increases his skill growth!

His talent , skill level , his own personal level , and even his status can quickly grow by just doing the minimum requirements.

I mean ... His EXP Acquisition 1/500 and EXP Required x500 is very exaggerated. It involves everything that needs experience.

Well ... I learned it by reading Youto's mind. Youto is also aware of this so he is killing the enemies doing various actions.

... Still ... They are an idiot ...

Anyway ... That's how I explained to Kushina-san what I did ... She was surprised and was also curious why I didn't help them defeat the demon king.

Of course , I told her about what the kingdom thinks of us and why I escaped in the first place.

Though , I am now confident that I am strong ... I was too late because they are already separated at each other by groups.

They don't know what is happening with the others.

... I need to know more ...

I am thinking of that as I go to the kitchen to cook some simple meal.

* * *

After sometime ...

Kushina-san is sleepy so I let her sleep but ... She was having a hard time to sleep.

It seems like she was very terrified at this world.

Well ... She got two near-death experience. First when she was along with Youto and the second is when she was targeted by those ninja-wannabes inside her room on the inn.

Anyway ... I am staying with her as she tried to sleep on her bed.

It seems like she was trusting me and was feeling comfortable besides me.

She doesn't want to go out of this room though ... I'll just use another room after this ...

... Hm? ... Her brows are scrunched up and she looks grim.

... She is sleeping but her breathing is becoming erratic.

... I read her mind and saw ... She was having a nightmare.

All I can understand about her nightmare is that it was dark and she was running from something.

It was vague but dreams are always vague so I think that was normal ...

... I need to calm her down.

Let's see ... Ah right , Doremy's ability.

Well ... Because she is a Baku so she can eat dreams right?

So I'll do just that.

I activated Doremy's ability and I go inside her dream.

It seems like I can go on a dream with my physical body.

Now , I am in the middle of darkness while feeling malices everywhere. Is this her dream?

Anyway ... Let's see ... To eat a dream ... Oh , So I can just stop it with my will or even take it out by grabbing it?

Wow ... Talk about weird ...

I tried doing it based on the knowledge that just suddenly pops out on my head.

I grab her "Dream" and eat it.

Wow ... I didn't thought that it have a taste like a lemon juice.

This costs 1,500 MP by the way. Jumping on a dream costs no MP.

... Hmm ... The surrounding darkness suddenly became a calm black. There is nothing in this place anymore , Just pure stillness.

... Is this what they call a blank dream? ... I thought it would be a blank white instead of this blackness ... Well , Somehow , This black background is relaxing ...

But that would be bad if she didn't have her own dream.

Let's see ... Can I make a happy dream for her ... Hmmm ... Oh , I can!

I immediately tried doing it.

Let's see ... Based on her inner desires , She wants to go back on our world and read some books. Also , She wants to go back on her everyday boring life.

Should I do that?

Well ... I'll just create a dream where she was surrounded by books on a library by our school.

... It costs 5,000 MP but it was worth it.

I am curious though ... Why creating a dream is more costly than instant death? ... I can't understand ...

The whole black background suddenly became the library of our school. From here , I can see her on the distance , Reading a lot of books with a stoic yet a smiling expression.

Hmmm ... Good ... I manage to give her a good dream.

I felt satisfied!~~

I go out of her dream while feeling happy with it.

... Oh ... It seems like only a split second had passed on this world when I am on her dream.

How do I know? ... Well , I don't know ... Maybe one of the characters from Touhou knew what the difference of each world's time flow?

Anyway ... It seems like the Dream World and the Real World have a different time flow.

"... Good night , Kushina-san"

I said with a gentle low voice before going out of this room and closing the door.

* * *

"What are you doing , My Goddess?"

Khieros asked me as I sit on the sofa on my living room.

"Hm? ... I am trying to experiment on something"

I replied while looking at the table.

It's now midnight. Yamioujo just came back and told me that she might find some clues soon about Feir's Mother.

It seems like she finally tracks down one of the enslaved silver wolf kin on the same tribe as Feir.

About the auction , Khieros managed to sell the items that I looted on the Undeads Tomb.

It seems like while he was having the final process for it , He was barraged by a lot of questions from the winning bidders , Mostly by the daughter of Duke Halkius.

It seems like the Mithril Dagger , Mithril Armor , Two Ornate Orihalcum Staffs , Dark Gown of the Elder Lich , and a set of six elixirs are bought by that daughter of the duke.

... Wow ... Just wow ... Talk about a rich girl.

It seems like she have a million gold coins as her bidding money.

And hey ... She used almost all of it on the bid just to buy all of those aforementioned items.

... There are also a lot of items on that auction that came from my loots on the Undeads Tomb so ... There are a lot of winning bidders. In fact , It seems like the bidders are the one who got overwhelmed by the amount of items displayed there.

It seems like most of the items that Khieros gave there were shelved for now because the bidders can't buy all of it even if they lower the prices.

I mean , In four days , I acquired a lot of items. Most of it are elixirs.

... Talk about ridiculous ...

It seems like the auction will happen not for a month but for a week starting from now.

Anyway ... Khieros answered them honestly except questions regarding me.

Phew ... Thank goodness Khieros didn't slip anything about me.

Anyway ...

"I'll create something so please don't disturb me"

"I understand My Goddess"

Khieros immediately backs down and just stand on the distance.

... Haaah ... He really loves standing where he can see me huh ...

Anyway , Let's see ... I activated Shinki's ability ...

!? ... Woah!? ... I can create all of this!?

Oh my ... I am seeing all things that are supposed to be incomprehensible but I can comprehend all of it.

I understand part of the truth of the universe.

I can create anything ... Though on a smaller scale , I can still create it.

I can't create a universe or a galaxy or a solar system or something like celestial objects but I can create my own reality.

I can create anything except the universe and a lot of things that is on the universe.

I can create something like a large landmass or a large subspace. I can create ocean or the sky , or a whole new world inside a planet.

... Wow ... I just know I can do it. A lot of incredible stuffs just suddenly came through my mind.

... Is this what Shinki always see and think? ... This is really amazing!

Anyway ... Let me start on ... Creating a world!

 **[Insufficient MP. Required MP : 350,000 MP]**

... Wow ... 350,000 MP ... It seems like I need to wait before I can create my own world.

Then ... Let's see ... Human?

 **[Insufficient MP. Required MP : 75,000 MP]**

... 75,000 MP for a human huh ...

... Errr ... Dragon?

 **[Insufficient MP. Required MP : 125,000 MP]**

... Aaaah ... It's impossible ...

What can I create that can protect my classmates!?

Oni!?

 **[Insufficient MP. Required MP : 90,000 MP]**

... Haaah ... It seems like I can't even create an Oni.

So what?

I try creating an ant ... Oh ... It only costs 10 MP.

... Wow ... Ants costs 10 MP each huh ...

... It seems like I can only create creatures that are unintelligible ...

What should I do ... Create a wolf? ... Some birds? ... I don't know!

Wait a minute ... I can make them a god!

"Khieros ... I'll go outside"

I said to him before I used a gap and go on an empty field below this mountain where my house is located.

"Wha-!? ... Wait My Goddess!"

He immediately tried to teleport along with me.

We arrived at the empty field on the forest.

"I will now create a very strong beast. Can you block the presence it will leak?"

"... If it was your creation ... I think I can't ..."

Oh ... Okay ...

What should I do ... I want to purify them to their base state so that they could become gods. I can't do that if some sort of being managed to detect me!

I don't want to repeat it!

But I can't take off the presence of what I want to create. I always need to be near them just to hide their presence.

... Ahh! ... I don't care anymore! ... If those beings out there can detect my creation no matter what I did , Then I'll let them be!

I can't make my creation weak. They might not be able to completely protect my classmates if I did this in a half-baked way. I need someone who are too strong. So strong that no matter who they encounter , They will always win!

Hmm ... It seems like I need to do the creation somewhere not near on my house.

Ah right ... I'll create them on Duke Falenhart's territory , On the forest near Ashir City!

Those beings would only sense them on that corrupted kingdom while I am still in my house , Undetected.

Perfect plan!

"Khieros , Let's go"

I immediately told him that as I grab his hand and hops on a gap that I immediately created.

He was surprised at my actions but hey ... I am on a hurry you know!

* * *

We are now on the forest near the City of Ashir.

There is this empty patch on this forest which is hidden to the sight of the city. That's where we're located.

"Khieros ... Look for signs of life. I can't risks being seen"

"Understood"

Khieros said before he take a distance to me and looks at the surroundings while walking around the 100 meter perimeter surrounding me.

"Now then ..."

First ... I created a white wolf. It was a large white wolf. It costs 10,000 MP to create it.

I am planning to create large creatures ... Well ... They would be more intimidating if they are big right?

Along with the white wolf , I also created a black cat , hummingbird , golden-like fox , squirrel , white rabbit , bee , koi fish and a water bucket , poisonous frog , yellow snake , black spider , and a blue slime with cute black eyes.

... What? ... Slimes are cute and that's the only creature on Isekai that I will find cute.

I mean , Even looking at it in reality , It just looks like a large blue gelatin with anime-eyes on it.

... Anyway ... I created them all as a large creature. They easily towered over me. Their height is at three meters at most.

All of them are looking at me and it seems like I can understand them.

... I wonder how I can understand them?

Anyway ... It seems like they are waiting for my orders.

"Okay ... Now , I'll make all of you as gods!"

I declared to all of them before taking off all of their impurities on their body.

I am taking off all of their impurities at the same time so it will take some time. I can't take off all of their impurities instantly at the same time because I lack MP. Even if I focus on one , I still can't do it instantly because again , I lack MP.

I stopped at the last minute before I completely purified that primordial dress that I sewn ... Now ... I won't stop I'll continue this and make them the perfect guardians for my classmates.

As to why I pick different animals and insects? (and a slime) ... Well , I just felt like it. I mean if I am creating something , I should create what I want right?

While thinking that , I continued taking off all of their impurities. I am making them as my "Pure Loyal Servants" ...

"Uuuuoooh!"

I heard Khieros's amazed voice on my side.

Well ... I don't care.

After sometime ... I finally felt it. They have this untainted feeling on surrounding them.

Still ... I can see some impurities left.

I'll take it all off! ... I won't leave a single impurity on them!

I did this for a few minutes before finally ... I can no longer see any impurities ...

"Oh ... So bright ..."

I muttered while shielding my eyes.

Without me noticing , The animals , insects , and the slime I created are all shining too much , I thought it was already morning.

After awhile , The light finally settles and I lowered my arms that is shielding my eyes.

"Mama ..."

And I heard a cute voice of a girl ...

"... Huh?"

And I froze ...

On my front , There are twelve cute naked girls on my front with different hairstyles and colors , eye colors , and peculiarities like the tail , pair of animal ears , or wings.

... Reading their minds ... Yes ... They are the ones that I created and purified awhile ago.

... I didn't thought they would become girls when I purified them!? ... What is this!? ... Anime!?

"Mama?"

Aaah! ... A cute small girl with snow-white hair and amber-colored eyes looks at me with a curious expression as she tilts her head , Her face is closed to me as she leaned her back.

... Cute ...

Wait a minute!? ...

"Ah wait!"

I immediately take a lot of sewing materials on my gap.

"I'll sew you some clothes ... Wear this for awhile!"

I immediately said as I also took a lot of cloaks that I made on my pastime.

Though , It was very large for them to wear , All of them still obediently wears it.

While they were doing that , I am creating their costu-(Coughs) ... I mean clothes!

I can create clothes at a very quick pace if I put my mind into it. I mean , With my absurdly quick thought process and dexterity , I can create a lot of clothes with a lot of designs for it in few minutes.

But I need to be quick! ... I don't know when those demons and demon gods will come here. They are very sensitive to strong essences ... And more so if the essence is very pure.

Why did I create them instead of creating dolls? ... Well , Even if I created dolls , I won't know what they are seeing. I can only feel them.

In case of the twelve girls though ... It seems like we have a mental link on each other. Even if I can't see what they are doing , They can talk to me anywhere , That's what I learned when I used Shinki's ability. This mental link is useful for their reports about my classmates.

I don't know what is happening at my classmates. When I read Youto's group , Those ninja-wannabes , or even Kushina's mind , I didn't got any info about my other classmates status.

Oh ... Well , When I read the demon's side minds though , I got some info about them. That's where I will make my creations go first.

Anyway ... About the costumes ... Err ... I mean their clothes , I created them like traditional shrine maiden outfits.

... Well ... I like shrine maiden outfits ... Of course , I also purified all of these clothes just for the sake of their safety ... Well , Purifying objects seems like it will strengthen it so these clothes can help them ...

Anyway ...

"Here , Wear this ... Uhh ... Oh , I still didn't give name to all of you ..."

Ah right ... Anyway , I'll just name them all quickly. I need to be quick before some sort of being manage to come here.

All of them looks at me expectantly. Their eyes shining in delight. Those who have tails have it wagging excitedly.

Well ... Here goes ... I'll do this in order ...

"Okay. From now on , Your names would be like this. You are Inugami , Nekogami , Torigami , Kitsunegami , Risugami , Usagigami , Hachigami , Sakanagami , Kaerugami , Hebigami , Kumogami , and Surime! ... Hope you like it ..."

I said to all of them while feeling slightly guilty about it.

Well ... I know those names are pretty uncreative of me but I am not that good at naming.

And hey ... Because I made them gods so those names might be appropriate to them?

The slime? ... Well , That's the only name I can think of before I even created her.

Oh right ... All of them are girls.

"Thank you Mama!~"

Inugami said with a large smile on her face.

Once again , Inugami is a girl with snow-white hair that reaches just before her waist. She have a pair of shining amber eyes , A height like those grade schoolers , have a pair of white fluffy ears and a wagging white fluffy tail. She have fragile limbs that seems like it would break in a just a single touch , and a healthy white skin.

The others also thanked me with a large smile on their faces.

 _(Note : I'll just explain the appearance of the others next time)_

All of them are cute. I am curious though ... How can they talk fluently like that?

Ah right ... I can also see their status ... It seems like it's because I am their creator that I can see it.

All of their status are like this ...

 **[Status]**

 **Inugami ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 100,000,000,000**  
 **MP : 100,000,000,000**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : True Prime Origin of Canines**_  
 _ **Age : 0**_  
 _ **Job : Wolf God Queen**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Pet God Beast**_

 _ **Strength : OR+++**_  
 _ **Vitality : OR+++**_  
 _ **Agility : CR+**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR+**_  
 _ **Magic : UL+++++**_  
 _ **Wisdom : EX+++**_  
 _ **Luck : EX**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **Yume's Direct Blessing**  
 **Lunatic Senses**  
 **God Speed**  
 **Non-Corporeality**  
 **Full Authority (Light)**  
 **Moon's Strength**  
 **All Immunity**

 **[Status]**

 **Nekogami ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 100,000,000,000**  
 **MP : 100,000,000,000**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : True Prime Origin of Felines**_  
 _ **Age : 0**_  
 _ **Job : Dimensional Assassin**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Pet God Beast**_

 _ **Strength : OR**_  
 _ **Vitality : OR**_  
 _ **Agility : OR+++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR+**_  
 _ **Magic : CR+++**_  
 _ **Wisdom : OR+**_  
 _ **Luck : UL+**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **Yume's Direct Blessing**  
 **Lunatic Senses**  
 **Dimensional Movement (Shadow)**  
 **Non-Corporeality**  
 **Full Authority (Dark)**  
 **Moon's Strength**  
 **All Immunity**

 **[Status]**

 **Torigami ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 100,000,000,000**  
 **MP : 100,000,000,000**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : True Prime Origin of Avians**_  
 _ **Age : 0**_  
 _ **Job : Singer of Divinity**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Pet God Beast**_

 _ **Strength : UL++**_  
 _ **Vitality : UL+++++**_  
 _ **Agility : CR+++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : EX+**_  
 _ **Magic : OR**_  
 _ **Wisdom : EX+**_  
 _ **Luck : EX**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **Yume's Direct Blessing**  
 **Lunatic Senses**  
 **World's Eye**  
 **Non-Corporeality**  
 **Voice of the World**  
 **Full Authority (Sky)**  
 **All Immunity**

 **[Status]**

 **Kitsunegami ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 100,000,000,000**  
 **MP : 100,000,000,000**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : True Prime Origin of Vulpines**_  
 _ **Age : 0**_  
 _ **Job : Deceiver of Truth**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Pet God Beast**_

 _ **Strength : EX+++**_  
 _ **Vitality : EX+++**_  
 _ **Agility : OR+++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : OR+++**_  
 _ **Magic : CR+++++**_  
 _ **Wisdom : CR+**_  
 _ **Luck : OR**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **Yume's Direct Blessing**  
 **Lunatic Senses**  
 **Perfect Disguise**  
 **Non-Corporeality**  
 **Full Authority (Fire)**  
 **Moon's Strength**  
 **All Immunity**

 **[Status]**

 **Risugami ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 100,000,000,000**  
 **MP : 100,000,000,000**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : True Prime Origin of Sciurines**_  
 _ **Age : 0**_  
 _ **Job : Universal Speedster**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Pet God Beast**_

 _ **Strength : EX+++++**_  
 _ **Vitality : EX**_  
 _ **Agility : CR+++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR+++**_  
 _ **Magic : UL+++**_  
 _ **Wisdom : EX+++**_  
 _ **Luck : UL+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **Yume's Direct Blessing**  
 **Lunatic Senses**  
 **God Speed**  
 **Speed Multiplication (On-Battle)**  
 **Non-Corporeality**  
 **Full Authority (Wind)**  
 **All Immunity**

 **[Status]**

 **Usagigami ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 100,000,000,000**  
 **MP : 100,000,000,000**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : True Prime Origin of Lagomorphs**_  
 _ **Age : 0**_  
 _ **Job : World Hopper**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Pet God Beast**_

 _ **Strength : OR**_  
 _ **Vitality : UL+++**_  
 _ **Agility : OR+++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : OR**_  
 _ **Magic : UL+++**_  
 _ **Wisdom : EX++++**_  
 _ **Luck : CR+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **Yume's Direct Blessing**  
 **Lunatic Senses**  
 **Spatial Jump**  
 **Non-Corporeality**  
 **Full Authority (Nature)**  
 **Moon's Strength**  
 **All Immunity**

 **[Status]**

 **Hachigami ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 100,000,000,000**  
 **MP : 100,000,000,000**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : True Prime Origin of Insects**_  
 _ **Age : 0**_  
 _ **Job : God Queen of Hives**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Pet God Beast**_

 _ **Strength : UL+++**_  
 _ **Vitality : UL+++**_  
 _ **Agility : OR**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR+++++**_  
 _ **Magic : OR+++**_  
 _ **Wisdom : OR**_  
 _ **Luck : UL**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **Yume's Direct Blessing**  
 **Lunatic Senses**  
 **Full Morale**  
 **Non-Corporeality**  
 **Full Authority (Insects)**  
 **All Immunity**

 **[Status]**

 **Sakanagami ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 100,000,000,000**  
 **MP : 100,000,000,000**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : True Prime Origin of Fishes**_  
 _ **Age : 0**_  
 _ **Job : Ruler of Oceans**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Pet God Beast**_

 _ **Strength : UL**_  
 _ **Vitality : EX+++**_  
 _ **Agility : UL+++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : UL+++**_  
 _ **Magic : CR+++++**_  
 _ **Wisdom : OR+++**_  
 _ **Luck : EX+++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **Yume's Direct Blessing**  
 **Lunatic Senses**  
 **Memetic Empathy (Water)**  
 **Non-Corporeality**  
 **Full Authority (Water)**  
 **Moon's Strength**  
 **All Immunity**

 **[Status]**

 **Kaerugami ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 100,000,000,000**  
 **MP : 100,000,000,000**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : True Prime Origin of Amphibians**_  
 _ **Age : 0**_  
 _ **Job : Poisonous God Queen**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Pet God Beast**_

 _ **Strength : EX+++++**_  
 _ **Vitality : EX+++++**_  
 _ **Agility : EX+++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR**_  
 _ **Magic : CR+++++**_  
 _ **Wisdom : UL+++**_  
 _ **Luck : OR**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **Yume's Direct Blessing**  
 **Lunatic Senses**  
 **Non-Corporeality**  
 **Full Authority (Poison)**  
 **All Immunity**

 **[Status]**

 **Hebigami ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 100,000,000,000**  
 **MP : 100,000,000,000**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : True Prime Origin of Reptiles**_  
 _ **Age : 0**_  
 _ **Job : Earth God Queen**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Pet God Beast**_

 _ **Strength : CR+++**_  
 _ **Vitality : CR+++**_  
 _ **Agility : OR+++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : UL+++++**_  
 _ **Magic : EX+**_  
 _ **Wisdom : EX+**_  
 _ **Luck : UL**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **Yume's Direct Blessing**  
 **Lunatic Senses**  
 **Ground Swim**  
 **Non-Corporeality**  
 **Full Authority (Earth)**  
 **All Immunity**

 **[Status]**

 **Kumogami ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 100,000,000,000**  
 **MP : 100,000,000,000**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : True Prime Origin of Pests**_  
 _ **Age : 0**_  
 _ **Job : World Genocider**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Pet God Beast**_

 _ **Strength : UL**_  
 _ **Vitality : EX++++**_  
 _ **Agility : OR+++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR+++++**_  
 _ **Magic : UL++**_  
 _ **Wisdom : UL+++**_  
 _ **Luck : OR++++**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **Yume's Direct Blessing**  
 **Lunatic Senses**  
 **Ultra Microbiological Evolution**  
 **Non-Corporeality**  
 **Full Authority (Disease)**  
 **All Immunity**

 **[Status]**

 **Surime ~ Level 1 (Next : 100)**

 **HP : 100,000,000,000**  
 **MP : 100,000,000,000**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : True Prime Origin of Slimes**_  
 _ **Age : 0**_  
 _ **Job : Godmother of Slimes**_  
 _ **Title : Yume's Pet God Beast**_

 _ **Strength : UL+++**_  
 _ **Vitality : UL+++**_  
 _ **Agility : EX+++++**_  
 _ **Dexterity : OR+++++**_  
 _ **Magic : CR+++**_  
 _ **Wisdom : EX+++++**_  
 _ **Luck : UL+**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **Yume's Direct Blessing**  
 **Group Sublimation**  
 **Adaptive Mutation**  
 **All Immunity**

... Yep ... They have more MP than me ...

It's not like I am jealous or anything. I just felt ... Slightly sad that I might be weaker than them.

Though ... I don't know what are those rankings ...

What's the meaning of UL , OR , and CR?

Also ... What are those dangerous abilities!? ... Isn't it like abilities only final bosses have!?

Well ... I don't want them to be defeated easily ... So this might be okay ...

Also ... It seems like I can somehow tell that they knew what I want ...

"Anyway ... You know what to do right?"

I asked them while feeling uncertain about it.

All of them nodded.

"Yes! ... We will find them and protect them right , Mama?"

Inugami said with a tilt of her head.

When I nodded my head , She smiled at me sweetly.

... She is always calling me mother ... What are the others are calling me?

I read their minds and ... Well , Obviously , They are also calling me mother ...

... Mother huh ... Even though I am still too young ...

"Anyway , Please be quick and wear those clothes. I want you to protect them"

I told them while feeling my surroundings.

I don't want to get caught by some sort of being on the surroundings.

All of them immediately nodded before they quickly wears the shrine maiden outfits I created for them.

"Well ... This is where you will be going"

I immediately connected to their mind using our mental link and passed the information of this kingdom to them. Also , I gave the possible locations where my classmates might be located.

I'll convince my classmates when these girls see them. If they didn't want to come with me then I'll just persuade them next time when I have 1,000,000 MP.

I can't risk being seen. I don't know ... I just felt like it would be a bad idea if someone not my classmates saw me. It would be worse if this corrupt kingdom manage to track me down.

I hate troublesome things.

I might be able to scare them away but ... Well , I don't know what would my classmates say to me because of that.

They might not trust me if I attack the kingdom directly. They'll just think what Youto also thought of me. An enemy to kill.

I am pretty surprise that Youto and the three idiots have the courage to kill like it was nothing. It seems like they experience killing bandits on their training but still ...

Anyway , I don't know if my other classmates is also like that.

"I got to go now"

I told them before opening a gap.

Ah right ... I can also create them inside my gap so those sensitive beings can't detect them but ... Well , Because they will be located the sooner they come outside so I just didn't do it.

Well ... Guarding my classmates while they themselves were being watched by those beings who can detect their pure essence might not be a good idea. In fact , It might also give a lot of problems to my classmates.

But hey ... I am sure they will hesitate to attack these girls. They are the most purest that I know since coming to this world. They would surely think that these girls can't be mess up with.

Maybe , Someone would even help them if they want to.

Well ... As long as they can protect my classmates until I have enough MP to let us go back to our own world , I am okay with anything. Also ... I hope nothing troublesome happens.

Anyway ... I hopped to my gap along with Khieros who quickly ran through my gap.

"Good luck , My children!~~"

I don't know why but I said it to them before my gap closes.

... Maybe I am being affected by my abilities?

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

"!? ... What is this!?"

In an unknown dimension full of twisted darkness , The entity said with a shocked tone.

His voice resounded throughout this whole dimension.

Suddenly , An evil deity appeared on his front.

The entity looks at the evil deity.

"Azarfuros ... Do you feel it? ... The feeling of that Being!"

The entity asked with a clear tone of being frightened.

"Yes"

Azarfuros replied simply though he was also nervous.

Just now , They feel it. The very presence of something that is so overwhelming even them who is a higher being can't bear it.

It is more purer , more untainted , and more divine than that untainted presence they felt few weeks ago.

But suddenly , That very essence immediately vanished.

They didn't know how it vanished suddenly.

In truth though , The essence they are feeling suddenly vanished because of Yume's Direct Blessing.

Her blessing lies on her own abilities. Of course , Yume doesn't know it.

Anyway , The Entity was shaken. He felt that his goals are being threatened because of this.

"Shall I call the others?"

"Yes Azarfuros! ... You must do it quickly! ... This is a very dire situation! , I can't manifest myself if that Pure Essence intervenes!"

"Understood"

Azarfuros said before he vanished.

"There is no way I will let even that Pure Essence to stop me! ... I will manifest once again and rule over anything!"

The Entity said as he glares at the unknown in this twisted darkness.

* * *

Somewhere beyond the realm of the gods ...

"What is it?"

The Creator asks to no one as she looks at the world.

She felt that Pure Essence. It's more purer than the one she felt few weeks ago.

In fact , It was so pure even she , The creator of everything in this existence felt that she is dirty for it.

"Is it you? ... My mother?"

The Creator asks to no one as she looks at the world with her eyes.

* * *

Murzas suddenly flinched when he felt that very essence. Though , It vanished after some seconds , He can't still move on his position.

He was that stunned because of that essence.

Still , He forcefully moves his feet on the forest.

He is now at the Kingdom of Szheckt on Duke Falenhart's Territory , Trying to track down the heroes to personally kill them.

Of course he is not alone. His subordinates are already on the site , They are just waiting for him.

Even though he is a demon , He can't use Spatial Manipulation like how the demons from the Demon Community can do.

This is because he is a Stray Demon that was only taken by the Demon King to serve him.

He wasn't part of any sects or society.

This is why , He can't instantly teleport there. That's why , He is using his superhuman speed to go to his subordinates.

 ***Ratatatata***

But suddenly , He stops.

He heard the sound of gunshots. Those sound are familiar. Only the Demon King have those weapons.

"Wait!? ... Is one of the heroes there!?"

He asks to himself before he decided to go there and find out.

* * *

"Dammit!"

Youto gritted his teeth in frustration as he slammed his hand on the table.

They are now on the inn they are staying at , On the city of Nheria.

The local adventurers along with some of the local army came on the forest just after Yume retreats.

The guys from the Hidden White Order who are still alive are still not waking up. Though , They are safe and they will wake up tomorrow.

The dead members of the order were burned by the adventurers so they didn't become an undead.

This world's people burns the dead because the corpses that were left alone on the ground become undead. This is happening because of this world's atmosphere.

Cemeteries are made near the church and only those who have a lot of money can be buried at the cemetery. This is because the materials needed to create a burial that won't let the dead body inside it become an undead is very expensive and can only be made by the church's holy water.

Also , The sect of the churches who needed to do this are those from the main religions. Those minor religions can't produce those materials that repels the corpse to turn them into undeads.

Youto was frustrated since then. He didn't manage to save Harumi from that mysterious girl , A lot of people died and he was too late to stop it , and Ruftas escaped again.

The three girls are on their own room because Youto told them to leave him alone for now.

He didn't want to vent his anger to the girls.

"I swear if that girl try to do something to Harumi ... I will kill her!"

Youto said with a grim tone.

Youto was already used to this world's logic. The logic that killing people is just a daily occurrence.

One of the reason of this is because he only thinks of his enemies as evil that needs to be killed.

The other reason ... Is his experience cheat.

He became used to it because his cheat makes it that it felt like he did it 250,000 times.

"I'll become more stronger , Take Harumi back , Save the humanity of this world , and go back home along with them!"

He said to himself as he looks at the front with an expression full of determination.

Though , Even with his cheat , He still didn't know that he was being fooled by the kingdom. This is because he didn't even try to think about it.

 ****End of Chapter 17****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 155 (Next : 12,900)**

 **HP : 15,500**  
 **MP : 15,500**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : PH+**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH**_  
 _ **Agility : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR++++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH++**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Doremy Sweet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Gengetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momiji (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mugetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Toyosatomimi no Miko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **[Reveal Some Info]**

 **Energy Manipulation : Hong Meiling**

 **Fate Manipulation : Remilia Scarlet**

 **Extreme Parallel Thought : Toyosatomimi no Miko , Yakumo Yukari , Yagokoro Eirin , Yakumo Ran , Alice Margatroid , Okazaki Yumemi , Patchouli Knowledge , Hecatia Lapislazuli , Hieda no Akyu**

 **Mental Manipulation : Komeiji Koishi , Komeiji Satori , Doremy Sweet**

 **Subconscious Manipulation : Komeiji Koishi**

 **[Ability Info]**

 **Scientific and Technological Knowledge**

 _ **\- Can quickly learn how to use a machine or a construct no matter how complicated as long as it wasn't magical. Scientific and Factual truths are also included to the knowledge.**_  
 _ **\- Yume can use any kinds of machines as long as it can be comprehended by scientific means. Even if it's magical , As long as it have the same functions as normal objects and elements , It can still be use. Yume can also repair or create things with the right materials.**_

 **Pharmaceutical Knowledge**

 _ **\- Have a knowledge about anything for pharmacy is acquired.**_  
 _ **\- Yume can create medicines , Knows harmful substances , and even knows all counters to harmful substances. She also have knowledge about any kinds of stuffs only those on the pharmacist field knows.**_

 **Cooking (Variance)**

 _ **\- All characters from Touhou have different styles of cooking. Some even have god-like cooking skills.**_  
 _ **\- Yume can use all of these knowledge and do some traits only those characters from Touhou does when cooking. She can sometimes combine their cooking techniques to create a new cooking technique. All positive values are only inherited while the negative values of their cooking are left out , Making Yume's food become perfect.**_

 **Temporal Space Manipulation**

 _ **\- Mainly Sakuya's ability but due to some characters , The ability was upgraded. Yume have control over time and space.**_  
 _ **\- Unlike Sakuya who can just hasten , slow , or stop the time , Yume's ability can also reverse or even change the timeline itself. By using spatial manipulation which were amplified by the three characters , Yume can go through anything as long as she knows it. Even going through imaginary planes is possible.**_

 **Reality Warping**

 _ **\- Due to the nature of the abilities of Touhou Characters individually , It combines and become very similar to a total reality warping. While it wasn't written , All characters are included on this ability.**_  
 _ **\- Doing anything is possible as long as Yume have that ability. Causing reality to bend to her will can be casually done by her.**_

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the very long delay of this chapter! ... I got life problems and the internet became dead ... And also I got busy reading an Isekai story with a female protagonist in it ... That's why , Sorry ...**

 **As you can see , There are some unnecessary scenes here (Or is there any at all?) ... Well , I don't know because I write these part by part after my repeated rest which gets from two hours to five hours.**

 **... Hmm? ... So answering some of the reviews ...**

 **... Yes , Youto understood Harumi ... But that's just a little. Also , Youto tends to think things that was convenient to him so that he can move forward. This is also why he can be easily fooled.**

 **... About the classmates ... They will appear sooner ... I think?**

 **... The weapons! ... Aah , Thanks for that if you can ^^**

 **... This is an old review but oh well ... I update very fast because that's my only selling point on making a story. I am not that good on plot making and my grammar is very cringey ... So yeah , Speed is the only thing I can make this story interesting ... Well , Of course I am thinking what would happen in the future of this story and I am trying hard to correct my sentence structure and grammar but still ... The speed of what will happen next and my writing speed is the only thing that I am proud of.**

 **Anyway ... That answers some of the reviews so ...**

 **Thanks for the 71 favs , 75 follows , 82 reviews , and 8,600+ views! ... I'll do my best!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	20. Chapter 18

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 : Nagi's Battle And Inugami's Disgust**

 **(Nagi's POV)**

Shit! shit! shit!

 ***Ratatatata***

I am shooting a lot of goblins on my front in frustration.

Dammit! ... I didn't thought the slave firm is not there anymore!

Awhile ago , I am on a city called Ashir. It was a city where discrimination is pretty normal.

They said there is a good slave firm there so I first come there.

There are also some slave firm on some city that I just passed on but ... Damn , Those places are full of nobles.

I can't let someone on this kingdom to see me. I need to get out of here without being notice.

The city of Ashir have a slave firm targeted for anyone. Even if there is someone suspicious going inside , As long as they are customers , They can buy on that slave firm.

That's why I go there.

On an another world like this , A protagonist like me should always go with the first harem candidate! ... A cute demi-human slave!

It would be better if it's a wolf kin or a cat kin! ... They are one of the best demi-human slaves on Isekai series.

I was full of expectations at that time when I came there.

And when I ask the people around there , They told me that it was not there anymore!

It was bought by someone they don't know. They said it was a female person calling herself as Jo'on.

I don't know who this Jo'on girl is but fuck her!

She dare bought the shop and just left it like that.

Shit! ... I hate this!

Because I am angry , I am now venting my anger on these stupid shitty heads(Goblins).

I am using AK47 to kill them. The bullets? , I can produce all of it instantly.

In fact , I can reload my bullets by just thinking about it.

So I only need to shoot my enemies.

"Die fuckers! , It's that Joon's fault for making me pissed off!"

Aargh! ... I really hate this! ... I want to have some fun time. I want to have sex damn it!

My son is very excited! ... I want to fucking do it!

I can just go to the brothel and do it ... But I don't want that!

I want a virgin girl! ... Someone who have no experience on bed!

Shit! ... I fucking hate this day!

 ***Swiish***

"!? ... Shit! ... Who's there!?"

A fast moving blur suddenly passed through my eye.

Base on the trajectory , It seems like it's aim is my head ... But damn , My cheat ability saves me there.

Suddenly , A lot of small things shots through me but ...

 ***Tatatatatad"**

All of it move away on my position and hits itself on everywhere.

There is one that hits just besides my feet. Looking at it , I see that it was a needle.

"As expected , Your a hero!"

A voice suddenly said before ...

 ***Swoosh***

"Damn!"

I immediately created a large amount of large swords on my front to protect myself.

With a clang , The assailant immediately tried to retreat when he only hits my sword.

The swords I created were destroyed because of this.

"I won't let you!"

I immediately shoot him with my AK47!

 ***Ratatatatatatat***

I exhausted all the bullets inside my AK47 but ...

"Reload"

Just saying it , There are bullets on my assault rifle again!

Weapon Creation , A cheat that enables me to create any kind of weapons whether it was fictional or not.

If it's a gun , I can also create a lot of bullets just for that gun. If it's an assault aircraft , Fuel doesn't matter because I can create it indefinitely just to make that "Weapon" operational.

In short , I can create anything that is related to that weapon! ... As long as the weapon is existing besides me.

But it seems like I can't erase it.

I shoot more on that assailants direction but ... It seems like he managed to dodged it all easily.

He immediately goes through the trees , Hiding himself like a coward.

"As expected! ... It's a gun! ... Your the hero from another world!"

The assailant said with a tone laced with hostility.

... He knows the gun? ... How did that happen!?

"Oi! ... Where did you learn what this is called!?"

"It's none of your business. You'll gonna die here anyway"

That assailant said with a mocking tone.

I immediately shoot the area where I heard his voice.

It's not there ...

"Hahaha ... Now your dead!"

I heard him on my back before I heard a strong sound of cutting in the air.

Trusting my instincts , I ducked before immediately jumping out of that area.

 ***Bang***

A large dust spreads through the area where I am standing awhile ago.

I quickly created a flash bomb and throws it on the dusted area.

As I landed , I immediately cover my eyes with my arms before the sound of the explosion of the flash bang resounded.

"Guuuh!?"

I heard him!

I immediately created an Anti-Tank Rifle and aim it at the direction where I heard his voice.

And I pull the trigger.

 ***Bam***

With a booming sound , The anti-tank bullet zooms through the area where my assailant is located.

It might be impossible to use this rifle this accurately but my status is on a superhuman level. I can do things impossible for a normal soldier.

I immediately reload it and shoots another shot to that area.

A loud boom resounded once again. The dust was blown away because of my two consecutive shots. The ground was also destroyed.

"Take that!"

I said with a large smile on my face.

"You think you won already? .. This is just the start"

Suddenly , I heard him on my back.

I quickly let my anti-tank rifle fall and immediately spin my body and create a light saber to decapitate him. I swing my blade along with my momentum.

"Uuoh! ... That was close"

The assailant said as his body vanishes.

Fuck! ... Where did he go!?

My blade hits nothing as I swear inside my mind.

"... Don't you feel it? ... The death slowly creeping your way?"

I heard him say that on my side on the distance.

I immediately look there while creating another light saber.

This might be star wars material and was fictional but ... My Weapon Creation enables me to create all kinds of weapon so this is normal.

But wait ... What is he talking about? ... !?

"!? Gueee!?"

I vomited blood on my mouth. My body suddenly felt weak and I felt delirious. My blades fell to the ground.

"It's a success ... Your contracted with my disease"

He told me as he finally approaches me with slow steps.

Disease!? ... Shit! ... He did something to me without me noticing!?

What is it!? ... How did he manage to do this!?

Shit! ... I felt really nauseous! ... I need to use that!

It seems like he is saying something but I can't hear it anymore. I felt that my vision is also getting darker.

I created a knife ... And stab myself!

I can think carefully again ...

"-ur dead ... Oh ... So your planning to kill yourself huh? ... Nice try. That was honorable if I may say so"

I only heard his last sentences before he turned his back.

Heheh ... You've been fooled! This is not a simple knife , This is my own created knife.

I can create any weapons! ... Even weapons that can heal!

I can use my ability to the fullest! ... I am the protagonist of this world! ... I won't be like those idiot shitheads who talks about going back to their world and not using their power on their own!

Oh right , I created this knife as a one use only. That's why it'll disappear after I use it.

Now then , I don't want to do this early on. I like to make this a trump card for more stronger enemies but ... Well , He asked for it.

I stand up slowly , Making it so that he can't notice me standing up.

And ... I created a crimson lance on my hand.

You asked for this fucker!

"Hey!"

"Hm?"

"Gae Bolg!"

"!? Guah!?"

The fucking spear of Cu Chulainn! ... Hahaha! ... You can't dodge it when I use this!

I only want to use this when my harem members are near me but ... Well , This shit just pushed me to the corner so I'll just kill him with this.

"You!? ... How did you!? ... Gueeee ..."

"Fuck you! ... That's why!"

Wooohoo! ... I manage to say that line!

My spear returns to it's original size and my assailant collapsed.

"Uggh ... Azarix-sama ... I failed you ..."

He said before his body slowly fades away

 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**

Azarix? ... Who's that? , Some shitty boss?

Well ... He might be my enemy of some sort on this world. Heh ... As expected , Being a protagonist sure is hard sometimes. I have lots of enemies on my way.

But damn ... I want a cute girl first before this bullshit!

* * *

 **(Inugami's POV)**

I am now in the middle of the forest just near the City of Ashir.

The others just go out to find the other humans.

My mother told us to protect them. I don't know why she wants to protect them though?

Base on the basic knowledge I got after being created by my mother , Those people are her acquaintances on a place called School from the world called Earth.

Mother wants to help them because they are fellow Earthlings like her.

Still ... I can't understand why she wants us to guard them.

These acquaintances of her are very rude to mom.

I got some memories of my mother when I was being created , That's why , I know some of the things that happened to her.

One of it is her being isolated.

And another ... Those humans dare to not believe my mother's words!

But mother is benevolent so she still wants to help them.

If she didn't though ... I would be the one to pass judgement on them!

... Hmm? ... I see one of them!

I immediately rushes through there and stands up on top of a tree where I can see the guy clearly.

Hmm ... This guy's name is Kamiya Nagi.

He was one of my Mother's Classmate , Or so what my Mother's memory told us so.

We can't see most of Mother's memory. Only her memories about her classmates and her experience on this world is the only thing we learned.

I look at his status with my eyes and saw ... He have a set of useful abilities ...

Due to our godly state , Me and my sisters can see the status of every living thing of this world.

I read his mind using my Mother's blessing.

We have the direct blessing of our Mother. This blessing let us use a fraction of her true ability.

One of it is Mind Reading. I am curious why it is called Satori's Third Eye (Mind Reading) on the blessings though?

It seems like Mother have the superior version of this ability. As expected of Mother!

So let's see ... Ewwww!

This guy's thoughts are disgusting!

Why does Mother wants to help guys like this? ... Isn't it better if they disappear?

I need to call Mother!

"Mama! ... I find one of them!"

I said while looking at the guy who is taking his weapons that have fallen to the ground.

Hmm? ... He was coughing blood? ... Oh , He stab himself? ... Ah , So it heals him.

 _[Kyaa!? ... Oh , It's just you. Sorry , I was starting to doze off when you called me]_

I heard my mother let outs surprised yelp but ... I won't say it. She's my mother so I won't embarrassed her.

Ah right ... It's already midnight and Mother likes to sleep on this time.

"It's alright Mother"

I replied with an energetic tone.

While smiling , I am looking at him who is looking at his surroundings.

Hm? ... Can't he see? , His whole surroundings are contaminated with disease?

Reading his mind , It seems like he fought with a demon awhile ago which he defeated using that crimson spear that he was carrying.

 _[So ... Who is it?]_

"Uhmm ... He is Kamiya Nagi"

 _[Kamiya Nagi ... One of the three otakus of our section .. Ah , How about him?]_

"He just fought with a demon and defeated it with his abilities"

 _[Demon? ... Oh ... Maybe he was stronger than Shinka-san? ... Anyway , Is he okay?]_

"Yes ... But ... I hate him"

I am following that guy while jumping from tree to tree and suppressing the sound of my steps by making precise athletic movements to do it.

 _[Huh? ... Why?]_

"He thought of buying a virgin slave and doing some s-"

 _[Stop! ... Don't ever continue what your going to say! .. Haaah ... Where did you ever learn those words? ... You'd just been born]_

"... Hm? ... But our knowledge came from you Mama?"

 _[Gahan!? ... Aaaaah right. Sorry for corrupting your mind]_

"No! , Mama's not at fault! , I am grateful for Mama by giving birth to me!"

 _[Ooooi! ... That word just make it sound like ... No never mind]_

I waited for my mom's reply as I continue to follow that guy.

 _[Anyway ... Did he have someone along with him? ... Anyone?]_

"None"

 _[Hmm ... Then ...]_

"He was running away on this country"

I immediately replied to my mom. I hope I am not that rude to her.

 _[Ah thank goodness! ... Is someone following him from that kingdom?]_

"None ... I didn't sense anyone who is tailing him".

 _[Ah okay ... Then please protect him. It seems like he doesn't need me to shelter him at all. Also ... Just don't interfere with him unless if he was in danger ... And if you hate him well ... No , Please just don't hurt him]_

"Yes Mama! ... I'll do my best!~~"

 _[Okay ... Good night my child]_

After that , Our mental connection are disconnected.

I hate that guy already but ... My Mother told me to protect him and she really wants to help them so I'll just do it.

... I want to go with mom ...

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

"I'm finally here ~~"

An elven girl whose dress looks like those eastern priestess just passed through the checkpoint to the Kingdom of Szheckt , From the territory of Duke Adrian.

Her dress is unnoticeable though because she is covering it with a leather cloak commonly worn by travelers.

She have light orange hair and purplish eyes that was brimming with energy. She also have a height like that of a grade schooler.

This girl is the disciple of Alvearin Solduerin. She is Arayne Kuroro.

Alvearin told her to investigate the "Untainted Existence" that just manifested on this kingdom.

It seems like the World Tree requested to meet with this being. The World Tree is very curious to it.

But because Alvearin can't leave the World Tree because she was the keeper of it , So she ordered Arayne to be the one to investigate and also talk to it if she have a chance.

Arayne is one of the talented disciples of Alvearin so she was entrusted with this task.

Though ... Arayne knew the other reason why Alvearin wants that "Untainted Existence" to come to the World Tree. The World Tree is just curious to it but Alvearin have another plan for it.

The World Tree is slowly withering. This is because of the humankind's abuse to nature and also the Demon King's Army who indiscriminately destroyed more natural parts of the world for their "Technological Advantage"

The monsters are also being rampant because the natural essence of this world is dying and only the magical atmosphere is overwhelming the atmosphere.

Sooner or later , This world will be inhabited by strong monsters comparable to ancient beasts.

The World Tree lives because there are a lot of nature on this world. If the nature of this world become contaminated , The World Tree will die along with this world.

The World Tree's nutrients came from the water of this whole world while it's breathing the fresh air released by the nature. Because the water is being contaminated and the nature is being destroyed indiscriminately along with the pollution and toxic waste from the civilization (Mostly from the Demon King's Army) , The world is going on it's most dire crisis.

The World Tree is important because it was the one who is absorbing the magical atmosphere of this world.

Without the World Tree , The world will become the paradise of monsters because the magical atmosphere will overwhelm the world.

Demons , Monsters , and other creatures living in this world will become too strong. The magical atmosphere can also produce monsters if it was concentrated in one area.

It's also like how Dungeons were made. The magical miasma are concentrated on a single area , Making that place contaminated with magic and that place will become a living being. This is the birth of the dungeon.

It is said that the one who created the magical miasma of this world is the Entity living on a twisted darkness.

What Alvearin wants is ... She wants the "Untainted Existence" to heal the World Tree.

And Arayne's mission is to somehow persuade that being to heal the World Tree.

The world will die if this continues.

"Now let's see ... I felt a strong pure essence on that direction so ... I'll go there ~~"

Arayne said with a carefree expression as she walks to the direction where she felt a new pure essence.

The only problem to Arayne is that , She was always carefree.

Even if she tried to become serious , She just can't help but be relaxed at anything she does.

Still , She won't deliberately fail on this task. She was also concentrated on this mission even if it can't be seen on her behaviour.

 ****End of Chapter 18****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 155 (Next : 12,900)**

 **HP : 15,500**  
 **MP : 15,500**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : PH+**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH**_  
 _ **Agility : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR++++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH++**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Doremy Sweet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Gengetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momiji (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mugetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Toyosatomimi no Miko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **[Reveal Some Info]**

 **Five Senses (Variance) : All Touhou Characters**

 **Dream World Management : Doremy Sweet , Mugetsu , Gengetsu**

 **Catadioptric : Flandre Scarlet**

 **[Ability Info]**

 **Mind Derailing Extortion**

 _ **\- Basically , This ability enables Yume to scam without them noticing something is wrong at all.**_  
 _ **\- Yume's scamming , No matter how horrible or full of holes on it , Can't be noticed by the opposing party. She have 100% success rate on having a deal no matter what happens. Even if the opposing party thought of it carefully , They will always misunderstand things , A misunderstanding that is advantageous to Yume. This ability is only effective when dealing with a business or stuffs where documents are always related.**_

 **Godly Elemental Manipulation**

 _ **\- Can control elements at will. Though , This needs MP. All aptitude to any elements , Even if it's advanced elements , Can be used by Yume.**_  
 _ **\- Yume is proficient to all kinds of elements.**_

 **Dark Vision**

 _ **\- Yume can see clearly in the dark even if it's the abyss of darkness.**_  
 _ **\- There is an added effect where Yume's eyes will glow in the dark.**_

 **Going With The Flow**

 _ **\- Reimu's main talent. Synchronized everything and Yume's self movements.**_  
 _ **\- When Yume is focused on one thing , She can do it with perfect precision. Even without her abilities , She can do things naturally like it was ingrained on her for a long time. This can only be activated when Yume is very concentrated on something.**_

 **A/N**

 **Hi all!~~ ... So another chapter finish!**

 **Hope you like this chapter!~~**

 **This chapter happens at the same day after Yume created the twelve. It was still midnight on this chapter. I just said this because some of you might be curious.**

 **The scene here might be unnecessary but because I wrote it already so ... Yeah , Sorry ...**

 **Oh right , I am really glad this story is on the Anime X-over section. I can use some animes and games weapons. Well ... Of course , The weapons Nagi uses on this story is not owned by me and was owned by their respective creators (Except the real guns and the knife that can heal him)**

 **... Twelve god beasts ... Of course it was overkill on this world but hey ... We are talking about Yume here and because she wants to help her classmates so ... Of course she'll get serious on it.**

 **... Well ... Isekai series main point is that the protagonist should be absurdly powerful ... I mean , That's the new trend on Isekai today. Also , I always felt frustrated when the MC on the novels have overwhelming powers but they are defeated by the others because of plot ... That's too irritating!**

 **Well ... That's my opinion though so no offense ...**

 **... Yume ... Still didn't thought of purifying monsters and killing them for more EXP ... Maybe she will try it soon ... Or it might be inefficient because purifying monsters needs a few minutes before she can kill them.**

 **Thanks for the 77 favs , 79 follows , 93 reviews , and 9,500+ views!~~**

 **Thank you all very much!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	21. Chapter 19

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 : Making Concoctions And Diving The Third Floor Of The Dungeon**

 **(Yume's POV)**

I am cooking some food on the kitchen. It was just a simple sunny side up with a bread I baked myself.

I created my own oven to bake breads or cookies. This world used furnaces to bake breads ... Which I didn't like.

So I made my own. I created this using the materials I made with Suwako's ability.

It's just a simple oven that was being operated by a magic circle that produces heat. I can turn it on and off by using my MP.

It seems like magic power is translated to this world as MP.

 _[Yume-sama , This is Nekogami ... I found Shinka Youto and his group , What should I do?]_

Oh ... She immediately got their location. She's so fast ... Well , Maybe that's because of her status?

... I don't know why but I felt somewhat lonely when she didn't call me mom ...

"Ah ... Then just stay with them. Help them if they are in trouble"

 _[... Is that so? ... I understand]_

She said before she disconnects our mental link.

She sounded reluctant there. What? ... She didn't like Shinka-san?

Well ... I also don't like him.

But this is weird. Inugami also didn't like my classmate Kamiya-san ...

... Maybe it's not that weird? .. Well , Shinka-san is an idiot while Kamiya-san is a pervert.

Anyway , I'll think about it next time.

"Oh ... Breakfast time!~"

I said in a loud voice , Calling them to come here.

This is how I start my morning today ...

* * *

After eating some good meal , I immediately go the room where Kushina-san is sleeping.

I knocked on the door first when I came in front of the door.

"It's me , Yume"

When I said that , I heard the door knob clicking before the door slightly opens.

On the side of the slightly opened door , Kushina-san is there staring at me.

"Here is your breakfast"

I said as I handed to her the simple breakfast.

She now opened the door and take the tray of food I am carrying.

"... Thank you"

She said with a slight bow before approaching the bed and sitting on it. She places the tray of food on her lap.

... It seems like she is in a good mood. Maybe because of her dream that I created?

Well ... That was good I guess?

"... Is there ... A book somewhere here?"

... Oh ... She asked me that as she meekly bit on the soft bread that I made.

"Book ... I didn't have any. Would you like something to read?"

When I asked that to her , She nodded to me.

"... Then , I'll ask Khieros to buy something for you"

When I said that , She just meekly looks at me.

... Hm? ... Ah right ... She still didn't trust the three demons.

"... Ah ... It's okay. They are not bad people. I assure you they won't do something bad ... I can read their minds remember?"

When I said that , She only nodded at me though she still felt reluctant.

"... Don't worry , I'll tell Khieros to leave the books he bought in front of your door"

I told her just to make her feel relief.

"... Okay ... Then I'll be leaving for now. I need to level up to raise my MP"

I told her before standing up and going to the door.

"Ah right , Just leave the tray on front of this door. I'll just tell Feir to take your tray to the dishes after your done eating. I'll also cook the lunch ahead of time because I'll go to the dungeon till dinner time. Anyway , Have a good day!"

I told her before I closed the door.

* * *

After I told Feir to take care of Kushina-san , Asked Khieros to buy some books for Kushina-san , and also cooked a lunch for them , I go to the empty room just below my house.

In short , I am now on a basement.

I take the Ancient Dragon Fang on my gap before putting it on the ground.

Then , Using Suwako's ability , I made a lot of stuffs on my surroundings. These stuffs are all made with all kinds of minerals.

These stuffs I am talking about are the tools I'll be using for alchemy.

Yes ... I am doing alchemy for now!

I immediately activated Marisa's ability. I also activated Eternity's ability because I will be needing her Fairy Powder.

Marisa's main talent is on alchemy. That's why I am using it.

Let's see ...

I first took a lot of the herbs on my gap. I got all of these herbs when I am still on that corrupted kingdom.

Then ... I took some rock salts that I bought on the city of Rehnrade.

I purified the rock salts. I need it to be higher quality.

Of course I didn't purified it fully. It seems like my instincts are telling me that I can't use it if I purified it too much.

I immediately take one of the tools that I made. It's a mortar and a pestle.

This mortar is made of diamond then purified to become a divine class tool. The pestle is made of oak wood and also purified it to also become a divine class tool.

In fact , all of the tools I would be using now are all at divine classes.

It would be natural if I want to make a weapon on this fang but what I want now is a medicine. A medicine that will increase my MP Pool.

Based on the knowledge that just suddenly came to my mind , Materials that came from old dragons have a variety of uses. Using it as an alchemy material , I can make various miracle potions.

One of it is a potion that can increase the maximum magical capacity that I can store inside my body.

I don't know whose knowledge is this ... Maybe Alice? ... Maybe Patchouli? ... Or maybe Marisa?

I first grind the fang using my hands. Then , I put all of it to the mortar.

Because it was large so I repeatedly do it. All the grinded dragon fangs were put on a special container made by raw jewels.

It seems like containers made of glasses or jewels are important for creating a high class concoction.

I don't know ... Based on the knowledge I got , Those containers can help on it's preservation and sometimes even improves it depending on it's purity and it's rawness.

As I did that , I also put some fairy powders on it using Eternity's ability.

 _(Note : I know Eternity can spread her scales but ... Well , It can also be considered as a fairy powder right?)_

Next , I used the pestle and put the powdered ancient dragon's fang and fairy powder on the mortar to grind it more.

I also take one cauldron and pour a clean water to it using Nitori's ability. Then , I heated it using Yuki's fire.

I purified the water by the way.

After all of that , I pour all of the powdered materials to the cauldron.

As I was heating it using Yuki's fire , I also take one container and pour the high purity rock salts to it. I also put a lot of honey on it.

These honeys came from the city of Renhrade. I bought all of these.

Also , I put some herbs on the cauldron every minute. I am picking herbs that I instinctively felt that will maximize the effects of my concoction.

Then , After I felt like it was alright now , I grind the remaining powdered dragon fang and the fairy powder before pouring it on the cauldron.

I repeated this steps before after several minutes , The powdered dragon fang are depleted and all of it are on the cauldron.

Then , I put it all on the containers where I pour the high purity rock salts and the honeys.

I made a lot of containers. Maybe on the hundreds?

After sometime of pouring it all , I am now close to finishing this.

I created an airtight sealed box and put all of the containers there before writing a circle that I felt it needed and closing it.

Then , I accelerated the time inside that box.

Somehow ... I can choose the location of my time manipulation. It's not indiscriminate like if I make the time slower , The whole universe will get slower. No , I can choose the target of my time manipulation like on a certain place or even a single room.

Well ... It drains 5,000 MP every second. I am accelerating the time inside it by 500 times.

Now then , I need to think of something while waiting for my concoctions to be usable.

... It seems like when I purified my twelve chi-(Coughs) ... I mean the twelve cute god beasts , Their based status rose to an absurd height.

... Maybe I could purify myself? ... No ... Somehow , I felt that was a bad idea.

Maybe it was a bad idea because I might lose my humanity because of it?

I don't want to lose my humanity. I still want to get along with my fellow humans. Living a normal life as a Japanese citizen ... Wait , I think me being a game otaku is somehow unhealthy ... Nah , That's better than losing my humanity.

If I lose my humanity ... I might not fit on the human civilization anymore.

... Wait ... What would happen if I came back on my world? ... Would I lose my power?

Well ... I won't lie that I would become very disappointed if it happens.

... I'll think about this next time ...

... Hmm ... What if I purified another monster to give myself more exp? ... Right! , That would be great!

Okay! ... I decided , When I go inside the dungeon , I'll purify a monster there and see if I can acquire a large amount of exp.

* * *

After some minutes ...

I stopped the time acceleration on it and open it.

I can see the containers inside there glittering like precious processed jewels.

Well ... The containers are made of jewels. But what is glittering is what is contained inside it.

"It was done"

I smiled as I look at the containers.

I can somehow tell that the potions I made is a very huge success.

I immediately took one and open it and I quickly took all of it's contents in my mouth.

"... Puah! ... It was sweet and delicious!~~"

I said with a large smile on my face.

 **[Status Growth Updated]**

Oh! ... Now let's see my status ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 155 (Next : 12,900)**

 **HP : 15,500**  
 **MP : 31,000**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

"Yes! ... I got it!"

I said to myself in glee before trying another of my potion but ... When I look at my status again ... It didn't change anymore ...

What? ... Why!?

I tried another shot but ... Nothing still changed.

"Why!? ... It doesn't affect me anymore!?"

I shouted in defeat as I fell on all fours.

"Uguuu ... Why? ..."

I felt like crying now ...

* * *

After I recovered from the shock , I put all the remaining potions on the sealed box and store it on my gap.

Oh right ... I appraised it to know why it happens and what I read is like this ...

 **[Draconic Fang Elixir] (Mythological Class Item)**

 **An elixir mainly made by the fang of Kur'lagh , A Red Ancient Dragon living on the Brave Mountain. The maker of this potion used a very complicated formula and processing , making this one of the highest grade draconic elixir made on this world's history. Drinking this increases the growth rate of all magic related parameters and also grants fast MP Regen permanently.**

... Yes ... That's the only thing I got on the info. It still didn't tell me how it didn't affect me anymore.

It's not written on the description that there is a limit to it's use.

... Well ... Maybe something is strange to me?

Anyway ... I'll just think about this next time. Right now , I want to go on the dungeon and level up ...

... I hope I can stomach the third floor ...

* * *

After I eat a lunch on the dining room , I finally go to the third floor of the Undeads Tomb using the gap.

When I came there , I saw the scene of unknown fleshes sticking to the whole surroundings.

... I think I can handle this? ... I always remember this scenery thanks to Akyu's ability.

I can't disable Akyu's ability when I activated it. That's why I always remember everything I see.

In fact , I remembered a lot of things on my whole life , Even the ones I already forgotten for a long time.

Anyway ... It seems like I am slightly used to this scenery , Even if I still felt disturbed.

When I tried to take a first step ...

 ***Squelch***

"Nnnnngghh!"

I flinched and felt a shiver on my whole body when I step on the fleshy ground and also heard my foot stepping on it.

I can also smell the fresh stench of meat everywhere. I can also smell the dry and also fresh blood everywhere. There are also some smell of rotten stench somewhere.

I felt like puking but I hold it out. I need to get use to this!

... Should I go to the second floor and grind my levels there? ... No! ... I need to get use to this kind of scene! ... This experience might help me on this world!

I always try to run away on gory stuffs! ... Even if I don't want to , I need to get use to this so that I don't flinch when seeing corpses!

"Haaa ... Haaa ... Okay , I just need to take some slow steps ..."

I move forward slowly as I said that.

I can hear the unpleasant sound of flesh hitting my boots but I endure it. I can also float a little on the ground to dodge this unpleasant experience but I didn't because I want to get used to this.

When I took a corner , I saw a bunch of moving mounds of fleshes on the surroundings.

... Gross ...

I am glad they can't notice me.

I really want to run away now but I didn't. I just stand here and look at them carefully.

This is gross! This is gross! This is gross!

I kept repeating that in my mind but I still stand firmly.

... Okay ... Maybe I am used to it?

I shoot some amulets on their direction first. All of then were burned and then , Their drops were left there.

 **[Level Up]**

... Okay Yume ... You can do this!

I kept encouraging myself as I walk again and take the loots of the monsters.

It was a very unpleasant experience , Taking the loots on a ground with mounds of fleshes sticking to it.

But I still endured it and continue on my exploration.

XXXXX

After some hours ...

 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**

I defeated countless moving fleshes on this floor.

I was getting used at the scenery here ... Even though it still felt unpleasant to me.

Where is the fourth floor? ... I don't care about this floor anymore! ... I want to go to another floor!

... Well ... I don't want to go back to the second floor though ... I need to quickly level up and it seems like I can one hit anyone from this floor by just using my amulets.

As to my status ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 176 (Next : 5,600)**

 **HP : 17,600**  
 **MP : 35,200**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

... Well ... It's like that ...

Hmm ... It seems like the sun will set soon ... I need to finish this.

... I don't want to purify a living flesh so ... I gap to the second floor.

* * *

After looking for awhile , I found a lich on the second floor.

Now then , I'll try and purify it. Maybe I can have more exp if I did it?

I take off it's impurities that I am seeing on it's very being.

Because I am just focusing on one person ... I mean monster ... I can purify it immediately.

Let's see ... I'll stop purifying it at this time!

As I stopped ... I saw it was shining now ...

"Okay ... Here goes ..."

I shoot an amulet to it. Even though it was bright , I am sure it was hit.

"... Ah!"

... Hm? ... Is that a male's voice?

As the light receded , What I saw in the middle of it is a very handsome tall guy standing there with a pained expression on his face.

"... Mister ... Or mistress ... Did I do something bad to you? If you wish to take this lowly one's life , Then I shall gladly give it to you!"

He said as he kneeled to the side and spread his arms like he was trying to embrace something.

... Ah ... He can't see me ... But wait ... Why did he become like that!? ... I didn't even totally purify him!

I read his mind and saw that he felt depressed and sad because I attacked him even though he didn't know who or what am I.

It seems like he was willing to sacrifice his life just for the one who gave him coherent sentience ... Which I did by purifying him ...

... Now I felt bad. I can't kill this guy like it wasn't my problem!

I mean , It would be like "You'll obey me? ... Then kill yourself!" ... Like that! ... There is a lot of mistakes on that part ...

If I kill him like it was nothing , That's the same as saying "I'll kill my followers to become strong" ... It is so wrong!

I can't do this ... This is impossible ...

I showed myself to him.

"You ... Are you okay"

He immediately turned his head to me before correcting his posture and kneeling on me.

"Mistress! ... What wrong have I done to your noble self to deserve your wrath? ... May I have the answer before this one's life was taken by your hands?"

... Oh my god ... That was so formal! ... I am not used to that! ...

"Ah? ... No sorry ... That was my mistake. You didn't do something bad to me ..."

I quickly told him that while feeling guilty at what I did to him.

"Ah! ... You're sparing this one's life? ... But , I must have done an action that might have irk you , My Mistress. Is it alright to spare this one's life?"

"I told you it was an accident! ... Anyway , Are you alright?"

"Ah! , Truly a gracious and magnanimous person! Please let this one's un-death life swears loyalty to your great self! ... Of course I am fine , My Mistress"

... Wow ... What is this? ... Theatre?

"Ah okay ... My name is Yume by the way"

"My mistress's name is Yume ... I will etched your noble name to this one's lowly self"

... Okay ... I once again manage to acquire another companion.

And that companion is a lich who somehow became a handsome tall guy.

He is a tall guy ... Maybe six footer? ... Who have a stylish gray hair and crimson red eyes. His skin is somewhat pale and he have a nice build. He's like those hot guys on magazines.

What's pretty embarrassing though is that he was wearing torn rags and some leather , Making me see his body perfectly.

His ... Uhmm ... That ... Is peeking through his rag clothes covering his nether region ...

... I need to create his clothes quickly!

Of course while I am talking to him , I am not looking at that part of him ... Yes , My gaze is only on his face!

I immediately took a cloak and throw it at him.

"Wear that and cover your body. I'll create some clothes for you soon so please wait for it"

I quickly said all of that before walking to another corner.

"Follow me"

I said as I beckoned him to follow me.

"As you will"

He quickly yet elegantly wears the cloak to cover his body.

Now ... At least I can't see his whole body ...

I saw another skeleton. This time , It's just a skeleton warrior. There are other skeletons along with it.

I immediately destroyed the others , Leaving that warrior the only remaining one.

They can't notice the both of us. This is because I am sharing my cognitive inhibition to him though it drains my MP.

It's okay though because of my MP Regen.

Anyway , I'll try purifying the skeleton a little.

I mean ... Maybe I purified this skeleton too much so he is now able to think normally without being overwhelmed by malice and grudges just like any other undeads that I encountered here.

As I am thinking that , I tried taking off some of the purities of that skeleton warrior when ... It also shines ...

After the light receded , The skeleton warrior became a gray haired girl who was looking on her front emptily.

... I read her mind and ... Ugh ... She was very thankful at the one who gave her an ego. Though , It seems like her emotions cannot be seen on her face.

She have gray hair that just passed through her nape , crimson red lifeless eyes , a somewhat pale skin , she have an hourglass-like body and curves , she is carrying a very worn out and chipped sword , and she was wearing the bare minimum clothing only.

This is also wrong ... I give up now ... I can't accelerate my exp ...

I need to also give her clothes ... It seems like any monsters I purify will become loyal to me.

* * *

"And that's what happens. So meet your new companions , Majutsu and Kishi!"

I clap my hands before gesturing my hands to their direction.

On there , Is the two skeletal being who somehow become my companions.

Majutsu is the male lich and Kishi is the female skeleton warrior.

Yes ... I know I am not good at naming!

"Nice to meet you all , My comrades. Let's get along for the time to come as we serve our mistress!"

Majutsu said with an elegant bow like that of a butler.

"Likewise"

Is the simple follow up of Kishi who is only standing there with a lifeless expression.

I created a set of clothes for the two. Majutsu is wearing a gray butler's suit with a tailcoat on it. Kishi is wearing a set of light iron armor with a new sword strapped to her waist.

I look at their deepest desires and saw what they want to wear so that's the only thing I created.

Khieros and the others are looking at them with their mouth open before they immediately manage to composed themselves and give their greetings.

Yamioujo and Kushina-san is not here. Well , Kushina-san didn't want to go out of the room and Yamioujo because she is busy for obvious reasons.

... I hope I found another way to increase my MP Pool that won't take my humanity away!

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

In the territory of Duke Falenhart , On the city of Yudrus.

"So you want to buy this silver wolf kin girl? ... How much would you buy her?"

A fat guy asks with a smirk as he looks at the beautiful woman with long violet hair styled in low twin tails which were resting on her shoulders to her breasts and her eyes are crimson.

This woman is wearing a tight fitting suit black and dark suit which is covered with a high quality brown cloak. She have an unnatural pale white skin though it was unnoticeable because of her beauty. She also wears a pair of dark lace arm gloves and dark-colored greaves with a cool yet sinister designs on it.

This woman was none other than Yamioujo. She was on this kingdom to buy the silver wolf kin that was on the same tribe as Feir.

The fat guy who owns this slave firm was trying to make her pay with an absurd amount of money.

Yamioujo can read his mind. It seems like he is planning to make her unable to pay so that he can make her a slave to this firm.

She can also just take the silver wolf kin sneakily but it'll create an unnecessary disturbance on this city if she just took the silver wolf kin and just vanished like that.

The silver wolf kin was on the top list to be auctioned on the slave auction and it seems like a lot of well-known nobles wants to buy the silver wolf kin.

That's why , She'll buy the silver wolf kin with a price so high those nobles would shut up.

She just looks at him with a calm composure.

"500 gold coins"

It seems like he flinched at the price she said but he immediately composed himself.

Yamioujo already knew. The normal price for a Silver Wolf Kin slave on the kingdom of Szheckt is 50 gold coins. If they were on a slave auction , They will go from a minimum of 20 gold and a maximum of 250 gold coins.

They are expensive because a Silver Wolf Kin can be use as a battle slave and a labor slave and if they are a female , They can also be use as a sex slave which makes them more expensive.

Still , The guy just grinned and said ...

"Tsk tsk tsk ... That was very low. This silver wolf kin giro is very expensive you know. If she is in a slave auction , Her price would go up to 20,000 gold! ... So that's not enough ... You can have her if you pay at least 10,000 gold"

He said as he grinned at her and his gaze always falls on her body.

"Hmm ... Okay"

Yamioujo simply replied , Her demeanor is still not changing.

"Are you sure? ... Well , It's your choice then"

The fat guy smirk before gesturing to the servant on his back to bring the documents.

"Ah right ... Why don't we drink some tea while were at it?"

The fat guy said as he took a sip on the tea which became slightly cold because it wasn't touched for awhile now.

Yamioujo just nodded at him before taking a sip on her tea.

She already knew that they put a sleeping pill on the tea to let her sleep but she didn't care. She won't be affected by it because she is a demon deity even if she's only a lesser one.

The fat guy's smirk grew more and his eyes glint in desire and expectation.

The male servant finally came back with the document in his hand and gave it to the fat guy.

The fat guy look at it's content before he grinned widely.

"Just put your signature here"

The fat guy said as he put the document on the table.

It seems like while he was waiting for the sleeping pill to take effect on her body , He also wants her to fall on debt to him to make her become a lifelong slave to this firm. The sleeping pill is only a plan B for him if he failed his main plan.

Looking at the document , Yamioujo saw that the amount of money that she needs to pay is an incredible amount of 1,000,000 gold.

She also knew that this would happen though. She said that she can't read letters so they thought that she can be easily fooled.

She just put her signature on it before passing it at the fat guy.

When the fat guy looks at it , His expression became transparently vulgar and he stands up.

"Okay ... Now pay the 1,000,000 gold ... Miss"

He said with an expression like he became a victor of something and he was looking at her with an open lustful gaze. He is not even trying to hide it anymore.

Yamioujo just shrugged her shoulders before he opened her item box and pour the contents of it on the ground.

She poured the gold and jewelries like it was nothing to her.

All of this golds and jewelries came from Yume who told her to use it whenever she wants.

The fat guy's jaw dropped along with the male servant.

"There ... You can also keep the change"

She said before standing up and grabbing the weak silver wolf kin girl who was looking at her with a surprised expression.

"... W-wait ... This is n-"

"I'll take the merchandise"

Yamioujo immediately cuts him off before she carried the girl in a bridal style and nonchalantly goes towards the door.

"... Oi! ... You think you win already!? ... You can't run away to me! ... That tea you drank awhile ago have a sleeping pill on it! ... You guys! ... Capture her!"

The fat guy yelled to the people on his shop and the male servant along with some guys rushed to the door where Yamioujo walks through.

As they turn a corner , Yamioujo and the silver wolf kin is already gone.

* * *

On the outskirts of the city of Yudrus , On a hill in the middle of the forest ...

"You are Katia right? ... I will take off your collar right away"

Yamioujo said before pointing her hand at her collar and using the spell **[Greater Lift Curse]**

With a click , The collar fell off.

"Ah! ... Why?"

The silver wolf kin asks with a curious expression. She can't understand why did she take off her slave collar.

"... Do you know Feir?"

"Ah! ... Feir-chan!? ... Where is she!"

Suddenly , The weak expression of Katia changed into that of surprise and worry.

"She is being taken care of by our Goddess. So please be at ease"

Yamioujo replied to her with a polite tone.

"Goddess? ..."

Katia tilts her head with a confused look on her face.

"Let us go and meet your friend now but ... I'll clean your body first"

Yamioujo said before she teleported to a certain city on the kingdom of Rushia.

There , She decided to  
stay on an expensive inn along with Katia and also bought her some clothes. The inn have a public inside so Katia can wash herself.

Even though Katia is reluctant , Yamioujo assures her that it was alright.

She wants to present Katia to Yume and Feir with a clean expression.

And also , Yamioujo got used to Yume's daily bathing policy so she can't it when she or even her companion is still not washing themselves.

* * *

On a certain tribe of demi-humans hidden inside the kingdom of Szheckt.

"Now , Let us praise the goddess who save the lives of some of our kin!"

"""""Uuuuuoooooooh!"""""

The crowds of wolf kin howls in celebration as they look at the newly built stone idol for the goddess who save some of their kin.

Said idol was in fact , Based on Yume.

The one they are talking about who she saves are some of the slaves she freed on the city of Ashir's Slave Firm.

One of the slaves there was in fact , The daughter of the tribal chief of this tribe.

Just below the large idol of Yume is a small shrine-like structure. Inside it , The divine class weapons that Yume created for the self-protection of the slaves were enshrined.

All of them cheers and merrily feasts on this day.

It's not just this tribe. Even the other tribes whose their fellow tribesmen became a slave and were save by Yume also created a statue or an idol of her and also enshrined her weapons that she gave to them on their own versions of holy sanctuaries.

They are very grateful to this goddess and want to give their faith to her.

Of course , Yume didn't know this.

 ****End of Chapter 19****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 176 (Next : 5,600)**

 **HP : 17,600**  
 **MP : 35,200**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : PH+**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH**_  
 _ **Agility : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Dexterity : CR+++++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH++**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Doremy Sweet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Eternity Larva (Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Gengetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momiji (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mugetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Active)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Toyosatomimi no Miko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **[Reveal Some Info]**

 **Power To Destroy Anything And Everything : Flandre Scarlet**

 **MP Regeneration : All Touhou Characters**

 **[Ability Info]**

 **Pinpoint Intuition**

 _ **\- Mainly Reimu's innate talent but because it was stacked by other characters who have a vast knowledge and theoretical thinking , This ability became more akin to absolute prediction.**_  
 _ **\- Yume can always feel if something bad will happen and she will instinctively knew where is it no matter how irrational or how untrue it is. She can also theoretically thought of countless possibilities that are always close to the real events that will happen soon. She can also instinctively know things that will endanger her.**_

 **Danger Perception (Variance)**

 _ **\- Unlike Reimu's intuition , This danger perception is very superior. All characters from Touhou have their own ways of perceiving danger. All of it were inherited to Yume.**_  
 _ **\- Yume can sense anything that is dangerous to her or everything that will just make something disadvantageous to her. She can't sense it if she was the one who is making her own disadvantage.**_

 **[Info About HP , MP , and Unique]**

 **Health Points (HP)**

 _ **\- Health Points indicates how long an individual can take shocks or trauma. If the HP hits 0 , It didn't mean they will die , It will only make them unconscious.**_  
 _ **\- Health Points also indicates the status of the individual's body and mentality. If the individual became crippled , Their overall HP will become lower. If a part of their body is missing , The same thing will also happen.**_  
 _ **\- This status also indicates how long the individual can last being conscious or living. For example , If the individuals loss a lot of blood , He can still live long depending on how long is his HP. Of course , Dealing fatal damages like decapitation or heart crushing will instantly kill them regardless of how large their HP is.**_

 **Magic Power (MP)**

 _ **\- This indicates the individuals capacity of using skills or magic. Everything that needs superhuman efforts or unrealistic phenomenons needed MP to be realized. Of course , There are some exceptions.**_  
 _ **\- Sometimes , Unique Skills needed MP just be used.**_

 **Special or Unique Abilities (Unique)**

 _ **\- Even though it is called unique , It wasn't literally what it means. It's called like that just emphasize how special it is.**_  
 _ **\- Unique skills are automatically acquired based on the system's decision. Sometimes , Normal Abilities will stacked and will become Unique Abilities. One example of this is All Resistance which is a Special Skill that originated to all resistances known to the world. The All Concealment and All Perception abilities are not Special Skills because it wasn't special in anyway and it can be acquired by normal means.**_  
 _ **\- Special skills can also be acquired by passing through one plane of existence to another. These peoples are called otherworlders. Otherworlders will acquire special skills based on their inner individuality.**_

 **A/N**

 **And done! ... Finally , I finished this chapter!**

 **Hi all once again!~~ ... Sorry for the delay!**

 **So yes ... The story is progressing slowly. I hope I didn't do something wrong on this chapter.**

 **I have a beta reader. His name is erickkarver. Prologue up to chapter 2 are now cleaned by him. Please read it if you have time!**

 **Of course ... I am still accepting other beta readers. There are a lot of chapters in this story so I think one beta reader is not enough ^^""**

 **And if you're going to argue that I misspelled Eternity's name ... Well , Blame touhouwiki. I always look up on it whenever I am confused.**

 **... Oh ... So there are some who totally understands me! ... Yes , There are a lot of Isekai stories that I dropped due to the bad plots and stupid events like the protagonist being beaten and the author explaining it in a poor way ...**

 **I can understand if the protagonist is weak! ... But if the protagonist is very strong at the start and he was just defeated like that because the author felt like it!? ... Argh! ... I really wanna punch the author if I can!**

 **So it's like that ...**

 **Thanks for the 81 favs , 82 follows , 102 reviews , and 10,400+ views!~~ ... Yes , You heard it right! ... This story hits the 10,000 views milestone!**

 **Hooray!~~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	22. Chapter 20

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 : Yume's Miracle And Destruction Of Substitute**

 **(Yume's POV)**

Morning ...

I was stretching my body after raising my body to the bed when ...

 **[Faith Updated]**

What? ... What is happening!? ... Faith!? ... Wait , Are those people from the village proselytizing my name!? ... I think those on the village of Rufan are worshipping me as their deity.

I am curious though ... Is there a window panel to see my faith? ...

 **[Faith]**

 **Followers : 1,205**  
 **Object of Worships : 36**

 **Miniature Statue (+10) : 0**  
 **Miniature Idol (+10) : 0**  
 **Small Statue (+50) : 21**  
 **Small Idol (+50) : 10**  
 **Medium Statue (+100) : 0**  
 **Medium Idol (+100) : 0**  
 **Large Statue (+500) : 0**  
 **Large Idol (+500) : 0**  
 **Huge Statue (+1,000) : 0**  
 **Huge Idol (+1,000) : 0**  
 **Altar (+5,000) : 0**  
 **Church/Shrine (+10,000) : 0**  
 **Cathedral/Temple (+50,000) : 0**  
 **Basilica (+100,000) : 0**  
 **Holy Land/Sanctuary (+1,000,000) : 0**  
 **Others : 5**

 **[Status Growth Updated]**

... Huh? ... What is happening!?

I look at my status ...

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 176 (Next : 5,600)**

 **HP : 281,600**  
 **MP : 299,200**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

Oh my god!? ... My status jumped at a ridiculous height!

How did that happen!? ... Wait ... What if my status all came from the faith I got!? ... I think that one of the knowledge I got when I activated Suwako's ability is that I can get stronger when I have an object of worship and a lot of followers.

... Is it because I have a lot of followers!? ... Or maybe because they made statues of me!?

I don't know anymore ...

... Maybe there are others who are worshipping me besides the villagers on Rufan?

... I'll think about this next time ...

* * *

Just when I came down on the stairs and walk passed through the living room , I stop when I saw Yamioujo with an unfamiliar girl besides her.

It seems like she just came back.

"My Goddess , I have returned"

Yamioujo said as she noticed me and immediately bower her head.

The unfamiliar girl quickly mimicked her when she saw her bowing at me.

"Ah ..."

I just nodded at her as I read their minds.

Oh ... It seems like this unfamiliar silver wolf kin girl besides her is of the same tribe as Feir.

Her name is Katia. She have long silver hair with pair of droopy aquamarine eyes. She was slightly taller than Feir.

She was wearing clothes that was clearly bought on some gaudy store somewhere.

Anyway , It seems like Yamioujo bought her to that slave firm on the city of Yudrus.

There is confusing part on why she did it but it seems like she have a proper reason for doing it.

It seems like she paid a ridiculous amount of money to stimulate the greed of that merchant and make him find her.

That merchant have a lot of noble backers and they all have a high authority but it seems like that fat man won't call for help to find Yamioujo , Just so he can monopolize her when she was captured.

Of course they will be looking for her in secret. They can't do it openly.

Because that guy will think that she was somewhere out there , He will become careful to not be noticed.

This also means that he won't call for the help of the heroes , Which is my classmates , just to find Yamioujo.

In short , Yamioujo paid that large amount so that man would never think of telling someone about her and her dealings.

Even if someone got suspicious and tried to talk to that fat man , That fat man would surely not talk about it because he would think that his very large source of income might disappear.

Oh right ... He was thinking of drugging Yamioujo so that he can acquire a lot of money. It seems like he will try to threaten her by using his noble backers even though he won't really call those nobles.

About her drinking that tea with sleeping drugs , She was just trying to provoke him more to catch her.

So yeah ... It is like that ...

It seems like she really did try to obey my instructions. Well , I just told her to not make my classmates involved to her any activities.

I told them that their my acquaintances. I am sure they won't unnecessarily harm them right?

Anyway , I read Katia's mind ...

... Oh ... Terrible ...

It seems like ... Feir's mother is dead ...

"Katia!?"

I heard Feir's voice on my back while I busy reading Katia's mind.

"Feir!"

Katia immediately rushes to Feir and jumps at her before she hugs her.

... We need to give them some time.

"Yamioujo , Let's leave them for awhile"

I told her before going to the kitchen.

She nodded at me before following me.

* * *

After some time ...

I am already done on the bath and I also ate something along the way.

I am now sewing some clothes for Kushina-san when I saw Feir with a gloomy expression.

Katia is besides her.

Hmm ... Oh , She was very sad obviously ...

... It seems like she was still hoping that her mother is not one of the casualties on that raid but ... Sadly , It wasn't.

It seems like her mother died after being defeated and sexually humiliated by the raiders from Substitute.

It seems like some kingdom soldier squad raided their tribe. The women and children were safely evacuated out of the tribe and all the warriors of their tribe died while defending their home.

Though , After that raid , Those of the Substitute hunted them one by one either sell them as slaves or just to have some fun , Mostly on female silver wolf kin.

Katia was unfortunately one who was abused until her breaking point. She was raped in short , And repeatedly at that.

Still , She at least survived before those guys got tired of her and sold her to the slave firm.

But Feir's mother is unfortunate.

It seems like they were on the same room at that time and her mother became crazy.

She died when she tried to bite one of the guys doing her in.

... What a scum ...

Anyway , It seems like letting them out alive is the worst idea I ever thought of.

Those kind of scums deserves to die!

... Though , I am still not good at gore ... No , I think I have some resistance to it but I think I can't still kill a person , Even if they are garbages.

I tried to approach her but ...

"Yume-san ... I want to be alone ..."

She said before going upstairs.

... Oh ... Well , I understand that she was depressed ...

"Uhmm ... I'm sorry ..."

Katia told me before she quickly chase Feir on upstairs.

... It seems like she thought she disappoints me because base on her memories I got in her mind , Yamioujo told her that I am looking for Feir's Mother's whereabouts.

Well ... I won't get angry at that kind of stuff ... I only felt perplexed because even me is hoping that she is alive ...

No , I already have a hunch that she was no longer alive.

... Should I look for her soul?

Maybe ... I think by using Komachi's ability and Yuyuko's ability , I can locate and grab the soul of Feir's Mother towards here.

Maybe I can revive her?

I mean , I am sure Feir wants to see her mother alive right?

Okay , I'll look for it! ... I'll look for Feir's Mother's soul and revive her!

Let's see ... There are a lot of knowledge that came to my mind about resurrections.

One of the greatest idea that came to my mind is making her my Shikigami.

It's technically reviving her if I make her my Shikigami but ... That would just make her be bound to me forever until I either died or sever our contract.

... Hmm ... Then , I'll just make a miracle!

Sanae's ability might be able to do it?

... No , I'll just create a new body for Feir's Mother and find her soul to possess the created body!

Okay! ... That's decided! ... I'll create a new body for Feir's Mother.

I'm sure she'll be very happy if I revived her mother right?

... But first ... I need to deal with that bandit group!

* * *

Evening ...

"Here is some clothes. Do you like it?"

I said as I handed the newly sewn clothes to Kushina-san.

"... Nn"

She nodded at me as she take the folded clothes to her.

I just made some casual clothes she always wear on her home and some girly sleep wears.

I read her mind and learned what clothes she wants so I just did that.

It seems like she can't come downstairs to bath because she is still feeling nervous at the people outside so I created a personal bath on her room so she can have a bath for herself.

I told her about my sudden leap on my status. It seems like she is getting pretty excited because we can come back home soon.

... How is my world now? ... Is my parents okay? ... Are they worried for me being missing?

Hmm ... About Kushina-san , It seems like she miss her family too. She was the only daughter of her house so it seems like she was getting anxious about her parents.

Of course , She also miss reading books on the library.

The books I bought for her gave her some entertainment but she's getting quickly bored at it. Well , Most books of this world are all about history , magical researches , or an autobiography of some great people or nobles.

There are also books about religion but most of it are totally biased on each other so Kushina-san didn't want to read it.

It seems like Kushina-san can understand the language of this world. She can read the book like it was nothing.

It seems like she used a translation magic , A Common Magic , to read the books in this world.

"Now then , I got to go"

"... Nn"

I leave her room as I said that.

Now then , I need to locate the spirit of Feir's Mother.

I am still not activating my ability to see spirits. Well ... I felt like it would be pretty scary if I activated it.

Well ... I tried it awhile ago and it seems like it's not scary at all.

Though ... I can't seem to disable it.

When I closed the door and turn my head , I saw the three demons there waiting for me.

"... Let's go"

I simply told them before I opened a gap and hopped there.

* * *

I landed on the ground and look at my surroundings.

Khieros and the others also appeared using their spatial movement.

Using my eyes , I can see a lot of spirits on my surroundings.

Spirits ... All of them have this indeterminable figures of light that was swaying like fire.

There are some who have a clear image while others are just figures with unknown forms.

Based on the knowledge that somehow appeared on my mind , Those spirits with a clear figure are spirits who have their ego left in them while those who didn't have a form are ego less spirits.

It seems like when a living being died , They will most likely lost their personality as a soul.

Only those who retains some or most of their traits are those who died with a very strong reason on their life just before their death. Most of the time , These spirits became an undead or vengeful spirits but there are some cases that some spirits only have some regret or lingering sentiments or some unfinished business they have just before their death that they truly want to do or finish.

There are some spirits who are too transparent while some are releasing a large and thick amount of cloudy light on their surroundings and their images are so clear you wouldn't thought they are spirits.

These indicates on how long they can remain on the world just before they departed to either heaven , hell , afterlife , or purgatory ... Or somewhere that spirits goes to.

It seems like they can willingly go to those realms if they want to though if they didn't , They would be forced to go to those realms through some unknown force. Though , It was based on their karma if they can go to heaven or hell.

Also , There are some cases on those who are really stubborn and in denial on going to those realms to be dispersed all around this mortal world , Making them become part of the world.

There are also some cases who , Through their sheer willpower or strong feelings , They can become a new spiritual being that have a physical form on this world.

So it was like that ... Some knowledge that came to my mind have some contradictions on it but most of it have the same features.

Anyway ... This is the former tribal village of Feir and Katia.

I came here to look for Feir's Mother's spirit.

It seems like I can also read the minds and hearts of the spirits so I just did that.

While I am reading their minds one by one ...

"You three ... You know what you should be doing right?"

When I said that , The three of them nodded to me.

"We will certainly destroy them"

Khieros said with a firm tone.

On to what he was talking about , It's those Substitute guys.

Awhile ago before I go to Kushina's room , I first go to Feir and asked her if she wants to do something about the Substitute guys.

She said no to that ...

It seems like she felt that no matter what she did , She can't really feel any better on destroying those guys who made her mother suffer.

I mean , She tried taking her revenge but it seems like her joy is just short lived. In the end , She felt empty and depressed because her mother is gone.

She really loves her mother but it seems like killing someone just to make her feel relief will make her worse. In short , Her personality might become warped and it might end into something of a no return.

It was like , After she killed those guys and she felt sad once again , She'll kill some unrelated humans just to make herself feel relief.

Yep ... She is feeling like that.

I read her heart and there is a high chance that it might happen to her.

So she trusts her instinct and just didn't want to take care of those guys.

Though even if she said that , I am totally pissed.

To those guys , I can't forgive them.

Even if I am unrelated , Feir is my friend ... Well , I think she is my friend ...

Anyway , What I want to say is ... I want those guys from the Substitute to be obliterated.

They can't be serious about being left off on it.

Though , I am not good at violence ... Mostly if it's hurting a innocent peoples.

So yeah ... I am leaving this to Khieros. I just told them to destroy the organization. I don't care how they do it , They should just destroy it.

Also , This will also benefit me. Well , Destroying that organization will make my classmates more safer.

I don't really care about what would happen to my classmates. I am just helping them a little because we are still fellow Japanese from another world.

"... Please be quick about it. I am gonna wait here"

I told them as I am still looking for Feir's Mother's spirit.

All of them immediately teleported after I said that.

Just when they vanished , I finally found her.

Her spiritual figure is formless and she was very transparent.

An ego less and soon to be disappeared spirit ...

It's Feir's Mother as a spirit.

I read her mind and learned that her name is Ririna.

It seems like she died on the place where Substitute is located.

Though ... It seems like her strong regret of missing her daughter is more stronger than her anger about her killers. Her spirit is now floating there where her house is formerly located.

Her spirit is full of anxiousness about her daughter's wellbeing , frustration about herself that is unable to protect her daughter , and her depression about her missing daughter.

... It seems like I can revived her if it was like that.

Some people would say that reviving the dead is not something a human should do but ... Well , I am not that religious or something. I am an atheist.

I go to shrines ... Yes ... But that's because I am just being an idiot who is doing a make-believe delusion about coming to Gensokyo or just going there for fun.

So about reviving the dead , I'll do it of course.

Of course , I am sure both the the mother and the daughter would be happy to live with each other again right?

... Should I also revive the whole tribe?

Well , I'll also do it. I am sure Feir would become happy if I restore her tribe.

... Then , Maybe I should also restore her tribal village along with it?

... Hmm , That would be wonderful!

... But this place might be tracked by the people of this kingdom once again.

... Then! ... I'll just create a new world for them!

I have an abundant amount of MP! Surely , I can create a world that can shelter all of them.

Okay! It's decided! ... I'll get serious about this!

"Then ... Here goes!"

First , I created a fully functioning body with the same biological structure as them. This is body have no soul so it was standing there expressionless.

Then , I restored their ego first.

Restoring an ego costs 1,000 MP for each.

It seems like I can heal their ego by using my godly powers.

Then next ...

"Ah ... Miss Ririna , I'll be taking you back"

I said that with a polite tone as I "Guided" her soul to her new body.

Somehow , I can control a soul ... Maybe this is Yuyuko's ability? ... I think I am still not activating Komachi's ability.

While thinking that , I finally implanted her soul to her new body.

... Yeah , It's a success!~~

Now then , This might be stepping out of the line but ... I'll be reviving any silver wolf kin's spirits I am seeing here.

It seems like most of the deceased spirits are missing. Maybe they are somewhere or they already became one with the world?

Well ... I can't do something about it so I'll just resurrect those whose spirits I can still see.

I might be very meddlesome for resurrecting them without their permission but I am still doing it. I am sure they would also feel happy when they are alive once again. Also , Feir would be happy for this.

... I also felt pity for Feir so I am doing this.

Anyway , I created other functioning body for them that have the same structure as their old bodies.

Creating one soulless body costs 15,000 MP.

I can do this quickly because of my MP regeneration.

After that , I recovered their ego before implanting their souls to their new bodies.

All of them are now sleeping. When I implanted their soul to their new bodies , It seems like they will need to recover first by sleeping. This is needed because their souls need to assimilate to their new physical before they fully move it.

All of this came from the weird knowledge I somehow got.

Well ... They would wake up soon though.

Before that , I need to create the new place for them to live.

I can just take them near my house but ... I felt like I would get into some trouble because of it.

It is okay when I alone made my house on that mountain because it was considered a useless plot of land for the kingdom. Still , Even no matter how they think of it as such , They still owned that land and making a settlement there would need some troublesome documents.

That means , I need to take responsibility for it because I would be the one who will take them there and in the end , I will be tied to that nation due to documents and responsibilities.

So yeah ... I'll just create a new world for them in this area.

This area is also their territory to begin with. Making this a point to create a new world for them sounds right to me.

So ... I created a new world. Using 200,000 MP , I created a large empty world.

Maybe it's on Hiroshima scale plot of land?

It seems like I can expand this world by using more MP so I expand this world.

My cheat MP Regen is the best!~~

After sometime , I felt satisfied and stopped expanding this world.

I don't know on how large I made this world. Maybe I expanded near the size of the continent of Asia.

It seems like when I created this world , There is already the day and night cycle along with the celestial objects on the sky.

I tried flying to the sky but when I am just nearing the stratosphere , I hit the boundary between this world and the original world.

... It seems like the celestial objects on the sky is in fact , The exact celestial object of the original world.

Well ... At least I won't be troubled about creating my own celestial objects.

It seems like I can also create a fake sky to this world but I won't do that.

This world I created is still not that good enough. This world only have a very large landmass without anything in it.

... Let's see , I'll just create nature first!

I first made the land become rich soil and then I create a lot of trees. It seems like I can't instantly create plants and trees on a large scale so I am doing it by area.

Next , I created two mountains by rising the ground. Because it would be dull if there is no water on this world so I created water. I also created an ocean on the vicinity.

It seems like this world is still not isolated on the original world. People or some other creatures can easily passed through here by passing the boundary hiding this world to the original world. That's why , I will isolate this world.

... Let's see ... Something like the Great Hakurei Barrier ... Nah , I'll just isolate this world using boundary.

I tried doing it but it seems like I need to repeat it five times because of how large I made this world. I can't do it instantly because my MP is not enough for it.

I just cut off the connection of this world to the outside world so no one can enter this world without me noticing.

I also created a type of barrier surrounding the edges of this world so that when the inhabitants of this world passed through the borders , They'll just go to the opposite side of the edge of this world.

In short , I made a world that was like a round planet.

"... Uh ... Somehow , I am getting excited on doing this ..."

I muttered to myself as I am feeling very giddy at my activity.

Yosh! ... I should go all out!

Because it might be dull without any minerals so I made a lot of natural veins on this world. Then , It seems like lavas are essential to the world so I made it deep on the ground and also some on one of the two mountains I created. I also created some rivers and lakes on the main land.

Because this place have a size close to that of Asia so surely , It would be plain if I just made this a forest only world. So , I created different kinds of terrains.

Oh right , I am doing this with the time slowed so I can create a lot of things in this world even if this is large.

Also , It seems like I have an unnatural quick speed. I mean , I can quickly come from thousands of kilometers instantly by just flying.

... Hmm ... I think this world also need natural inhabitants.

Okay ... I will also create them!

I immediately created a lot of animals on different parts of this world. There are flying , sea creatures , and land creatures.

Monsters? ... Nah ... I don't want to do that. I want this world to be as safe as possible.

After doing some finishing touches , I finally felt satisfied on this world.

"... I somehow felt that I overdid it ... Meh , never mind then ..."

I muttered to myself as I go back to the outside world and take the sleeping bodies of the newly resurrected silver wolf kin tribe to my created world.

I placed them in the middle of this world. This is also located on their former territory on the outside world.

Now then , I think I only need to build some houses for them ...

When I thought of that , I immediately use dirt and formed it into simple houses. It seems like they have no knowledge about convenient houses like those with doors or a house with a second floor. So , I just make it a plain single floor house made of dirt.

I use my some of my magic stones on my gap and place it on some walls or ceiling of the houses before engraving some magical circles on it so it shines a light permanently.

And finally , I made a five meter wall made of dirt surrounding this hastily made houses.

"... I think this is alright now"

I said before looking at my side.

It seems like they are waking up now.

Now then ... I just need to explain to them what is happening and tell Feir that I revived her mother and some of her acquaintances. I can't find some of the spirits of her tribe so maybe they either go to heaven , somewhere on the world , became a part of the world , or still living and is still a slave somewhere on the kingdom.

I wonder what is happening with Khieros and the others.

* * *

 **(Khieros's POV)**

"Hehehe ... This is a wonderful night isn't it , Yamioujo , Yamiouji?"

"Yes" "As you have said , Khieros-sama"

Hehehe ... We were finally tasked by the Demon Goddess Yume to exterminate some puny creatures!

I was waiting for this time!

It seems like those humans being controlled by Substitute angered our goddess.

Hahaha! ... This is the time where I can test my new powers.

Yume told us not to kill humans unnecessary. We can't secretly kill humans or demi-humans somewhere because she'll immediately learn about it. She can read our minds and being our new patron , She holds our lives now.

That's why , This is the first time I can try my true power.

I can test how strong am I with this!

"Now then , How shall we start with this?"

I asked the two of them while looking at the weird building that is the base of those humans.

There are also demons from the Demon King's Army inside that building but ... Because they are the one who is controlling this organization and Yume told us to destroy this , So we will also annihilate them.

Though ... It seems like we can't kill the captives of those humans. We already know where are the captives though so one of us will evacuate those captives while we kill the members of this bandit group.

"I'll take care of the captives Khieros-sama"

Yamioujo said with a smile on her face.

It seems like she wants to show off by evacuating the captives. She was also planning to play with some guys there along the way.

"Khieros-sama! ... Please give me the honor for the opening act"

Yamiouji told me with an expression full of eagerness.

"Hehehe ... Then. You two , Do what you want. Just leave those riffraff demons to me"

I licked my lips as I stare at the base while feeling a surge of excitement inside me.

"Then , Without further ado ..."

When Yamiouji said that , He made a running stance before he quickly vanished and ...

 ***Baaaammm***

The front of that sturdy looking base broke like a joke. What Yamiouji did is just a simple ramming attack using his shoulder.

"Hahahaha! ... Wake up! , Witness your own death by my hands!"

Yamioujo howled with an excited expression.

He was like a ferocious beasts who found a den of preys.

Yamioujo also vanished just after the front side of this mysterious building was broken by Yamiouji.

"Aaaaah!? ... A demon!?"  
"Why a demon is attacking us!?"  
"Didn't we have an agreement to help each other!?"

It seems like the humans are dumbfounded because of the event happening on their front.

"Hah? ... Don't lump me with those trashes you called demons!"

Yamiouji roared before swinging his arm like a sword.

The human surrounding him who are still dumbfounded were simultaneously bisected into two.

Even the rubbles of the front base surrounding him were cut like it's paper.

Heh ... Those humans doesn't know about the difference between the true Demon Society and the gathering of fools they called the Demon King's Army.

I can't fault them though. That's just how ignorant humans are.

It seems like Demon Goddess Yume insists that she is a human so I can't blatantly insult the human race.

"U-use those weapons at him!"

It seems like there are some who survive on his attack ... Or not. Yamiouji intentionally didn't involve those guys. He was clearly playing right now.

Reading their mind , It seems like the weapon they are talking about are those "Guns" that the Demon Army gave them in exchange of info about this kingdom.

Though , It seems like these "Guns" are the outdated ones on their arsenals.

They immediately go on some room while others were left alone to buy them some time to fetch those "Guns"

Well ... I don't care anymore ... I'll leave this to Yamiouji.

"Yamiouji ... Make sure that no one can escape"

I told him as I passed through him.

"Understood Khieros-sama"

He said with a polite tone before looking at the guys who are shaking in fear while they are trying to buy time for their comrades.

I didn't bother concealing myself so they can see me. It seems like they are shaken to the core due to our Demonic Pressure.

I immediately turn my back on them before going to the underground where those demons controlling this organization is located.

There is an anti-teleportation wards all over this place so it was hard use teleportation in this place.

That is ... If I am still a simple arch demon.

I simply teleported in front of the demon leading this place.

"Waah!? ... Who goes there!?"

A rough voice of a demon yelled with a startled look.

Hoh ... This demon is the one in charge of this place. His name is Rukan. He is a doppelganger.

"Hoh ... I came at a bad time huh?"

I asked mockingly while looking at my surroundings.

There are two slave women from the human race on the bed. They are lying there weakly.

It seems like he was just in the middle of indulging in his pleasure but ... My Goddess' orders are protecting the captives and destroying this organization to the fullest.

Which is why ...

"Anyway , Our meeting might be brief but ... Farewell"

I said before using one of my authority. The authority of fire!

It uses a large amount of MP.

"W-what is that!?"

That demon sham asked with a trembling voice. He was pointing a mysterious black object to my direction with his shaking hands..

It seems like this is what they call a Gun and they call this type of gun as a Pistol.

But ... Reading his minds , It seems like it won't effect me at all.

Also , His mind is already in shambles.

Well ... I won't give him a chance to recover his bearings.

"Be proud! , You'll be the first one to taste my flames!"

I loudly declared to him as flames appeared floating above my open palms.

"Burn to nothingness!"

I hurl the flame towards his direction.

That fire is compressed using 100,000 MP. The flame is very hot. The whole room is melting quickly and it feels like we are on a mouth of an active volcano.

Though ... I can't feel the temperature. This is because most of my MP goes to averting what my flame will burn.

The two slaves are also safe because I am protecting them from the heat of my flame.

I have the authority of fire. I can freely control fire at my will!

"Uuuuugaaaaah!"

That doppelganger screamed as his disguise quickly crumbled. He became a faceless androgynous being after that.

This is the true face of a doppelganger. A faceless humanoid with an androgynous look.

It seems like even his true body is quickly melting. Even though he is a middle class demon , It seems like the heat of my flames are too much.

The clothes he is wearing already turned to ashes awhile ago just from the heat alone. His body is melting and smoke are appearing all over the surroundings.

Fires appeared on some easily flammable areas but it immediately disappeared and all of it became a melted liquid of indeterminable substances.

 ***Crack* *Piiiisssh***

The whole area suddenly collapsed. It seems like the foundation that was supporting this building melted because of the heat of my fire.

"!? ... The air feels like it became poison!?"

What is happening!? ... It seems like the whole area suddenly became a poisonous atmosphere.

Is this what My Goddess is talking about?

When I asked why she won't burn her enemies inside the dungeon , She said that fire can quickly deplete the air needed for breathing.

Maybe because of the heat of my flames , The whole area lost it's breathable air?

Anyway , This place is already done for , I immediately teleported out of this place with the two slave humans.

* * *

When I came to the surface , I saw that the surface building of this organization are already destroyed. Only rubbles are remaining.

Yamiouji is fast on dealing with this area huh ... Or maybe he overdid it like me.

I still want to test a lot more about my abilities but it seems like I can do this for the next time. I didn't thought that compressing a lot of flames by using a huge amount of mana will cause that kind of effect.

 ***Booooooooommmm***

Oooooooh ... It seems like my flames on the underground exploded just like what I am planning to do.

But ... It was way above my expectations.

The ground shook erratically and I can see the ground having cracks from here and there.

The rubbles of the base of those bandits suddenly flew upwards along with the burst of explosion towards the sky.

And a large shockwave passed through me.

It didn't affect me. This is because I am a demon deity.

I have a more stronger body. That's why this kind of shockwave doesn't faze me at all.

It seems like some rotten trees on the vicinity were uprooted and fell randomly.

Then , The ground where the building was built fell like it was being eaten by the land.

Without me noticing , The ground I am stepping on became very brittle and fragile. It will break when I step out of it.

I get out of here using spatial movement. It seems like Yamiouji also scram out of this place.

... Hmm ... It seems like Yamioujo manage to saved the captives of those bandits.

... That was close. I thought I would fail my mission of protecting the captives while destroying those bandits.

I am on top on a tree , Looking at the result of what I've done.

"... Ah! ... Incredible ..."

I am speechless. It was an unbelievable sight.

The whole perimeter of the base and some meters outside of it have been gouged out. It became a large hole that was full of smoke and darkness.

Though ... Humans can't see it clearly because of all the smoke on the surroundings , I can see it clearly due to my All Perception.

There is a large mushroom cloud spreading to the sky.

... Is this the result of the compressed ball of flame that shot out?

... The smoke vanished immediately by a strong gust of wind.

I turn my head to the side and saw Yamiouji using his authority of wind to quickly take out all of the smoke on the surroundings.

Ah right ... We can't risk someone seeing this scene.

My Goddess Yume told us to be inconspicuous.

"Khieros-sama ... I have safeguarded the captives of those humans"

Yamioujo suddenly appeared besides me and said it with a polite tone.

Though , It seems like she have some dissatisfaction because it was immediately done.

"Hmph! ... Good work"

I simply said before looking at the scenery again.

The ground was red hot. There are some that became glass due to the strength of the heat of my flames.

The large hole is still releasing a lot of smoke like it was the mouth of a soon-to-be-erupting volcano.

It was thick ... I can't believe this happened just because of my compressed ball of flame.

I read my subordinates' minds. It seems like they thought that I really overdid it.

... I also felt dissatisfied because it was quickly finish like that.

I took one elixir and gulp it in one go. I am low on MP and my MP regeneration is not enough to recover it instantly.

"Let's take the humans and demi-humans and come back to Our Goddess"

""Yes""

Both of them immediately bowed to me before immediately going to the people we saved.

I turned one last time to see the state of the hole before finally turning my back on it and teleporting to where my Goddess is located.

* * *

 **(Yume's POV)**

When I came out of the world I created , I saw Khieros and the others standing there.

There are a lot of people besides them. There are some humans , and a lot of demi-humans. All of them have a collar on their necks.

And all of them are females.

They are the ones who are held captive on that organization.

... Geh!? ... Khieros destroyed their base!? ... That's crazy!

It seems like he use an absurd amount of MP for his compressed fire. Though , It seems like instead of a fireball , It became akin to a plasma.

I mean , His flames gouged out that whole base. Base on his memories , It seems like the hole have a 500 meter length radius.

... That's large ... What's that!? ... Some sort of weapon of mass destruction!?

It seems like even though I purified them a little , They acquired a large amount of power.

Though ... It seems like they are dissatisfied because they only managed to test their powers for a bit.

As to Yamioujo and Yamiouji's activity at that time ... Well , It's bloody so I won't look at it further.

"Ah Khieros. I'll be going there for awhile. Please stay there"

I told them that as I use a gap to go on the site where they destroyed that bandit base.

* * *

On that area , I saw a lot of spirits of the bandit group there. Though , I didn't come here for them. I am here for the remaining silver wolf kin spirits lurking here.

I found some so I immediately guided their spirits to my direction.

It seems like I can really lead the spirits by just willing it. I don't know , It's like somehow , The spirits are being charmed by me.

Anyway , I recovered their ego , Created a new body for them and implanted their souls to it.

Now it's done ... No ,  
not yet. I need to revive the other spirits who are still around this area.

Of course I'll just ignore the spirits of the members of this bandit organization.

The spirits I am going to resurrect are those who are chasing those members.

It seems like a lot of people from different races have a grudge for this organization , Mostly the demi-human spirits.

Though ... It seems like they are smiling happily because their killers are dead. It seems like they have some regrets on their life.

... Haaaah ... When did I became so meddlesome about this stuffs?

Well ... I'll just asks them if they want to be resurrected. I'll leave those who don't want to be alive again.

This is gonna be a long night ...

 ****End of Chapter 20****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 176 (Next : 5,600)**

 **HP : 281,600**  
 **MP : 299,200**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : PH++**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH++**_  
 _ **Agility : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Dexterity : PH**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH+++**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Doremy Sweet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Eternity Larva (Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Gengetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momiji (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaenbyou Rin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaku Seiga (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Koakuma (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kochiya Sanae (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Lunasa Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Lyrica Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Merlin Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mugetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Onozuka Komachi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Reisen Udonge Inaba (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Sara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Toyosatomimi no Miko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yamaxanadu Shikieiki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yatadera Narumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Hi all ... Long time no see ...**

 **I wrote this chapter offline because I have no internet. This chapter has been finished since June 7 , 2018 , 7:49 PM.**

 **A lot of things has been happening on my life so I can barely write at all.**

 **That's why ... You can see that a lot of scenes here are random. Also ... Yume's growth rate became absurd.**

 **... I don't know anymore what to do next ...**

 **Even the reveal some info section and ability info section has been removed for now because I really have no time to write those stuffs.**

 **I want to continue the story first. I'll just write her whole ability if I have some time. Sorry once again ...**

 **I don't know what's your review because I wrote this author's note at the same time I finish this chapter. I won't be editing this chapter of course ... I have no time ...**

 **I just want to say that ... I am not abandoning this story. I know I also said this to my other stories that I ended abandoning but ... I promise , I'll force myself to cough up new chapters just for you to read!**

 **... I hope I can read your reviews though ... I don't know what is wrong with my story now ... I don't know if I am rushing this or the story is slow pace. I don't know if there are some I missed or I neglected some parts of this story.**

 **... Anyway ... Thanks for reading this!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**

 _ **EDIT : I first planned to rewrite this chapter but I didn't ... So I uploaded this chapter.**_

 _ **I felt that this chapter is rushed but when I read all of it ... I can't find anything I can change at all ... So I'll just upload this chapter.**_

 _ **This note will be very long but please read till the end because this is related to the making of this chapter.**_

 _ **Oh ... And also , It's up to you if you believe me or not. I really want to tell this to you because ... Well , I just want you to know ... You know , Just sharing this ... I am lonely you know ... I just want to tell someone ... T_T**_

 _ **Anyway , The main reason is that I don't have an internet connection. The one where I am connecting just blocked me like that ... Making it the start of me not writing at all.**_

 _ **And yes ... Another reason is because I became depressed ... Ughh ... I won't say the specific reason though ...**_

 _ **Other reasons are ... I got a writer's block ... Well ... Just near the end of May (Specifically , before the last week of May) , I came back writing this chapter but ... Well , It became hard to write anything at all ... No plots are coming to my mind unlike the time when I am continuously updating this.**_

 _ **And because I have a writer's block and I am still depressed so ... I thought of doing something else to have some idea ... And to take my confidence back for writing ...**_

 _ **So I downloaded some WN , LN , and some other stuffs and read those ... I didn't thought this would became another reason to make me unable to continue this chapter at all ... (Oh right , Disclaimers for all the titles and characters I'll be saying next here)**_

 _ **I reread the whole 15 arcs plus the incomplete 16th arc of Death March Kara Hajimeru Isekai Kyousoukyoku (WN) , six volumes of Kumakumakumabear , After story II of Arifureta Shokugyou de Sekai Saikyou , Four volumes of To Be The Power In The Shadows , Three volumes of Tilea no Nayamigoto , Five volumes of I Said Make My Abilities Average , Eighteen Volumes of Tsuki ga Michibiku Isekai Douchuu , Four volumes of Shikkaku Mon no Saikyou Kenja , Five volumes of Only Sense Online , The seventh volume of The Death Mage Doesn't Want A Fourth Time , Some volumes of Doulou Dalu , Some volumes of Legendary Moonlight Sculptor , some other Chinese novels (That I dropped immediately after the first volume) , some other Korean novels (That I also dropped immediately) , and some Isekai WN (That I also dropped halfway on reading because of the idiocy of the plot)**_

 _ **While at that ... My father downloaded Bang Dream! On his cellphone ... Which I got addicted now (I'm currently rank 45 , current leader is Shirokane Rinko After Training Three Star , and I am still trying to create a full Poppin' Party group of four stars after training)**_

 _ **While at it , I also got hooked on reading overlord fanfics like Of Dragon's Sorrows and Soul's Reborn (I am gonna write my comment on the chapters later on) , The Sorcerer Cup , Science and Magic , Kitsune's Claim , Nazarick in Real World ; Touhou crossover fanfics like Future After Failed Realms , The Touhou System is Ridiculus (Someone caught me on the review section xD) , Gap in the Nazarick ; and Sword Art Online crossover fanfic called Death March Online.**_

 _ **There are also some problems on my life but the main problem is that I don't have any internet ... Unlike now , I am now connecting to my father's WiFi (I mean , That's where I am playing Bang Dream!) ... Though , I only have some time to use it ...**_

 _ **Also , I got a lot of encouragement and there is also a story inspired with this that I read , Making me continue this story.**_

 _ **Oh right ... Did I ever mention that I am writing this chapter while I am doing all of those activities above? ... Yes , I am still writing this chapter part-by-part ...**_

 _ **And here's the final reason why I just manage to finish this chapter at this late ...**_

 _ **Truthfully , I am already on Chapter 25 but ... I deleted all of it. Yes! ... I am rewriting this chapter 20 because I somehow got on a deadlock on that chapter.**_

 _ **This is what I originally plan on chapter 20. This scenario was written and finished in May 28.**_

 _ **(Chapter 20) Yume got to know of her faith status and she acquired a large growth on her HP and MP. Next scene is she encountered Yamioujo and Katia then she learned that Feir's mother died and Feir also learned this. That night , Feir was heartbroken , Making Yume pissed and she alone attacked Substitute and obliterated them brutally.**_

 _ **This scenario was very OOC of Yume. I remake this repeatedly but it just doesn't fit her so ... I change the scenario like the one you read on the above. Instead of Yume attacking alone , She let Khieros and the others destroy it while she revived Feir's Tribe. I also added some extra scenes in this chapter by the way.**_

 _ **And now ... This is the five chapters I deleted after this chapter.**_

 _ **(Chapter 21) Yume came back at Feir to take her to the new world where her family is currently located. Feir is very happy and Yume is also. While this is happening , The Azarfuros Sect's higher echelons planned to strike the whole Szheckt Kingdom because of their subordinates utter defeat by the hands of an unknown demon goddess (Namely , Yume) , This is because their pride as the strongest demon sect was slighted by a so called demon goddess (Again , It's Yume) so they will ignore her warning. The next scene is the four classmates that Kamiya Nagi left alone. The two are already controlled by the kingdom using some sort of plan (This is a poorly planned plot) and the other two were closed to being subjected to this plan when one of Yume's pet god beast , Usagigami , Saved them. Usagigami reads the minds of those on the area using Yume's Direct Blessing and make them sleep before she also saved the priestess that they held captive and also the two classmates that were already brainwashed by using some sort of ability. After that she take them in front of the area where Feir and her tribe formerly lives. Yume meets with them for a moment to say that she was their ally and the kingdom is the enemy though she didn't introduce herself because she feared that they might jump to a wrong conclusion about her again (This is another poorly planned plot) ...**_

 _ **(Chapter 22) Yume wakes up and she goes to meet the priestess of Tamril. After reading her mind and also sheltering her to her house , She goes to Harumi and told her that she would try and scare the kingdom. She reasons that the royalty of the Szheckt won't unnecessarily say something bad about her to her classmates when she scares them. After that , Yume along with her three demon followers goes to the kingdom to scare the whole royalty and threatens them that if they try something bad on her classmates , She will annihilate them. Unfortunately , During her threat , The demons of the Azarfuros Sect attacks the kingdom. While this is happening , Youto and the other group of classmates also encountered the other demons from the Azarfuros Sect.**_

 _ **(Chapter 23) Ragdaolas saw his former subordinate Khieros and attacks him (Ragdaolas is among the demons who attacked the Szheckt Capital). While this is happening , Yume quickly defeated the three demon nobles who attacked her and read their minds. When she learned about their plan , She told all of her god beasts to protect her classmates. Then the continuation of Khieros and Ragdaolas battle which finally ended with Khieros winning , Yamiouji and Yamioujo were also done on their battle just after it.**_

 _ **(Chapter 24) Yume meets up with Khieros and his subordinates. Yume saw a lot of people suffering everywhere due to the aftermath so she told Khieros and the others to help this city even though she didn't like the kingdom. While this is happening , There are different scenes with her classmates and about their reasons why are they doing this or doing those , And going back to the present , They were now fighting a very strong demon. All of them were defeated and were getting close to their deaths when Yume's God Beasts appeared and saves them. While this is happening , On Sakanagami's side , She was found by the Water Goddess' Familiars just after she defeated the demons. On Youto's and Nekogami's Side , They met Arayne before Nekogami defeated the demons attacking Youto.**_

 _ **(Chapter 25) The Water Goddess' Familiars told Sakanagami about the Demon Army and their activities that were polluting the water , And the goddess' request to help her defeat the Demon Army because they thought that Sakanagami is the one they are looking for. Sakanagami quickly accepted because she thought this will lessen Yume's worries. Going back on Youto's side , Arayne asked in a carefree manner to Nekogami to come with her to the World Tree to help with them. Nekogami refused though , Because Youto's self-righteousness is working again , He persuaded Nekogami to come with them because he saw how strong she is and she said that she was only here to protect them. Youto misunderstood that she is his guardian spirit so even though Nekogami didn't want it , He still accepted Arayne's invitation. Nekogami tried asking Yume what she should do and Yume answered to just protect him and let him do what he wants. Going back to Yume , She grumbles about Youto being an idiot but she didn't want to stop him because she reasoned that he was stubborn so she will just forcefully take them when she acquire her goal to go back to Earth. When she was thinking that , She was suddenly attacked by a True Demon King from the Azarfuros Sect. Yume looks at them (And the chapter ends) ...**_

 _ **This is the five chapters that I deleted. On Chapter 26 that I didn't finish , A lot of things happened and I can't keep up because there are also the other classmates and also , There are some new characters who appeared along the way. This is where I got a headache because I felt like I ignored a lot of things here and most good plots I can do where rushed or skipped. So I deleted those chapters. I'll create a new chapter that will go into more details but won't sacrifice the story pace (and it was too hard)**_

 _ **Now finally ... This is what I am saying ... I want reviews so I will know what I need to do on the story. I don't know why but when I am reading your reviews , I somehow knew on what direction I should take this story. That's why I will only upload this chapter.**_

 _ **Oh right ... There are a lot of plot and subplots I can do on this point but I just want you all to give me some suggestions ... Please! ... There is this one review that almost predicted what I am planning about Yume ... Anyway , I want to raise the quality of the story ... Even if a little ... Upload speed is the only thing I am proud of xD**_

 _ **Oh ... And yes ... Those latter chapters have a crap ton of words that it takes me two whole days to write.**_

 _ **... Sorry for the very long note ... I told you this is long ...**_

 _ **You can PM your suggestions and advice if you want. I'll be waiting for it ^-^**_

 _ **Thanks for reading this whole note!~~**_

 _ **~ Levelgap**_


	23. Chapter 21

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21 : Yume's World And Usagigami's Tasks**

 **(Feir's POV)**

... Why is this happening ... What did I do wrong to deserve this?

I already gave up on going back to my daily life. I already lose hope of seeing my friends again.

But ... I only want to see my mother!

Why is it!? ... Even though that's the only thing I am wishing for ... The only thing I really want ... Why is it that reality is so cruel!?

... I want to see my mom again ... But ... It would be rude to Yume-san if I demand something that is impossible.

The dead can't come back to life. If they did , They are not the same as their old self.

My mother always said that to me. When I ask where is my father , My mother told me that he is dead. When I ask if there is something we can do to resurrect him , She got angry to me. She lectured me how it was impossible to do so.

Reviving the dead requires a heavy exchange. There are a lot of examples that my mother told me.

She said that simply reviving the body doesn't mean they are the same as their old self. This is because another soul would surely possess the body.

No one can control a soul. They can't be ordered to go back to their body just to become alive again.

There is also the case of forcibly reviving the dead using magic but it's only a false life.

The great example of it is necromancy. The magic to desecrate the dead.

There are some others but it needed some sort of exchanges. There is no such thing as a convenient magic or power out there to revive the dead without a side effect or a penalty.

My mother is a former traveler. That's why she knew a lot about the world.

She taught me a lot. She gave me a lot of knowledge needed if in some time , I'll leave my tribe and see the world with my eyes.

... I miss my mother ...

 ***Knock Knock***

Someone is knocking on the door of my room.

Who is it? ... Is it Katia-san?

But I think Katia just go to a room next to my room to rest. She even told me that awhile ago.

Is it Yume-san?

I stand up and opened the door to see who is it.

From there , Is the beautiful figure of Yume-san.

... What's this? ... Her expression today is somewhat weird?

Her eye color changed once again. It is now in a color of translucent gray.

She is looking at me with a warm smile on her face.

"Feir ... You want to see your mother right?"

She said that out-of-nowhere.

What is she talking about? ... Of course I want to but ... Isn't she dead already?

"... Well ... Would you become angry if I said I resurrected her?"

Huh? ... What is she talking about!? ... There is no resurrection magic on this world. If there is , Then only god can do it!

Even though those demons are calling her a goddess , I think even her can't do that right? ... She might have the grace and poise of a goddess but she's still not doing any godly activities as far as I can remember.

I only knew that she can create weapons using earth and building house using fort but I am sure it was only Earth Magic that she is using.

She also manage to take off the curse of the slave collars but I think it's because she have an anti-curse magic.

All of those stuffs can be done by other excellent magicians.

"... Your not believing me right? ... Well , I did revive your mother. And no , I really resurrected her without any complications. I mean , She is the same Ririna as you know. I recovered her ego before making a new body for her to us. You can look at it yourself if you want to"

She told me while scratching her cheek.

... Eh? ... Eh!?

"... Ah right , She also want to see you ... She is missing you"

She told me with a gentle smile on her face.

My mother ... Has been revived?

"... And yes ... I also resurrected most of the people on your tribe. I can't find the others spirits so I didn't manage to recover all of them ... Still , I did my best you know? ... Anyway , If your angry to me then I am sorry. I just felt pity to you because you are so down this morning ..."

She said that with an embarrassed look on her face.

"... Yume-san ..."

She resurrected them? ... How? ...

"Hm? ... Well ... Just see for yourself ... Here"

She told me as she open an eye-shaped portal to her side.

"... Yume-san ..."

"Come on , Let's go. Oh right ... Katia is also there. They are just waiting you there . ."

She said that to me as she presented her hand to me.

I look at her while still feeling dumbfounded.

She sighs before reaching my hand and she leads me to her eye-shaped portal.

As we passed through there , I saw ... A five meter wall made of dirt.

There is large entrance on it's front and on that entrance ... Are the familiar faces that I knew on my tribe ...

"Ah! ..."

I am left speechless ... I can't believe it ...

On those people , I see a woman who have the same features as me. She have the same smiling expression on her face as the one I can remember.

My mother ... Ririna ...

My sight is getting blurry and I can feel something hot flowing through my cheeks.

... I am crying? ...

"... Look ... Those people are waiting for you ..."

Yume told me that with a wry smile on her face.

She grab my hands and led me to them.

As we come nearer and nearer , My mother step forward.

She was looking at me with some tears on her eyes flowing ...

"Feir ..."

"Mom ..."

I look at my mother's eyes. She was looking at me with a joyful and relieved look on her face.

She ... Is my mother. She is not a someone that just looks like my mother.

She was resurrected ... She was alive , In a truest sense.

I felt my tears gushing forth. A warm feeling is filling my chest.

"... Sniff ... Mama!"

I throw myself to her direction and hug her.

"Feir ... I am glad your alright"

My mother said to me as she gently caressed my head.

As I look at my mother's face , I saw tears flowing on her eyes. She have a very bright expression as she lovingly hugged me closed to her.

This is ... Yume-san ... She did a miracle ...

I ... Am very thankful ...

* * *

 **(Yume's POV)**

After some time , All of them thanked me profusely.

It seems like almost all of them look me as if I am a god. Though , Feir only looks at me as a very strong individual.

... But it seems like she is so close to revering me as a goddess like the others ...

When I revived them , All of them prostate before me in reverence.

It seems like without telling them at all , They just start calling me a goddess.

I also explained to them that I created this world.

Feir and the others is now revering me ...

I told them that I created this world so they can't be located by anyone.

Though , They can't also get out of here.

They showered me with their gratitude once again.

After some of that , I also told them that I resurrected the other dead people there who also bore a grudge to that organization.

They quickly accepted them so it seems like this place will become a mix race community.

I created another set of houses and expand the wall's perimeter. Now , It is so wide it can be mistaken as a city.

Because they would thank me once again so I immediately avoid them and ask Feir if she wants to stay here.

It seems like she decided to stay here with her mom. Well , It was also my plan to let her stay on with her mother.

She asked me if I can also revive her father but because I didn't see her father's soul so I told her that's impossible with an apologetic tone.

I can create a new one with the same trait and soul as her father but I felt that it's just an imitation ... Not a real one. So I didn't do it. I am sure what she really wants to live with is the original one.

After that , I stayed with them on this for today. Explaining them what's with this world and how large is this world. The sceneries and the things they could do.

I told them that they can do anything and if it seems like this world is small on them , They can tell me and I will expand this world for them.

Though ... I think they can't really populate this whole world in a short time. This world have a size near the continent of Asia.

I created a teleportation array in the middle of the village. They can activate this by pouring some magic power on this.

I don't know ... I just learned about this magic array without me noticing.

This array will teleport them in front of my house. So they can visit me anytime.

After that , I pour a lot of meat on this village to help them all for awhile.

They can forage and hunt animals later to add to their food storage.

I also created a granary for them. This granary is made of bricked stone that I just formed using Suwako's ability. I also draw a lot of arrays on the whole interior of granary using magic power. This array will perfectly preserve every perishable food and stuffs. It can also preserve anything that can spoil or rot.

It seems like they also want a place to store their weapons so I also created an armory and weaponry for them with the same magical array as the one on the granary.

It is still midnight. This is because I slowed the time so I can work at a very fast pace.

It seems like the people here are planning to make a statue of me to give their praise to me every time.

Though I felt embarrassed about it , I'll just let them do it because it can increase my growth rate.

I go to an uninhabited place on this world and tried to create a statue of me using dirt but it didn't change anything on my status. I also tried using other minerals like stone , bronze , silver , and even gold but it didn't gave me any increase on my status growth.

Of course , I also take it off when I confirmed that it didn't give me any benefits.

... Maybe those who have faith on me can create an object of worship about me that can strengthen me?

That is what I thought of as I came back on their place.

Oh right , Khieros and the others are also very amazed when they saw my world. They are saying "As expected of Our Goddess" and was praising me repeatedly like it became some sort of mantra.

I also tried to sew some clothes for them to wear. Well ... Most of them have few clothes to wear.

After all of that , I slept along with Feir and her mom with her new home.

* * *

 **(Usagigami's POV)**

 _(Note : Usagigami's trait are mostly timid and shy)_

Ah ... So this is the Szheckt Capital ...

Mama told me to find her friends ... Uhmm , I mean classmates ...

I did find them awhile ago.

They are a four men group who are preparing for a journey.

They are the former party members of Kamiya Nagi. Two of them are his friends on the school where my Mama attends.

I learned of it because I am reading their minds ... Uuu ... I feel bad on reading it without permission ...

It seems like the kingdom royalties encourages them to continue on their journey. Though , It seems like they got delayed because the four of them still doesn't trust each other and so they stay here for a month while fighting the monsters on the vicinity until they trust that they won't leave each other.

It seems like they were scared of being left out by one of their classmates again ... It's mostly the case for the two who considers Nagi as their best friend.

Hmm ... Though , It seems like they don't know that they were afflicted by a mental suggestion.

It's also a strong type of mental suggestion base on what I see on their mind.

... Uhmm , I can use one of my Mama's Blessings to see their thought waves. It's called Reisen's Wave Perception.

Reading their mind , I think they got this mental suggestion when they were invited to the party. I don't know ... I can only think it was like that ...

I mean , They suddenly got a strange thought like going to Rushia Kingdom borders and help the Szheckt Kingdom soldiers gathering there for the upcoming war.

In their minds , They somehow see the Rushia Kingdom as a demon worshipping kingdom and it was needed to be destroyed.

... I immediately break their mental suggestion.

I can do it by just messing with it a little. Mama might be able to do this quickly though ...

Now with this , I am sure their confusion will disappear.

It seems like they are now thinking what happened to them. It seems like they noticed their weird thoughts on that time.

"... Ah ... So they will still go on an adventure ..."

They still plan on going out of this capital and strengthening themselves.

... I think this is good ... They need to get far here ...

Hmm? ... Oh , I saw someone is going to tail on them.

"... Sorry ..."

I apologized with a weak tone as I let the man tailing them go to sleep.

It seems like that man based on his mind is one of the Hidden White Order. He was tasked to ensure that this four men group do their work.

It seems like on that party , They were afflicted by a drug that distorts their brain faculty , Making it easier to plant suggestions on their mind.

... I look at the effects on their body by concentrating my nose.

... Oh ... So they are afflicted by a type of mind distorting poison ...

But if it's just poison , I can counter it!

Using another of my Mama's Blessings , Medicine's Poison Control , I lowered it's negative until I changed it state and it became a positive effecting poison.

With this , Their weak mental defense would come back to normal. I also changed the poison's state and make it a mental enhancing poison that will strengthen their mental fortitude.

... Uuu ... I am still worried ... Mama told me to keep them safe until Mama can take them back to Earth.

... Even if I am looking at them on the distance , I felt that I can't protect them completely ...

Should I go near them? ... No! ... I am nervous ...

... Ah! ... I can create someone to go along with them!

I have my Mama's Blessing called Shinki's Life Creation (Lagomorph) , So I can create Hare and Rabbit related creatures.

Then ... I'll create someone that can escort them nearby. I will be relieve if someone can react to save them faster than me. I am not confident I can calmly protect them ...

Then ... Here goes ...

"Kuuh!"

... Looking at my front , I saw a white rabbit with red eyes.

This rabbit is the one I created ... Uhmm ... Should I name her? ... Uhmm , I already made her a female ... Uhmm ... She is a one meter rabbit ... More larger than a regular one ...

"Uhmm ... Your Puni ... Uhmm Puni-chan ... Please help me on protecting them"

I asked my created white rabbit now named as Puni-chan.

Puni is a cute name! ... I just said what came to mind ...

Puni-chan understood me and it hops to the four men group who already passed through the gate.

... I made her strong ... I think she can help me protect them ...

I really hope so ...

 ****End of Chapter 21****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 176 (Next : 5,600)**

 **HP : 281,600**  
 **MP : 299,200**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : PH++**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH++**_  
 _ **Agility : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Dexterity : PH**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH+++**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Doremy Sweet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Eternity Larva (Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Gengetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momiji (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaenbyou Rin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaku Seiga (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Koakuma (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kochiya Sanae (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Lunasa Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Lyrica Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Merlin Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mugetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Onozuka Komachi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Reisen Udonge Inaba (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Sara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Toyosatomimi no Miko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yamaxanadu Shikieiki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yatadera Narumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **As I said , I changed the events here ... Though this is shorter and mostly became a filler , I still hope you like this story ...**

 **I am also thinking about the Azarfuros Sect but ... Well , I don't know how to go about it. They are a prideful sect due to the fact that they think their patron is the strongest Demon God.**

 **Should I go and make them rampage? ... But I felt that was rushing it ... Argh! ... What should I do to progress this smoothly!**

 **Anyway ... I'll just think about it ...**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	24. Chapter 22

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here**

* * *

 **Chapter 22 : Experimenting And Some Other Things**

 **(Yume's POV)**

Morning ...

I immediately go back to my house when I woke up.

It seems like Ririna tried to invite me to a breakfast but I declined her.

On my house , I immediately washed my body before cooking something quick for me and the people living in my house.

I go to Kushina-san's room and gave the food to her.

... Ah right ... Maybe she might help me at something ...

"Kushina-san ... May I ask you something quick?"

"... Nn?"

She looks at me as she slowly ate her food with her chopsticks (I created the chopsticks by the way)

"Well ... It's like this ..."

I told her about my sudden status growth and the thing about the Faith. I also told her that when I created my own statue , It didn't give me any boost on my status.

I also told her about how I created a world and me thinking that it may be considered a holy land but it didn't increase my status.

"... You ... Never mind ..."

She was surprised when she heard that I created an isolated world but she immediately let it go and think about it for awhile before talking to me.

"Maybe someone should do it for you?"

She said that though I can also read what she thought fully of this.

Based on what she though , It seems like things I did won't give me any increase in status. Even when I created that world and it was considered as a holy land , It won't give an increase because I am the one who created it.

... Then someone should create it and consider it as something related to me?

Let's try it ...

"You have a magic spell that can mold minerals right? ... Can you create a statue of me?"

I asked Kushina-san. I hope this works.

"... Nn"

She simply nods at me before she stands up.

* * *

After Kushina-san cleans herself and wears her magician robe and hat , We go outside of my house.

Right now , We're on an empty plot of land just near the side of my house.

"Then ... Here is the materials"

I said before raising my hand.

Dirt gathers on our front , lumping itself together. After that , I converted these dirt to become stone.

Kushina-san steps forward before she looks at it for awhile and raises her hand.

Kushina-san can use magic even without saying anything. Though , She needs to focus first so she can imagine it clearly , Making it unusable for fast-paced fights.

The one she is doing right now is called **[Mold Mineral]** , It's a high class earth magic.

It seems like the magic of this world is complicated. You can't use the spell if you didn't know it's structure.

This is why Kushina-san can't use any other spells like her Life Magic and Death Magic because she can't imagine the structure of Life and Death.

It seems like she can only use time stop , item box , and teleportation on the Time Space Magic because she can imagine it though it needs a time. Like for example , She imagines a movie being paused for Time Stop and the point A to point B coordinates for the Teleportation.

Oh right ... A mage also needs to know what is the name of the spell they are using or else it will fail. Like for example , Even if you thought about sudden heart attacks or the like to use Death Magic , If you didn't know the name of the spell , It won't activate.

Oh right ... The name of the spell I am talking about is not on any of the known Earth's Language. The name of the spells of this world are all on their so-called Phantasmal Language. Kushina-san can use some of the spells because she read some of it on the library of the Royal Castle on Szheckt.

This is why Kushina-san can't use some or more of her spells because she doesn't know it's structure and the name of the spells she want to use.

... It was really complicated.

Anyway , The statue was completed after some time.

I look at my status and ... Nope ... Nothing change.

I look at her and shakes my head.

It seems like she is somehow dejected because of it.

"Hmm ... Why don't you create it on your own? ... Maybe it didn't work because I helped on the materials?"

When I said that , She nodded at me before looking at the ground. After staring at it for awhile , She raises her hand and the ground rises to the ground before it forms itself to become a statue of me.

... There is still no change on my status ...

"No good. This is not working"

I said with a dejected sigh.

When I look at her , It seems like she is disappointed at the results too.

What's the requirement to make it increase my status?

Should I create a statue and leave it for awhile? ... Or maybe make some do it and leave it for awhile? ... Maybe only those who truly reveres me as a god can make an idol or a statue of me that can increase my status? ...

That's it!

"Kushina-san , I'll be trying something for awhile , I'll take you back to your room for now"

I said before opening a gap for her.

"... Hanagami-san ... Sorry ..."

She said with a sad look.

Well ... I understand her. I am sure she also wants to help me so she can go back to Japan quickly. I am the only one she knows that can take her back to our world.

"Ah no ... Don't worry about it"

I said while waving my hand.

After that , She goes to the gap and I close it.

"Majutsu!"

I called out to him. Well , My house is nearby.

Also , Kushina-san is still shy to the others so I let her use my gap to go back to her room.

After some time , Majutsu finally arrives.

"What can I do for you , My Mistress?"

He asked with an elegant bow of his head.

"Create a statue of me"

I said before pointing at an empty area.

"As you will , My Mistress"

He said before going there and raising his hand.

Majutsu have a deep understanding about the Phantasmal Language due to him being a Lich so it seems like he can chant spells inside his mind. Oh ... And he have High Speed Incantation so he can quickly composed spells.

With just that , The dirt became stone and it immediately became a large statue of me ... Though ... It somehow looks like a dramatize version of me ...

... This is embarrassing but ... I don't care anymore ...

Looking at my status ... No ... There is still no change ...

Majutsu is very faithful to me. I can read his heart and his mind even though he is a Lich.

Still ... It's also not this ... Maybe I should let it stay there for awhile ... Ah right ... I'll just leave it there for a week and if it didn't have any effect on me at all , All of this would be a waste.

... Still , I am in a hurry ... Now that I know that there is another way to increase my status , I think I shouldn't grind for now. It seems like increasing my status is more faster than grinding my levels up.

Let's see ... Maybe I should save some villages out there and spread my name to anyone.

... This is embarrassing but for the sake of returning to my world as soon as possible , I'll do it!

"... Majutsu , I'll be going out for awhile"

I said before opening a gap and going there.

Majutsu just bowed to me before I am out of his sight.

Now then , I should find some troubled villagers and spread my name.

... Here goes nothing ...

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

In an unknown realm of darkness ...

Azarfuros , Evil Deity of Ruins , Was standing in circle with some unknown entities.

They have differing humanoid appearances. Though , It can't be said that they totally have humanoid appearances because of their varying forms of sizes.

While Azarfuros have the closest appearance for a human , The others aren't.

There are eight others on his surroundings.

One of them is very large and have a humanoid-like appearance though , It was more akin to a minotaur than a human.

There are some who have inhuman features like a woman who have a lot of tentacles , Or an indeterminable humanoid shaped entity. They are varied.

Azarfuros and the other eight who are gathered here are all Evil Deities. They are one who are created by an Evil God , The one sealed in this twisted darkness.

All of them are meeting each other because of one thing ...

The fake demon goddess ...

Originally , Azarfuros gathered them to talk about the Untainted Presence that they felt some weeks ago but ... His followers saw it. The being who is calling herself as a Demon Goddess.

Darg , One of the agents from his sect , Came to his church where he can read his mind.

Evil Deities like Azarfuros who doesn't manifest themselves in reality can only read the mind of someone inside their own church.

Based on Darg's mind , The fake demon goddess he encountered is real. It seems like that fake demon goddess can also read minds and have a presence more stronger than them.

Still ... Azarfuros knew that fake demon goddess is not like them. Unlike them who are created by the Evil God , That fake was only there helping the summoned human.

"So what do you think? ... She might be a threat to our lord's rising?"

Azarfuros asked as he finished saying the things he learned about the kingdom.

"... She is an unknown factor. She might be able to help us but ... That was a low chance. In most case , She'll just destroy anything we did for all this millennia"

A woman who have a seductive body but have a lot of tentacles protruding on her back said with a serious expression.

This woman is the Evil Deity of Desire , Ugriabhne. She is one of the weakest evil deity of the nine evil deities.

"She is right. Let us move our slaves and destroy that runt!"

A ten meter large humanoid-like creature with a minotaur-like appearance said with an eager voice. It was evident that he was itching to move and fight just by the constant movement of his hands like he was trying to grab something.

This man is the Evil Deity of Force , Thansurius. He is also one of the weakest evil deity.

"... They are right Azarfuros. Before that girl did something unnecessary , We should dispose of her quickly. I'll be preparing my forces to quickly end her"

The indeterminable humanoid shaped entity said , His voice is androgynous.

This entity is the second strongest evil deity. The Evil Deity of Creation , Excàs.

Azarfuros thought of it for awhile.

'Certainly. Not taking care of that girl might bring some trouble for us later. It would be preferable to quickly clean her up before something happens ... Still , That girl ... She was strong ...'

Azarfuros thought with a serious expression.

By just reading the memories of Darg , He already concluded that Yume , The one they called the fake demon goddess , Is very strong. She have a very strong presence than them , A genuine evil deity.

Of course , Azarfuros is still doubtful if it's true though. He also have pride for being the strongest evil deity.

"... Right. Ugriabhne , You'll be the one to take care of her. I am sure that fake demon goddess is not that strong enough to fight an evil deity"

In the end , Azarfuros decided that Yume is not worth his time and just let another evil deity to take care of it.

Of course , He was cautious and thought that Yume might be as strong as a Demon Emperor but that's all. An Evil Deity is on a different dimension than a Demon Emperor by leaps and bounds.

Even if Ugriabhne is the weakest of the nine , she is still an evil deity. Someone who can only scare a group of arch demons was no match for her.

Ugriabhne licked her lips before speaking with glee.

"Fufufu ... How should I play with her?~~"

She said with a seductive smile on her face.

* * *

A dungeon near the city of Nheria ...

"Hah!"

"Kishaaaah!?"

 ***Swooosh* *Thud***

With the final cries of a large spider , It fell to the ground before it's body vanishes like dust.

With a last swing of his sword , Youto sheathed his sword to his waist.

It's been some days since Harumi was taken by a mysterious girl calling herself as Hanagami Yume.

Right now , He was alone on the dungeon. His classmates wants to rest for today because they are tired for continuously diving this dungeon.

Youto looked at his status on his Status Plate.

 **[Status]**

 **Shinka Youto ~ Level 715 (Next : 215)**

 **HP : 21,732**  
 **MP : 19,549**

 **(Hidden Status)**

 **Race : Human**  
 **Age : 16**  
 **Job : Grand Hero**  
 **Title : Otherworld Hero**

 **Strength : A++**  
 **Vitality : A++**  
 **Agility : A+++**  
 **Dexterity : B+++**  
 **Magic : S+**  
 **Wisdom : B+**  
 **Luck : C**

 **[Abilities]**

 **Sword Mastery (Level 10)**  
 **Dual Blade Mastery (Level 3)**  
 **Bow Mastery (Level 5)**  
 **Unarmed Combat Mastery (Level 5)**  
 **Fire Magic (Level 5)**  
 **Water Magic (Level 5)**  
 **Earth Magic (Level 7)**  
 **Wind Magic (Level 8)**  
 **Ice Magic (Level 4)**  
 **Thunder Magic (Level 3)**  
 **Light Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Time Space Magic (Level 1)**  
 **HP Regeneration (Level 7)**  
 **MP Regeneration (Level 9)**  
 **Common Magic (Level 10)**  
 **Fighting Spirit (Level 5)**  
 **Parallel Thought (Level 2)**  
 **Danger Perception (Level 5)**  
 **Multi-Spell (Level 2)**  
 **Chant Omission (Level 10)**

 **[Unique]**

 **EXP Acquisition x500**  
 **Reduced EXP Required 1/500**  
 **Overpower**  
 **Ignore Defense**  
 **All Resistance**

Unlike his old status , He now have a lot of changes on it.

He tried a lot harder unlike the time when Harumi is still on his party.

His two Unique Abilities , EXP Acquisition x500 and Reduced EXP Required 1/500 are both absurd in terms of Unique Abilities.

By stacking these two abilities , Anything that needed "Experience" will become easier for him to do. By just doing something , It was like he did it 250,000 times.

Like for example , If he did a single push up , It was like he did 250,000 of it. Or if he tried simulating something in his mind , It will quickly become clearer to him because it was like he did it 250,000 times every microseconds.

This is how absurd is his Unique Ability.

His status which needs a lot of years of absurd training were raised like that because of this cheat ability.

Also , He quickly became a master of swords.

In fact , He might be called a Sword God because of it. He perfected all kinds of forms he could think of.

Youto is not carefree anymore. He was very serious right now.

"If I see her again ... I'll kill her!"

Youto muttered to himself as he stare at nothing.

In his mind , He can clearly see the image of Yume who took Harumi away.

It was already etched in his mind that she was an enemy he needed to defeat.

He doesn't even believe what she said about the kingdom.

Right now , Even with the short time he fought Yume , He already simulated billions of battles between them. He already thought of a lot of actions and things to counter Yume.

Youto is in this dungeon to experience more things about survival and instinctual movements.

He wants to push himself to the limits.

It was an absurd thought but he was doing it to become more and more stronger.

He already knew that just levelling up is useless. He wasn't even aiming for it.

He was aiming for the various experience he can acquire by fighting nonstop while pushing himself to the limits.

Right now , He was at the deepest floor of this dungeon. The floor 10.

"... So this is the boss room huh ..."

He muttered to no one as he look at the large imposing door on his front.

He step forward and simply pushed the door forward.

 ***Dudodododon***

The sound of the door scratching the ground resounded on the surroundings as he push it open.

Inside is a large dome shaped area.

Youto nonchalantly goes through the area.

After that , The door on his back closes with a loud bang before a large silhouette falls above.

Youto touched the hilt of his sheathed sword as he looks at his enemy.

The boss of this floor shows itself as a very large spider with a sickly purple color.

It dwarfed Youto in size in a lot of margins.

But ...

 ***Swooosh***

Without a moment's hesitation , He did an Iai slash using a western curved blade.

Even though it wasn't suitable for an Iai slash and the technique needed a lot of concentration and skills for it , He simply did it like it was normal.

And then he vanished before reappearing on the back of the large of the spider.

And he sheathed his sword again.

After that ...

 ***Skwaaaa***

All of the spider's legs was cleanly cut many times.

And with just a single breathe , All the cleanly cut legs that was just starting to fall on the ground was burned and frozen.

What Youto did is simply moving at high speed and slashing all the joints of it's legs while casting multiple spells at the same time.

The spider wasn't even aware that it was dying already.

But Youto won't let it become aware of it.

He turn to it with a javelin on his hand.

And his hand blurred.

Just with that , The legless giant spider have a hole on it's large sack. There is also a hole on the wall on it's back. The javelin he threw is already gone.

The spider turned to dust after a second.

 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**  
 **[Level Up]**

What Youto did is just used the Item Box chant that he learned by just hearing the chant once by Harumi. Then he took the normal javelin he put on his item box before simply throwing it with some physical reinforcements on his body.

It was an incredible display of speed and power.

It was incredible but ...

"Dammit! ... I am too slow!"

Youto knew ... It was too slow. It's more slower than what Yume's hand movement is.

Whenever he advanced his techniques and parameters by a lot , He also felt that Yume's existence is becoming more and more absurd.

No matter how much he thinks about it , Yume's speed is unattainable. Her strength is also unreachable. He can't also do it instantly like how Yume quickly neutralizes and counters everything that was shot at her.

She might even be the very definition of absurdity , Is what Youto thought sometimes.

Youto can now distinguish between the strong and the weak. This is because of his continued meditation and intense simulation about battling Yume.

"I became stronger but ... Why!"

Youto is frustrated. He can't achieved the speed and strength he is looking for.

"Tsk! ... No matter , I'll just train more. I won't give up until I reach that girl's standard!"

He said to himself before going to the spider and taking the drops he got on it.

While he was doing that , Someone is on his back or specifically , on his shadow. That someone is one of Yume's God Beast , Nekogami.

She was looking coldly at Youto like she was looking at a trash.

She was mad at Youto for planning to kill her creator , Yume. Though , She was dissatisfied because Yume told her to protect him.

Well , She was also slightly happy because Youto recognized his inferiority to Yume.

She was just wishing that her mother take this guy back to Japan as soon as possible.

She hate to stay with this guy any longer.

* * *

Arayne finally arrived at the city of Ashir , Near the edge of the territory of Duke Falenhart.

She used some paths not commonly used by humans. Most of this paths are dangerous. This is why she managed to come here quickly.

She goes to where the wind told her to go.

Wind. More than the element of nature where elves are commonly proficient , Arayne was more proficient by the element of wind.

In fact , She was loved by the wind spirits.

She can talk with the wind.

"Hmm ... Is it still here?"

She said to herself while walking with a leap.

She doesn't know if the divine being is still there. She was just going there because it was her only clue for the whereabouts of that divine being.

Of course , She will try to find it because her master told her to find it.

The world tree , or generally , The world is at stake here. Without doing something , The world tree might wither and the world will be surrounded by thick magical miasma.

Because this divine being might help them out so her master thought that it would be a good idea to find out where it is and asked for it's help or even some advice for the world tree.

Something divine can surely help the world tree.

While she is thinking like that , She easily passed through the guards of this town.

Currently , She is using a concealment spell on herself as she goes on her journey.

Though always carefree , Arayne was chosen as Alveorin's Disciple because of her excellent talent magic.

She was exceptional than the other elves of her age. Even some elder elves are not as talented as her.

She was an exceptional genius who mastered all wind spells in just a decade.

Though it might be long for a human , For elves like her it was a short time.

Anyway , She quickly walk her through the crowd undisturbed before quickly going to the exit of this city.

She's only using the quickest paths the wind told her so sometimes , She goes inside the city and quickly goes out there on another side.

"... Hmm~ ... I can't feel it anymore ... Well , I'll still go there ~~"

She said with a laid back tone as she saw the forest where she sensed the new divine essence before she walks towards there.

It's the direction where Yume created and purified her god beasts.

* * *

The village of Rufan ...

Like any farming villages , It was also one where people goes on their lives working on the fields old or young alike.

Of course , Those too young are just playing with other kids though they are somewhere far on the fields so they won't bother those who are working.

They have a clean water on their well. They also have a clean river near their village.

It was a good place for a farming village to be built but it is still very normal.

... However , There is something eye-catching on the village. This eye-catching thing is large slab of rock with a lot of people hammering and shaping it.

This large slab of rock ... Or stone to be specific , Is an unfinished statue of the goddess they called Yume.

Yes! ... It's Yume's statue!

Unlike any other villages out there , These village is the only one where people are not only busy at doing farm work but also building a large statue for the girl who saved their village on it's crisis.

They already looked at her like a goddess.

Though she only creates medicines for them , Because they knew that she is also the cause of the clean water here so they already see her as a god.

They also revered her more when they learned that other villages like them have their waters purified. They learned this at the passing merchants and the nearby villages.

Also , The waters somehow promotes their land , Evident with their abundant harvest and clean plot of land.

They all are very thankful for Yume.

All of the people are busy doing farm work and building Yume's statue.

While this is happening , On the sky , There are two figures floating there.

Those two floating figures are two beautiful women. Both of them have blue hair and eyes with a light blue dress.

These two are the two familiars of Acilia. They are here because this place is the only clue for them to find Yume.

Yume is untraceable to the world. This is because her ability averts any perception towards her.

It's like she doesn't exist in reality.

The two are going around the top of the village while staring at the statue.

As to why they are here , This is because of the faith the villagers poured for Yume.

Yes ... Divine familiars like them can see faith.

The form of the faith is very vague. It's like an orb of indeterminate light. It was impossible to even call it a light. These orbs appear on the people's souls and goes on the nearby "Object of Worship" where they are giving their faith on. Then , The color of those orbs will change to the color of the "Concept" that the God/Goddess they devoted to controls. If they have no concept they control , Then it will turn into the color of the elements or some other forces or magical system that they wield.

After this , The formed faith will move to the place where the God/Goddess is located at. This orbs will assimilate on them , Making them stronger.

This is specifically why they are here.

They are trying to see where those faith are going.

The both of them just fly around the sky while looking at the statue before they finally sees the line where the hazy mist of colorful orbs are going.

To see where the faith is going , Divine familiars or even gods needs to focus on a certain Object of Worship.

The both of them are slight surprised because the color of the orbs are varied.

The one they are looking for are not only proficient on water element , She was also proficient on a lot more.

They don't know how many because the colors of each orb is numerous.

Each orb's size are about as little as a jot. It will only be noticeable when the orbs clump on each other.

This is why it looks like an orderly line of hazy mist.

The divine familiars look at each other before they follow this.

 ****End of Chapter 22****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 176 (Next : 5,600)**

 **HP : 281,600**  
 **MP : 299,200**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : PH++**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH++**_  
 _ **Agility : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Dexterity : PH**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH+++**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Doremy Sweet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Eternity Larva (Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Gengetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momiji (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaenbyou Rin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaku Seiga (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Koakuma (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kochiya Sanae (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Lunasa Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Lyrica Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Merlin Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mugetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Onozuka Komachi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Reisen Udonge Inaba (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Sara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Toyosatomimi no Miko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yamaxanadu Shikieiki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yatadera Narumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Beep beep ... This is Private Levelgap giving status report.**

 **The story ... Is alive!**

 **... Anyway , Let's stop with that lame attempt for comedy ...**

 **As you can see , This chapter is once again become a filler. I don't know what to do on the chapter anymore so I thought of "Well , Here goes nothing" ... And I write what came to mind.**

 **I showed some characters here so you can learn what they are doing ... Or maybe I just wrote for the excuses ...**

 **Oh and also ... Yes , I know there are plot holes here but I can't spot it. If you can spot it though , Feel free to say it to me in either PM or reviews.**

 **Talking about reviews , Yes! ... Finally , Someone told me I am doing it the wrong way!**

 **I knew that doing the Feir part is bad! ... I am glad I quickly finished it in two chapters.**

 **Oh right ... While I am reading a WN , I suddenly realize and said to myself "Crap , I really did it wrong" and so I lament my own idiocy and incompetence on writing for some days.**

 **Why? ... Because of the constant POV shifts!**

 **Most WNs tends to focus on the MC. I am trying to imitate but unfortunately , Old habits die hard. I still like to write the other characters other than Yume every chapter T_T**

 **I'd like to fix this habit of mine but ... Maybe I can't really stop myself from changing POVs ...**

 **I'm glad this is fan ... Though , I felt guilty for not giving the best quality of chapters to all of you ...**

 **Anyway , Thanks for the 152 favs , 153 follows , and 25,000+ views! ... I love you all!~~**

 **Oh ... And there is one community recommending this story ... Thank you!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	25. Chapter 23

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here**

* * *

 **Chapter 23 : Doing Miracles To Be Revered**

 **(Yume's POV)**

I am now inside my gap.

In short , I am on a space where a lot of eyes are floating.

Why am I here? ... Well , I need to create my clothes first.

I realize that wearing this Yukari-esque dress won't give me that divine atmosphere I am thinking.

... Let's see ... A dress that exudes divinity ...

Junko's dress ... Is not what I need. In fact , I need a western-style dress ...

... Well , This world is obviously set on a medieval fantasy setting with a European feeling on it so if I need to act as a god , Might as well make it in their tastes.

Hmm ... Maybe I should wear the Greece-style dress ... No , Too much exposure ...

Ah right ... I'll just make a white nun dress ... I will make some decorations of course!~~

The village of Rufan created a small enshrined statue of me wearing the Alice Dress.

Then ... Yes! ... I'll just change some of it's decorations and add more intricate designs and a lot of layers of clothes on it! ... This will be good!~~

Hmm ... I have that True Primordial Class dress that I dumped here right? ... I think those clothes are also based on Alice ... Then ... I'll just use it to make this quick!~~

After I thought of it , I immediately started on creating that dress ...

* * *

After some hours ...

"It is done!~~"

I finally made it!~~

It's a dress with Alice's dress as it's motif. Though , Instead of blue , It became white. The shoulder cloak became more long with a tailcoat-like edge on it's back on there is a silver cross on those edges. The ribbons on the waist was replaced for a belt. The ribbon on the shoulder cloak was replaced by a choker with a small diamond-shaped jade on the center of it. A headdress of a nun with some other designs and an intricate silver cross on the upper head. The sleeves are black with white lines on it's edges. Fluttery long skirt full of frills. And a pair of light brown stylish boots and a pair of silken white knee socks with some designs.

I also purified all of it and all of the articles I made became True Primordial Classes.

I will hide my presence to the world of course. I will only limit my presence to those who are at my surroundings. I can control who can notice me so I am not bothered from wearing this very eye-catching dress.

I really hoped that revering me and making some Object of Worship for me will work out or else ... I will really feel embarrassed.

I wear the clothes while I am thinking of it.

It felt like I am cosplaying ... Well , I sometimes try to cosplay but I always do it secretly ... I felt shy doing it on public ...

"Hmm? ... I feel like these clothes are lacking ..."

I said to no one as I look at my overall appearance on a mirror I manifested.

Even though it was overflowing with elegance and grace ... I felt that I still need to add something ...

... Right , Accessories!

I'll maximise my charm by wearing accessories ...

I hate to be gaudy but I think to become overwhelming and mystical , I need accessories with intricate designs ...

I immediately did those as I finish thinking of it.

And after some minutes , I am finally done on it.

I just created raw gems and jewels and polished all of it before purifying it more to make it more beautiful.

I created a necklace , a bracelet , and some ornaments for my dress.

I look at the mirror again after wearing all of this ...

"... Is this even me!?"

I told to myself while feeling perplexed.

"... Haaah ... Anyway , Surely , They would immediately look at me like a goddess right? ... Oh yeah ... I'll add this ..."

When I said that , I release some divine aura.

Somehow , I know I can manifest my essence as a light surrounding my body.

It's like those cultivation auras on Xianxia novels ...

How did I know it? ... Well , I sometimes read those ...

Now I feel like they will see me as a genuine goddess.

Now , All I need to do is to help some in trouble and make some miracles!

"Okay ... Let's go!"

I said to myself before opening the gap to the outside world.

* * *

There are different countries of this world. I learned all of it when I read the minds of everyone I met.

Well ... Mostly on my three loyal demons ...

First will be about the continent I am currently located. This continent is called Arriegard. It was a very large continent. Maybe 1/4 of Asia?

There are seven known countries on this continent.

Szheckt Kingdom. A human supremacist kingdom. They also do some malicious and inhumane researches. Based on Khieros , They have a long sought goal of conquering the whole continent.

Rushia Kingdom. The kingdom who pursues coexistence to other races. Though , It was impossible to totally evil races (Like the obvious ones called demons)

Tamril Theocracy. A holy nation who only sees Tamril as their god. Based on Khieros , A lot of the higher ups are greedy for wealth and fame.

Veridia Empire. A prosperous empire with a strong military force. Fortunately , They are also a decent nation who will help other nations. Though , They are very aggressive if they are the ones provoked.

Amirith Magic State. A small country where all kinds of magic are researched. Most strong magicians came on this country.

Elven Kingdom. Obviously , It was the nation of the elves. They are the keepers of the World Tree.

And Grand Nation. The country of the dwarves. Most known weapons or armors are made on this country.

There are also some minor states and nations but those are unimportant. They are considered as part on either of these seven nations.

These seven nations are basically the superpowers on this continent.

There are a total of Five Continents on this world. Though , I won't be coming on the other continents. Maybe next time?

I will go to the country where most citizens are troubled.

Based on Khieros' mind , Veridia Empire have the most troubled citizens.

Due to the vastness of their territory , There are some areas on that country that were left unprotected and not maintained.

This is why every year , The empire have a lot of refugees to the main cities.

Their land is good but this country was popular by those shady peoples.

Even though the country have some strong people , They are not enough to see every single thing happening on their empire. There are a lot of holes on their defenses that the underworld of this country can go through it because of their lack of competent forces.

This is why , A lot of people are immigrating on other countries.

Well , This is only happening on those places which are not that important to the empire. The empire mostly looks through their key locations so it's not like they are totally exposed to the evil organizations out there.

Still , Those unimportant locations are the one I will save.

There are some people on this empire who , Even though very dangerous , Not going out of their villages.

I just don't know their reason. Even Khieros and the others doesn't know why.

Oh right ... Based on Khieros' mind , Not just criminals , Even black magicians and even vampires are there terrorizing the whole unimportant places.

It might be good if I put an end to it while I am at it?

... Well , If they are too strong then I'll flee immediately.

* * *

Currently , I am on the sky flying and looking at the ground where a village is located.

It is a village called Thaine.

It's also a farming village with a good harvest each year , However ...

It was currently being raided by bandits.

In fact , They are just done attacking this village. They are currently looting the houses and gathering the surviving villagers to the center of the village. Only women and children are left on this village.

Oh ... And a lot of corpses and blood are spread everywhere.

"... Ah ... Right , Calm down ..."

I almost puke at the sight ...

Even though I exposed myself mentally and physically to this gore ... Yep ... Unlike looking at an undead , Looking at a corpse of a human who is living awhile ago is a different experience ...

... I thought I am ready for this ...

Well ... This is no time to be idling!

I disabled my concealment to this area. Of course , I am still invisible to the world. The only ones who can see are the people who are at the village.

It seems like using or disabling Koishi's ability on a specific area or even giving someone a specific condition to see me requires MP.

I am only using 2,500 MP per second. It's not a problem because I have my instant MP Regen.

... I know I am repeating this but ... Thank you my mysterious MP Regen!

I still don't know whose character is this MP Regeneration. Or maybe all of the characters of Touhou have MP Regen? ... Like an MMO where each character have their own HP and MP Regen?

While thinking about that , I slowly descended on the center of the village where all of them are gathered.

The bandits are just starting to take off their pants as they looked at the girls lecherously when they noticed me.

All the surviving villagers are also looking at me.

"... W-who are you!?"

One bandit shouted at me while trembling.

All of them are looking at me in confusion and awe.

A lot of them are thinking if I am an angel or something.

The bandits are trembling ...

Well , It seems like they thought I am here to give judgement on them.

Well , I'm here to judge them ... Or whatever it is they are thinking about. Though , I won't kill them. I am still not ready ...

Now then ... Let's reassure the people first that I am here to protect them ... Should I use some deep and eloquent words? ... No! ... That's embarrassing ...

But I even made this dramatic entrance (Maybe?)

... Ah well , I'll just speak what I want!

"Don't worry! ... I am here to protect you all! , I'll quickly defeat the bandits"

I said that as normal as I could. I am not good at speeches and I know it was lame but I don't care!

As soon as I finished saying it , The surviving villagers have their eyes shining with hope while the bandits became white as paper.

First of all ... I raised my arm and flick my fingers.

 ***Flick***

With a flick of my finger , All of the bandits quickly collapsed.

I did what I did to the arch demons to them. Forcefully making them asleep.

To make it worse , I gave them nightmares immediately. Oh ... And I made it a lucid dream so they can consciously feel the fear and terror.

As to what they are dreaming , I randomize it so I don't know. Also , I don't want to know.

My feet finally touched the ground after I let them sleep.

The villagers are silent for awhile before they cheered.

Though , A lot of them are still nervous and sad because of the event , They are currently feeling happy that the bandits are defeated.

I quickly make a sturdy rope made of ivy and tied all of the bandits on it.

The villagers are grateful but they are still curious why I shouldn't kill them.

I turn my head to them after I finish tying the bandits. Well , It only took a couple of seconds.

"I will be taking them so don't worry"

I said to them with a reassuring smile.

All of them are curious but they didn't dare ask me about it.

I am just planning on taking them to the nearest city and dumping them in front of the local soldiers there. They will take care of them , Surely ...

"T-thank you ... Uhmm ..."

One girl said to me with a shaky voice.

"Yume ... My name is Yume"

I simply introduced myself to her.

I am planning on spreading my name so that if they make some Object of Worships of me or something that is related to me , It can strengthen me.

I mean , Rufan Village already knew me as Yume. That's why I'll stick to this name. Also , This is preferable because it really is my name. It would feel strange to me if I call myself with another name ...

I also plan to change my appearance using Mamizou's ability but ... Well , Rufan Village already knew my real appearance so I didn't do it.

Well ... This is not my appearance on the past so ... I think this is also a disguise?

Ah right ... If I meet my classmates again , I'll use Mamizou's ability to change myself to my former appearance. That way , They won't just think of outrageous stuffs when my classmates see me.

The other people also thank me and praises me for awhile before they became sad again.

Some of them are even crying ...

Well ... There are still the dead people on the surroundings ..

Some people are looking at me hopefully. They are thinking that I might be a divine spirit or an angel.

Reviving the dead is considered a myth. It was only something gods can do.

They are looking at me , Thinking that I might be a servant of god or something. They thought I will pity them and call for a god to help them.

Well ... My appearance is still not enough to convince them that I am a god.

But ... I need faith so let's make a miracle in front of them!

"Don't worry. I will take them back to life"

I simply said before raising my hand. I create some flashy light effects to make it look good. While doing that , I look at the spirits on my surroundings.

One ... Two ... Ten ... Hmm ... Yes , No one's missing!

I already remembered all the corpses' appearances on this village so I will know if someone is missing.

After that , I guided them to their dead bodies.

While I am guiding them to their bodies , I am healing their bodies using magic. Somehow , I know it was a magic from a certain grimoire that can recover all the lost parts of a body.

... I don't know whose ability is this?

After I guided their souls to their corpses and also recovered their corpses to a fresh one , I flipped the "Border of Life and Death" on their bodies.

By flipping their state of "Death" to "Life" , They are instantly revived like that.

If I immediately make them alive without their souls intact , They'll only have a new soul inside their body to make them alive. In short , A new soul will form on that physical body while their original soul would still be wandering around without it's body. This knowledge just appeared on my mind.

Flipping the Border of Life and Death costs 50,000 MP.

It was surprising because I just flipped a boundary!

Why does flipping a boundary costs only that much while going back to Earth costs a million!?

While I was fuming inside my mind , The now back to living villagers stand up in a daze.

All of the surviving villagers are dumbfounded.

"Anyway ... I've got places to go so ... Have a nice day"

I don't know ... I just want to be casual to them.

I pick the tied bandits and throw them inside my gap before I also go at it.

I am sure they will revere me now. I can see it in their mind ... And also their heart.

* * *

Five days later ...

I go to other villages and fight some bandits along the way.

I also encounter a lot of dead people and even witness someone dying just as I got there.

Of course I showed myself to those I am saving before making unbelievable stuffs in front of them. Most of it reviving the dead.

And they won't associate what I did to necromancy because all the people I revived are not mad or something.

I also do some other miracles like promoting the growth of their harvests , creating a clean pond out of nothing , creating a mine full of minerals out of nothing , causing rains (It was weird by the way) , or just plain weirdness like making an image on the cloud or making food rain on the sky (It's weird)

Currently , I am on a frontier village , Creating a flower field because a child requested it on me.

They really didn't have any problems but because this village is not a key location and it was far on the center of this empire so I will also made a miracle here and make myself known to them.

"Uwaahh!~~ ... It's so beautiful!~~"

Said the girl with a gleeful smile on her face.

There are other villagers on her back looking at what I am doing with their eyes wide open.

I am creating a flower field in the whole one mile radius of this area. I am also making a rainbow patterned flower field by arranging the different types of flowers by layer.

"T-this ... Is incredible ..."  
"I can't believe this is happening"  
"Is she even a human?"  
"Maybe a nature spirit?"  
"Or maybe a fairy?"  
"I think she is a god's familiar?"  
"What are you talking about! , She's most definitely a goddess! ... I mean look , She have an otherworldly appearance and a divine aura that was so obvious we can see it on our naked eyes!"

Various talks are happening on my back.

"... Phew ..."

As I sighed in satisfaction on my work , The girl who requested this of me looks at me with an excited expression.

I look at her with a smile and said ...

"Here , It is what you requested of me"

I said to her as I patted her on the head.

"Yay!~~ ... Thank you , Megami-sama!~~"

 ** _(Note : If you didn't know , It means Goddess or some other high divine rank for females)_**

As she said that she looks at the flower field with her eyes shining in delight.

The villagers are also looking at it.

... Hmm ... Let's add some details ...

I immediately attracted all the butterflies on my surroundings.

Butterflies are also an insect , That's why I can control it.

After that , I guided all of the butterflies on my flower field before letting them go off my power.

"Uwaah!~~"

The girl exclaimed in surprise and awe as she looks at the beautiful spectacle.

Even the villagers on my back are looking at it , Mesmerized.

"Anyway , I'll be going now"

I said before ascending to the skies.

All of them look at me with a dumbfounded expression. Only the child waves at me with a big smile on her face.

After I got high enough , I used my gap and go to one of the nearest city here.

Then , I kicked all of the bandits out of my gap and dumped them just near the city where the guards can see it.

Then I immediately leaves ...

"... Phew ... It's been five days and there is still no changes on my status ..."

I said to myself while feeling confused.

I don't know what to do next. Should I wait two more days before I see some results?

... I still don't understand what to do to increase my status quickly ...

It's frustrating! ...

I go out of my gap while thinking about it.

I am now on another part of this empire near a village. It's the only village that I still didn't visited this whole five days.

While walking , I encountered some monsters along the way.

These monsters are known as Fog Beast. They are a brown furry beasts that was always hiding on the fog. They have no eyes , Only nose and sharp teeth.

Oh right ... This forest is foggy.

The location of the village I will be going to is a very isolated village. It wasn't even a part of the empire.

I just came here because it was still in the territory of the empire based on what I read on Khieros' mind.

I quickly defeated the monsters on the surrounding and also got all of their loots before I finally arrived at the village.

As to why I didn't come here immediately?

This is because ... This village is vampire infested.

Based on the three demon's mind , Pure Breed Vampires are on par on high ranking demons like demon nobles.

I am strong ... But I won't just boldly charged at an enemy stronghold just because I am strong. They might be strong too!

So I go here using my concealment.

As to the monsters I defeated , I just killed them for EXP.

I mean , If my plan of making them revere me is just a sham and it didn't give any advancement on my status , Then I still have my levels to go through!

My status right now is like this!

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 178 (Next : 12,300)**

 **HP : 284,800**  
 **MP : 302,600**

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

So it was like that ...

I am planning on looking through their strength secretly before I fight them.

I still don't know how strong a vampire is ... There is also a Pure Breed Vampire on this village based on what I read on Khieros' mind.

This village was conquered by the vampires since ten years ago.

Right now , The humans inside this place are being used as a blood sack.

It's basically a human farm for the vampires.

And I am here to save them.

... I have Flandre and Remilia's power but maybe the vampire won't be friendly to me with just that?

While thinking like that , I walk inside the Village of Nocturne.

 ****End of Chapter 23****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 178 (Next : 12,300)**

 **HP : 284,800**  
 **MP : 302,600**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : PH+++**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH++**_  
 _ **Agility : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Dexterity : PH+**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH++++**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Doremy Sweet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Eternity Larva (Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Gengetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momiji (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaenbyou Rin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaku Seiga (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kijin Seija (Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Koakuma (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kochiya Sanae (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Lunasa Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Lyrica Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Merlin Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mugetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Onozuka Komachi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Reisen Udonge Inaba (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Sara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Toyosatomimi no Miko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yamaxanadu Shikieiki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yatadera Narumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Hello again!~~ ... Levelgap is here to make you day ... Hopefully ...**

 **As you can see , I just made another short plot without even finishing the other plots. My mind just goes on the "If your stuck , Create a new plot" and I just did that ... :S**

 **Please forgive me for that xD**

 **Truthfully , I am planning to write a bunch of scenes of Yume doing this and that on a lot of villages but ... That's boring and I want to update the story now. I mean , I am trying to go back on doing daily updates because ... Well , I just want to see my story moving.**

 **Truthfully , I planned on making thirty chapters every month but ... Well , That's truly impossible now ... So maybe I'll just create chapters and upload it if I can ... I am not that fast anymore :x**

 **Thanks for the 153 favs , 155 follows , 26,500+ views and also the reviews!~~**

 **This story will continue on being alive!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	26. Chapter 24

***Warning* This is a fanmade story created by Levelgap(me) ; The Characters , Story , Placed , And other images might be destroyed and if you don't like those , Just don't read this.**

 **Disclaimers : I didn't own Touhou. Touhou Project Series is a shoot'em up Bullet Hell Game created by ZUN. I only own the Isekai Part and the randomness here**

* * *

 **Chapter 24 : Quick Conversion**

 **(Yume's POV)**

I am now in the middle of the Village of Nocturne.

This village is in the middle of the forest and the whole surroundings is shrouded by fog.

Mysteriously , I can see clearly on this fog ... I wonder why?

While thinking like that , I look at my surroundings while walking carefully.

The houses are built like the other villages I saw in this world. It's made of wood and hays. There are some clays on it.

The only odd thing about this village are the lack of humans. Instead of humans , There are bats on the houses and large red badgers on the paths of this village.

Based on the knowledge that I got by reading the minds of everyone I encountered , The bats with the red eyes are called Bloodsucking Bats and the large red badgers with their eyes crimson red are called Blood Badgers.

Both of this creature are known as vampire sentries or scouts. They are a familiar of common breed vampires.

In this world , There are different kinds of breeds for a vampire.

These are lesser , common , noble , and pure.

Lesser breed vampires are those people who are bitten by common vampires. They have no intelligence , Only thirsting for blood for the rest of their lives. They are weak to almost any elements except darkness. They can also die immediately when exposed by sunlight. Silver objects is very effective to them. On vampire society , They are called slaves.

Common breed vampires are those who are bitten by noble vampires. They retain their intelligence as a human. They are weak to fire , holy objects , silver objects , and sunlight. They can use basic vampiric abilities. On vampire society , They either called a Bride or a Butler.

Noble Breed Vampires are either those descended to a Pure Breed Vampire or those bitten by a Pure Breed Vampire. In case of those descended to a Pure Breed Vampire , They inherit almost a lot of traits to that vampire while in the case of those bitten by a Pure Breed Vampire , They only have a strong regenerative ability and strong magic. Like any vampires , They are also weak to sunlight , holy and silver objects , and fire.

Pure Breed Vampires are those who are directly descended by one of the True Ancestors. They have overwhelming strength and are immune to sunlight. They have strong magic and physical strength and also regenerative abilities. Their only weakness are holy objects. Sometimes , There are even those who are immune to any vampire weaknesses.

Talking about True Ancestors , True Ancestors are believed to be the First Vampires on this world. It wasn't known how they came to be. Based on Khieros' mind , He believed that the True Ancestors are nonexistent and those vampires are created by some sort of god.

It was a large leap on logic ...

All of this knowledge came from everyone I met on my way , Mostly on my three loyal demons.

So anyway ... Seeing the bats and the red badgers on the surroundings was a sign that there are vampires here.

Well ... I can also smell the scent of vampires on one of the house.

The scent leads me to the largest house here. Maybe it was formerly the house of the village chief before this was conquered by the vampires?

I don't know how I know the scent came from vampires ... I just knew it.

Is this a Youkai's sense of smell? ... Or maybe I also inherited Remilia or Flandre's sense of smell?

Talking about Youkai , Why doesn't I get stronger when I cause fear to my enemies?

... Or maybe I am overwhelmingly strong that even being strengthened by fear is insignificant to me?

... But I am not confident that I am very strong ...

While thinking about that , I arrived at a large house. Maybe it was formerly the village chief's house before this village was conquered by the vampires?

I entered the door by using my astral form. Somehow , I can also become intangible like a spirit. I just know I have this trait like it was mine all along. Though this is not Seiga's ability , This is more like an ability of a ghost , Like Yuyuko.

 _(Note : As stated above , This is not Seiga's ability. Read this chapter's A/N to see my reason. Oh , And nope , She's not using Reimu's version of intangibility)_

If I didn't have Koishi's ability , I would have been noticed by anyone on the surroundings when I used my astral form. I mean , Vampires are not only sensitive to blood , life essences , or magic but they are even more sensitive to spiritual essences like stray spirits or ghosts.

This is also based on the knowledge I got on pretty much any people I encountered that are fairly knowledgeable.

Oh right ... Demons are also sensitive to those though not as sensitive as vampires when it comes to smelling blood.

When I come through , I walk where the scent is leading before and without even ten seconds , I found myself in a room. The scent is focused in a specific area on a floor.

Looking at it with a first glance , I quickly realized that it was a secret passage to the underground.

Of course , I quickly passed through it using my astral form.

I quickly shift myself back to my physical form after I passed through the secret entrance.

Now , I am on the stairs going down in a slightly curved path.

I go down there by simply walking.

After some time , I arrived at a simple room with a door on my front and two lamps besides it.

These lamps are a magic item called the Continual Lamp. It is a magic item that won't lose it's light so long as there is mana on the surroundings.

... It seems like there is a magical lock on this door ... Well , It wasn't anything troublesome though ...

I quickly passed through the door by using my astral form again.

When I passed through , I immediately saw pale handsome guys on the surroundings.

They have red eyes and have near perfect human features. The odd thing is they have sharp teeth and nails.

... Well ... Yes , They are the vampires.

Based on their looks , They are noble vampires.

Based on what I read on my three demon's knowledge , Common vampires looks like ordinary humans. They can be good looking or not.

Pure Breed and Noble Breed though , Are all good looking guys or beautiful girls. In fact , They all look like human-sized dolls.

That's how perfect their features are.

Well ... They are not as good looking as an elf ... Or so what I read on my loyal three demon's minds.

I also sense the presence of humans here ...

I quickly passed through the vampires without them noticing me.

The place looks like a dungeon prison but with better floorings and interior designs. There are pairs of Continual Lamps on both side of the walls.

There are noble vampires here and there. There are also a lot of common vampires here and they are more numerous here than the noble vampires.

There are doors on some sides here that leads to certain rooms.

Reading their mind , I learned that they have a guest to a certain high class family of the vampire society. It seems like this high class guest they have is visiting the Pure Breed Vampire residing on this village.

I walked around their whole base while reading their mind.

* * *

After some time , This is the information I got.

The Pure Breed Vampire who conquered this village ten years ago is called Rupert von Mosette. He was a Pure Breed Vampire using this village as his base of operation. This is also somewhat of his new residence. He was on this village to spy on the empire countries.

Well ... This place is a good place to hide because the empire doesn't even know this place even though this village was inside the territory of the empire. The whole forest where this village is located is somewhat near to a city of this empire so this is a good hiding spot and at the same time a place to secretly spread their limbs on the empire.

It seems like the vampire society is targeting the Veridia Family. It seems like the blood of the Veridia is very important to them.

I don't know why though ...

The special guest who came here is in fact , Someone called the Vampire Princess.

Her name is Freydia von Acria. She's 200 or so years old.

It was young for the vampire's sense of time by the way ...

Freydia is obviously the daughter of the Vampire Queen who is also a Pure Breed Vampire. Her father is also the same , The King of Vampires.

She came here along with some of her escorts. It seems like her intention for coming here is to let her join on some sort of operation they will be doing sooner.

Then the last thing I learned is ... Well , Humans are here and they weren't turned to vampires , Just a literal blood sack. Oh ... And all of them are girls.

... Currently , I am standing in front of a door and inside it where the vampire princess and the pure breed vampire on this village is located.

What should I do to save the girls without creating too much of a commotion.

I don't want to give trouble to myself ... I am only here to gather faith ...

If I took the girls out of here , The vampires will definitely notice it and they might suddenly go to other villages to hunt some new blood sacks.

They might even target some of the places where I spread my name!

But if I kill them ... Uuuu ... No , Impossible. I am still not prepared!

... Maybe I should scare them?

Well ... I think I got the power to scare anyone right?

... No , That'll make it worse! ... They would scatter all over this country and cost a lot of casualties!

... Make them sleep? ... That might be a good idea?

Thinking some more , I finally got a very stupid idea but it might work.

I'll somehow let me show myself to them and leave it to nature what happens next!

They might also revere me like Khieros and the others? ... Or maybe they will be scared stiff they won't move at all?

Well ... If this plan failed then I'll just let them sleep and directly dump them to their society.

 _(Note : Remember , She can read minds. That's why she also knew where they live. Just saying if you got confuse)_

As for the consequences later on ... I'll ask Khieros and his two subordinates to clean up my mess.

... Asking my chil-(cough) ... I mean my god beasts to kill someone? ... No way! ... Their still at their infancy age! (Even though they already have a form of a grade schooler)

While thinking like that , I passed through the steel door using my astral form.

Inside the room , I can see a lot of vampires on the surroundings.

Those vampires are standing on the both of the two vampires who are sitting on a chair with a table separating the two.

On one side is the Vampire Princess Freydia and on the other is the Pure Vampire Rupert.

Both of them are talking about something.

I quickly read their minds ...

... Oh! ... So that's why ...

It seems like a princess of this empire is going on a certain city and the path they is just near on the forest where this village is located.

As to why the Freydia wants to join on this operation?

Because she wants to!

It seems like she was bored on their home and just want to do something "fun" for awhile.

Anyway , Because a princess of this empire is coming on this night , They are going through the details of their plan to abduct the princess.

It seems like there are some pretty strong imperial knights of this empire and two of it are the personal knights of the princess who will come near here.

Anyway , This is enough! I need to show myself to them first and well , I hope they got scared at me or something?

Thinking like that , I quickly undo Koishi's ability , Making them notice me.

* * *

 **(3rd Person POV)**

The atmosphere inside the room froze.

Suddenly , A mysterious girl appeared out of nowhere.

She was looking at them with a knowing smile. Her crimson eyes looking at them like she was looking at their soul.

The noble vampires are in a dazed. They aren't able to react due to the girl's aura.

'... Strong!'

Freydia thought as she look at the mysterious girl staring at all of them.

'... But this smell ... A vampire!? ... No , She's more higher than me!?'

She fell in a panic inside her mind. She can sense and also smell the girl's vampiric aura ... But there are some other things mixed on her.

Mostly , The divinity on her whole being.

'Who is she!? ... Is she also a Pure Breed Vampire? ... Or maybe ...'

That's where she halted her thoughts when the girl spoke a single sentence ...

"May you please abandon this village?"

She said as she raise her hand slightly on her side.

The ground raised slightly on her and it that ground was shaped like a chair.

The girl sits on that chair while looking at the vampires.

An intense pressure!

A voice that was beautiful and charming but was also domineering.

Freydia's inner self is shaken due to the mysterious girl's domineering aura and her alluring yet commanding tone.

She almost nodded at her words and obey it but she manage to stop herself.

But ...

"M-milady? ... A-are you by chance ... A True Ancestor?

Rupert asks with a shaky voice.

Freydia gasped at Rupert's words.

There is only one true ancestor who is still living in this world. Freydia only saw her once.

But when she saw this girl , Freydia felt that the True Ancestor that they knew is inferior than this girl.

It's like she was a more higher being than their True Ancestor.

It's like she is ...

"No way ... Are you an ... Ancestral God?"

Freydia only muttered that to herself but it seems like the mysterious girl heard it because she furrowed her brows for awhile.

"Hmm ... Something like that?"

Is what the girl said.

Freydia was overwhelmed.

Rupert was also wide eyed when he heard it.

Even the vampires on the surroundings are also gasping in surprise.

The girl just snorted and said "Well , It can't be helped. Let me show you" and suddenly , An aura so divine permeated on the whole surroundings.

It felt like they might burn on this light but it somehow wasn't.

"""""Uuuooooooooh!?"""""

All the vampires are surprised and also amazed at the girl's divine aura.

Even Freydia was amazed.

'So she really is ... Our Ancestral God ...'

She thought while looking at the girl with a dazed look.

While all of this is happening , The mysterious girl , Yume , smile at without them noticing.

* * *

 **(Yume's POV)**

It's just a spur of the moment!

Okay okay ... I got swept up in the atmosphere so I just did it.

I mean , They just thought I am some sort of god so I just go along with it.

By the way , Why am I explaining this like I am talking to someone!?

... But this is good huh ...

It seems like Ancestral God are the vampire's god who created the True Ancestors that gave birth to the Pure Breed Vampires.

They are known to descend once on this world but they quickly left.

Anyway , They quickly became devoted to me.

It's somehow anticlimactic but ... Good job , me!

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

Majutsu quickly sensed someone approaching his Goddess' house.

He quickly teleported in front of the house and look at the sky.

On there , He can see two holy familiars flying around on the sky.

He can't sense any hostile intent on them so he just kept looking at them.

The two holy familiars finally descends.

The two are both beautiful ladies with light blue hair and eyes.

"Greetings. May I know why two beautiful flowers are visiting this holy area?"

He asked as he bowed body.

"... You have the divine blessing of that girl ... Then ... May we talk to the goddess you are affiliated"

One of the divine familiars requested.

Because they are divine familiars , That's why they knew that Majutsu , despite being an undead , is affiliated to Yume.

Though , They saw Yume as a Goddess.

"My apologies but ... May I know first what is your intention to my goddess?"

When Majutsu said that , He was releasing an hostile intent to both of them.

If it was normal humans , They would have already fainted with their mouths foaming.

The both of them though , Are unperturbed by it. They are also not in the least disturbed at his hostile look at them.

They can understand his reasons. He was loyal to Yume so surely , He would first ensure that those who wants to look for Yume are not those with the ulterior motives.

"We want her help ... The help to defeat the Demon King as well as the restoration of all the water of this world"

The familiar responded while looking straight at Majutsu's Eyes.

Majutsu stared back at her with his still composed look and his calm smile. His eyes are cold.

Only the sound of wind and the rustling of the grasses can be heard on the surroundings.

Silence continued for awhile until ...

"You want our goddess to help you? ... Toys of the god?"

An arrogant tone yelled at them at the back of Majutsu.

The two familiars twitched their brows at that words.

"... Sir Khieros , You shouldn't bother yourself. This lowly servant will take care of this"

Majutsu said while still staring at the familiars.

"Hmph! ... This is not funny even for a joke. The toys of god seeking help on a Demon Goddess"

Khieros said with a smirk on his face.

One of the familiar was irked by that Khieros.

In a split second , A high speed water projectile shot through Khieros.

Khieros just looks at it before he lazily waves his hand.

Flames rose to the ground , Shielding Khieros to the water going through him.

The water projectile didn't manage to penetrate through despite being made of fire. It just melted out of thin air.

"Wanna have a go?"

Khieros said with a mocking smile.

The familiars looked coldly at Khieros before they made their stance.

An intense amount of killing intent is residing on those eyes.

This might be a natural result because demons and gods are a long time enemies. Each of them are a nemesis of each other. Either sides wants to the destroy each other.

On normal circumstances , Demons and Divine Familiars should be going at their throats the moment they encountered each other.

The two familiars just didn"'t move first because they felt Yume's blessing on him.

Still , Due to his insult , They can't bear it.

If they let him spout more nonsense , It would be like smearing the name of their Goddess Acilia.

As they threateningly looked at each other ...

"Stop that"

Harumi appeared escorted by Kishi and the two demons.

Yamioujo and Yamiouji are looking coldly at the two familiars.

"Hanagami-san would get angry if you take this further"

Harumi said as she stared at Khieros.

Harumi came here when she heard a commotion happening.

She was still anxious about talking to these people she didn't know but she knew that things are going out of hand so she take the courage to stop this.

Khieros just clicked his tongue before looking at the two familiars.

He can't just disregard the words said by the friend of their goddess so he immediately withdraws.

"Your lucky Harumi-sama save your necks"

He said before going inside the house.

Yamioujo and Yamiouji also followed Khieros inside the house.

"... Nice to meet you ... She is not here but ... Would you like to wait for her here?"

Harumi invited them inside the room. She knew that even Majutsu and Kishi won't let them in if no one said it so she's the one to take the initiative.

"L-lady Harumi ... This is ..."

Majutsu tried to deny her invitation to the two familiars but he immediately thought about his goddess' reaction and just stopped himself.

"I understand"

In the end , He complied.

The two familiars are still angry at Khieros but they forcefully calmed themselves and said their thanks at Harumi.

'Yume ... Please come back'

She thought while inside her mind she is half crying.

 ****End of Chapter 24****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 178 (Next : 12,300)**

 **HP : 284,800**  
 **MP : 302,600**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : PH+++**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH++**_  
 _ **Agility : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Dexterity : PH+**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH++++**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Doremy Sweet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Eternity Larva (Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Gengetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momiji (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaenbyou Rin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaku Seiga (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kijin Seija (Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Koakuma (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kochiya Sanae (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Lunasa Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Lyrica Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Merlin Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mugetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Onozuka Komachi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Reisen Udonge Inaba (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Sara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Toyosatomimi no Miko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yamaxanadu Shikieiki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yatadera Narumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **This is it! ... Chapter 24 is done!**

 **Finally ... Sorry , I got bored writing this and became engrossed on reading LNs and WNs.**

 **At least , I managed to muster my energy to write this again ... Thank you for the reviews!**

 **I still don't know where is this story going but I'll just improvise as I go on like any other story I made here (Except Transported Vampire because I was just copying it on my old notebook and adding the necessary details for it)**

 **About the intangibility part , I found out that Seiga's ability to pass through walls isn't her ability at all. It was the ability of her hairpin. Also , I tried to think some other abilities but I think using the natural abilities of a ghost is a better option than just suppressing the sounds or just doing some complicated stealth stuff.**

 **So yeah , That's why I didn't use Seiga's ability or some others ...**

 **Thanks for the 188 favs , 193 follows , and 33,000+ views!~~**

 **There is a some great suggestions on the review section and I don't know if I can do it right ... I'll try to if it was necessary :D**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	27. EX 1

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap ; The characters , places , events , and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it , Just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN. I only own the randomness here.**

* * *

 **EX 1 : Absurd Impossibility**

 **(Third Person POV)**

Summoning to another world ... It sounds ridiculous but it was happening right now.

Using a ritual to open a "Path" to another dimension.

In a certain world , The only one who can do this is someone who was given the right to become Tamriel's Saint , , The Arch Priestess of Tamriel.

Tamriel is one of the top echelon gods who governs light and law. He was also the one who have enough power to open a "Path" to another world in a short time.

If it's only opening a portal to another planet on this universe then it was easy but this time , The one they need to summon are those who are living in Another Dimension.

The ritual will create a "Path" that will lead those they summoned to the designated area. Then , Those who are summoned are individually covered by a thin layer of barrier during their travel to the dimensions.

These barriers are necessary so the summoned can be guided to the right destination. If the cover is absent , Those who are being summoned won't be able to go through dimensions. In fact , It was usual to those who are only normal humans to vanish to existence if they are exposed to this interdimensional path.

The one who created the cover is the God who made the ritual itself , Tamriel.

Because Tamriel's Spell is the one being used so it was obvious that Tamriel's essence and power is a included at the duration of the ritual.

Those who are going through dimensions will acquire abilities based on their Inner Individuality.

Inner Individuality is a term used when knowing what kind of individual it is and it's difference to it's parallel self.

Like for example. There is a guy named Shinka Youto on the summoned. His existence as "Shinka Youto" is that of an Outer Individual. In short , Someone who have the same existence as "Him"

Just calling him Shinka Youto doesn't necessarily makes it him. There are countless "Shinka Youto" on each parallel timelines and alternate worlds.

That's why his existence as "Shinka Youto" is just an Outer Individuality.

Inner Individuality talks about how Unique he is to his other counterparts.

Like for example , Even if two Shinka Youto see each other who have the same personality , There are still slight difference at the both of them. Like how much they like girls or how much they move or even how much use something or something.

This momentary differences is what is called as Inner Individuality.

No matter how the same they are , There is still subtle differences on each Shinka Youto. This is also true to any individual.

As the summoned were moving through dimensions , Their "Self" were changing so they can live on the place where they are summoned.

They are changing because the "Rule" dictates that one who was summoned must be able to live in the dimension where they are being summoned.

This is because no matter how the same the world structure looks , There are still subtle differences on each world which might be incompatible to the bodies of those who came from another world , Giving some negative side effects on their body.

The unknown elements of dimensions itself is the one who are changing their "Self" ... This is where their Inner Individuality will manifest to become their Abilities.

Someone on them who got the deepest desire to "Live Another Life" got the ability called Reincarnation.

Someone who thought he can easily do anything got the ability called EXP Acquisition x500

Someone who always protect his sister and will always protect her got the ability of True Guardian.

Someone who deep inside , Thought he was amazing got the ability called All Talent Max.

All of them got the ability called All Resistance due to their successful transmigration to the other dimension ...

... Except one ...

The Inner Individuality of the girl is very chaotic!

She denied everything yet also accepted them.

She resigned to her fate but also was making her own way to life.

She thought of herself highly but acts humbly.

She was casual and friendly but mentally , She was frustrated and tired of society.

She have a weak will but a strong soul.

Someone who was afraid of reality but also likes it. She loves fantasy but she didn't want to go at it.

She is very talkative but was very quiet at the outside.

Living in her own delusions but also having a normal life.

She's like she was disconnected to reality but was still a part of it and was still noticeable.

Contradictory , Paradoxically , She was the definition of a chaotic individual.

She was Hanagami Yume. More specifically , She is the "Hanagami Yume" who have all this personality and traits.

If she transmigrated successfully , She'll have countless abilities. Abilities like Dimensional Manipulation , Imaginary Composition , Imperial Aura , Memetic Empathy (All) , Dream Manipulation , World Creation , Etc.

But instead , She didn't succeed.

No! ... Her body can't handle it! ... The ability is too much for a person who have a weak will.

The barrier covering tried to protect her but it was destroyed due to the absurd power that was forming on her individuality.

The rule was broken and even dimensions won't be able to keep her existing for awhile.

... But something impossible happens!

Due to some unknown reason , This "Hanagami Yume" managed to exist.

Her abilities changing and making a new form.

And suddenly ... The "Abilities" split itself into "Eight Directions"

Even though the concept of direction doesn't exist here , These "Abillities" split themselves and go to the other existence similar to "Hanagami Yume" before it assimilated into those.

Going through each and any dimension just to find someone with the same existence as "Hanagami Yume"

Finally , The surviving "Hanagami Yume" split into two and one goes on where she was summoned while the other was summoned along with her classmates.

The "Ability" , Like having a sentience , Finally formed itself and used the "Nine Hanagami Yume" to stabilize itself.

And finally , It formed into one ...

It's called ... Eastern Dream.

 ****End of EX 1****

 **A/N**

 **This is what I am really planning to do but well ... I'll just post it now to tell you that I really am planning to continue this story!**

 **So yeah ... This little chapter is an explanation how Yume managed to acquire her ability ...**

 **The ability came from her Outer Individuality of "Being a Touhou Fan" and because all characters of Touhou were all closed to the abilities that she was supposed to get so her "Ability" formed itself into that.**

 **Thus , The start of the broken cheat!**

 **And yes ... This is a major spoiler to the later chapters ... But this chapter is essential so you can understand what will happen if I really managed to write that chapter in the future ...**

 **Anyway . That's all ... Thanks for always loving and reading this story.**

 **P.S. I was writing this offline xD**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~**


	28. Chapter 25

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap ; The characters , places , events , and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it , Just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN. I only own the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 : Faith Crisis!**

 **(Yume's POV)**

After talking to the vampires , They quickly released all the girls they are keeping as their blood banks.

It seems like they thought that I was trying to conquer this place and those girls would become my property so they immediately gave them up to me.

... Well , I'll let them have their own misunderstanding.

Oh right , They are somehow planning something on the imperial princess that will be coming on the nearby city.

Of course , I told them to stop it.

I don't want some troublesome things happening near me. Maybe it's my selfishness or something?

I am not trying to be a hero though. I won't stop them if I didn't know about it.

I mean , I am not that responsible to anything that will happen with the people of this world. I am not a resident and there is no reason for me to go and save each and every person of this world.

I just don't want it if I do know that something bad will happen to others. I would surely be feeling conscious about it. Mostly now because I can't somehow forget anything since I was born.

... I can't disable Akyuu's ability ...

It seems like they wanted the imperial blood of the princess' which is somehow special. Something about being a descendent of the founder of the empire or something.

So to let them go out without them being dissatisfied , I created the blood they want based on how they imagined it to be.

Yes ... I just base the blood on how they imagined it. I also purified it a little so the blood become somewhere on the lines of "It's beyond our imagination!"

I don't know how the blood of the imperial family is special and I don't know why it is different to other bloods so I can't create what I don't know.

I created a dozen of gallons of those blood (Along with the containers)

It seems like they are all shocked of the way I made it nonchanlantly.

... Well ... I think being able to create this is simple though.

I mean , Shinki manage to create Makai and the whole creatures living there so a simple blood is nothing surprising.

"Is this really alright , Remilia-sama!?" Is what the vampire princess named Freydia von Acria anxiously asked me.

Yes , I apparently told them to call me Remilia Scarlet.

Why? Because vampires! That's why!

I can't just use Flandre's name ... I am not cute enough ...

Well ... People kept talking about how beautiful I am ... And Remilia is popular about being charismatic (On the fandom) ... So I think it was reasonable enough ...

Anyway , I told them that it was okay and they should go out now.

It would be normal that my attitude felt rude to them but because they thought of me as the Ancestral God so they just obeyed me and use their telepathy to call out all of their comrades on this area.

Of course , They also called anyone who are supposed to be in this empire hiding and spying here.

Why are they doing this? ... Because I said so!

"Can we come back here to visit you sometime?" Freydia ask me that as they were about to depart.

Rupert is the one who thought of saying it but he felt unqualified to talk to me so he ask (Politely) to Freydia to ask of this.

... Please don't come back ... Is what I won't say ... That's beyond rude and they might become suspicious if I told them not to come back here anymore without any reason at all.

I can't just tell them that I don't want someone on the empire to get hurt. That was very un-vampire like!

So I told them that it was okay as long as I call them.

Truthfully , They are thinking about calling the higher echelons on their Vampire Society , Along with the remaining True Ancestor , to visit me later.

I read their minds so of course I knew.

That's why I tell them that they can only come here if I call them.

They are curious how I will call them on their society but they didn't question me because they aren't that brave enough to ask questions at their Ancestral God's decision.

They departed carrying the bloods I created after their blood sacks (The captive girls) were placed in front of me.

... Why are these girls dressed like they were going to be sacrificed!?

While retorting like that in my mind , I wait for them to get out while maintaining my calm smile (Or something that I thought my calm smile because I can't see my face obviously)

"... It seems like they all left ... Now then , Let's sta-"

 _[Yume-sama , We have visitors from your house ... They said that they want to speak to you. What should we do?]_

Before I could start healing the girls dressed like sacrifices , I heard Khieros' voice on my mind.

... Visitors?

"Who are they?"

 _[They are familiars of a god!]_

Familiars of god!? ... And wait , Why does Khieros' voice contain some irritation there? ... Oh right , Demon stuffs.

But familiars of a god huh? ... I wonder why do they want to talk to me?

"So what did they want with me?"

 _[... We don't know ... They won't tell us until you came here they said]_

Oh ... I can really hear the irritation in his tone.

"Okay ... I'll come there righ-!?"

While talking like that , I suddenly felt it.

A feeling like something very bad is going to happen. There is something like warning bells alerting me on my mind.

And I strongly felt that I need to go to somewhere where I am feeling it.

It's like a repeat of what I felt when Kushina-san was in danger.

This ... Is someone from my classmates in danger again?

No. I felt that's not the case. Maybe , It's something important to me that is in danger!

I think it's also not Feir or my children!

... Right! ... The Rufan Village!

I look at the five girls lying on the ground before forming a barrier on the whole room to protect them.

I immediately opened a gap to go to the Rufan Village.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

In Rufan Village ...

The villagers are busy doing their work while also completing a stone statue whenever they have time.

Others are giving their prayers on the small shrine beneath that stone statue.

On the outskirts of the village , There are a lot of demons there.

These demons are the followers of Ugriabhne.

Demons who follows their so-called "Demon God of Desires" ... They are from the Ugriabhne Sect.

Currently . There are a hundred demons standing there. Also , There are millions of demons just hiding using subspaces to hide themselves. They are also waiting for their target to come.

Their target ... Is the new deity that appeared at this village. Also , This deity provoked Ugriabhne ... Or it is what they believe when Ugriabhne gave them the order to destroy all of her statues and kill all of her believers.

This deity they are targeting ... Is Yume!

There are other demons from Ugriabhne Sect who went to the other places where they felt Yume's followers and her object of worships.

These places are located where the slaves Yume saved were living.

They are also feeling it somewhere on the direction where Veridia Empire is located but they didn't target those.

A newbie deity would of course , Protect it's believers when someone threatened them. This is because they are it's only source of power and faith and if they are gone , The newbie deity would be greatly weakened.

That's why , They are just targeting Yume's believers on the whole Szheckt Kingdom.

Currently , A lot of higher ups on the Ugriabhne Sect are targeting the Rufan Village.

This is because there is a large chance that Yume quickly rushes to save the villagers here when they started killing the people here.

There is the Demon Emperor of Emotions , Demon King of Wrath , Demon Saint of Lust , and other high class demons from Ugriabhne Sect.

As to why they are so eager to do this , This is because Ugriabhne told them that she will give a reward to those who manage to utterly humiliate and destroy Yume.

So all of them are trying to be the one who will do it.

"Let me do the opening act"

The Demon Emperor of Emotions said with a large grin on his face.

The other demons just let him be, What they want is to fight Yume and destroy everything about her so Ugriabhne can give them a lot of rewards.

This Demon Emperor was planning to use his power to forcefully cause a mental breakdown to every single person living in Rufan Village.

But before it happened , The whole world became a monochrome.

Anything stopped at that time. Only those who are a higher form of existence can move through this suspended world.

Like these demons.

All of them have Time Space Resistance so they can still move in this suspended world.

Still , They are shocked. This is because everything was stopped.

Using Time Space magic or plainly manipulating it cost a lot of MP. At most , Users of this will just limit it to a single area.

Blatantly stopping everything on existence in motion is just plain absurd!

But this is basically what is happening now.

Of course they don't know that everything was stopped but they are still shocked because they can't see anything moving on their whole vicinity.

Only higher entities like the gods and other beings out of this world that wasn't affected by the stopped time know that every motion on this universe were suspended.

Ugriabhne was also shocked. She was waiting to be manifested in the mortal world by her followers but here she is , Seeing everything stopped in motion.

Higher entities are also curious why the time halted and who did it. No one can pinpoint where is the source of this.

While all of this is happening , The demons saw a line being made on the space.

And that line became an eye-shaped rip on space. Inside it are countless eyes that will surely give common people a fright when they see it.

On that eye-shaped portal emerges a beautiful girl.

A girl with shoulder length hair and purple eyes. She might be the most beautiful girl that they ever saw.

The girl was wearing a white doll-like dress with long black sleeves and a nun's headress. Her form looks like that of a divine maiden.

That girl ... Was looking at them with terrifying look.

Yes ... This girl is Hanagami Yume.

The current target of Ugriabhne.

* * *

While Yume is coming at the Rufan Village , She immediately stopped the time to make it sure that nothing happens,

Khieros and the others can still move and they are curious why the time stopped but Yume quickly told them that she is the one who did it and she told them to let her visitors wait for now because she was busy at something.

And now ... She is in front of a lot of demons.

'What do they want with me?' Yume thought with curious expression while looking at them cautiously.

She quickly read their minds while all of them are still shocked.

'... What? ... They want to defeat me? ... Who is Ugriabhne? ... They are planning to kill my followers?'

Yume was confuse but she immediately process any information she got.

With her extraordinary thought process , She quickly skimmed through any information she wants on their minds.

And ... By making a lot of deductions along with her pinpoint intuition , She manage to learn what is happening.

'... So because I defeated someone from them , They want to destroy me? ... They will include even the innocent because they thought they can do it in front of me? ... I don't know how but it seems like I am becoming a threat to the demon gods or something ...'

She was pissed.

She didn't know why but the demons were unreasonably going to ruin some lives just because they want to humiliate her and kill her after that.

And by some deductions , She thought that the demon gods are planning something and she was becoming a hindrance to it.

Though she doesn't know what kind of plan it is , Based on her intuition , It have something to do with this world.

She also learned about their simultaneous attack to her other followers in this kingdom.

And all of this is Ugriabhne's Plan.

'They will manifest her in front of me when they saw me ... Then I'll let them manifest her while I am dealing with the others!'

She decided , She will utterly destroy this demons and that demon god.

She wasn't obligated to help the people here but they piss her off. She can't fathom the fact that this demons will kill a lot of people just because they want to humiliate her.

She was also feeling guilty because she felt like it was her fault that the people here are now in danger.

Yume's personality is not that predictable. Her decisions make it looks like she is heartless but she was totally a peace-loving idiot.

That's why she wanted to help ... Even though the people here aren't related to her.

"My children ... Those who are free , Go to where my followers of this kingdom are located ASAP! ... I permit you to kill if it's necessary!"

She decided and resolved herself ... To kill!

Even though she wasn't fond of murder and gore , She knew that being peaceful at it will take her nowhere.

If she spared this demons here , They might come back later.

She might not be able to save the people here at that time.

Also , Because she was planning to go back to her world so she was sure that it would be bad if she left things as it is.

That's why ... She will be the one who will destroy them (Along with her God Beasts)

"That's our target! , Begin the ritual of descent!"

A high ranking demon ordered and all the demons begins their ritual to manifest their demon god , Ugriabhne!

"Those who are free , Stall for time!"

Another high ranking demon ordered.

Then ... Thousands of demons appeared all over the place.

It's only thousands because a lot of them can't move at a suspended world.

They said to stall for time because they felt instinctively that their target newbie deity is too strong.

In fact , All of them are shivering in fear inside their mind.

Alarm bells are ringing repeatedly on their mind. It's like it's telling them to run away and find somewhere far to hide.

"I don't want to kill someone but ... It can't be help"

Yume muttered to herself before raising her hand.

The thousand demons who can still move at this unmoving world went limp , Unmoving at their own position.

She make them sleep by using Satori's ability. Also , Because the time is stopped so even the force of gravity is absent. That's why , Those who fell on the air was stuck in there like they are part of this suspended world.

"Impossible!?"  
"She can do that by just raising her hand!?"  
"Is she really a newbie deity!?"

The demons said , Shaken at the fact that she make them sleep with a simple gesture.

Those demons are all demon nobles. All of them have all kinds of resistances and all of it are at a high level.

Also , Newbie deities can't defeat all those demons while also maintaining this whole suspended world.

This is why they are very shocked at what she just did.

But she wasn't doing anything else after that. She was just looking at them as if saying "Is that all you got?"

... This is the beginning of the clash between Yume and the whole Ugriabhne Sect ...

 ****End of Chapter 25****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 178**  
 **(Next : 12,300)**

 **HP : 284,800**  
 **MP : 302,600**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : PH+++**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH++**_  
 _ **Agility : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Dexterity : PH+**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : PH++++**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 **[Abilities]**

 **[Unique]**

 **"Eastern Dream"**

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Doremy Sweet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Eternity Larva (Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Gengetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momiji (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaenbyo Rin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaku Seiga (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kijin Seija (Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Koakuma (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kochiya Sanae (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Lunasa Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Lyrica Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Merlin Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mugetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Onozuka Komachi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Reisen Udonge Inaba (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Sara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Toyosatomimi no Miko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yamaxanadu Shikieiki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yatadera Narumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Finally! ... I manage to finish this chapter!**

 **I was having a hard time how to pull this scene off! ... Now , I feel satisfied!**

 **Of course , I know that the story was getting too fast but ... Come on , I won't be able to update this story if I kept erasing and writing every single detail on this chapter!**

 **To those who got confused at the EX chapter ... Well , On future chapters , It will be explained so please wait for it (I don't know when I can write it though)**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	29. EX 2

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap ; The characters , places , events , and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it , Just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN. I only own the randomness here.**

* * *

 **EX 2 : Mysterious Incident**

 ** _Headlines : Students Vanished!? One Female Student Only Found!_**

 _Polices says that thirty students vanished out of nowhere. They don't know how it happens._

 _On an interview with Mr. Tadaguchi , He said that when he came to his next class , He saw that only one of his student is there , Sleeping on her desk._

 _When he tried to wake up this student , This student just fell down on her chair. This female student is not responding at all._

 _In shock , Mr. Tadaguchi called for the ambulance and the police. He called both because he noticed about the abnormal state of the classroom where the student's stuffs are just there spread all over._

 _The female student's name is Hanagami Yume. Age 16. She was currently at the **** General Hospital. She was said to be in a state of coma._

 _Polices are now investigating about the mass disappearance of the students._

* * *

"Welcome to Tokyo News TV. I am Kiyofumi Misuzu , Bringing you the latest news of today"

The woman take some paper before continuing to speak.

"For the most hottest news , The Hanagami Family were still feeling distraught about their daughter's state. Also , The police still didn't made any discoveries after a whole week passed ..."

 _~o~ After some talking ~o~_

"And now , Let's see the state of the Hanagami Family , Kakeru-san"

 _~o~ Change Perspective ~o~_

"Ah yes ... We are now at the Genhama General Hospital and currently , I am besides the dad of Hanagami Yume. Sir Hanagami , Can you tell us your opinion about this incident"

"... I am sorry. All I know is that my daughter was affected by this incident. I just really hope my daughter wakes up now! ... If I ever learned about the people responsible for this , I would totally choked them to death!"

"... Yes"

"Still ... I am thankful that my daughter is still here ... I felt pity at the others who can't find their sons and daughters that went missing"

The reporter just nodded at his words.

After some back and forth , The interview concluded and it came back from Misuzu.

 _~o~ Change Perspective ~o~_

"Thank you for that. Now for the next news. A lot of conspiracy theories are being made because of the mass disappearance incident. There cases of ..."

And so on and so forth ...

* * *

A month later ...

Countless controversies were made on this incident. It even became a hot topic to the whole world.

On the BS chatroom , There are some saying that they are taken by a god called Eht and some Nagumo-like character will destroy that god and come back to this world along with beautiful girls. There are also some discussions happening like the students were spirited away or they were just plainly summoned to another world and Hanagami Yume was rejected at the middle of the summoning or something.

On a more serious conspiracies. Some cult were saying that some sort of demon took those children and Hanagami Yume was left there with her soul eaten already or aliens took those students and Hanagami Yume's consciousness was taken along with it.

There are some who said that an international organization did a mass drugging case and kidnapped them using some sort of technique.

There are a lot of sympathizers for the families whose son and daughter were missing.

Even on the family of Hanagami was having some donations because the netizens who watched the video felt pity for them.

While all of this are happening ...

"... Your still not waking up"

Yume's big brother , Hanagami Yuuji , Said when he woke up.

He was dozing off besides the white bed where Yume is lying down.

"... I don't know if you can hear me or not but , Mom and dad are very worried at you. Even me is getting disturbed at my work because of you ... Haaah ... Your still troublesome as ever ..."

Yuuji said that with a sigh.

Though it sounds like he is just complaining and being a jerk at his sister , This is how he really talks to his sister.

And he miss Yume's retort everytime he talks to her like she was a troublesome person.

Yuuji was also shaken when he learned that his sister was in a coma. He don't know if his sister will still open her eyes or not anymore.

Even her parents became inactive at their circle because they can't focus at all.

To them , Even if Yume is behaving like a hopeless child , She was still their beloved daughter. For Yuuji , She was his dear first little sister.

"You know what ... Mom , dad , Mayu-chan ... All of us wanted to see you open your eyes ..."

Yuuji said while feeling crestfallen.

He didn't know on what kind of state Yume is in right now. He doesn't know if she is conscious but can't move her body or she is just totally brain dead.

The doctors said that she only was very fatigue and she will be okay after some rest but it's already a month!

A lot of doctors are even baffled at this because they can't see any complications at her.

*Ring Ring*

"Aw crap! I need to go to work now! ... I'll be coming back"

He said before leaving this room.

This is always what Yume's family is always doing. Sometimes , The whole family visits her. Sometimes it's just her mother and father. Sometimes it's just her brother with her little sister. Sometimes the older groups visits her alone.

This kept repeating until it became like a daily routine to them.

This Yume ... Is not the Yume that is on another world. This is the one that split apart to the Yume that was on another world.

This is the physical body of Hanagami Yume. In short , The one that was damaged when the cover when she was being summoned was destroyed.

The Yume on another world is a new body that the system forcefully created so "Hanagami Yume" can safely be summoned to another world.

This damaged body was taken back to this world because transferring her to any other world would be damaging her too much. Leading her back to the path that she already passed through is more faster than taking her to a new direction.

Doctors can't see any complications because her existence itself is the one that has been damaged. In this past month , Her existence is recovering slowly.

And due to the Hanagami Yume of another world and other fragments of Yume becoming more stronger as time passed , This body is recovering at a faster rate.

And right now ...

"Hmm ... huh?"

Hanagami Yume opened her eyes ...

 ****End of EX 2****

 **A/N**

 **This is the Hanagami Yume that splits up to the MC of this story.**

 **As for the seven fragments of Yume , Those are a part of her existence that finds someone with the same existence as her to manifest itself.**

 **And yes , Those seven fragments latched itself to those seven existences that was close to Yume's existence. They latched themselves when those existences were just born.**

 **Because those fragments latched themselves to those newborn existences so they will have the memories of Yume just before she was summoned.**

 **... If you can understand then you know what I mean right?**

 **It's like Yume was reincarnated and she didn't know how she died! ... Or something like that.**

 **So this is my real plan since the start I make this story.**

 **I want to create nine different stories with Yume as the protagonists.**

 **The eight will become focused on Isekai stuffs while the remaining one will have this Touhou-style plotline. Or more like , It's Renko/Maribel style of plotline.**

 **... I am talking about the Yume who is on the Earth.**

 **Now that you know my plan , I hope no one is confused anymore.**

 **Yes ... I am planning to write the other Yumes sooner or later but ... I think I want to finish this story first.**

 **Of course I can also write it if you want me to do so.**

 **I already got five premises that I made for the other Yumes.**

 **Anyway ... Thanks for reading this!~~**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	30. Chapter 26

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap ; The characters , places , events , and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it , Just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN. I only own the randomness here.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 : Clash! Yume's God Beasts vs Ugriabhne Sect!**

 **(Third Person POV)**

Surime heard the order of her creator. The one who gave life to her.

Unlike her other sisters, she didn't have anything to do. She was just idling on a certain grassland, munching plants and other stuffs.

This is because some of her sisters are already protecting her creator's "Classmates".

The only ones who are free are Surime, Kumogami, Hebigami, Kaerugami, and Hachigami.

Currently, the time is stopped but they can still move. Unlike a normal time stop where some particles are still moving, Yume's time stop literally stop any motion.

Even if someone is immune to time stop, they can't still move because any and all particles are frozen on their position, making it virtually impossible to move a single muscle.

Even their visions couldn't move because images also stopped.

But still, Surime manage to move, like nothing is burdening her.

Her movements are so fast, no one can even see her even if the time is in motion.

Even though her image is left in her former location, her true body is moving, going towards one of the villages where the demons are trying to attack her creator's "Followers".

The demons that are trying to move towards that place are also stuck in their subspace because space also stops in motion. They can't create a portal to go to the mortal world.

The demon in charge of them can still move his true body, but he was moving it barely, like his body is made of lead.

'Damn!? Who is that person ridiculous enough to halt all things in creation!?'

This demon thought in panic and fear as he tried to move his body forcefully.

He can't get inside his subspace, he can't also use his spatial control to move through other locations.

It was only thanks to his higher rank as an entity that he can manage to move barely on a world where every motion halts.

While he was contemplating whether to retreat or continue provoking whoever is their sect's target, he felt some stick on his body.

He tried to reach his hand on his shoulder where he felt something sticky when suddenly, that liquid feeling quickly engulfs his body.

Without anytime to process what is happening, he was already swallowed whole by a viscous stuff.

This also happened to other demons who are also stuck in this mortal world.

While all of them are being swallowed by viscous fluids, Surime was walking towards.

That's right, Those viscous fluids are part of Surime's body.

As the peak form of slimes, of course she can take some of her body parts out of her and use it as a weapon. She can totally ignore the law of mass conversion and just expand those parts she take out of her body. She can also shrink it and also make it return to her side.

She can feel the other demons on other subspaces not on this dimension so she quickly breaches the dimensions using "Backdoors" to dispose of them.

This is just the start of the Ugriabhne Sect's nightmare...

* * *

The Demon Countess of Sorrow was panicking. She didn't know how everything went to this.

She thought this would be a walk in the park. Just something to do in leisure.

She didn't even know why the whole Ugriabhne Sect was even targeting a single girl with a suspected higher dimension artifact.

She is not at all nervous and in fact is excited when she started this mission.

It seems like someone offended their patron goddess and she wants to kill this girl.

All the major figures of the Ugriabhne Sect are also coming towards the first place where that girl started her faith. Also, they will manifest Ugriabhne, The Evil Goddess of Desires herself!

A god is already a being outside their comprehension. Even if that someone holds an Esoteric Artifact, they would still be killed without the god batting an eye on them.

Also, they made all the necessary procedures so the gods on the heaven can't interfere with their "Fun".

Still, she was shocked when everything suddenly stop.

Her body felt like lead and she can't even use her spatial control!

What's more, her connection to her subordinates were vanishing one by one at an astonishing pace!

Even her connection to other troops who goes to other places where also vanishing one by one.

Demons of the same sector can feel each other. They will know if someone from them died.

And these unprecedented amount of deaths are astonishing.

There are countless demons from Ugriabhne Sect who came on the mortal world just to mess with the girl that their goddess was targeting. Their numbers are already at the trillions!

And then, those trillions was being plucked not just one at a time, but thousands at every moment!

'What!? What is this!? Who is the one doing this!?'

She was still trying to move when suddenly...

"Question, are you a friend or a foe?"

She don't know who is it but she felt that her whole body was being constricted by something hard.

She was surprised that she heard a voice in this suspended world. Sound can't even travel on the air so nothing can be heard.

If it's telepathy, then it is still working but... she can clearly hear the voice on her front with her two ears!

"... Surprisingly, you've got a fragile mind despite being a demon..."

The voice sounds childish yet she felt that it exudes some sort of mature vibes on it.

She wanted to talk and show some false bravado but she can't even speak. That's why, she was going to use telepathy to speak some arrogant words but before she could do that...

"Because you are such a fragile minded demon, I'll just let you off the hook. But first, become my mother's follower!"

With that word, she suddenly felt a pressure so pronounced she can't even think properly. She can feel her whole existence shaking just at the presence that suddenly bursted out on her front.

Even when her physical body can't tremble because even trembling is hard to do in this suspended world, her soul itself is trembling!

"... Y... Yes..."

She telepathically comminucated with that shaky tone. She was totally scared by this being that coiled on her body.

"... Good!~~ Just be obedient and stay here while I take out these troublesome demons disturbing my mother's time..."

She heard before that hard something constricting suddenly vanished.

She doesn't know why but suddenly, she can move normally like her situation awhile ago is just a joke.

She just fell to her knees and just stand there with a dumbfounded expression.

'... Sorry... I think I don't want to go back to the sect anymore...'

She thought while still remembering that intense pressure that she felt by that being...

While she was thinking like that, Hebigami was chomping on all the demons that she detected to have ill intent with her mother while scaring and converting those demons with weak and fragile personalities to become her mother's devoted followers.

Even though she didn't have any persuasion type abilities, Hebigami is still the peak of all reptiles! Also, being a snake, she was totally good at scaring and coercing her "Preys".

She can easily scare the majority of the Ugriabhne Sect's followers and force them to become Yume's followers but she didn't do so. Instead, she just killed them.

She only picked those who don't have any ill will at Yume and was just coming here because the whole force of their sect is coming, just like the demon countess awhile ago. Those who clearly wants to target or harm Yume though, they all swiftly died by her hands.

Currently, she was in her true form. A cobalt colored snake with the size that can easily coil around a planet three times! She was basically a Jormungandr in real life!

Of course Yume doesn't know it. Her God Beast became human after she purified them to the extreme. If they used their true forms, they would easily become gargantuan creatures that even the Asia and European continents toegether can't cope up with just their size.

Hebigami continue destroying all enemies while occasionally stopping by and coercing those weak minded demons to become Yume's followers!

* * *

Kirsk, The Demon Duke of Pain, was facing one of the culprits to his ever continuing headaches.

The girl on his front is a child wearing a stylish miko uniform. The girl have two ruby colored eyes and black short hair. She was looking at him indifferently, like he was just a piece of trash that her eyes just passed through for a moment.

Kirsk was one of the weakest demon dukes on the Ugriabhne Sect. Still, he is still a high ranking demon!

He was feeling a lot of grudge on the other major figures of the Ugriabhne Sect because they told him to go with the other forces and attack the other worshipping areas of their target.

They are clearly leaving him out of it. They want to monopolize their Goddess's praises and rewards while he, one of the major figure of that sect, was left with this low rank demons like an idiot!

He already was feeling angry by this and just left all the command to the other low rank demons when suddenly, the time stopped!

Then, just a few seconds later and the majority of his forces are already wiped out!

Due to being a demon duke, he can still move, albeit with some difficulty.

Then, this mysterious girl suddenly appeared on his front and he was already convinced that this girl is connected somehow by what is happening on the demons.

"Who are you!"

That's why he asked her using the True Demon Speech.

True Demon Speech is a form of speech of higher demonic entities. It's not speaking through mouth, they are speaking using their higher form.

If Yume is here, she will see it as a higher dimensional form of speaking.

This is also why that his words were directly sent through by the mysterious girl's ears.

The mysterious girl that he was looking at is Kumogami. She was killing all the demons on the surroundings when she suddenly felt this demon that was stronger than the other demons.

Using one of Yume's Direct Blessing, Satori's Mind Reading, she quickly learned that this guy is the one leading the whole sub forces to attack the other worshiping places of her mother.

'This guy... He needs to be punished thoroughly before dying...'

That's what Kumogami thought with a dire look on her face.

Kumogami was one of the serious God Beasts that Yume created. Also, she worshiped Yume too much, that even a small transgression against will cause her to become angry.

This guy was planning to harm her mother. He was even throwing a fuss because he didn't manage to get along with the subjugation of Yume.

That thought alone already made her look at him coldly.

That's why...

"!?"

Without any warning whatsoever, Kumogami suddenly appeared on his front.

Kirsk was surprised but he instinctively blocked whatever she is going to do.

Unfortunately, she was just too fast...

"GuuuooooaaAAAAAAAH!"

His heart has been pierced and his scream resounded all over the silent suspended world.

Still, he is still alive. This is because he have a different physiology than a normal human. Just destroying his heart doesn't kill him immediately.

Still, he felt the PAIN!

Kumogami take off her hand on his chest before she kicked him to the ground, causing him to sprawl on the ground pitifully.

'What!? What's happening!? Why am I feeling pain!?'

He can't understand why is he feeling pain. He is a higher being, someone which even spiritual creatures can't harm.

But he just felt pain. And it was spreading all over his body, his nerves, his SOUL!

"That's for thinking of harming my mother"

Kumogami said simply, her words meeting his ears.

While she was saying that, some demons felt it was a good idea to sneak on her and attack her with their sluggish bodies.

Now, they suddenly disintegrated to nothingness.

Even though he can't see it, he can feel what she did to his subordinates. This is because as a higher type of demon, he can feel through his higher senses even though anything was stopped.

He got the image that his subordinates was disintegrated when that girl just touch them.

Kumogami then look at him before saying...

"Don't be surprised. I just made a conceptual diseases that can eat their existence inside out, making it look like they disintegrated in the physical and spiritual world"

Kumogami simply explained as she look at him with disdain in her eyes.

"... You! Even if you manage to kill me, you still won't be able to defeat all the forces of Ugriabhne! Your mother you say? She will surely die whe-BUFOOOOH!?"

"Shut up, you are just making your punishment worse"

Kumogami coldly said after kicking his head, sending him flying on the other place.

Because anything was stopped, so he doesn't fall down and just continue on his way flying on the air because gravity wasn't working properly.

Then he was suddenly forced to the ground by some sort of force. He hit the ground with his body sprawled all over, like some sort of stickman. Though, the ground wasn't destroyed because even impact doesn't move, and also the ground can't move. There is also no dust that blows through everywhere when he landed on the ground.

"Let's see, these fiasco you are doing, it's already finished. Surime ate all the demons out there, Hebigami was playing with those demons, Kaerugami was poisoning them to death, and Hachigami was turning the demons into her hive's food. I want to go and also defeat those demons that are disturbing my mother but it seems like my mother will take care of it and she doesn't want use to help her there... that's why, I was happy..." When she said that, she looks at Kirsk with her face very near at his face "... Someone important is among this bunch of demons. I can relieve my anger on YOU!"

After she said that, without even noticing it, Kirsk felt something weird on his body.

The pain that was spreading through his everything became worst. It spreaded more faster and even parts that he doesn't even know was also feeling pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAHH! What!? WHAT DID YOU DO! AGH!"

"These are special conceptual disease just to torture you until the end. It will slowly eat at your existence slowly"

She just said that simply, not giving anymore explanation while looking at him coldly. Her eyes though are glinting like she was amused.

The truth is, not just eating Kirsk's existence, it also slowly corrode all of his alternate versions. His soul, his very existence, the HIM on the countless realities, all of it are being slowly corroded and disintegrated.

Also, as his life goes nearer and nearer on his death, his perception of time will slow until the last seconds of his life will feel like it was a hundred years. Still feeling all the pain like everything was being melted and being eaten from any imagined part of bodies, internal or external.

Due to her having the Full Authority of Disease, she manage to create this kind of disease that even gods would pale on their face when they learned about it's existence.

Kumogami stares at him slowly dies out while he screamed, his True Demon Speech resounding all over this suspended world.

* * *

 **(Yume's POV)**

"You! ... Your too strong!"

The demons said that to me as I look at them coldly.

I just beat them up and tell them to give up. Even though I said that I want to kill them, when I just get into it, I am still hesitating.

But still, I think this battle shouldn't involve the villagers that's just on my back.

What to do... what to do...

I can kill them using Flandre's ability. I can see where their tension point is located. I can literally destroy their existence like it was nothing.

I can also invoke death on them. Yuyuko's ability is too strong. Well, her ability came from the Saigyou Ayakashi but it was still an ability that she owned!

... Still, I think I don't have enough MP to kill all of them in one shot. Then, I need to gather them into one place.

I can use gap but that was very wasteful for the MP. Is there any character that can help me take them someplace where I can kill them in one go?

... Right, there is Matara Okina and Watatsuki no Toyohime who also have this dimensional BS on their abilities.

There is also Doremy Sweet's ability to throw them into other dream worlds.

... I don't have enough MP to turn all these demons to sleep. Also, there are countless demons on other spaces that are trying to open a space to this world.

I need to gather them all into one place. These... Trillions of them!

I quickly activated Toyohime's and Okina's abilities!

Then I created another space using Shinki's ability!

Then I made that world into a vast empty desert.

I can feel their "Back".

"The ritual for the manifestation is near, our goddess is going to descend and help us! Stall for more time!"

I heard the demons who are busy on their ritual shouted before continuing their high speed chant.

"... I am trying to stop that chant of yours but it seems like I can't deactivate it using my magical knowledge. Then,..."

I'll just destroy you... those words, I can't say it...

Still, I begin with my action.

I pull through their Back, and teleported all the demons to my new subspace.

And, I stopped my continuous activation of time stop. Then, I continue to pull through their Backs and pull them through this world.

All those demons, even those who are stuck on their subspaces, were taken in this subspace.

The world where nothing would matter even if I destroy it!

"What!?"  
"Where are we!?"  
"How did she!?"

And all sorts of comments fly out of their mouth.

Then, I started creating a thing that will surely give them a nightmare.

A star! A true star!

These is a subspace I created. Destroying this world with a supernova is alright...

I am feeling reluctant to do this but... If I don't do this, this demons would surely kill those people when they get back to that world.

I was blocking them from running using my boundary powers. They won't be able to get out of here.

If I stopped blocking this space with my boundary manipulation, then someone would surely go back to the real world and hold Rufan Village as their hostage!

I don't want that kind of scenario!

So... even with a heavy heart, I will kill them all with one shot. I need to repeatedly use instant deaths or destruction if I use those abilities because I don't have enough MP.

Charging an ability though, like making a sun in their front and exploding it on their face, is doable because my MP is enough and I have a ridiculous MP regeneration.

"... Sorry, this might look like some fast development but... I hate troublesome events on the future!"

I said that before feeling the sun's size is alright now and... I let it explode!

 ****End of Chapter 26****

 **[Status]**

 **Hanagami Yume ~ Level 178**  
 **(Next : 12,300)**

 **HP : 284,800**  
 **MP : 302,600**

 _ **(Hidden Status)**_

 _ **Race : Deified Human**_  
 _ **Age : 16**_  
 _ **Job : Holy Maiden**_  
 _ **Title : Eastern Dreamer**_

 _ **Strength : PH++++**_  
 _ **Vitality : PH+++**_  
 _ **Agility : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Dexterity : PH++**_  
 _ **Magic : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Wisdom : Overlimit**_  
 _ **Luck : Overlimit**_

 _ **[Abilities]**_

 _ **[Unique]**_

 _ **"Eastern Dream"**_

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Alice Margatroid (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Asakura Rikako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Chen (Passive)**_  
 _ **Cirno (Active)**_  
 _ **Doremy Sweet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elis (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Elly (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Eternity Larva (Active)**_  
 _ **Flandre Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Gengetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hakurei Reimu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hecatia Lapislazuli (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hieda no Akyu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hinanawi Tenshi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Hong Meiling (Passive)**_  
 _ **Hoshiguma Yuugi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive)**_  
 _ **Imaizumi Kagerou (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Inubashiri Momiji (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Izayoi Sakuya (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Junko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaenbyo Rin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kaku Seiga (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kawashiro Nitori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kazami Yuuka (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kijin Seija (Active)**_  
 _ **Kirisame Marisa (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Koakuma (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Satori (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Konngara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Konpaku Youmu (Passive)**_  
 _ **Kochiya Sanae (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurodani Yamame (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Kurumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Luna Child (Active)**_  
 _ **Lunasa Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Lyrica Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Matara Okina (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Medicine Melancholy (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Merlin Prismriver (Passive)**_  
 _ **Mima (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Morichika Rinnosuke (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Moriya Suwako (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mugetsu (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Mystia Lorelei (Passive)**_  
 _ **Nagae Iku (Active)**_  
 _ **Okazaki Yumemi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Onozuka Komachi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Patchouli Knowledge (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Reisen Udonge Inaba (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Reiuji Utsuho (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Remilia Scarlet (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Rumia (Passive)**_  
 _ **Saigyouji Yuyuko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Sara (Passive)**_  
 _ **Shinki (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Star Sapphire (Active)**_  
 _ **Sunny Milk (Active)**_  
 _ **Toyosatomimi no Miko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Watatsuki no Toyohime (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Wriggle Nightbug (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yagokoro Eirin (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Ran (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yakumo Yukari (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yamaxanadu Shikieiki (Passive)**_  
 _ **Yatadera Narumi (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yorigami Jo'on (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Yuki (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the very long delay... finally I manage to finish this chapter...**

 **There is this strange thing in this chapter where it seems like it doesn't want to let it be finish...**

 **I mean, do you know how many rewrites this chapter has taken? ... Well, I also don't know but what I know is that it was countless!**

 **In fact, I am still unsatisfied in this chapter and I want to rewrite this all over again but that would need another weeks or months before I manage to create a draft and... you get the idea...**

 **What I am saying is, I give up! I want to upload this now and will just try to increase the quality again in the future!**

 **Sorry about that T_T**

 **Now that is out of the way, as you can see, Yume's God Beast are essentially too OP!**

 **Oh, and they are leveling up! I just can't find the right part to write it...**

 **So yeah, hope you like this chapter... I don't know how to do that :c**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


End file.
